O ViraTempo Ataca Novamente!
by Queen Julia
Summary: Sibila Trelawney nunca foi uma garota muito normal. Os Marotos, mesmo que aprontassem com todo mundo, queriam distância dela. Mas, numa certa aula, eles têm que se sentar perto dela, e acabam vítimas de uma de suas loucuras. Spoilers de Ordem da Fênix
1. Capítulo 1

- O que você está fazendo, Sibila?? - gritou a professora Fugni.  
  
Toda a sala de Adivinhação se virou, apreensiva, para a raquítica adolescente de dezesseis anos no fundo da sala. Não sabiam ainda o que ela tinha feito, mas ela constantemente fazia coisas estranhas que acabavam, quase sempre, em desastre.  
  
Uma vez, na aula de poções, ela teimara em ler o futuro nas entranhas de um camaleão morto que eles deveriam estar picotando para jogar no caldeirão - ninguém sabia como, mas de repente o cadáver do bicho se erguera como uma marionete e começara a sapatear, dera um salto de trapezista e aterrissara bem na cabeça do irritadiço professor Boomguns. A Lufa-Lufa (a Casa de Sibila Trelawney) perdera cinqüenta pontos de uma só vez naquele dia.  
  
A aula de Adivinhação era junto com os alunos da Grifinória. Era para eles estarem estudando cartomancia; em vez disso, Sibila, aproveitando seu cantinho escondido no fundo da sala, estava armando alguma coisa.  
  
Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin olharam amedrontados para a garota. Por que eles tinham que ter chegado tarde na aula?! Agora eles tinham que ficar sentados perto da lunática, os únicos lugares que estavam sobrando quando eles haviam chegado. Pensaram invejosos em Pedro, que não havia escolhido aquela maldita aula de Adivinhação e a essa hora devia estar cuidando de pufosos na Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Sibila olhou inocentemente para a professora.  
  
- Eu? Não estou fazendo nada, querida mestra.  
  
- Mostre o que você tem aí! - mandou a professora Fugni. Era uma mulher muito medrosa e sua voz tremeu um pouco ao falar com a aluna.  
  
Sibila, relutante, tirou uma coisa de baixo da carteira. Numa correntinha de ouro, tinha um penduricalho que parecia uma ampulheta. Era uma ampulheta. A professora se esganiçou toda e levou a mão à boca. Ninguém na sala entendeu o ataque dela.  
  
- Um... um Vira-Tempo!!  
  
- É! - confirmou Sibila, radiante. - Eu ganhei da minha avó. Não é o máximo??  
  
- Entregue-me isso! - guinchou Fugni, tentando tomar a coisa da mão da aluna.  
  
- Não!! - retorquiu Sibila, tirando o Vira-Tempo do alcance dela. - É meu! Agora se afaste!  
  
A professora recuou instintivamente, assim como os três Marotos e todos os outros na sala, quando a doida da Trelawney deixou Vira-Tempo escorregar de sua mão e cair no chão. A professora gritou "Afastem-se!" quando uma nuvem de pó dourado se ergueu do chão, alcançando Sibila, Tiago, Remo e Sirius - que estavam perto demais e não se afastaram a tempo.  
  
- Sua menina tola, o que você... - guinchava Fugni tremendo convulsivamente, enquanto ela e os outros alunos corriam para o outro extremo da sala grande. Mas ela perdeu a voz.  
  
A cortina de pó estava se dissipando, deixando o chão naquele canto com um tapete dourado. Os estilhaços do belo Vira-Tempo estavam por todo lado. Mas não havia nem sinal dos quatro adolescentes.  
  
A professora levou uma mão dramática à testa, virou os olhos e desmaiou.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++  
  
- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!? - gritava Sirius.  
  
- SUA LOUCA!!! - gritava Remo.  
  
- VOCÊ TEM TRIPAS DE CAMALEÃO NA CABEÇA, MESMO! - gritava Tiago.  
  
Eles haviam aparecido no meio do Salão Principal. Sibila parecia bastante calma, mas os Marotos estavam gritando com todas as forças na cara dela. Estavam ainda cobertos de pó brilhante, que Sibila espanava cuidadosamente das vestes. Ela ajeitou o chapéu cônico e olhou para eles com um ar superior.  
  
- Ah, leigos. Ficarem tão irritadinhos só porque fizemos uma viagenzinha no tempo. Por engano, claro, é muito perigoso, mas é tão fascinante... - os olhos dela começaram a brilhar de entusiasmo, um brilho meio demente.  
  
Os Marotos pararam de gritar na hora.  
  
- Você... o quê??! 


	2. Capítulo 2

DISCLAIMER: Tinha esquecido de escrever isso aqui. Eu não possuo Harry Potter, nem os Marotos, nem Sibila Trelawney. Eles são da grande J. K. Rowling (salve, salve), e eu não tenho a pretensão de ser igual a ela nem nada. Sou só uma fã normalzinha da vida que de repente teve vontade de escrever! Só isso! A única coisa que eu possuo são aquelas coisas que vocês não reconhecerem.  
  
Para Amy26: Obrigada por revisar meu fic! ^^ É bom saber que eu não sou péssima. Mas o que eu queria dizer na hora é que eu sou péssima em resumos, só que apareceu pela metade. Seu comentário foi muito importante pra mim, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo e você foi a primeira pessoa que me mandou um comentário, sabe o que é isso? ^^ E, desculpa, mas eu não posso contar. Você vai ficar sabendo - acho que você já sabe... né? Obrigada de novo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiago, Remo e Sirius olhavam estupefatos para a moça magrela à sua frente. Os olhos dela eram aumentados várias vezes por um par de óculos imensos, que a faziam parecer um gafanhoto prestes a dar o bote. Eles estavam parados no meio do salão principal; estavam gritando com ela há poucos segundos, mas agora pareciam ter perdido a voz.  
  
- Diz que você tá brincando - Remo se engasgou.  
  
- É claro que está! - retrucou Sirius, mas sua voz estava fraca. - A Trelawney é anormal, todo mundo sabe disso...  
  
- Hah - disse Sibila, erguendo o nariz. - Ignorantes. Não sabem o que acontece quando um Vira-Tempo quebra? Usem os miolos.  
  
- Mas isso é impossível, Sibilinha - disse Tiago, trocando a expressão de susto por uma de zombaria. - Você não quer que a gente acredite que você nos mandou pro passado, não é?  
  
- Pro futuro - corrigiu Sibila, mas estava olhando à volta deles.  
  
Os três Marotos também começaram a olhar ao redor. Dava pra ouvir uma voz esquisita, impertinente e irritante. Ia ficando cada vez mais alta, e logo dava pra entender o que ela dizia.  
  
- Vamos, doçura, os pirralhos devem estar por aqui... quem eles pensam que são, berrando desse jeito... em pleno horário de aula, ah, mas o diretor vai saber que eles ficam vagabundeando pela escola...  
  
Os quatro se olharam, os garotos espantados e Sibila quase calmamente intrigada. Era a voz do Filch! Mas estava muito diferente da que eles conheciam, que era ameaçadora e enérgica. Tiago, Sirius e Remo pularam bem uns dez centímetros quando um miado alto ecoou pelo Salão Principal.  
  
- AHA!!! - gritou Filch.  
  
- CORRE! - berrou Sirius, e os três saíram em disparada, um pra cada canto da escola.  
  
- ATRÁS DELES, DOÇURA! - berrou Filch para Madame Nor-r-ra.  
  
A gata preta saiu saltitando sinistramente. Como os três rapazes conheciam o castelo bem até demais, rapidamente se esconderam do maldito felino. Mas Sibila continuou ali, no meio do Salão, as sobrancelhas erguidas para a figura cruelmente satisfeita de Filch.  
  
- Você por acaso é o Sr. Argo Filch? - disse ela calmamente.  
  
- Por acaso, sou - retorquiu Filch, um sorriso medonho se espalhando pela cara enrugada. - E por acaso, você vai levar uma bela de uma detenção! - ele completou, agarrando o punho dela e começando a arrastá-la com ele.  
  
- Quê...? - Sibila arregalou os olhos. - Espere, você não pode me dar detenção, eu sou do passado, você não pode fazer nada contra mim!  
  
- Quanta asneira - rosnou Filch, ainda a arrastando.  
  
- Mas é verdade! - disse ela, com voz firme. - Meu nome é Sibila Trelawney, e de onde eu vim você não passa de um zelador novato!  
  
Filch parou. Voltou os olhos para a garota, que ostentava uma expressão desafiadora por trás dos óculos imensos. Apertou os olhos, examinando o rosto dela. Depois soltou uma gargalhada, e Sibila levantou as sobrancelhas mais ainda.  
  
- Não tente me enrolar - disse ele, e continuou a arrastá-la.  
  
Sibila suspirou, cansada da burrice humana.  
  
======================================================  
  
Tiago tinha se escondido atrás de uma estátua de Bernardo, o Beberrão, num dos corredores do castelo. Aquela gata infeliz estava vindo atrás dele, ainda naqueles saltinhos irritantes. Onde Filch tinha arrumado aquele bicho?? Tiago nunca vira aquela gata; devia ser uma nova forma de torturar os alunos. "De qualquer forma", ele pensou, "eu posso petrificar essa coisa em dois tempos".  
  
Ele ergueu a varinha. Esperou a coisinha chegar perto dele, saiu de trás da estátua e exclamou:  
  
- Petrificus Totallus!  
  
A gata arregalou os olhos antes de suas pernas colarem umas nas outras, seus dentes amarelos trincarem e ela cair com um POFT no chão de pedra. Tiago sorriu largamente e girou a varinha nos dedos como um bastão antes de guardá-la no cinto.  
  
- Eu sou o melhor.  
  
Arrastou a gata para trás da estátua de Bernardo, e tirou um espelho circular de dentro do bolso.  
  
- Sirius Black! - disse, claramente.  
  
======================================================  
  
Sirius passou por um tapete na parede, uma escada giratória e uma porta secreta antes de parar para descansar. Abriu a porta uns dedinhos para ver se a maldita gata estava atrás dele; ainda bem que não estava. Onde o mentecapto do Filch tinha arrumado aquela coisa?  
  
Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois ouviu seu nome. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um espelho circular. Ao invés de se ver refletido no espelho, o que ele viu foi a imagem de Tiago.  
  
- Ora graças! - disse Sirius, numa certa zombaria. Tiago franziu a testa.  
  
- Não fala que nem a minha vó, ela é irritante - disse ele.  
  
- Ah, mas eu gosto da sua vó - retrucou Sirius, sorrindo largamente. - ela é uma figura.  
  
- Tá, não importa - disse Tiago no espelho. - Eu só quero te avisar pra não se preocupar com aquele gato. Eu o petrifiquei.  
  
- Que ótimo, aquela coisa dava arrepios. Mas onde o Filch arrumou aquilo? Ele não tinha gato antes.  
  
- Vai ver ele comprou com a dona Figg - riu Tiago.  
  
- E o Remo? - perguntou Sirius, mudando de assunto.  
  
- Não sei - Tiago ficou sério de repente. - A gente se separou, você viu, o Remo foi em direção à Torre da Grifinória.  
  
======================================================  
  
Remo parou, arfando, na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Tinha corrido que nem um infeliz até ali. Sabia que na Torre o Filch não entraria, muito menos aquele gato esquisito. "Doçura, foi do que o Filch o chamou", pensou Remo. "Deve ser uma gata. Ou um gato gay".  
  
Remo riu ao pensar nisso. Olhou para cima para ver a Mulher Gorda olhando desconfiada para ele.  
  
- Olá, alteza - disse Remo, sorrindo. - Desculpe-me estar todo esbaforido, mas eu tava fugindo do Filch. Você sabe que gato esquisito é aquele?  
  
A Mulher Gorda arregalou os olhos. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nada saiu. Remo estranhou.  
  
- O que foi? Nunca me viu?  
  
- R...  
  
- Oi?  
  
- Re... Remo Lupin? - engasgou-se a Mulher, atônita.  
  
- Eu mesmo! - exclamou Remo, rindo. - E agora, posso entrar?  
  
A Mulher Gorda não respondeu - estava muito ocupada desmaiando. Remo levantou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Ué.  
  
Não deu tempo de imaginar por que ela havia desmaiado, porque o retrato foi aberto por dentro. Do buraco saíram uma menina de cabelos cacheados e um garoto de sardas e cabelos vermelhos, conversando. Eles pararam ao ver o garoto do lado de fora, assim como Remo congelou ao vê-los.  
  
- Quem é você? - perguntou a garota.  
  
- Eu devia perguntar quem são vocês - retrucou Remo, com o rosto muito mais sério. - O que estavam fazendo na Grifinória? Nunca os vi antes. E por que não estão em aula?  
  
- Desculpe, colega - disse o garoto, estufando o peito, onde se via um reluzente distintivo com um 'M'. - Mas quem faz as perguntas aqui são os monitores.  
  
- Ou seja, nós - completou a menina. Ela também tinha um distintivo.  
  
- Ah, não por isso - disse Remo, pegando seu distintivo do bolso e pregando- o nas vestes. - Eu também sou. Agora desembuchem. 


	3. Capítulo 3

DISCLAIMER: Eu ainda não possuo Harry Potter, nem os Marotos, nem Sibila Trelawney. Se bem que eu queria, só pra escrever um livro em que o Sirius voltasse!  
  
NA: Nossa! Muito obrigada MESMO! Eu mudei os nomes dos capítulos, porque eu NÃO sei fazer títulos! É a pior parte de se escrever.  
  
Para Dracona Malfoy: Eu sei ^_^ Se fosse eu que tivesse lendo, eu ia me achar muito má, também. Mas acho que um suspense não faz mal a ninguém, faz? Obrigada por comentar duas vezes! :)  
  
Para Yuuko: Nyah! Obrigada ^^ Você acha que eles são mais novos que a Trelawney? Sei lá... eu nunca achei que ela fosse muito velha. Só que aqueles óculos, aquele monte de pulseiras e também porque ela é raquítica e tal, a gente acaba achando que ela é uma coroca.  
  
Li Hio: Sabe que eu adorei esse nome? Li Hio... hehe. Eu não te respondi antes porque, quando eu fui ver o seu coment, eu já tinha mandado o segundo capítulo. É muito bom saber que tem gente que gosta do que eu faço =^___^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A jovem Trelawney estava sentada numa cadeira carcomida pelos cupins no escritório de Filch. O próprio estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, escrevendo excitadíssimo num rolo de pergaminho, em sua caligrafia de velho esquizofrênico.  
  
- Formulário de Detenção... Nome... - ele estacou. - Como é seu nome, pirralha? - disparou para Sibila.  
  
- Eu já te disse, Sibila Trelawney - retrucou ela, cansada.  
  
- E eu suponho que você queira que eu acredite - disse ele, num tom horrivelmente zombeteiro. - Qual é teu nome?!  
  
- Si-bi-la Tre-law-ney - repetiu ela, bem devagarinho, como se ele fosse um retardado que não entendesse o que ela dizia. - Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?  
  
- Desaforada! - exclamou Filch, levantando da cadeira de um salto. - Eu vou chamar a VERDADEIRA Sibila Trelawney pra você ver o que é bom!! Não me ouse sair daqui, eu vou te achar em qualquer canto do castelo! - e saiu batendo os pés.  
  
- Ah, claro que não vou sair - disse Sibila baixinho, para si mesma. - Encontrar meu eu mais velho vai ser muito interessante.  
  
======================================================  
  
Tiago guardara o espelho circular no bolso. Agora estava olhando de um lado pro outro no corredor deserto, desejando que estivesse com o Mapa do Maroto; ele já sabia todas as passagens secretas do castelo de cor, mas o mapa era útil pra saber quem estava por perto.  
  
E sem a Capa da Invisibilidade! "Ah não", pensou ele, "Vou ter que me arriscar a ser visto. Aqui parado é que eu não fico." E saiu de trás da estátua de Bernardo, não sem antes olhar para Madame Nor-r-ra petrificada no chão, e decidir que ela ficava muito melhor azul-petróleo. Pobre felino, não devia ter se metido com o grande Tiago.  
  
======================================================  
  
Sirius, sabendo que aquele gato do capeta estava detido, resolveu sair dali. Não queria voltar praquela aula de Adivinhação, mas se um dos professores o visse zanzando pela escola àquela hora, ele pegaria uma detenção.  
  
Não que nunca tivesse tomado uma. Ele e Tiago já tinham tomado mais detenções que todos os alunos de Hogwarts, juntos. Os professores já não tinham mais idéias de quais detenções lhes dar.  
  
De qualquer forma, ele preferiu voltar à aula. Não sabia por quê, mas tinha uma certa simpatia pela professora Fugni. E ela devia estar arrancando os cabelos de tão ansiosa que devia estar com o desaparecimento deles.  
  
======================================================  
  
- Você não pode ser monitor - disse o garoto ruivo.  
  
Remo levantou uma sobrancelha. O distintivo de monitor faiscava em suas vestes, em contraste com os distintivos dos outros dois à sua frente.  
  
- Ah, é. E por que não?  
  
- Porque só tem dois monitores na Grifinória. NÓS - disse a garota de cabelos castanhos. - Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, e afinal, quem é você, hein?  
  
- A outra monitora da Grifinória é Jackeline Johnson. - retrucou Remo, ignorando a pergunta. - Eu tenho certeza que não conheço nenhum Weasley e nenhuma Granger na Grifinória. O último Weasley na Grifinória, que eu saiba, foi Artur Weasley, e ele se formou antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley pareciam atônitos. Rony abriu a boca várias vezes mas não falava, igualzinho ao que a Mulher Gorda fizera há instantes ao ver Remo. "O que está acontecendo com esse povo?", pensou Remo.  
  
- Quem é você? - repetiu Hermione, recuperando a compostura.  
  
Rony olhou pra ela, piscou, e resolveu se recompor, também. Levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando o outro do alto (Rony era uns vinte centímetros mais alto que Remo).  
  
- Remo J. Lupin, ao seu dispor - disse Remo, sorrindo para Hermione e ignorando Rony.  
  
Hermione e Rony arregalaram os olhos. 


	4. Capítulo 4

DISCLAIMER: Não. Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Só o Sirius Black me interessa, mas ele também não é meu.  
  
Nota da Autora: Vou chamar a Sibila Trelawney de 16 anos de Sibila e a adulta (sei lá quantos anos a bruxa tem) de Trelawney. Assim fica mais fácil. Tá?  
  
Para Soi: Oi! Você acha mesmo que ficou fofo? =^_^= Hehe... aliás, você já viu aquele botão "ele não morreu" na Edwiges Homepage? Quando eu li seu coment, eu lembrei disso...  
  
Para Vinny Malfoy: Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Eu vi que você tem um fanfic também, vou ler assim que a minha internet der jeito! Aposto que deve ser muito bom.  
  
Para Laís: Eu não sabia o seu nome, por isso eu te chamei de amy26 ^^ Você ficou com raiva? Eu sei que eu paro o capítulo na melhor parte, mas eu posto o novo sempre que eu posso! Se eu demorar, é porque ou eu tô muito ocupada ou porque eu tô com um sério bloqueio. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sibila não teve que esperar muito. Dois minutos depois Filch apareceu de novo em sua sala, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas logo deu um sorriso malvado e cheio de dentes tortos quando Trelawney entrou pela porta.  
  
Ela olhou sorrindo para Sibila, que notou que elas não eram muito diferentes. Trelawney só era mais velha e cheia de jóias e roupas esquisitas. Os óculos também não ajudavam muito, mas Sibila adorou porque eram muito mais extravagantes do que os seus.  
  
- Estive te esperando - disse Trelawney. - Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo demoraria a nos encontrarmos.  
  
Filch estava de olhos arregalados, mas Sibila sorriu para seu eu mais velho.  
  
- Quer dizer que não alteraram minha memória.  
  
- Ah, alteraram - disse Trelawney, se sentando numa cadeira ao lado dela. - Mas um bruxo poderoso pode facilmente desfazer um feitiço de memória.  
  
E continuaram nesse ritmo. Parecia que se entendiam muito bem, mas Filch ainda estava paralisado com a cena que acabava de ver.  
  
===================================================  
  
Tiago não sabia aonde ir agora. Tinha certeza que Sirius ia dar satisfações à professora Fugni, de Adivinhação, porque de algum jeito ele gostava dela. Ou tinha pena.  
  
Mas Tiago não se sentia nem um pouco tentado a imitá-lo. Aquela professora o irritava. Ela tinha medo dos alunos, tinha medo das próprias predições, era muito esquisita mesmo.  
  
"Em que aula será que a Lílian está?", pensou ele, distraído, enquanto andava por um corredor. Ele não conseguia passar mais de quinze minutos sem pensar nela. Normalmente nem cinco. "Deve ser Runas Mágicas. Não sei o que ela vê de interessante numa aula dessas. Ela podia ter escolhido Aritmancia que nem eu. Acho que ela não queria ficar no mesmo aposento que eu... Mesmo assim, só o Aluado quis fazer Aritm..."  
  
Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao bater de frente com alguma coisa grande e sólida, o que quase quebrou seus óculos e seu nariz.  
  
- AI - fez ele, massageando o nariz e olhando pra cima. Ah, claro, só podia ser. - Oi, Hagrid.  
  
Mas o gigante parecia pasmo em vê-lo, os olhinhos de besouro espantados por trás do emaranhado da barba.  
  
- Harry, o que aconteceu com os seus olhos?  
  
===================================================  
  
A sala da professora Fugni ficava no fim do segundo andar da Torre Sul, Sirius tinha certeza. Mas quando ele abriu a porta da sala, lá dentro só tinha uma sala de aula vazia e empoeirada. Nem sinal das mesas brancas da sala de Adivinhação, ou os armários de vidraça cheios de bolas de cristal e xícaras.  
  
Sirius se espantou. Será que ele estava na torre errada? Mas pela janela do corredor dava pra ver um pedaço do lago; só podia ser a Torre Sul. E também, ele era Sirius Black, um dos Marotos, seria ridículo ele errar um caminho conhecendo Hogwarts como ele conhecia.  
  
Sirius fechou a porta, pensativo, e refez seu caminho. Aquele era decididamente o segundo andar. "Mas que droga, cadê a *piii* da sala de aula?!", pensou Sirius, já irritado. Ele se irritava muito facilmente.  
  
===================================================  
  
- Não seja ridículo - disse Rony, incrédulo.  
  
- Ridículo por quê? - perguntou Remo, sem entender, mas já na defensiva.  
  
- Remo Lupin foi nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - disse Rony. - Ele era um ótimo professor, e você com certeza não é ele!  
  
- Professor? - repetiu Remo, com um tom de riso de desdém. - Tem certeza? Eu não tenho idade pra ser professor.  
  
- É disso que eu tô falando, mané - retrucou Rony. - O professor Lupin era adulto, já tinha até cabelo branco...  
  
Hermione não dizia nada. Estava examinando o rosto do garoto cuidadosamente, procurando reconhecer aqueles traços, com os olhos apertados - que a cada momento abriam mais.  
  
Demorava pra se perceber as semelhanças entre aquele garoto e seu professor: o rapaz não tinha cabelos brancos, o rosto era jovial, as roupas eram bem melhores do que o professor usava, as olheiras eram muito pouco nítidas, e ela nunca vira o professor Lupin discutindo com alguém como ele fazia agora com Rony. Mas tirando esses detalhes, era praticamente óbvio.  
  
- Se você é o Remo Lupin - disparou Hermione, ansiosa, interrompendo o bate- boca dos dois. - então você é um... lobisomem!  
  
Ela disse a última palavra bem baixo, o suficiente para só eles três ouvirem, mas Remo tinha uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto.  
  
- C-como você...  
  
Ele hesitou, engoliu em seco e logo retomou sua postura de monitor profissional.  
  
- Eu acho que eu perguntei por que vocês não estão em aula - disse ele, como se nem tivesse ouvido Hermione, mas sua voz estava mais fraca do que antes.  
  
- Tínhamos recebido ordens pra ver quem estava gritando no Salão Principal, mas como não achamos ninguém lá, viemos ver aqui - disse Rony. - Mas agora respondaaAAAAAAIII!!! HERMIONE!  
  
Hermione tinha claramente pisado no pé de Rony com força, porque agora o garoto estava mancando. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sinistro, mas depois olhou para Remo, que empalidecera consideravelmente e não conseguia olhar para eles.  
  
- Então você é mesmo ele - disse ela, num misto de admiração, curiosidade e espanto. De repente ela segurou ele e Rony firme pelo pulso, e começou a arrastá-los para o lado contrário ao da Torre da Grifinória. - Temos que ver o professor Dumbledore! 


	5. Capítulo 5

DISCLAIMER: Eu NÃO possuo Harry Potter nem nada do gênero. Se eu possuísse, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e teria orgulho de ser assim tão criativa e inteligente quando J. K. Rowling (salve, salve). E sim, eu sou fã dela.  
  
Nota da Autora: Lembrando: a Sibila Trelawney de 16 anos é Sibila e a adulta (sei lá quantos anos a bruxa tem) é Trelawney.  
  
Para Laís, Vinny Malfoy, Angelina Granger, Black Angel e Lain Lang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *pulinhos* Vocês são o máximo! Não sabem como seus reviews me fazem bem! Obrigada! Tomara que o fic esteja à altura da expectativa de vocês ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trelawney, agora, levara Sibila para sua sala de aula, que estava vazia no momento, e as duas tomavam chá enquanto conversavam alegremente.  
  
- Mas eu sempre tive vontade de ser professora de Adivinhação! - dizia Sibila, depois de tomar um longo gole do chá pelando. - Eu sempre quis mostrar praquela banana da Fugni como se dá uma verdadeira aula de Adivinhação, aquela velha parece que tem medo de olhar a bola de cristal, deve ter medo de ver o Sinistro, mas eu, claro, se visse o Sinistro iria contar para todos, principalmente para quem o Sinistro fosse aparecer, eu ia matar essa pessoa de medo...  
  
- Realmente essa é a parte mais divertida da Adivinhação, você não concorda, assustar as pessoas? - dizia Trelawney servindo-se de mais chá. - Quero dizer, meus queridos aluninhos me respeitam demais, mesmo porque eles sabem que eu sou a única na escola que sabe prever o futuro, e que se eu quiser, eu posso dizer a eles como cada um vai morrer, isso os deixaria realmente apavorados... aquela sapa da Umbridge não conseguiu me deter, claro, com minha Visão Interior me ajudando... ah, deixe eu te contar como aconteceu...  
  
Elas se entendiam mesmo muito bem.  
  
=====================================================  
  
- Meus olhos? - perguntou Tiago, sem entender. - Peraí, do que você me chamou?  
  
Hagrid olhava assombrado para o garoto, a boca semi-aberta, um grande ovo cinzento nas mãos. Tiago estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. Repetiu a pergunta.  
  
- Hein? - Hagrid piscou. - Ah, eu te chamei de Harry, ué.  
  
- Harry - repetiu Tiago. - E por que não me chama pelo nome, Hagrid? Que brincadeira idiota.  
  
- Eh? Sua voz está estranha - disse Hagrid, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.  
  
- Vai ver foi aquela droga de pó - disse Tiago, espantando o assunto com um aceno de mão. - O pozinho dourado. Depois eu te explico.  
  
- Seus olhos estão da mesma cor dos do seu pai, sabia, Harry? - disse Hagrid com um meio-sorriso. - Como foi que fez isso? Achei que você gostasse de ter olho verde.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada Hagrid, do que você tá falando? - perguntou Tiago, já meio irritado. - Eu nunca tive olho verde, e quer parar de me chamar de Harry? Meu nome é T-I-A-G-O, esqueceu?!  
  
Hagrid deixou o ovo cinzento cair.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Sirius decidiu perguntar pra alguém. Que patético, um autêntico Maroto tendo que perguntar onde fica a sala de aula... Mas ele tinha ido à sala certa, só que a sala não estava mais lá! Então ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido. É, isso mesmo.  
  
Andou pelos corredores até encontrar uma garota. Sirius piscou.  
  
Era mais baixa que Sirius, apesar de parecer mais velha que ele. Tinha um rosto oriental, e longos cabelos negros e brilhantes. Ela olhou pra ele, com os olhos amendoados numa expressão de suspeita.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou ela.  
  
- Hã? Quê...? - Sirius piscou várias vezes até voltar ao normal. Como nunca a tinha visto antes?? - Eh... quem é você? Por que não está na aula?  
  
- Eu? Meu nome é Cho Chang, muito prazer - disse ela, sorrindo e levantando a mão em cumprimento. - E eu ia à enfermaria, estou com uma dor de cabeça meio forte. Mas não se preocupe. E você, qual é o seu nome?  
  
Sirius olhou pra mão dela e apertou, esquecendo de responder. A mão dela era leve e suave, com uma pulseirinha de ouro no braço. "Cho Chang? Que Cho Chang?", pensou Sirius, "Nunca ouvi falar nela. Mas eu conheço todo mundo em Hogwarts! Ah, ótimo, primeiro, não acho a sala certa e agora não reconheço uma aluna. Sirius, acho melhor você ir a um medibruxo, você não está bem..."  
  
- Ahn... - Cho olhava pra ele meio constrangida. - Pode... soltar minha mão?  
  
- Ah, claro! - Sirius soltou a mão dela na hora. - Desculpe. Eh... você sabe o que aconteceu com a sala da Fugni? - acrescentou ele, querendo mudar de assunto, e apontando por cima do ombro para a sala em que estivera há pouco.  
  
- Fugni? - Cho olhou pra porta da sala, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. - Do que está falando, aquela sala não é usada há anos.  
  
- Há... anos? - Sirius repetiu, confuso.  
  
=====================================================  
  
- E você sabe pra onde está indo? - perguntou Remo, porque Hermione marchava muito confiante enquanto os puxava pelo pulso.  
  
- Claro que sei - retrucou ela. - O Harry já nos contou onde fica.  
  
- E quem é Harry? - perguntou Remo de novo.  
  
- Um amigo nosso - disse Hermione, fugindo à questão.  
  
- E por que nos trouxe aqui? - perguntou Remo, pela terceira vez.  
  
- Porque temos que avisar as autoridades competentes, de que temos um aluno- não-identificado rondando a escola - disse Hermione, quando eles pararam na frente da gárgula que guardava a sala de Dumbledore.  
  
- Aluno-não-identificado? - disse Remo, franzindo a testa. - Eu sou identificado, quem não são identificados são vocês!  
  
- Tá, tá bom - disse Hermione examinando a gárgula. - Agora, como a gente faz?  
  
- Vocês têm que ter a senha pra entrar na sala dele - disse Remo.  
  
- Ah, é? - perguntou Hermione, interessada. - Como você sabe?  
  
- Eu... - Remo olhou pra outro lado. - Tive que acompanhar meus amigos um dia desses até a sala do diretor, foi só isso.  
  
- Tiago e Sirius, certo? - disse Rony, sorrindo.  
  
- É, e Pedrinho - disse Remo tornando a olhar pra eles. - Vocês os conhecem?  
  
- Mais ou menos - disse Hermione, torcendo o nariz à menção do nome de Pedro.  
  
- Fico pensando onde eles estão - comentou Remo. - A gente correu um pra cada lado, por causa do Filch e daquele gato sinistro...  
  
- Quê... peraí - disse Hermione, espantada. - Como assim?  
  
- Como assim o quê? - retrucou Remo, e entendeu depois. - Ah, sim. Eles estão por aí. 


	6. Capítulo 6

DISCLAIMER: Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso? *olha para os advogados da Warner e da J.K. plantados em sua porta, só esperando um passo em falso, e fraqueja* A-ham. Certo. Por onde eu começo? Ah, é. Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Satisfeitos?  
  
Nota da Autora: Acho que é agora que a história toma rumo de verdade! Pelo menos foi o que eu senti. Eu achei que os outros capítulos estavam muito lentos, então eu resolvi começar a confusão. Aos poucos. ^^  
  
Para Laís: Eu sei que as partes do Sirius estão meio paradonas! Mas pode deixar, eu estou fazendo ficar mais interessante. É que ele teve que dar uma volta imensa para chegar onde tinha que chegar.  
  
Para Lini: Obrigada ^^ Se bem que a idéia original já foi usada, isso de viajar no tempo, nos fics em inglês. Mas o enredo do meu fui eu que criei, então... valeuz!  
  
Para Black Angel: É que eu paro na melhor parte pra dar vontade de ler o próximo capítulo! ^^' Igual nas novelas, também para sempre na melhor parte, não é? Dá até raiva... ah, e obrigada!  
  
Para Vinny Malfoy: Infelizmente tudo isso que você quer saber só vai acontecer no capítulo 7, hehe ^^' Desculpa! Mas acho que você espera mais uns dois dias, né? E aliás, tem spoilers de Ordem da Fênix sim, um ou outro espalhado pelo fic. Nada que estrague muito a surpresa, mas eu avisei no sumário! E, ah, o Pedro não tá lá não! Eu detesto ele, então eu deixei ele de fora...  
  
Para Danna Malfoy: Ai, como eu disse aí em cima, isso só vai acontecer no capítulo 7 x.x' Obrigada, mesmo fazendo isso com vocês ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Tive uma idéia! - exclamou Sibila, depois da quarta xícara de chá.  
  
- É? - disse Trelawney, interessada. - O que é?  
  
- Posso conhecer os alunos desse tempo? - perguntou Sibila, com um sorriso malvado. - Tenho que ter uma noção de com quem eu vou trabalhar no futuro, certo?  
  
- Hm... - Trelawney tomou outro gole de chá, sorrindo do mesmo jeito que Sibila. - Acho que não tem problema. O diretor e os outros vão descobrir você e aqueles Marotos de qualquer forma...  
  
As duas esvaziaram as xícaras rapidamente e começaram a descer pela escada- alçapão da sala de Trelawney.  
  
=====================================================  
  
O ovo cinzento caiu no chão mas não quebrou; produziu um eco terrível no corredor ao cair, rolou, rolou, bateu em duas paredes, mas continuou milagrosamente inteiro. Tiago olhou pro ovo, espantado.  
  
- O que é isso, Hagrid, um ovo de pedra? - perguntou ele.  
  
Mas o gigante estava com uma expressão de choque. Ainda tinha as mãos em posição, como se ainda segurasse o ovão, e sua boca estava decididamente aberta.  
  
- O que foi, cara? - perguntou Tiago, agitando a mão na frente dos olhos do outro. Quase, pois mesmo na ponta dos pés sua mão só chegava à altura dos ombros de Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid piscou. Olhou em choque para o garoto, e balbuciou:  
  
- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Harry. Você ainda me mata do coração com essas suas...  
  
- Mas eu não tô brincando, Hagrid - interrompeu Tiago, agora mais devagar. - E eu NÃO sou esse Harry. Você tá se sentindo bem?  
  
- Harry, pare de besteira e volte ao normal - Hagrid tinha uma nota de censura na voz, que estava meio alta. - Isso é coisa da Mione, não é? Ela descobriu um jeito de mudar a cor do seu olho, não duvido nada, aquela menina é terrivelmente inteligente, mas PARE com isso!  
  
- Hagrid!  
  
A professora Minerva apareceu na porta da sala de aula mais próxima, irritada.  
  
- Pare de gritar, homem, o que deu em você??  
  
- Oi, Minnie! - disse Tiago, sorrindo pra ela, mas seu sorriso amarelou quando ele viu a professora. - Minnie, o que houve com o seu... rosto?  
  
A professora olhava atônita para ele. Tiago estava querendo dizer que ela estava com cara de velha gagá, mas ela não parecia nem tê-lo ouvido.  
  
- Potter, o que...  
  
=====================================================  
  
- É, faz uns vinte e tantos anos que ninguém vai lá - disse Cho. - Nem o Filch, que eu saiba.  
  
Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Mas como podia ser? Ele estivera naquela sala havia instantes, e aquela Chang dizia que a sala era abandonada? E a professora Fugni? "A Sibila não podia estar dizendo a verdade", pensou Sirius, assustado.  
  
- Ei... como é seu nome, mesmo? - perguntou Cho, olhando preocupada pra ele.  
  
- S... Sirius Black - disse ele, meio zonzo.  
  
Ele não esperava de modo algum a reação dela. Cho levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada, recuou vários passos e gritou:  
  
- SIRIUS BLACK?! AQUI??  
  
- O quê? - perguntou Sirius, sem entender.  
  
Mas a moça já saíra gritando pelos corredores. Logo uma porção de portas ao redor do corredor se abriu, e várias cabeças de alunos e professores apareceram por elas. Sirius piscou, confuso; não reconhecia ninguém.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Hermione nem piscava. Tinha a boca semi-aberta, os olhos arregalados. Rony parecia muito espantado também, mas não entrou em estado de choque como a amiga.  
  
- E-eles estão aq-qui?? - gaguejou Rony. - Pettigrew também?!  
  
- Claro que estão aqui, sempre estiveram - disse Remo, uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Mas o Pedro ainda deve estar na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ele não estava na sala de Adivinhação na hora da confusão que a Trelawney aprontou.  
  
Rony não parecia ter entendido uma única palavra. Remo suspirou. "Calma, Remo Lupin, você é um monitor. Uma hora eles entendem, você só tem que ter paciência e explicar. Mas antes, reviver a Granger."  
  
Ele deixou Rony pra depois e olhou para Hermione. Ela ainda estava daquele jeito, mas tinha voltado a respirar.  
  
- Ei - disse Remo, acenando a mão na frente dos olhos dela. - Acorda!  
  
- Não é assim - disse Rony com um arzinho superior. Ele empurrou Remo pro lado e disse na orelha de Hermione: - Hermione, você tirou zero em Feitiços.  
  
Hermione soltou um gritinho agudo, estremeceu e recuou vários passos; Rony riu e Remo ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Que menina esquisita.  
  
- Acho que a gente veio aqui pra falar com o Dumbledore - disse Remo, mas ninguém o escutou.  
  
Hermione estava agora gritando com Rony por ele ter feito "uma brincadeira de tamanho mau gosto", e ele estava berrando de volta que "era o único jeito de acordá-la pra vida".  
  
O som dos gritos deles logo atraiu a atenção do diretor, que, depois de a gárgula saltar para o lado, abriu a porta de sua sala com um sorrisinho divertido. Que logo foi coberto por uma expressão de susto ao ver Remo. 


	7. Capítulo 7

DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Bem que eu tentei convencer a J.K de me emprestá-lo por uns dez minutos, mas ela se recusou terminantemente. Vai entender esses escritores...  
  
Para Soi: Eu também não gostava muito da Cho, não. Na verdade, eu odiava ela, porque eu achava que ela era muito falsa (ainda acho ¬¬). Mas agora eu tentei fazer uma Cho mais coerente com o que o Harry acha dela, sabe, tem gente que gosta dela, e eu achei que ia ser interessante o Sirius conhecê- la. AAAAHHH! Você também gosta do Shaoran?? Gente, ele é TUDO! O Sirius também, o Tiago e o Lupin nem tanto, mas eu gosto deles quatro! =^.^=  
  
Para bella: Obrigada pelo elogio! ^^  
  
Para Black Angel: VOCÊ TAMBÉM É! -^^- E tá dando mais confusão escrever do que ler, sabia? Eu não achava que era assim tão difícil, mas é! Eu demoro um tempão pra postar, pra ter certeza se não tem nenhum erro (mas deve ter, sim) em relação aos próximos capítulos. Bommm... acho que vai melhorar no futuro.  
  
Para Lain Lang: Eu escrevo rápido? Hehe, que bom saber ^^ Mas isso porque os outros caps já estavam prontos... agora que eu já mandei todos, a coisa vai ficar mais difícil ^^ Eu não faço nem idéia de quantos capítulos vai ter... só tá começando o negócio, acho que vou começar a escrever caps maiores. E já, eu postei no www.theburrow.kit.net!  
  
Para Tathiana: Num posso falaaaaaarrr!! ^^'' Mas você me deu uma idéia... hehe... ^.~ Mas vai demorar um pouco, sabe, tô com um monte de trabalhos da escola, provas e etc... TENHAM PACIÊNCIA, PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enquanto desciam as escadas, topando de vez em quando com um quadro mal- humorado, elas tagarelavam animadamente.  
  
- E vamos te apresentar à escola inteira - dizia Trelawney. - Na hora do almoço é um bom momento. Todos vão estar reunidos, o impacto vai ser maior... já pensou o escândalo? Uma menina que veio do passado! E mais três pivetes de brinde!  
  
- Aqueles descuidados devem estar se metendo em confusão - disse Sibila, alegre. - Principalmente o Black e o Potter. O Lupin não é tão idiota, afinal, ele é o monitor... mas os outros dois, há, devem estar armando um estardalhaço por aí!  
  
- Ah, quando o Potter encontrar o filho vai ser muito divertido - comentou Trelawney, quando elas passaram pelo quadro de três moças fazendo piquenique às margens dum lago, onde Sir Cadogan, sem nem notá-las, descansava embaixo duma árvore, seu gordo pônei cinzento pastando preguiçosamente ao seu lado.  
  
=====================================================  
  
A professora Minerva olhava assombrada para Tiago, ainda parada à porta da sala. Ela olhou rapidamente para a sala de aula, depois para Tiago de novo, depois chamou lá para dentro:  
  
- Potter, venha cá!  
  
Tiago estranhou. Com quem ela estaria falando? O único Potter na escola era ele mesmo. Mas ele sentiu seu coração quase parar quando um garoto, quase idêntico a ele, saiu pela porta da sala de Transformação. As únicas diferenças entre os dois era que o tal garoto tinha olhos verdes, um nariz um pouco mais curto do que Tiago e uma marca fina na testa, em forma de raio. Ambos recuaram, em choque.  
  
- Quem é você?? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Peraí, peraí! - disse Hagrid, a voz fraca, se virando para o outro garoto. - Se você é o Harry... então quem...  
  
Ele olhou para Tiago como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Cambaleou, os olhos subitamente fora de foco, para os lados do tal Harry.  
  
- Hagrid, controle-se! - exclamou ele, sob o perigo do gigante cair em cima dele. Hagrid se conteve, mas se escorou na parede.  
  
A professora Minerva, mesmo parecendo meio abalada, ordenou para os outros alunos na sala que NÃO SAÍSSEM se não quisessem levar detenção, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou para Tiago, os olhos penetrantes fitando-o severamente.  
  
- Quem é você, rapaz? - perguntou ela.  
  
- Ora, Minnie, até parece que você se esqueceu de mim! - disse Tiago, perplexo.  
  
- Ai meu Deus - gemeu Hagrid.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Logo Sirius, atarantado, foi engolfado por uma multidão de gente nos corredores, algumas garotas se descabelando, correndo e gritando:  
  
- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! SIRIUS BLAAAAACK!! AQUIIIIIIIIII!!! S.O.SSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Mas os outros, nisso incluída a maioria das garotas (algumas examinando Sirius de alto a baixo e dando risadinhas), só olhavam curiosos para Sirius. Um homem horroroso, com a cara disforme, um olho azul-elétrico e redondo como uma moeda e o outro pequeno e negro como um besouro, mancando ao andar numa perna-de-pau, se aproximou. Sirius o reconheceu na hora; ele trabalhava com o pai de Tiago. Só que agora faltava-lhe um pedaço do nariz.  
  
- Olho-Tonto Moody? O que você tá fazendo aqui na escola?  
  
O olho azul de Moody girou loucamente, enquanto o outro se arregalava. A boca rasgada dele se abriu de surpresa.  
  
- Meu deus - murmurou ele, e no segundo seguinte ele estava berrando com os outros alunos. - TODOS DE VOLTA PARA AS SALAS! ALARME FALSO! TODOS DE VOLTA! VOCÊS TAMBÉM, PATRICINHAS, PAREM DE CHIAR E VOLTEM PARA AS SALAS! E ALGUÉM BUSQUE A CHANG NO TERCEIRO ANDAR!  
  
Pelo jeito, ninguém se atrevia a desobedecer Moody. Em instantes, o corredor estava vazio exceto por Sirius e o próprio Moody, que se virou repentinamente para ele. Mas Sirius falou primeiro.  
  
- O que você tá fazendo aqui, hein? E quem é esse bando de gente que eu não conheço?  
  
- Difícil explicar, Black - rosnou Moody. - Você é Black, não é?  
  
- Claro que sou, caramba - disse Sirius, exasperado. - Você sabe disso, Olho-Tonto.  
  
- Mas é impossível, você MORREU! - exclamou Moody em voz baixa (já viram disso?). - Como você poderia de repente ressuscitar como um adolescente de novo??!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Dumbledore ostentou a cara de susto por alguns segundos; depois pigarreou e saiu de vez para o corredor. A gárgula voltou ao lugar, e Rony e Hermione pararam imediatamente de gritar.  
  
- Creio que estão aqui por alguma razão? - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.  
  
- Sim, professor, olha só quem a gente achou perto da Torre da Grifinória! - disse Hermione rapidamente, antes que Remo abrisse a boca.  
  
- Ah, sim - disse Dumbledore, ajeitando os oclinhos de meia-lua e franzindo a testa ligeiramente ao olhar para Remo. - Achei que meus olhos estavam me pregando uma peça. Qual é seu nome, rapaz?  
  
- Remo Lupin, professor - disse Remo, ponderando se o diretor estava finalmente ficando gagá. - O senhor se esqueceu de mim?  
  
- De modo algum, Remo, só quis ter certeza - retrucou Dumbledore gentilmente, parecendo apenas levemente surpreso.  
  
- E então, professor? - perguntou Rony, ansioso. - Ele é o Lupin, como pode ser?  
  
- Tenho certeza de que poderemos conversar melhor em minha sala - disse Dumbledore, virando-se para a gárgula e levantando as sobrancelhas ao vê- la. - Ah, isso sempre acontece. Tudo bem, Torta de Chiclete.  
  
A gárgula mais uma vez saltou para o lado, e a escada rolante em caracol apareceu na parede. Dumbledore convidou-os a entrar com um aceno de mão. 


	8. Capítulo 8

DISCLAIMER: Eu. Não. Possuo. Harry. Potter. Sacaram?  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu tentei fazer um cap maiorzinho... ah, foi o maior até agora, não foi? ^^  
  
Para Black Angel: Nossa! Eu não sabia que era tanto! ^___^ É mais emocionante ainda receber reviews... heheh. Vou tentar continuar assim - melhorar, talvez, né!  
  
Para Laís: *suspiro aliviado* Ufa. Você não sabe como foi difícil escrever aquela parte... eu tive medo que tivesse ficado ruim... quer dizer que eu passei de nível?! *emocionada!* ^^ Vou tentar fazer jus a isso, tá bom? E eu vou ficar esperando seu review, hein?^_~  
  
Para Lain Lang: Eu? Me incomodar? De jeito nenhum! -^^- Tá curta demais, eu sei... -_- Mas esse cap tá melhor! Vê se com ele eu consigo compensar... acho que o último demorou um pouco, né? É que eu tava meio ocupada... heh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sibila se espantou com o último comentário de Trelawney.  
  
- Então o Potter teve um filho? Com que infeliz? - perguntou ela, curiosa.  
  
- A infeliz foi... como era mesmo o nome dela... - Trelawney fechou os olhos com força por trás dos óculos imensos, tentando se lembrar. - Lílian! Isso, Lílian Evans.  
  
- Mas ela odeia o Potter! - retrucou Sibila, incrédula. - Ela olha pra ele como se ele fosse um inseto nojento esmagado no meio da parede... mas sinceramente, que mau gosto!  
  
- Concordo - disse Trelawney, a voz ligeiramente etérea. - Casar com um homem daquele, nem ao sair da escola ele tomou jeito, lembro que no dia---  
  
Mas ela parou no meio da frase, e Sibila não tinha dúvida do porquê. De repente, uma gargalhada malvada enchera o corredor produzindo ecos ensurdecedores.  
  
- MWAHAHAHAHA! - ria a voz loucamente. A voz de Pirraça, o poltergeist. - TREMEI, POIS CHEGOU A HORA DO SEU JUÍZO FINAL!!!!  
  
E uma das armaduras no canto do corredor começou a andar, toda desengonçada, fazendo uma barulheira dos infernos. Parecia precisar de um pouquinho de lubrificante. A voz de Pirraça vinha de dentro da armadura.  
  
- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - continuava ele, como um maníaco.  
  
- Pirraça, chega! - ordenou Trelawney, mas sua voz nem foi ouvida na zoeira que ele fazia.  
  
Ele riu mais um tanto, depois parou de repente, a imensa armadura de frente para Sibila. Levantou o braço de lata e ergueu a viseira, por onde dava pra se ver seus olhos desconfiados. Depois ele começou a gritar de novo.  
  
- INVASORA! INVASORA! PROFESSORA DE ADIVINHAÇÃO ZANZANDO COM ALUNA DESCONHECIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
=================================================  
  
A professora Minerva ajeitou os óculos, e Hagrid parecia prestes a cair no choro. Harry olhava para Tiago de um jeito esquisito, como se o reconhecendo.  
  
- Responda - insistiu Minerva.  
  
- Tá bom, mas você devia cuidar dessa sua memória, Minnie - disse Tiago, resignado. - Tiago. James. Potter. 16 anos. Grifinória.  
  
A professora examinou o garoto de alto a baixo, parecendo dividida entre duvidar dele ou acreditar nele. Hagrid fungou, deu um abraço de quebrar as costelas em Tiago. E Harry tentou esconder um sorriso.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Tiago, desconfiado, depois de se soltar de Hagrid e massageando as costas. - Tá rindo do quê?  
  
- Tô rindo da sua cara! - retrucou Harry, agora rindo de verdade. - Você não acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que você é o Tiago Potter, não é?  
  
- Pois deveria - disse Tiago, passando os dedos pelos cabelos (o que os arrepiou mais do que antes). Particularmente, Tiago gostava muito de fazer aquilo, desde pequeno. - porque eu sou o primeiro e único Tiago. Se preferir, Pontas, mas isso é só pros amigos.  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos, em choque, assim como Minerva. Hagrid escondeu o rosto nas mãos.  
  
=================================================  
  
Sirius arregalou os olhos, atônito.  
  
- O que você disse?!  
  
- Você está morto - repetiu Moody, apontando um dedo no peito de Sirius. - Virou comida de minhoca. Abotoou o paletó de madeira. Foi pro andar de cima. Ou, pra ser mais claro: BATEU AS BOTAS!! - ele berrou.  
  
Sirius não pôde se controlar; começou a rir que nem um louco, a ponto de escorregar para o chão. Moody olhava para ele, repreensiva e confusamente, os dentes arreganhados.  
  
- Do que está rindo, rapaz? - rosnou ele, quando Sirius fez uma tentativa de parar de rir, em vão. - Não entendeu o que eu disse?  
  
- Eu... não sabia que você fazia... piadas, Olho-Tonto - disse Sirius com dificuldade, antes de cair na gargalhada de novo.  
  
- Não é piada, garoto, levante!! - vociferou Moody, e Sirius, mesmo ainda rindo, não ousou desobedecê-lo. O olho mágico de Moody se fixou nele. - Você tem um senso de humor meio negro, devo dizer...  
  
- Agradecido - retrucou Sirius, divertido.  
  
- Hah... tenho certeza de que é você, Black - disse Moody, o olho azul vasculhando Sirius. - Realmente, não há dúvida alguma... lembro de você na casa do Potter, é igualzinho...  
  
- Ei - disse Sirius, apreensivo. - É bom que você não esteja olhando através da minha roupa.  
  
O olho do homem girou e pousou nos de Sirius, severamente.  
  
- Não se preocupe, não há nada aí que valha a pena olhar... - ele disse.  
  
Sirius ficou meio vermelho. De raiva e de constrangimento. Olho-Tonto, mesmo sem a metade do nariz (que fim teria levado o nariz dele?) e o cabelo muito mais grisalho, ainda tinha a mesma língua afiada de quando ele o vira na casa de Haroldo Potter, naquele verão. Sirius xingou-o, de si para si.  
  
- Eu ouvi essa, moleque - disse Moody em voz alta, mas agora em um tom levemente divertido. - Agora desembuche, o que está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar no Limbo.  
  
- É, e por que eu devia estar no Limbo? Eu tô vivo, cara - disse Sirius, impaciente. - E o que *você* tá fazendo aqui?  
  
- Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - disse Moody simplesmente.  
  
Sirius segurou uma risada escarninha. Dumbledore só contrataria o doido do Olho-Tonto pra ser professor se estivesse caducando, ou se não tivesse mais opções. Moody fez uma careta, o que deformou ainda mais o seu rosto.  
  
- Moleque atrevido, eu devia te transformar num besouro e te esmagar na ponta dos dedos - rosnou ele.  
  
- Você não ousaria - desafiou Sirius, mesmo sabendo que Moody seria bem capaz.  
  
- Não me tente, garoto - retrucou o outro, sinistramente. - Você sempre foi um imbecil, pelo que vejo. Depois de vinte e tantos anos, não mudou nada...  
  
=================================================  
  
Hermione, pelo visto, nunca havia estado na sala de Dumbledore, antes. Olhava fascinada para os instrumentos de prata na escrivaninha do diretor, mas Rony disse que aquele lugar não tinha mudado nada. Com certeza já tinha estado ali. Remo pensou em perguntar por quê, mas desviou-se do pensamento ao ver que estava faltando alguma coisa.  
  
- E Fawkes, professor? - perguntou ele.  
  
Dumbledore havia se sentado na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, e assistia divertido Rony discutir com um dos quadros. Desviou o olhar para Remo, e Hermione olhou-os interessada.  
  
- Fawkes deve estar passeando por aí - disse ele, simplesmente. - Ele não fica o tempo todo aqui dentro, ah, não, ele sai de vez em quando. Fawkes é uma fênix, gosta de liberdade.  
  
- Ah - disse Remo. "O escritório dele fica muito esquisito sem o Fawkes", ele pensou.  
  
- Professor, pode nos explicar agora? - perguntou Rony, deixando o quadro, que parecia estar irritando-o muito, falando sozinho. Indicou Remo com a cabeça. - Por que ele está aqui?  
  
- Acho que ele pode se explicar, não é Remo? - disse Dumbledore a Remo. - Pode nos dizer quando isso tudo começou?  
  
- Ah... tudo...? - Remo estava meio confuso. - Sei lá, acho que começou quando a gente apareceu no meio do Salão Principal---  
  
- Perdão? - interrompeu Dumbledore. - A gente? A gente quem?  
  
- Eu, Tiago, Sirius e aquela Sibila Trelawney.  
  
Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, nervosos, mas Dumbledore parecia educadamente interessado. Ajeitou os oclinhos de meia-lua olhando Remo atentamente.  
  
- É verdade, agora me lembro... o Vira-Tempo quebrou e vocês sumiram por quase uma semana, não foi? - mas Remo não entendeu. Dumbledore continuou. - É isso mesmo... e o pequeno Pedro ficou absolutamente aterrorizado, parecia que ia ter um ataque nervoso a todo instante por não tê-los por perto.  
  
- Aquele Pettigrew - rosnou Rony, com nojo na voz. - Covarde idiota.  
  
Remo olhou pra ele com raiva; Pedro podia não ser tão corajoso, mas ainda assim Remo não admitia que falassem mal de seus amigos.  
  
- Quem é você pra falar do Pedro, moleque? - disparou ele. - Ele é dez vezes melhor do que você!  
  
Rony pareceu ser pego de surpresa; Hermione olhou para os dois espantada. Mas logo o garoto se recompôs.  
  
- Se você soubesse do que tá falando - retrucou ele. - Mas você vai descobrir tarde demais---  
  
- Agora chega - interrompeu Dumbledore. Não estava irritado ou autoritário, só fizera uma afirmação. Os dois se calaram na mesma hora. - Vamos recapitular, está bem? Pelo que me lembro, a professora Fugni disse que vocês haviam sumido quando o Vira-Tempo quebrou e o pó atingiu vocês, certo?  
  
- Exato - disse Remo.  
  
- Um Vira-Tempo, professor? - interrompeu Hermione. - Mas quem tivesse um Vira-Tempo teria que ser alguém muito cuidadoso, não ia deixar simplesmente quebrar! Eu mesma levei um tempão pra conseguir usar um no terceiro ano...  
  
- Digamos que a Srta. Sibila não se preocupava muito com isso - disse Dumbledore.  
  
- Diz ela que ela ganhou da avó - observou Remo.  
  
- Bem, bem... mas vamos ao mais urgente - disse Dumbledore. - Onde estão Tiago, Sirius e Sibila?  
  
- Boa pergunta - disse Remo, com um suspiro cansado. 


	9. Capítulo 9

DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Se ele quiser ser meu, aí eu não discuto, mas por enquanto ele não quer.  
  
Nota da Autora: Consegui fazer um capítulo maior, agora ^^ Bom, foram sete páginas do Word... Acho que é o suficiente, não é?  
  
Para Andoresa: Sua coisa... eu sei, você só leu até o cap 3, não foi? É, você não me engana não... acho que só quem gosta do que eu escrevo é quem não me conhece... mas tudo bem, de qualquer jeito, não vou ser ingrata. Valeuz, e também por aquele negocinho do Draco que você me deu (huahuahua) ^.~  
  
Para Karol: Acho que o Sirius tem uma legião de fãs atrás dele ^^ E não é pra ter? mesmo que ele seja só um personagem de livro, ele parece tão real... ah, obrigada, e eu tô escrevendo a todo vapor! ^^  
  
Para Mariana: Será que tá tão bom assim? ^^' Quer dizer, eu também sou viciada em uma porção de fics, e na maioria eles são maravilhosos... será que eu chego perto deles? Hehe.  
  
Para Danna Malfoy: Um treco? Nem tanto... eu não tô com a intenção de fazê- lo ter um treco =) Tomara que você goste desse também, pelo menos foi o que eu mais gostei até agora!  
  
Para Yuuko: Eu tento fazer maiores, mas é difícil ^^ e eu acho que fica ruim encher lingüiça e não falar nada, né? XD E esse é o último capítulo pronto... portanto, os próximos vão demorar um pouquinho mais. E ainda mais que o computador resolveu dar problema logo agora...  
  
Para Tathiana: É, você me deu uma idéia, mas eu não tenho certeza se vou usar... e, segundo meus planos, ainda vão ter muuuitos caps pela frente! Isso é bom? ^^' E eu nunca gostei muito do Remo muito certinho, pra falar a verdade. Sempre pensei nele sendo inteligente, mas sem ser santo (hehe).  
  
Para Lain Lang: Acho que agora vai ficar mais devagar ^^ Ué, mas agora você vai saber o que acontece! Nesse até que eu não fiquei muito preocupada... tava mais confiante, graças a vocês ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pirraça gritava que nem um doido no corredor, e Sibila e Trelawney tinham certeza de que ele ia chamar a atenção da Torre Norte inteira. Ia demorar - aquela parte da Torre era meio afastada - mas era inevitável. Apesar disso, as duas simplesmente se entreolhavam, sorrindo, com os dedos nos ouvidos para não ficarem surdas por causa do Poltergeist, que já saíra da armadura e zunia pelo corredor.  
  
- PROFESSORA SEM-VERGONHA, MAL RECUPEROU O EMPREGO, MAS ELA É UMA PAMONHA, VAI LEVAR CHUTE NO R...! - berrava ele.  
  
- EU EXIJO QUE VOCÊ ME RESPEITE! - berrou a professora de volta, o rosto tomando um leve tom rosado.  
  
- ELA É PROFESSORA, PIRRAÇA! - gritou Sibila.  
  
Mas Pirraça não deu a mínima atenção a elas. Ao contrário, continuou a recitar seus versos grotescos, que iam ficando cada vez piores - e todos eles tinham algo de ofensivo a dizer à professora, que ia ficando roxa de raiva - e logo um tropel e murmúrios anunciaram a chegada de alunos e professores no local. As duas foram cercadas por dezenas de cabeças que as olhavam curiosa e acusadoramente.  
  
- SAI DA FRENTE, SAI DA FRENTE!!! ACHEI VOCÊ!! - gritava uma voz fanhosa no meio do burburinho.  
  
Argo Filch, acotovelando e chutando para abrir passagem, chegou perto delas, os olhos saltados e o rosto lívido. Parecia pronto pra matar um, e tinha uma coisa azul-petróleo e meio peluda nas mãos. Ele ergueu a coisa na cara de Sibila; ela viu que era aquela gata horrorosa que ela vira sair saltitante atrás do Potter. Estava difícil de reconhecer, estando daquela cor. Mas a criatura estava muito rígida, como se...  
  
- PETRIFICADA!!!!! - berrou Filch, quase enfiando a gata na cara de Sibila. Ela afastou o bicho com um "ai" enojado; quem sabia se aquela gata tomava banho?  
  
- E daí, Argo? - perguntou Trelawney, mais etérea do que nunca. Era de admirar aquela capacidade dela de fingir.  
  
- E DAÍ??? - repetiu ele, a voz trêmula, abraçando a gata com os braços magrelos. - E DAÍ QUE ALGUM DOS AMIGOS IMBECIS DELA FEZ ISSO COM MADAME NOR- R-RA! EXIJO QUE SEJAM PUNIDOS!  
  
Os gritos dele reboavam dolorosamente nas paredes do corredor, e muitos alunos tinham as mãos espalmadas contra os ouvidos, numa tentativa frustrada de proteger os tímpanos. Já tinham até se esquecido de Pirraça, que flutuava, divertido, sobre as cabeças deles, rindo da confusão que aprontara.  
  
Alguns alunos abriram passagem no meio da multidão, e o pequeno professor Flitwick passou por ela. Era menor do que qualquer um dos alunos, e tinha a aparência de quem tinha sido pisoteado e levado algumas cotoveladas para chegar até ali.  
  
- Ora, por favor, é só um feitiço de Petrificus, Argo - disse Flitwick, chegando perto deles. - Podemos consertar isso num segundo, deixe-me fazer isso...  
  
Soluçando pateticamente, Filch ergueu a gata (que arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada) para o professor. O homenzinho arregaçou as mangas, agitou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa. A gata imediatamente afrouxou nas mãos de Filch, que soltou um guincho de alívio e a abraçou - ou melhor, esmagou-a entre os braços.  
  
Mas ela ainda estava azul. Flitwick pediu para Filch erguer Madame Nor-r-ra de novo. Franziu as sobrancelhas e agitou a varinha mais uma vez, recitando um feitiço, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou de novo. Dessa vez, a gata ficou verde, e Filch começou a gritar.  
  
- Ué - disse Flitwick, coçando a cabeça com a varinha. - Não entendo...  
  
Mas Filch gritava como um doido. Sibila e Trelawney se entreolharam e riram baixinho.  
  
=================================================  
  
Aos poucos, as caras de choque de Harry e Minerva foram virando cara de desgosto (de Harry) e de emoção (da professora). Hagrid se recompôs e finalmente conseguiu olhar para Tiago mais uma vez. Este não entendia o porquê do comportamento do gigante, mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso: Minerva parecia muito entusiasmada.  
  
- Não pode ser... como pode... - murmurava ela, segurando o rosto de Tiago e virando-o de perfil, para cima e para baixo. O que, diga-se de passagem, irritava Tiago profundamente. - É você mesmo, menino?  
  
- Da última vê que me olhei no espelho, era - retrucou Tiago, se soltando de Minerva antes que perdesse a calma.  
  
- Então é você mesmo - disse Harry, e a voz dele tinha algo de desprezo. - O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu estudo aqui - disse Tiago, notando o tom de voz dele. - Que que é? Vai encarar? Você não pode falar assim comigo, não!  
  
- Esnobe como sempre! - exclamou Harry, os olhos brilhando de raiva. - Ainda não cresceu, não, é?!  
  
- Vamos, parem com isso! - disse Hagrid, segurando Harry pelos ombros, enquanto Minerva fazia o mesmo com Tiago. - Logo com quem você vai arrumar briga, Harry? - acrescentou ele para Harry, que se soltou das mãos dele, rudemente.  
  
- Não me interessa, ele é um imbecil! - retrucou Harry, e Tiago sentiu uma onda gelada de raiva subindo-lhe à garganta. - Ainda não me esqueci do que ele fez no quinto ano, mesmo um ano depois daquilo ele ainda não virou gente! É um idiota filho da---  
  
Tiago não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas também não se importou. Harry terminou de falar, porque Tiago, já de saco cheio daquele moleque, se desvencilhou de Minerva e deu-lhe um soco no nariz. Tão forte, por causa da raiva, que o garoto foi jogado contra a parede do corredor. Por pouco os óculos dele não se partiram.  
  
Mas Harry, apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, parecia preparado para aquela reação. Sacou a varinha e a apontou para os pés de Tiago.  
  
- Tarantallegra!  
  
Aquilo era um feitiço muito simples, Tiago aprendera aquilo no primeiro ano. Mas era muito eficiente, infelizmente; as pernas dele começaram a dançar descontroladas, ora sapateado, ora xote, ora aquela dança russa em que a pessoa fica chutando o ar.  
  
- CHEGA! - exclamou Minerva, irritada. - Pare de dançar, rapaz! - acrescentou a Tiago.  
  
- Eu... você... sabe que eu... não consigo! - gaguejava Tiago, tentando alcançar a varinha no bolso das vestes, mas agora ele começara a rodopiar no que parecia balé clássico.  
  
Ele via Harry às gargalhadas, e sabia que devia estar muito ridículo. Mas não admitia que ninguém risse dele (a não ser que ele tivesse contado uma piada, mas esse não era o caso), na maioria das vezes era ele que ria dos outros. E não era um pivete daquele que ia ser a exceção.  
  
Aproveitou que começara a dançar mais devagar, e pegou a varinha no bolso, apontando-a direto para o meio dos olhos de Harry - que parou de rir na mesma hora.  
  
=================================================  
  
- Vinte e tantos anos? - repetiu Sirius. - Tá doido, Olho-Tonto?!  
  
- Não, garoto, estou tão são como sempre estive.  
  
"Doido de pedra, então", pensou Sirius, mas não ousou falar isso.  
  
- É, mas não foram "vinte e tantos anos". Eu te vi no verão passado, lá na casa do Tiago, lembra?  
  
Moody fez uma cara de quem buscava algo muito remoto no fundo da cabeça. Sirius não se lembrava de o auror ter uma memória tão fraca. Finalmente, Moody estalou os dedos em triunfo.  
  
- Ah, é claro! - exclamou ele. - Lembrei, sim, é mesmo. Faz tanto tempo que já tinha me esquecido. - Sirius revirou os olhos. Aquele cara não tinha salvação, mesmo. - Mas olhe aqui, Black...  
  
Ele parou de falar, seu olho mágico fixando-se na porta da sala de aula de que saíra há pouco. A porta abriu devagarinho, e a cabeça de uma garota ruiva apareceu pela fresta.  
  
- Ahn... professor, tá tudo bem? - perguntou ela. - É porque a aula está parada e...  
  
- Segure a turma, Weasley - disse Moody. Sirius olhou para a menina de novo; Como ela podia ser Weasley? Não havia Weasleys na escola. - A aula já está quase acabando de qualquer forma. Olhe só quem resolveu nos visitar.  
  
A menina encarou Sirius e abriu a boca, espantada. Saiu pela porta de uma vez, fechando-a atrás de si, sem tirar os olhos dele. Sirius retribuiu-lhe o olhar, firme, mas receoso ao mesmo tempo. Será que ela ia sair gritando também, igual àquela Chang? Estava começando a achar que tinha feito algo de muito errado, e de que não se lembrava, para as pessoas terem aquele tipo de reação ao vê-lo.  
  
- Parece o Sirius - disse a menina, agora virando para Moody. Sirius suspirou, aliviado. Pelo jeito ela não tinha medo dele. -, é igual àquela foto que você mostrou pra gente.  
  
- Oi, muito prazer. Sirius Black - disse Sirius, estendendo a mão para ela e sorrindo.  
  
Ela arregalou os olhos, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos e, com a outra, apertando a dele. Moody abrira a porta e gritava lá pra dentro:  
  
- NÃO SAIAM! LEIAM O LIVRO DA PÁGINA 148 EM DIANTE ATÉ O FIM DA AULA!  
  
- Você sabe quem eu sou? - perguntou Sirius à moça. - Acho que eu não te conheço.  
  
- Ah, eu sou Gina Weasley - disse ela, se engasgando. - É você mesmo, Sirius?  
  
- Acho que sim - disse Sirius, distraído.  
  
- Então a Cho tava falando sério - murmurava ela. - Mas eu ainda não tinha te visto... como você conseguiu...  
  
- Acho que é melhor irmos conversar com o Dumbledore - rosnou Moody, batendo a porta da sala. - Vamos, Black.  
  
Ele começou a andar pelo corredor. Sirius ia acompanhá-lo, mas se virou para Gina, que parecia meio desnorteada. Ela olhava para a porta da sala e para Moody, depois para Sirius, suplicante.  
  
- Eu... - começou ela.  
  
- Ei, Olho-Tonto - chamou Sirius. - E ela?  
  
- Venha também, Weasley - mandou Moody, sem virar a cabeça. - Você sabe demais.  
  
=================================================  
  
- Vocês se separaram? - perguntou Dumbledore.  
  
Remo correu os dedos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Depois quase riu de si mesmo. Devia estar passando tempo demais com Tiago.  
  
- Sim - respondeu ele. - Quando o Filch nos achou lá no meio do Salão Principal, ele mandou aquele gato... aquela gata... ele mandou aquela coisa atrás da gente, aí cada um correu pra um canto. Mas a Sibila Trelawney ficou parada e o Filch deve ter pegado ela, eu não cheguei a ver.  
  
- Entendo - disse Dumbledore.  
  
Eles ficaram quietos por alguns minutos, e Remo tinha a sensação de que os quadros dos antigos professores de Hogwarts, ao invés de dormirem como sempre, olhavam para ele. Mas quando ele se virava para verificar, eles permaneciam de olhos fechados. Só aquele outro, com que Rony falara ao entrarem, não se preocupava em dormir, e Remo reconheceu-o como um dos retratos da casa de Sirius. Depois desistiu de tentar surpreendê-los e tornou a olhar para Dumbledore.  
  
- Você já percebeu que este não é o seu tempo, não é? - perguntou Dumbledore, quebrando o silêncio e ajeitando os oclinhos.  
  
Remo ia levando a mão aos cabelos de novo, mas se conteve. Achava ridículo quando Tiago fazia aquilo, mas agora entendia o lado do amigo, era automático. Olhou apreensivo para o diretor; era verdade, já estava desconfiando daquilo há algum tempo, mas se recusava a acreditar. Confirmou com a cabeça, hesitante.  
  
- Mas eu nunca vi ninguém conseguir viajar anos no tempo, professor, o Vira- Tempo só funciona com horas, não é?! - perguntou ele, ansioso.  
  
- Mas ninguém sabia o que aconteceria se um Vira-Tempo quebrasse - disse Dumbledore. Rony e Hermione não abriam a boca. - Sempre se tomou todo o cuidado com os poucos Vira-Tempos produzidos. Ninguém queria saber os efeitos colaterais que um descuido poderia causar...  
  
De repente, ouviu-se um "puft" dentro da sala. Todos viraram a cabeça para a origem do barulho; Fawkes havia voltado, e subia em seu poleiro. A ave continuava exuberante como sempre fora, a plumagem vermelha e dourada faiscando com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela do escritório. Ele piou- lhes suavemente, e ficou observando-os. Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
- Professor - disse Hermione, depois de um tempo, já que ninguém falava nada. - Será que não devíamos ir procurar aqueles dois...  
  
- Ah, sim - disse Dumbledore, parecendo ter se esquecido completamente. Olhou para Fawkes. - Você chegou em boa hora. Por favor, vá procurar Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Sibila Trelawney, eles estão soltos pela escola.  
  
A fênix pendeu a cabeça para o lado, parecendo não ter entendido.  
  
- Isso mesmo - continuou Dumbledore. - Tiago, Sibila e Sirius. Você se lembra deles aos 16 anos? Pois é, eles devem estar assim. Por favor, procure-os, é urgente.  
  
Fawkes agitou as asas e desapareceu de novo com um "puft".  
  
- É estranho estar no futuro, sabe - comentou Remo. - Vocês parecem saber tudo de mim... e... será que eu posso saber como eu sou nesse tempo? - acrescentou, curioso.  
  
- Sinto muito, mas é muito perigoso - disse Dumbledore. Remo sentiu uma um tantinho de desapontamento. - Vocês não podem saber do futuro de vocês, seria bagunçar toda a história. Já é um risco deixar Tiago e Sirius por aí, eles podem acabar descobrindo coisas que poderiam mudar nosso tempo...  
  
- Mas, se esse é o futuro do presente deles, então nada que eles fizerem vai fazer diferença, porque já aconteceu de qualquer jeito - disse Rony, raciocinando. - E o nosso presente é resultado do que eles souberem aqui, não é?  
  
Todos olharam para Rony, Remo e Hermione surpresos com a lógica dele e Dumbledore sorrindo. As orelhas do garoto começaram a ficar vermelhas, e Hermione pôs uma mão na testa dele.  
  
- Você está bem, Rony? - perguntou ela. - Você não tá com febre.  
  
- Ah, não seja boba, Mione - retrucou ele, corando e afastando a mão dela.  
  
- Está certo, é verdade - disse Dumbledore. - Mas se tomarmos precauções, o nosso futuro vai continuar sendo resultado do que eles souberem aqui. Cuidado nunca é demais. Vocês sabem do que estou falando, já passaram por isso.  
  
Hermione e Rony concordaram com a cabeça. Remo, apesar de extremamente curioso sobre seu eu do futuro - e de nunca ter passado por aquilo - não teve como não concordar. Depois uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça, algo tão óbvio que ela não sabia como tinha se esquecido de perguntar.  
  
- Em que ano estamos? - perguntou ele.  
  
- 1996 - disse Rony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.S.: Acho que o ano em que eles fazem a sexta série é 1996, não é? O segundo ano, dizem que foi em 1992... então, foi isso que eu pensei. Se estiver errado, me avisem que eu corrijo ^^ 


	10. Capítulo 10

DISCLAIMER: Se eu possuísse Harry Potter, eu estaria cheia da nota, famosa, moraria na Inglaterra e me chamaria Joanne. Eu não sou nada disso. Portanto...  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu disse que esse capítulo ia demorar... infelizmente, eu tenho vida escolar também, e eu simplesmente não pude pensar em escrever quando eu tinha prova de química, geografia, matemática e português, tudo na mesma semana. Eu sei que pra muita gente isso não é nada, mas eu simplesmente sou PÉSSIMA em química, geografia e matemática. Então, eu tive que me concentrar. Mas depois disso eu fiquei uns dois dias sem escrever, porque aquele estresse todo me custou toda a minha inspiração. Então eu fiquei grande parte do meu tempo livre lendo fanfics de Harry Potter, CCS, DBZ, etc, etc, etc, pra ver se eu tinha umas idéias. Acho que eu tive. Será que alguém teve paciência pra ler isso aqui ou vocês simplesmente passaram direto? Porque eu, quando a Nota do Autor é muito grande, simplesmente ignoro e vou direto pra fic que é muito mais interessante ^^  
  
EI! ALGUÉM SABE O QUE É "LOL"? EU VEJO ISSO EM TUDO QUE É CANTO, MAS NÃO SEI O QUE É! ^^' ALGUÉM ME EXPLIIICAAAAA...  
  
Para Mariana: Nossa! Brigada... eu não sei se é tão divertida assim pros leitores, mas pelo menos é divertido de escrever ^^ Bom, mas se você diz... a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, né? XD Mas eu fico desconfiada quando eu não recebo críticas... você sabe, quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia (eu adoro essas frases! ^_^)  
  
[Se vocês tiverem críticas (construtivas) não hesitem em mandar! Tá?]  
  
Para Lain Lang: Dá mesmo! -_-'''' Você não sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei pensando em como eu ia tentar explicar como aquela ampulheta funciona (até pra mim mesma ^^'). Eu também adorei aquela parte! Se eu fosse o Harry, eu ia ficar bem revoltada com meu pai... e se ele fosse da minha idade então, ih, eu sentava a mão nele! ^^ Favorite Stories?? YAY!  
  
Para Karol: Eles vão se encontrar... muito em breve... huhuhu! ^^' Mas vamos por partes. O pessoal da Ordem foi meio deixado de lado nessa primeira etapa, porque muita gente num lugar só me confunde, eu não sei como a J.K. consegue lidar com esse tipo de coisa!  
  
Para Laís: Ah, não precisa se desculpar ^^ você já deixou um review, então já tá de bom tamanho. Eu sei como é estar cheia de provas... ¬¬ mas... OBRIGADAAAAA!! Hehe. Eu não tenho como te agradecer de outro jeito...  
  
Para Black Angel: Aqui está! Hehehe ^^ Demorei, mas atualizei! Vamos à prova dos nove... eu sempre sinto um frio na barriga antes de mandar um cap novo... O.O Aí eu mando de uma vez, antes que eu comece a pensar demais e perca a coragem ^^'  
  
Para Loth: É... eu também pensei em mudar a História... mas aí não ia fazer o menor sentido, eu queria que pelo menos tivesse um pouquinho de nexo ^^' É a primeira vez que você deixa review, não é? Brigada! ^_~  
  
Para Tathiana: Eu também não acho que ele esteja TÃO amargamente furioso com o pai. Mas aí eu pensei, ele só não tá bravo porque não tinha como descarregar no pai mesmo... mas e se tivesse como? ^_~ Sacou? Sei lá, foi só uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça e eu quis fazer. E eu gosto de fazer os dois brigando! É divertido ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flitwick parecia prestes a entrar em parafuso, ao tentar conter um Filch totalmente fora de controle e organizar os alunos que continuavam assistindo à cena.  
  
- Muito bem, todos de volta às salas de aula! A festa acabou! - gritava Flitwick, dando pulinhos para ser visto pelos alunos.  
  
- Vamos, circulando, circulando! - disse uma voz mais alta, a do monitor- chefe que acabara de chegar. - Vocês ouviram o professor!  
  
Os alunos, mesmo querendo assistir ao resto do espetáculo, resolveram obedecer e em poucos minutos todos haviam ido embora. Flitwick tentava desfazer o feitiço em Madame Nor-r-ra, mas a gata não parecia fazer objeção à nova cor e escapulia a toda tentativa do professor de lançar-lhe um contra-feitiço. Filch ia se acalmando, tentando chamar Madame Nor-r-ra de volta, e Sibila e Trelawney sacudiam-se de tanto tentar conter o riso.  
  
- Ora, francamente, Sibila! - exclamou Flitwick, agitado, e claro que ele falava com Trelawney. - Por que não me ajuda?!  
  
- Eu se fosse você nem perdia meu tempo - disse Sibila, parando de rir. - A gata foi atrás do Potter, e se foi ele quem fez isso com ela, vai ser beeem difícil de desfazer o feitiço. Ele provavelmente colocou algum truque no feitiço pra não poder ser desfeito...  
  
- Hein? - Flitwick piscou, quando Madame Nor-r-ra passou zunindo por cima de sua cabeça para escapar de Filch. - Como assim? Harry fez isso?  
  
- Que Harry, que nada, foi o Tiago Potter! - disse Sibila, exasperada. Quem era esse Harry, afinal?  
  
Flitwick abriu a boca, espantadíssimo. Sibila logo percebeu a besteira que dissera - provavelmente esse Harry era o filho de Tiago Potter! Como ela pudera ser tão burra! - e espalmou a mão contra a boca.  
  
- Ah, não foi isso que... - ia dizendo Trelawney, nervosa, tentando consertar a besteira que seu eu mais novo fizera.  
  
Mas ela foi interrompida com um *pluf* suave e uma pena vermelha, brilhante, que apareceu do nada e caía suavemente na frente deles. A atenção de todos foi atraída para o objeto, até mesmo a de Filch.  
  
- O sinal de Fawkes - murmurou Flitwick, erguendo a mão para pegar a pena, mas esta se desviou dos dedos dele e flutuou até em frente a Sibila.  
  
A moça pegou a pena na mão, espantada. O que significava aquilo? Fawkes era a fênix de Dumbledore, não era? O que será que Dumbledore queria com ela?? Mas...  
  
- É melhor irem à sala de Dumbledore - disse Fltwick, ajeitando o chapéu cônico. - ele quer falar com você, menina. Vou voltar para a minha aula. E é melhor cuidar dessa cabecinha, você não está batendo muito bem.  
  
Dizendo isso, ele deu meia-volta e saiu correndo pelo corredor, provavelmente ansioso com o que seus alunos poderiam estar aprontando sem ele na sala. Sibila e Trelawney se entreolharam, concordaram com a cabeça e começaram a fazer seu caminho à sala do diretor. Filch foi deixado sozinho no corredor, deprimido com sua Madame Nor-r-ra azul.  
  
==================================================  
  
Tiago estava tentando se decidir se usava um feitiço de ingurgitamento ou de pernas-bambas, mas achou melhor primeiro desfazer aquele maldito tarantallegra que aquele pivete lançara nele. Mas era arriscado baixar a guarda por um segundo sequer, porque a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão do garoto. Mas como este ainda estava meio espantado, Tiago aproveitou o momento para apontar a varinha para o próprio peito e murmurar:  
  
- Finite Incantatem - imediatamente suas pernas voltaram ao seu controle, para seu imenso alívio. Mas logo ele apontou novamente a varinha para Harry. - O que você prefere, ser virado de ponta-cabeça ou ter um nariz de melancia?  
  
- Ah, ponta-cabeça de novo? - provocou Harry, com um sorriso falso. Ele não se dera ao trabalho de partir pro ataque ainda, mesmo depois de recuperado do susto. Parecia estar achando aquilo divertido. - Você não é muito criativo, é?  
  
- JÁ BASTA! - berrou Minerva, postando-se entre os dois, as mãos na cintura. - Vocês dois conseguiram me irritar! Potter, Potter - ela olhou de Tiago para Harry. - eu esperava mais de vocês! Principalmente de você, Potter! - ela se virou para Harry de vez. Aquele negócio de Potter e Potter confundia. - Era de se esperar que você entendesse a situação!  
  
- Ei - interrompeu Hagrid, que parecia ter finalmente retomado a habilidade de falar. - Olhem só!  
  
Todos pararam, Minerva parou de gritar, e olharam para onde Hagrid apontava, o que era acima da cabeça de Tiago. O garoto olhou para cima, e viu uma coisa vermelha e brilhante caindo em sua direção. Logo ele percebeu o que era.  
  
- Uma pena...? - ele murmurou, erguendo a mão para pegá-la em pleno ar.  
  
Normalmente ele não conseguiria, pois sempre que ele tentava pegar uma pena suave como aquela era só ele chegar perto que ela se esquivava, mas dessa vez ela simplesmente parou como que esperando que ele a alcançasse. Era uma pena de Fawkes.  
  
Tiago já tinha presenciado uma coisa como aquela antes. Havia sido quando seu avô morrera e Dumbledore o chamara para dar a notícia. A morte de um parente normalmente não era da conta de Dumbledore, mas daquela vez a coisa era diferente. Seu avô fora um auror; não era tão velho, devia ter uns sessenta anos, mas era extremamente enérgico e hábil. A morte dele fora causada por um bruxo das trevas que ninguém conhecia ainda, mas que estava começando a agir, sorrateiramente.  
  
Ou seja: aquele era um aviso de que Dumbledore o chamava. E era urgente. Tiago se virou para Minerva, Hagrid e Harry, que o olhavam com interesse. Os três pareciam ter entendido.  
  
- Eu vou falar com Dumbledore - avisou Tiago, e virou de costas para eles, começando a correr na direção que ele sabia que era o escritório de Dumbledore.  
  
Quase que imediatamente, ele ouviu mais passos no corredor além dos dele. Ele se virou, parando de correr, e viu o tal de Harry correndo atrás dele. Hagrid e a professora ficaram para trás; provavelmente Minerva teria que voltar para a aula.  
  
- Eu vou com você - disse Harry, e ultrapassou Tiago.  
  
- Quê??! - disse Tiago, irritado, seguindo-o. - Isso não é da sua conta! Dumbledore ME chamou.  
  
- Eu vou! - retrucou Harry sem se virar para Tiago.  
  
Tiago soltou um barulhinho de exasperação, mas não disse mais nada, simplesmente continuou seguindo o garoto. Mesmo que ele não gostasse daquele cara, talvez Dumbledore pudesse explicar quem ele era.  
  
==================================================  
  
Sirius e Gina seguiam Moody pelos corredores, conversando baixo por entre os "toc-tocs" que a perna-de-pau de Moody fazia ao bater no chão.  
  
- Então você é Weasley? - perguntou Sirius, curioso. - Como pode? Não tem Weasleys não escola.  
  
- Claro que tem - Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha. - Eu e o Rony, meu irmão. Você tem certeza de que não me reconhece?  
  
- A única ruiva que eu conheço é Lílian Evans, e ela é mais alta e mais velha que você - retrucou Sirius.  
  
Gina fez uma cara estranha, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Obviamente ela estava tão confusa quanto Sirius.  
  
- Onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome? - disse ela, mais para si que para Sirius, olhando para o teto. - Lílian, Lílian... hm... mas Evans?...  
  
- Lílian Potter - rosnou Moody lá na frente.  
  
Sirius arregalou os olhos, completamente confuso, e ao seu lado Gina se engasgou e começou a tossir. Dando leves tapinhas nas costas da moça, Sirius pensava, seu cérebro trabalhando freneticamente. Lílian Potter?? Não podia ser... não tinha Lílian nenhuma na família de Tiago. Ele só conhecia uma Lílian, e ela certamente não tinha nenhum parentesco com seu amigo... Mas se - o estômago de Sirius deu um salto - ele estivesse mesmo vinte anos à frente do seu tempo... isso queria dizer que... só podia ser! Sirius não pôde conter um sorriso largo.  
  
- Esse Pontas nunca me enganou - disse ele baixinho, rindo. - Ei, você está bem? - ele acrescentou a Gina.  
  
- *Cof* A-acho que *cof* sim... mas... ei, tá tudo bem, pode parar - ela avisou a Sirius, que ainda não parara de bater em suas costas. Ele parou, meio sem-jeito. - peraí... Lílian Potter?? A mãe do Harry?  
  
- Eu sabia! - Sirius exclamou, dando um soco no ar. - Então eles vão mesmo se casar!  
  
- Você é tão inteligente, não é? - comentou Moody, petulante. - Será que você também deduziu que o filho deles se chama Harry?  
  
- Claro, Olho-Tonto - disse Sirius, mas estava muito surpreso pra ficar irritado com Moody. - Aquele filho-da-mãe... Eu devia saber... pobre Lílian - murmurou Sirius, de si para si, achando aquilo muito interessante.  
  
Mas ele foi bruscamente tirado de seus pensamentos quando uma coisa vermelha pousou em seu nariz. Ele deu um berro e se esquivou da coisa - mesmo sabendo que estava sendo muito ridículo e de que Moody estava escondendo uma risada escarninha. Mas não se importou e olhou para o que quer que fosse aquilo. Agora, de longe, dava pra ver o que era: uma pena. Uma pena?  
  
- Mas o quê...? - começou Sirius, erguendo a mão para pegar a pena. Ela simplesmente flutuou na direção de sua mão, e pousou nela suavemente. - O que é isso?  
  
- Uma pena - disse Gina.  
  
Sirius revirou os olhos.  
  
- Eu sei. Mas...  
  
- É um sinal de Fawkes - disse Moody. Seu olho azul estava fixo na pena vermelho-vivo na mão de Sirius. - E de Dumbledore. Ele quer falar com você; sabe que você está aqui... é melhor nos apressarmos.  
  
Com um giro de sua capa, Moody recomeçou a andar, dessa vez mais rápido. Apesar da perna-de-pau, o auror era muito ligeiro, e Sirius e Gina tiveram que correr para acompanhá-lo.  
  
==================================================  
  
Remo não pôde conter um assobio.  
  
- 96? Que viagem - comentou ele, surpreso. - Eu não me surpreenderia de me ver entrando por essa porta com cabelos brancos.  
  
- Acredite, hoje em dia você já tem cabelo branco - disse Rony.  
  
- Obrigado, isso é muito reconfortante, sabia? - retrucou Remo. - Mas me digam... eu sou solteiro, não sou?  
  
Remo se sentiu meio desconfortável. Aquela situação era muito estranha, "esquisita por demais", como diria sua avó. E se ele tivesse se casado? E se ele tivesse filhos? Ele tremia só de pensar numa coisa dessas. Não porque não gostasse da idéia, mas porque iria se sentir péssimo se pusesse em risco uma criança, por ser lobisomem. Por isso ele sempre dizia que nunca se casaria.  
  
- Solteiro e desimpedido, eu diria - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.  
  
Remo soltou um suspiro de alívio. Agora sua consciência nunca mais pesaria quanto àquilo. Era bom saber.  
  
- Você não pensa em se casar? - perguntou Hermione, e Rony olhou pra ela incrédulo.  
  
- Isso é da sua conta, Mione?? - perguntou ele baixinho, a testa franzida.  
  
- Não, mas eu sou curiosa, Rony! - retrucou ela, dignamente.  
  
- Não devia ser!!  
  
- Calma! - exclamou Remo, se colocando entre os dois pra que eles não se esganassem. Depois ele se virou para Rony e acrescentou: - Calma, Roniquinho, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, tá bom?  
  
Rony ficou mais vermelho que um tomate que tomou sol ao meio dia na praia, sem filtro solar, e passou blush pra esconder as queimaduras.  
  
[N/A: Eu que inventei essa -_-']  
  
- Ciúmes? Eu? Ah, fala sério!! - gaguejou o garoto.  
  
- Tá - disse Remo revirando os olhos.  
  
- Acho que Fawkes já deve ter chamado todos eles... - comentou Dumbledore. - Normalmente ele é rápido com isso. Ótimo mensageiro, o Fawkes.  
  
Com efeito, a fênix reapareceu segundos depois com um *flup* suave, e se acomodou em seu poleiro outra vez. Dumbledore lançou-lhe um sorriso agradável e Fawkes piscou para ele, antes de se acomodar direito e cair no sono.  
  
- Acho que agora é só esperar - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. - Aceitam chá com biscoitos? 


	11. Capítulo 11

DISCLAIMER: Ainda não possuo Harry Potter... mas quem sabe eu ainda chego lá? De repente a J.K. me deixa cuidar da série por um fim de semana, sei lá... o mundo tá tantas voltas ^^  
  
Nota da Autora: Essa parte foi a mais difícil de escrever até agora. Isso porque eu tive que decidir se escrevia com pontos de vista ou em terceira pessoa (narrador impessoal, ou qualquer coisa assim, eu não lembro o nome). Quando eu me decidi, eu já tinha escrito umas sete páginas do outro jeito e refiz tudo de novo. Então, somando a tudo isso, ainda teve o probleminha do meu computador: ele esquenta muito rápido e desliga sozinho. Não tem quem consiga escrever direito sob a pressão de uma contagem regressiva. Bom, mas aqui estamos nós. Pelo menos me satisfez. ^__^  
  
Para Lain Lang: Caramba! O.O Eu postei o capítulo à meia-noite, e quando eu vou ver, ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, você já tinha colocado um review! Que super! ^^ Hum... então LOL é isso... isso explica muita coisa - eu também vejo isso em muita fic em inglês, tinha que ser coisa internacional. E você não gosta de português? Bom, eu também não (eu ABOMINO aquelas regras gramaticais. Análise morfológica é o fim!)... e... o cap 10 foi meu preferido até agora! ^_____^  
  
Para Laís: Eu sou malvada mesmo... às vezes eu tenho asco de mim mesma, heheh ^^' Tô mandando o 11! Mas esse foi difícil de fazer, eu nem sei se tá bom... como eu já disse uma vez, agora é a prova dos nove!  
  
Para Karol: Vai ser nesse capítulo, sim! Eu também tava impaciente pra fazer os três se reencontrarem. Mas tinha que juntar aquele povo todo num lugar só, e tinha que ter um motivo... não é? ^^ Hein... brigada!  
  
Para Ana: Tendi! _' Eu meio que já tinha entendido... a Lain Lang tinha me dito, mas valeu do mesmo jeito, sabe, eu ficava boiando sempre que eu lia isso em algum lugar. É, eu sou meio desinformada pra essas coisas... heh. Vai demorar um pouquinho pra vir mais caps, tá bom?  
  
Para Mariana: Eu já disse isso um monte de vezes também, mas obrigada! ;D Ah, mas é sempre bom falar isso... me deixa mais alegrinha!  
  
Para Tathiana: É... na verdade, poderia até ser mesmo - eu acho que tem até mais chance disso acontecer do que como eu fiz - mas eu já tava meio enjoada de ver as fics sempre do mesmo jeito. Eu quis dar uma sacudida geral! Ah... bem-vinda ao time ^^' Mas eu fiquei sabendo o que é LOL, parece que é Laughing Out Loud, sabe o que é isso? Bem, não sei se você sabe inglês, mas pelo sim, pelo não... é algo em torno de "rindo muito, e alto".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***PONTO DE VISTA DO REMO***  
  
Dumbledore havia acabado de servir um chá de maracujá ("para acalmar os nervos, isso vai ser bem confuso", disse ele) com biscoitos de limão, e os outros três estavam se servindo, quando ouviram uma correria na escada rolante do lado de fora do escritório, seguida de vozes.  
  
- Sai daí, moleque, você nem devia estar aqui! - dizia uma das vozes. Remo reconheceu imediatamente a voz de Tiago.  
  
- Eu vou entrar primeiro, sai da frente! - retrucou a outra, irritada. Ele nunca ouvira aquela voz antes.  
  
Quem quer que fosse, estava tendo uma discussão acalorada com Tiago, e nenhum dos dois parecia ligar a mínima se estavam bem na porta do escritório do diretor da escola. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, confusos.  
  
- Essa é a voz do Harry, não é? - disse Hermione em voz baixa.  
  
- Com certeza é - disse Rony, olhando ansioso para a porta.  
  
- Quem é Harry? - perguntou Remo, curioso. Quem seria esse? Ele estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.  
  
Mas não deu tempo de nenhum dos dois responder, porque Dumbledore havia pegado a varinha e a agitado na direção da porta, que se abriu suavemente. Imediatamente Tiago e o suposto Harry pararam de discutir, e entraram na sala.  
  
Remo certamente se surpreendeu, por mais que tanta coisa estranha estivesse acontecendo à sua volta. Tiago entrara primeiro na sala, seguido de um garoto que era igualzinho a ele. Bem, não tão igualzinho, esse tinha os olhos claros e uma marca na testa, mas quem os visse juntos logo pensaria que eram irmãos gêmeos.  
  
=================================================  
  
***PONTO DE VISTA DO TIAGO***  
  
Tiago lançou um olhar irritado a Harry e entrou no escritório. Sua primeira visão foi a de Dumbledore sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, sorrindo suavemente, e Fawkes dormindo no poleiro ao lado da mesa. Mas logo percebeu que tinha mais gente lá dentro.  
  
Só reconheceu Remo dos três que estavam sentados em cadeiras ao redor da sala. Do lado esquerdo dele estava um garoto comprido, ruivo e sardento, e ao lado deste estava uma garota de cabelos cacheados e cheios. Todos os três olhavam espantados, de Tiago para Harry - ah, ele quase esquecera que o Harry estava ali. Tiago afastou aquele pensamento, acenou para Remo com a cabeça e se dirigiu a Dumbledore.  
  
- Me chamou, professor? - disse Tiago em frente à escrivaninha.  
  
- Sim, Tiago, sente-se por favor - disse Dumbledore, agitando a varinha e fazendo duas outras cadeiras aparecerem. - Você também, Harry.  
  
- Desculpe eu ter vindo também, professor Dumbledore, mas eu estava junto com ele e não ia ficar parado! - disse Harry, rapidamente.  
  
- Tudo bem, é até melhor você estar aqui também - disse Dumbledore sorrindo.  
  
Tiago se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Remo, com um olhar de "Que é que tá acontecendo e por que você está aqui?". O outro simplesmente sacudiu os ombros em resposta. Tiago resolveu ouvir o que Dumbledore tinha a dizer.  
  
O diretor levantou o bule de cima da mesa.  
  
- Chá? Tem biscoitos também.  
  
Tiago quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir isso, e viu Harry fazer o mesmo ao seu lado. Chá? Biscoitos?! Com certeza não era isso o que ele tinha de tão importante para dizer a eles! Mas... vai ver que aquele era só um jeito de descontrair o ambiente...  
  
- Ahn... sim, obrigado - disse Tiago, hesitante. Dumbledore sorriu e encheu uma xícara, que ele fez flutuar até Tiago. Este a apanhou no ar.  
  
- Eu também aceito, obrigado - murmurou Harry. Ele parecia muito mais calminho na frente de Dumbledore, Tiago pensou, com cruel satisfação, enquanto Dumbledore entregava uma xícara a Harry.  
  
- Ah... por que me chamou aqui, professor? - perguntou Tiago, tomando um gole do chá de maracujá. Maracujá?! O que ele pretendia, fazê-los dormir?!  
  
- Já vamos falar disso - disse Dumbledore. - mas primeiro vamos esperar Sirius e Sibila. Eles também precisam ouvir... Harry, você está bem?  
  
Harry subitamente engasgara com o chá. Disparou a tossir sem controle, e o garoto ruivo começou a bater nas costas dele, mas Harry rapidamente o afastou, voltando ao normal.  
  
- Eu tô bem, Rony, já chega - ele disse, mas sua voz ainda estava meio engasgada. - É só que... o Sirius também está aí?!  
  
- Ah, agora você conhece o Sirius também?! - perguntou Tiago, metade curioso e metade com vontade de atormentá-lo. Afinal, o que mais aquele cara sabia? Será que ele também sabia do Mapa do Maroto, da Animagia, ou sei lá o que mais?!  
  
- Claro que conheço - retrucou Harry. Ele se virou para Remo. - Eu conheço você também, por falar nisso. É o professor Lupin, não é?  
  
- Professor? - repetiu Tiago, estranhando. - Você é doido? O Aluado nunca foi professor.  
  
- Foi o que eu disse a eles - disse Remo, balançando a cabeça.  
  
A garota de cabelo cacheado ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por fortes batidas na porta. Tiago e os outros se entreolharam.  
  
=================================================  
  
***PONTO DE VISTA DO SIRIUS***  
  
Moody mal chegou ao topo das escadas e começou a bater na porta do escritório. Não suavemente, como qualquer um de bom senso faria, para não atrapalhar quem estivesse dentro - mas quase esmurrando a porta. Sirius ouviu a conversa dentro da sala parar e, depois de um momento de silêncio, a porta abriu devagarinho.  
  
- Você primeiro - disse Sirius, sorrindo e indicando a sala com um gesto da mão (como um cavalheiro que ele não era), para Gina. Esta sorriu entrando na brincadeira, e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça segurando a barra das vestes (como uma dama).  
  
Gina entrou primeiro, e Sirius foi logo atrás, deixando Moody por último. Dumbledore os esperava em sua escrivaninha, enquanto Tiago, Remo e três garotos desconhecidos para Sirius estavam sentados em cadeiras dispostas ao redor do lugar. Era um ambiente estranho; parecia que eles iam ser julgados ou coisa parecida. Mas Sirius logo tirou isso da cabeça ao ver Dumbledore sorrindo, o que significava que ele não tinha culpa no cartório até então. Mas um dos três desconhecidos, um ruivo cheio de sardas, quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- GINA! - exclamou ele, e Sirius viu Gina arregalar os olhos.  
  
- Rony! Mione, Harry! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui??  
  
- A gente ia perguntar a mesma coisa - retrucou a única outra garota ali. Devia ser a tal... Mione.  
  
- Ei... - disse Sirius. - Alguém mais tá confuso além de mim?  
  
- Eu - disseram Tiago e Remo ao mesmo tempo, levantando as mãos.  
  
- Ah, não seja por isso, eu também tô! - disse Gina levantando a mão também.  
  
- Espera aí, Gina, deixa eu adivinhar - disse o outro Tiago. Peraí, mas outro Tiago?? Sirius olhou direito; não, não era ele, mas era quase idêntico! Só podia ser o... - Esse aí é o Sirius, não é?!  
  
- Na mosca! - disse Sirius antes que Gina pudesse abrir a boca. - E você deve ser o Harry, acertei?  
  
Moody deu um chute na canela de Sirius com a perna-de-pau, o que rendeu a Sirius uma dor bem considerável. Tanto que ele deu um berro.  
  
- AAAAAIII!!! Que é isso, endoidou de vez, foi???! - ele gritou na cara de Moody. Gina olhou para os dois com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
  
- Você devia prestar atenção no que fala!! - vociferou Moody, com uma cara que poderia assustar até mesmo o Sinistro; mas não o grande Sirius Black.  
  
- Eu sou dono das minhas palavras!! - retorquiu ele, mancando. Caramba, aquele maldito pedaço de madeira ia deixar seqüelas!  
  
- Acalmem-se, por favor - disse Dumbledore, severamente. Os dois se calaram na mesma hora, e Dumbledore fez aparecer mais três cadeiras. - Muito bem, sentem-se, ainda temos que esperar Sibila.  
  
Sirius se jogou na cadeira mais próxima a Tiago, lançando um olhar assassino a Moody. Que cara mais odioso! Sirius sabia que Moody só não ia com a cara dele por causa da "tradição" da família Black.  
  
Exatamente daquela vez em que Moody fora à casa de Tiago, Sirius o ouvira dizer ao Sr. Potter que andava desconfiado a respeito de Regulus, o caçula dos Black. "Aquele moleque é muito novo, mas já tem uma séria inclinação para as Artes das Trevas", dissera ele. "E eu diria que é mal de família. Tenham cuidado com esse Sirius em sua casa, quem garante que ele não seja igual ao irmão?". Claro que depois daquilo o Sr. Potter passara a ser um pouco frio com ele, e Sirius tinha vontade de matar Moody por causa disso.  
  
Não dava pra entender por que raios Moody achava aquilo dele. Ele nunca mostrara gostar da família, muito pelo contrário, e chegava a ter nojo do próprio irmão. Por que ele achava que Sirius tinha saído de casa?! Sirius poderia continuar pensando nisso por horas, mas "acordou" ao levar uma cotovelada nas costelas.  
  
- Mas o quê... - ele murmurou, olhando para o lado. Tiago olhava pra ele significativamente, indicando algo do outro lado de Sirius com a cabeça.  
  
Ele olhou e viu que Sibila e uma mulher muito esquisita haviam entrado e estavam sentadas ao seu lado. Pelo jeito ele estivera tão pensativo que meio que se desligara do resto do mundo.  
  
=================================================  
  
***PONTO DE VISTA DA SIBILA***  
  
Trelawney chegou ao topo da escada de caracol já batendo na porta, suavemente, suas inúmeras pulseiras tilintando ao fazer isso. A porta se abriu imediatamente e as duas entraram.  
  
Lá dentro estavam Dumbledore, aqueles três "idiotas" e mais um monte de gente que Sibila não reconheceu, mas quase todos pareciam ser da mesma idade que ela. A única exceção era um homem grisalho e sinistro que a observava com um olho grande e redondo. Sibila estremeceu sob aquele olhar, e rapidamente se dirigiu para Dumbledore, Trelawney logo atrás.  
  
- Aqui estou, professor Dumbledore - disse Sibila. - Demoramos porque estávamos lá na Torre Norte, e fica meio longe...  
  
- Eu compreendo, Sibila - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo, mas olhando preocupado para Trelawney. - Ora, vejo que se encontraram... mas vamos, sentem-se - ele agitou a varinha e duas cadeiras apareceram e se alojaram entre o homem sinistro e Tiago.  
  
Sibila e Trelawney se sentaram e se acomodaram, aceitando o chá que o diretor lhes ofereceu. Mas logo eles voltaram ao assunto.  
  
- Minha cara professora, tenho certeza de que mediu as palavras ao dizer qualquer coisa a Sibila, não foi? - recomeçou Dumbledore, com um olhar penetrante por detrás dos oclinhos.  
  
Sibila olhou para Trelawney, apreensiva. Não, certamente ela não tinha medido as palavras ao contar-lhe qualquer coisa. Muito pelo contrário, agora Sibila sabia do Lord das Trevas, de toda a história de Harry Potter, e de tudo que iria acontecer àqueles Marotos. Trelawney também parecia saber de seu "pequeno" deslize, mas sorriu displicentemente para o diretor.  
  
- Ora, professor, ela saberia de qualquer forma. Claro que eu não me lembro de ter ouvido de nada do que eu contei a ela, quando eu vim até esse tempo aos 16 anos, mas enfim, professor...  
  
- Como assim? - interrompeu Dumbledore, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Quer dizer que você se lembra dessa... pequena visita?  
  
- Sim, senhor - disse Trelawney. - Um pouco. Creio que minha avó não conseguiu me fazer lembrar muita coisa, mas me lembro do geral.  
  
- Ora essa, sua avó decididamente fez uma tolice - disse Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça. - Mas não há como revertermos isso, já aconteceu... mas farei o possível para que vocês não se lembrem de nada, está certo?  
  
- Certo - disseram os três Marotos.  
  
- Ahn... tá legal - disse Sibila, sacudindo os ombros. - Por mim tudo bem.  
  
- Ótimo - disse Dumbledore esvaziando sua xícara de chá. - Bem, bem... no momento eu não tenho idéia de como mandá-los de volta... deve ser por isso que vocês demoraram tanto para voltar daquela vez - provavelmente ele estava falando do passado. - Mas eu vou comunicar o Ministro da Magia, duvido muito que ele consiga resolver isso, mas no Ministério tem muita gente qualificada... é... ou talvez possamos pesquisar sobre o Vira-Tempo. Terei que pensar...  
  
Ele parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, que ficaram absolutamente calados enquanto ele murmurava, olhando para o teto. Fawkes acordara e observava seu dono, parecendo entender a profundidade da situação. Por fim, Dumbledore suspirou e tornou a olhar para eles.  
  
=================================================  
  
***PONTO DE VISTA DO TIAGO***  
  
Dumbledore tinha uma aparência tão cansada e confusa que ele parecia mais velho. Ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse aparentando a idade que tinha. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele não parecia o Dumbledore que Tiago conhecia.  
  
- É incrível como acontece de tudo no mundo da magia - ele comentou, com um sorriso. - Mas agora temos que agir. Vocês vão ter que ficar aqui por alguns dias, até conseguirmos resolver isso.  
  
- O quê, vamos ficar nesse tempo?! - disse Tiago, antes que pudesse se conter.  
  
- Receio que sim - disse Dumbledore. - Não vejo outra alternativa. E não pensem que vão parar de estudar só porque estão vinte anos à frente, vocês vão ter aulas normais como todos os outros.  
  
- Tá... mas em que Casa vamos ficar? - perguntou Remo.  
  
- Grifinória, todos os quatro - disse Dumbledore. Sibila abriu a boca para protestar (ela era da Lufa-Lufa), mas Dumbledore a interrompeu. - Sinto muito, Sibila, mas é mais seguro ficarem todos juntos.  
  
- E por que não todos na Lufa-Lufa?! - perguntou ela.  
  
- Porque todos os outros, que sabem dessa história - ele indicou os outros na sala com um gesto. - são da Grifinória. Exceto, claro, você, Alastor, e você, Sibila.  
  
- Não se preocupe, professor - disse Trelawney.  
  
- Eu digo o mesmo - disse Moody. - Minha boca é um túmulo.  
  
- Espero que sim - disse Dumbledore, e Tiago percebeu que ele tinha dúvidas quando àquilo.  
  
- Professor - disse Sirius de repente. - Aquela Chang também é da Grifinória? Ela sabe quem eu sou, e fez um escândalo por causa disso.  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos depois que Sirius disse isso. Tiago não entendeu o porquê daquela reação, que só ele tivera, e pelo jeito Sirius e Remo também não entenderam.  
  
- Ah, não, a Srta. Cho Chang é da Corvinal - disse Dumbledore, ajeitando os óculos de novo. - Acho melhor alguém explicar a situação para ela... talvez eu---  
  
- Eu posso falar com ela, professor - disse Harry, claramente ansioso. - Talvez fosse melhor não fazer muito alarde... se o senhor chamá-la pra vir aqui, podem achar estranho.  
  
- Sim, é uma boa idéia - disse Dumbledore, com um sorrisinho. - É até mais seguro. Sim, Harry, por favor informe-a do que está acontecendo... e explique a ela que ela não precisa se preocupar com o Sirius - o rosto de Dumbledore ficou ligeiramente sombrio quando ele disse isso.  
  
- Tá... tudo bem - disse Harry.  
  
- Vamos providenciar rolos de pergaminho e penas para vocês - disse Dumbledore. - Creio que não precisamos comprar livros para vocês, pois vão ficar bem pouco tempo por aqui. Vocês podem pegar emprestado com os colegas, não?  
  
Tiago fez que sim com a cabeça, assim como Sirius, Remo e Sibila. Era meio desconfortável ter que depender de Dumbledore para ter pergaminhos, mas Tiago sabia que não tinha outro jeito - ele não trouxera sequer um sicle consigo.  
  
- Amanhã é Sábado - continuou Dumbledore. - E como hoje as aulas já estão no fim, vocês receberão suas coisas amanhã de manhã. Os elfos domésticos serão avisados para colocarem mais três camas no dormitório masculino e mais uma no feminino, assim, à noite já estará tudo em ordem... muito bem, acho que isso é tudo - disse ele, se levantando. - Peço que vão para a Torre da Grifinória, não precisam voltar para suas aulas. Sr. Ronald e Srta. Hermione, por favor mostrem o caminho a eles.  
  
Como assim? "Mostrar o caminho a eles"?! Aos Marotos? Dumbledore devia estar brincando. Tiago tinha certeza de que conhecia o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória melhor do que qualquer um dos dois.  
  
- Acho que a gente sabe o caminho, professor - disse Sirius, antes que Tiago pudesse abrir a boca.  
  
- Tenho certeza disso - disse Dumbledore, com os olhos cintilando, voltando a parecer o Dumbledore de sempre. - Mas a senha, com certeza, não sabem. E a Srta. Sibila não conhece o caminho. Ah, Alastor, Professora Sibila, vocês podem ficar, por favor, quero conversar com vocês.  
  
Sirius deu de ombros e seguiu Rony e Hermione que já saíam pela porta. Os outros se entreolharam e foram atrás.  
  
=================================================  
  
***PONTO DE VISTA DO REMO***  
  
Remo já ia saindo quando se lembrou de perguntar uma coisa a Dumbledore. Virou-se para ele, curioso.  
  
- Professor - começou Remo. - Eu ainda sou monitor, ou não?  
  
Dumbledore sorriu abertamente ao ouvir isso, e olhou para Remo por cima dos óculos, um brilho divertido nos olhos claros. Parecia um tanto quanto travesso; lembrava Tiago quando tinha uma de suas idéia mirabolantes.  
  
- Eu diria que um pouco mais de disciplina nos corredores é sempre bom - disse ele, piscando.  
  
Remo sorriu do mesmo jeito que o diretor e disse um "Valeu!" antes de se virar e sair correndo para acompanhar os outros. Ele se perguntava se Snape ainda estava por ali... ele poderia ser professor...? Não, não, não!!! Remo estremeceu só de pensar. Ele preferia estar em noite de lua cheia a ter Snape como professor.  
  
- E então... - disse Remo quando alcançou os outros. - já que vamos ficar todos juntos, a gente podia se apresentar... formalmente?  
  
- Ah, é claro - disse a menina ruiva. Remo achava que ouvira Rony chamá-la de... Gina. - Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley, mas como esse nome é muito deprimente, pode me chamar de Gina.  
  
Como os outros não pareciam muito dispostos a se "apresentar formalmente", Gina revirou os olhos e pareceu resolver fazer aquilo por si mesma.  
  
- Muito bem, pode deixar que eu apresento vocês - ela disse, virando-se de frente para eles, mas continuando a andar, de ré. - Olha só. Esse altão aqui é meu irmão, Ronald - o Rony. Essa daqui é Hermione Granger, acho que eles podem te chamar de Mione, né Mione? - ela acrescentou para a moça de cabelos cheios.  
  
- Ah! Bom, acho que sim - disse Hermione (que Remo não precisava que lhe apresentassem).  
  
- Ótimo. E esse outro aqui é o Harry Potter. Todo mundo o conhece, porque ele tem essa cicatriz aqui, olha - ela ergueu a mão e afastou os cabelos da testa de Harry, fazendo todos os outros pararem.  
  
Remo chegou mais perto pra ver, assim como Sirius, Tiago e Sibila - eles também pareciam muito curiosos -, e Harry revirou os olhos. De fato, aquela "marca" que Remo vira antes era uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Era um formato interessante.  
  
- Ah, parem com isso - disse Harry afastando a mão de Gina e achatando a franja contra a testa.  
  
- Tudo bem - disse Sirius, encolhendo os ombros.  
  
- E por que tem essa forma? - perguntou Remo, se afastando.  
  
- Não sei - disse Harry cortando o assunto e andando mais depressa.  
  
- Espera aí, Harry! - exclamou Rony.  
  
- Ei! Não precisa ficar na defensiva! - disse Tiago em voz alta, para Harry, que estava lá na frente. - Se não quer falar, não vamos perguntar mais.  
  
Harry não fez menção de ter ouvido, mas desacelerou o passo. Remo aproveitou que ele estava afastado e perguntou em voz baixa a Hermione:  
  
- A Gina disse que o nome dele é Harry Potter?  
  
Hermione parecia meio incerta se podia responder ou não, mas mesmo assim deu um sorrisinho e fez que sim com a cabeça, lançando logo depois um olhar de esguelha a Tiago. Este, se Remo estivesse certo, estava lutando com a própria consciência para ignorar aquela "informação".  
  
Remo abriu um sorriso triunfante. Ele estivera certo; era uma simples soma de dois e dois. Agora era só descobrir quem era a mãe. 


	12. Capítulo 12

DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Mas acho que pelo menos a personalidade da Sibila jovem eu possuo... né?  
  
Nota da Autora: Meu Deus.......... eu tava até com medo de ver os reviews do último capítulo... eu tô de extremo bom humor, agora! Ei... vocês podem me dar sugestões pelo review, tá? Toda ajuda é bem-vinda.  
  
Para Mariana: Sério?! Sério mesmo??! Aaaaahhh, que bom!! ^______^ Eu tava tão insegura com o cap. 11, meu Deus do Céu! Ah, o resto vem depois! ^^  
  
Para Tathi: =^______^= Olha... isso eu não posso falar agora, acho que você vai ter que ler pra descobrir. Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa enquanto tô escrevendo! Quanto ao seu PS... huhuhu... digamos que eu tenho algo em mente ^_~  
  
Para Laís: Quem tá rindo à toa agora sou eu! Eu tô que não consigo tirar esse sorriso bobo da cara... brigadão?! Ah, brigadão você! Sem vocês eu não sou nada, ahahaha!  
  
Para Lain Lang: Eu deixei vocês esperando muito tempo, não foi? ^^' Bom, eu também acho que valeu a pena, eu tava numa agonia pra mandar o cap logo... acho que você ficou no mesmo estado em que eu tô agora! ^____________^  
  
Para Vinny: Oi, Vinny! Faz muito tempo mesmo! Você sabe que eu também achei isso? Os primeiros capítulos estão num nível mais baixo do que os de agora. Isso quer dizer que eu estou evoluindo? Acho que sim ^^ Brigada, viu? Tava com saudade dos seus reviews!  
  
Para -------------: Oi! Desculpa não ter respondido a você no outro capítulo, é que eu não tinha visto o seu review. Mas tomara que você tenha gostado do capítulo 11! E agora, do 12, né? ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***REMO***  
  
E finalmente eles chegaram à entrada da Torre. Até ali, nenhuma diferença fascinante; o máximo que Remo conseguiu notar fora uns dois quadros novos no corredor do segundo andar, e o fato de que as armaduras agora não estavam tão enferrujadas como antes. Provavelmente Filch tinha feito um tratamento de limpeza intensivo nelas.  
  
Tinha algo a mais no quadro da Mulher Gorda, também. Meia hora atrás, quando ela desmaiara do nada, ela estava sozinha, e agora uma outra mulher esquisita estava sentada ao seu lado. Ela estava tentando acalmar a Mulher Gorda (que já acordara).  
  
- Vamos, acalme-se, amiga! - dizia a intrusa.  
  
- Aaaaahhh, Violeta, eu juro que o vi na minha frente! - soluçava a Mulher Gorda. - Ele estava bem aqui, como se não tivesse envelhecido por tantos anos! Ele estava com cara de adolescente, Vi!!  
  
Pelo jeito elas nem haviam notado a presença deles ainda. Rony e Hermione imediatamente olharam para Remo, seguidos pelos outros, e Remo devolveu- lhes o olhar com uma vontade imensa de rir. Hermione fez um "tsc, tsc" resignado e chegou perto do quadro.  
  
- Com licença, Mulher Gorda - disse ela, cautelosamente.  
  
- O-o que foi?  
  
- Gostaríamos de entrar - disse Hermione. - "Cavalo de Tróia".  
  
- T... tudo bem - soluçou ela, abrindo passagem, mas na metade disso ela percebeu os três Marotos um pouquinho mais atrás. Sua reação foi bem previsível: ela soltou um guincho agudo e desmaiou de novo.  
  
- Ai meu Deus - murmurou Hermione, enquanto Violeta dava tapinhas no rosto da Mulher Gorda tentando reanimá-la. Como não conseguiu, começou a sacudi- la furiosamente. - Tudo bem, pelo menos abriu. Vamos, aproveitem que por enquanto não tem ninguém.  
  
Ela empurrou o quadro para o lado e todos subiram atrás dela. O Salão Comunal também não mudara nem um pouquinho; era cheio de poltronas e mesas, e o fogo crepitava alegremente na lareira como sempre. Um pouco atrás dele, Sibila murmurou "Acho que vou gostar de ficar aqui, afinal de contas".  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
E ela não estava mentindo. O Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa era muito confortável, ela não podia negar isso, mas o da Grifinória conseguia ser mais. Na Lufa-Lufa, havia vários sofás de cores vibrantes, principalmente amarelo, e algumas almofadas aqui e ali. As mesas pareciam mais mesinhas de lanchonete, com tampa de vidro e cadeiras sem braços, e a lareira só esquentava o suficiente para ninguém passar frio.  
  
Por que na Grifinória era diferente?! As poltronas e cadeiras afundavam quando se sentava, qualquer um poderia tranqüilamente cair no sono nelas sem o perigo de acordar de manhã com a espinha dorsal em cacos. E o fogo na lareira parecia esquentar cada centímetro do imenso Salão, que tomava uma atmosfera perfeita para se passar o inverno.  
  
Sibila seguiu os outros (como Dumbledore dissera, eles eram todos grifinórios, então conheciam aquela Torre como a palma da mão) e se contentou em sentar perto da lareira. Logo foi acompanhada pelos outros, que se sentaram perto dela formando uma espécie de rodinha.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou ela, em tom cansado. - Por que se sentaram todos perto de mim?  
  
- Porque nós três queremos saber detalhes sobre o que está acontecendo por aqui - disse Sirius prontamente, os cabelos caindo nos olhos de um jeito que o deixava ainda mais charmos---  
  
"Ah, droga! Controle-se, Sibila! Esse calor da lareira está te pregando peças!"  
  
- Se você não quer saber - continuou ele. -, não precisa ouvir. Finja que não estamos aqui.  
  
- Muito obrigada, Black, eu vou ouvir - respondeu ela, no tom mais frio que encontrou. Ele pareceu não se importar muito; Sibila não sabia se achava aquilo bom ou ruim.  
  
- E o que vocês querem saber? - perguntou Gina, aquela menina esquisita que não saía de perto de Sirius.  
  
- Primeiro eu quero saber por que você - disse Sirius apontando para Harry. - e o Pontas - ele apontou para Tiago, um sorrisinho escarninho. - são tão... digamos... parecidos.  
  
Tiago e Harry lançaram-lhe olhares furiosos, quase como se estivessem expelindo fogo pelos olhos. Pareciam prestes a atacar Sirius. Enquanto isso, Remo, Rony, Hermione e Gina se entreolhavam e Sibila revirava os olhos. Todos eles já sabiam a resposta, mas com certeza Sirius queria ouvir aquilo ao vivo, a cores e em estéreo (Sibila aprendera aquela expressão com uma colega lufalufa que era nascida trouxa).  
  
- Você já sabe a resposta, Sirius - disse Gina, com um olhar de "pare-com- isso!".  
  
- Será que eu sei mesmo? - retrucou ele, e estava na cara que ele estava com vontade de azucrinar. - Não me lembro... refresque a minha memória.  
  
- Todos vocês sabem que eles são pai e filho, então parem com essa bobagem! - disse Sibila em voz alta.  
  
Tiago e Harry olharam para ela, atônitos, depois um para o outro, e rapidamente desviaram o olhar como se seus olhos queimassem ao se verem. Sirius caiu na gargalhada. Remo bem que tentou se conter, mas acabou acompanhando-o. Rony olhava para eles com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto Gina e Hermione lançavam olhares furiosos de Sirius para Sibila (que não notou, já que estava muito ocupada observando Sirius rindo).  
  
=================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
"1- Quebrar uma bola de cristal na cabeça de Sibila. 2- Estrangular Almofadinhas até ele ficar azul. 3- Fazer o nariz do Aluado ficar do tamanho de uma melancia, se ele não parar de rir agora mesmo." Tiago ia fazendo uma lista em sua cabeça, que ia ficando cada vez mais comprida a cada segundo. Tá certo que Sirius era seu melhor amigo e aquilo tudo, mas ele era o cara mais inconveniente que Tiago já vira em toda a sua vida! Será que ele não tinha desconfiômetro?  
  
E a risada não parava.  
  
- JÁ CHEGA!! - exclamou Tiago esmurrando os braços de sua cadeira e se levantando. Sua voz ecoou várias vezes no Salão quase deserto. - É melhor você parar de rir, Sirius Black!! E você também, Remo Lupin!!  
  
Era muito incomum Tiago chamar os amigo pelo nome original e não pelo apelido, e era ainda mais incomum que ele os chamasse pelo nome-e- sobrenome. Ambos sabiam que aquilo significava que Tiago estava a ponto de quebrar a cara deles, e por isso os dois pararam de rir na mesma hora.  
  
- Desculpa, cara - disse Remo com uma expressão séria.  
  
- Foi mal, Pontas - disse Sirius tentando parecer sério também, mas falhando miseravelmente, pois continuou com aquele sorriso besta na cara.  
  
- Foi péssimo - retrucou Tiago, irritado, jogando-se na cadeira de novo. - Vocês são dois idiotas.  
  
- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso - disse Hermione num tom de voz que lembrava a mãe de Tiago. - Até parece que você acha ruim.  
  
- Hunf - foi tudo que Tiago conseguiu dizer, evitando olhar para eles. Era doloroso admitir pra si mesmo que ela estava certa.  
  
- E além do mais - ela continuou, fingindo não ouvi-lo. - vocês ainda não tem nenhuma ligação um com o outro, familiar ou não.  
  
O quê?! Tiago imediatamente esqueceu que estava tentando não olhar para ela; estava muito surpreso e curioso pra se lembrar de uma coisa dessas. Num instante, todos os olhares ali se focaram em Hermione. Esta pareceu meio desconfortável com tanta gente olhando para ela, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu.  
  
- Ora, é claro! - disse ela, exasperada. - Tiago Potter pode até ser o pai do Harry nesse tempo, mas no tempo DE VOCÊS ele ainda não é!! Isso não é lógico?! Vocês acham que um garoto de dezesseis anos pode ser pai de um outro garoto de dezesseis anos?! Isso é absurdo!  
  
- ... - Rony olhava para ela como se subitamente ela tivesse um terceiro olho no meio da testa. - Definitivamente eu não entendo como sua cabeça funciona, Mione.  
  
- Mas isso faz sentido - disse Remo de repente. - Claro que sim! Olha só: o Tiago que eu conheço ainda não é o pai do Harry; portanto, o Harry AINDA não é filho dele. É tão simples!  
  
Demorou um pouco para eles absorverem a idéia; Gina e Sirius se entreolharam com a testa franzida, parecendo que nenhum dos dois entendera direito. Mas logo todos começaram a murmurar "É verdade", "Faz sentido!" e "Que coisa". De um jeito ou de outro, Tiago sabia que não queria olhar para Harry.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Sirius sabia que tinha ido longe demais com aquela história; Tiago não ficara bravo daquele jeito desde o primeiro ano, quando Amos Diggory (um lufalufo que, naquela época, estava no sexto ano) o empurrara para dentro do lago em pleno inverno. Tiago passara o resto do dia amaldiçoando a árvore genealógica todinha de Diggory, e ainda arrumara espaço pra rogar uma praga no primeiro filho que aquele imbecil tivesse ("Que tenha um fim trágico no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts!", ele dissera, melodramático, entre um espirro e outro).  
  
A coisa é que Sirius estava achando aquela situação um tanto quanto divertida. O grande Tiago Potter, que dizia que nunca iria se amarrar a ninguém na vida, acabara se casando com Lílian e tendo um filho. Logo com a Lílian! Ela, que dizia que ele dava mais nojo a ela do que bile de tatu! Não dava pra negar que era no mínimo interessante.  
  
Fosse como fosse, ele sentia que era melhor não cutucar um dragão adormecido (como bem dizia o lema de Hogwarts: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" - Sirius era fã daquele lema). Tiago já estava por aqui com ele, era melhor deixá-lo quieto ou ia sobrar pra Sirius. Mas, mesmo o assunto "pai e filho" deixado de lado, ainda tinha muita coisa pendente.  
  
- E quanto ao nosso futuro? - disse Tiago querendo mudar de assunto. - Quero dizer, onde estamos nós agora?  
  
Harry olhou para o teto; Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares ansiosos e Gina olhou preocupada para Harry. Nenhum deles parecia nem um pouquinho disposto a falar. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que o futuro deles era tão ruim assim para eles não quererem falar? Ou será que era muito desconcertante?  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou ele, sem conseguir se controlar. - O que aconteceu com a gente?  
  
- É uma história complicada - disse Gina, apressada, ainda de olho em Harry.  
  
- É, é melhor não falarmos disso agora, não vale a pena - emendou Rony. - Olha só, por acaso vocês sabem jogar quadribol?  
  
Na mesma hora, Harry tirou os olhos do teto, com um sorriso largo no rosto, e a expressão de Tiago mudou subitamente de mau-humor pra entusiasmo. Sirius também não pôde conter um sorriso; tal pai, tal filho.  
  
- Se sabemos? - repetiu Sirius, com um sorriso presunçoso. - Eu posso não estar no time, mas sou um ótimo artilheiro.  
  
- E tão modesto... - ele ouviu Gina sussurrar no ouvido de Hermione, que concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- Eu ouvi dizer que você era do time de quadribol - disse Rony, se referindo a Tiago.  
  
- Modéstia à parte, é claro que sou.- retrucou Tiago, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, fazendo-os ficarem mais desarrumados do que já eram. Ele fazia aquilo cada vez com menos freqüência, mas parecia vício.  
  
- Duvido que você seja melhor que o Harry aqui - disse Gina indicando Harry com um floreio da mão. - Ele é o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve em muuuito tempo, sabia? E ainda foi nomeado capitão do time este ano!  
  
Harry olhou para Tiago com um sorriso no rosto e um arzinho de superioridade que com certeza era pra provocá-lo. Sirius sabia que Tiago não era de levar desaforo pra casa, por isso a reação dele foi mais do que esperada...  
  
- Pois eu te desafio! - disse ele em voz alta, se levantando da cadeira de um salto e erguendo a mão como para selar o... "acordo". - Vamos ver quem é melhor!  
  
- Fechado! - disse Harry numa voz ainda mais alta, levantando-se imediatamente e apertando a mão dele.  
  
- Ah, isso vai ser bem interessante - disse Rony em voz baixa para Gina, entusiasmado.  
  
- Com certeza - disse ela. 


	13. Capítulo 13

DISCLAIMER: Acho que vocês sabem que eu não possuo Harry Potter, não é? Hein?  
  
Nota da Autora: Será que alguém já percebeu o quanto eu acho o Tiago metido? Eu acho. Não posso negar que eu gosto dele, mas não a ponto de não fazer dele um chato de galocha. Bom, a Madame Hooch menciona a Silver Arrow no Prisioneiro de Azkaban, na página 207. Pelo que ela disse no livro, a Nimbus "lembra as antigas Silver Arrows", por isso essa devia ser uma vassoura bem boazinha. Infelizmente meu livro "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" deu uma saidinha ano passado e não voltou até hoje (deve ter fugido com algum livro de receitas); por isso, eu não tenho muita noção das marcas das vassouras. Tá legal, eu tinha que dizer isso.  
  
Para Laís: Ah, que meigo ^_^ Coitados daqueles dois... eu fiquei até com pena de escrever aquilo ^^' Vou tentar atender seu pedido... sei lá se vou conseguir, mas tudo bem! Eu adoro desafios!  
  
Para Dayzinha: Brigada! Mas... hum... como você adivinhou? -_-' Não vai ser exatamente um *casal*, mas algo nesse nível... acho que você leu minha mente, sabia? ^^ Telepatia rulez! Mas me fala, sua amiga também escreve?  
  
Para Mariana: Oiê ^_^ chegou rápido dessa vez, não foi? Acho que foi meio um ataque de inspiração, e claro, eu não podia desperdiçar a chance... você vai poder ler o resto agora! ^^  
  
Para Karol: Já te respondi por e-mail, não foi? ^^ Telepatia rulez... ahahahaha!  
  
Para Lain Lang: Oi, Lain! Eu também já me acostumei a receber seus reviews, e eu gosto de todos eles ^__^ Ah, olha... digamos que muitas águas vão rolar debaixo da ponte. Hehehehe... águas de todos os tipos, água mineral, salgada, doce, com cloro... de repente até uma água destilada dá o ar da graça ^^ Não ligue, eu estou meio assim hoje... estranha.  
  
Para Vinny: Hehe, eu gosto de deixar a história suspensa no ar... como um pêndulo... pode ir pra lá, ou pode vir pra cá, ou pode ficar parado... Esquece ^^ Eu bem que tento deixar os caps maiores, mas é difícil, chega uma hora que eu falo "Ah não, aqui eu tenho que parar!" Sabe, o suspense.  
  
Para Tathi: Num vale -___- Vocês sempre sabem o que eu vou fazer... ah, os ossos do ofício. Ah, olha só, eu também vi isso em algum lugar! Isso de que o Tiago era artilheiro. Aí eu vi a cena dele brincando com o pomo no livro e falei "Peraí! Como pode?". Como ele poderia ter reflexos tão "excelentes" pra pegar o pomo se ele era artilheiro? Também não faz sentido pra mim. Mas eu tomei pra mim mesma que ele era apanhador e não se fala mais nisso. Todas as possibilidades são verdadeiras até que a tia Joanne prove o contrário. Ah, e eu não quero te matar não! O.O Calma, filha!  
  
Para -----------------: Oh, meu Deussssss! Não se matem por minha causa, gente, eu não quero ser acusada de homicídio indireto (inventei agora) ou qualquer coisa do nível!... aliás... BRIGADABRIGADABRIGADABRIGADABRIGADABRIGADA!!!!! ^_____^ Eu bem que tento aumentar os caps... vou tentar com mais empenho, tá? ^^ Mas escuta, eu TENHO que agradecer! Senão eu me sinto mal, seria injusto. A pessoa tem a consideração de me deixar um review e eu vou ignorar? Eu não posso! ^^' ......... Eu não sei bem o que é "shipper"... seria "casal"? De qualquer forma, fica calmo que eu não vou bagunçar as leis do universo se depender de mim! ^^ Tanto que eu não vou mudar o futuro...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Então aquele moleque também jogava quadribol, hein?... Claro, ele era (mesmo que ainda fosse um pensamento muito estranho) filho do estupendo Tiago Potter. Provavelmente era um talento hereditário; o pai de Tiago também jogava quadribol muito bem.  
  
- Acha que pode me vencer, Harry? - perguntou Tiago, soltando a mão dele. Ele fez questão de enfatizar o nome dele; que nome besta.  
  
- Ah, eu não acho - retrucou Harry. - Eu tenho certeza. Nunca ouviu falar de aprendizes que superam os mestres?  
  
Tiago não pode deixar de sorrir com esse comentário. Era só sua impressão ou Harry acabara de dizer que Tiago era o mestre? Ah, aquele garoto sabia qual era sua posição naquela hierarquia, afinal de contas.  
  
- E fui eu que te ensinei a jogar quadribol? - perguntou Tiago, ligeiramente desconfortável.  
  
- Hum... não, não foi - disse Harry olhando para o outro lado.  
  
- Você não ensinou o menino a jogar, Pontas? - disse Sirius, num sussurro teatral. - Tsc, tsc, tsc. Que pai desnaturado você vai ser.  
  
Tiago estreitou os olhos; era um sinal de perigo, e Sirius sabia muito bem disso. Por isso mesmo, ele ergueu as mãos dos lados da cabeça e murmurou "Tá bom, tá bom, eu fico quieto". Mas ninguém mais disse nada.  
  
- E então? - perguntou Remo, olhando de Harry para Tiago. - Vocês não iam jogar?  
  
- Claro que vamos - disse Harry. Ele olhou no relógio de pulso. - Mais uma meia hora e as aulas acabam... acho que dá pra gente jogar e voltar pro jantar. Só uma coisa, hã... Tiago - ele parecia ter uma certa dificuldade em dizer aquele nome, mas com certeza preferia aquilo a chamá-lo de "pai". - Você não tem vassoura, não é?  
  
- Aqui não. Eu tenho uma Silver Arrow, mas acho que eu a esqueci umas duas décadas atrás - disse Tiaco, sarcástico.  
  
- Eu sabia - disse Harry revirando os olhos e se dirigindo ao buraco do retrato. Tiago imediatamente o seguiu, assim como os outros um pouquinho depois. - Então eu não vou poder usar a Firebolt. Seria meio injusto, porque você vai ter que usar uma pior.  
  
- Aaaah, obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu não preciso disso - retorquiu Tiago. - Mas tudo bem. Vamos até o campo.  
  
Assim que saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda (que ainda não acordara, e Violeta agora vinha carregando um balde de água para dentro do quadro), Harry e cia. foram para um lado e os três Marotos foram para um outro.  
  
- Ei - chamou Harry. - Onde estão indo?  
  
- Vamos ver... ao campo? - disse Sirius. Eles ouviram um barulho alto de água caindo e um grito da Mulher Gorda, seguido de inúmeros e variados xingamentos.  
  
- Mas o campo é pra cá - disse Rony.  
  
- Mas o atalho é por aqui - insistiu Tiago, e continuou a andar.  
  
Os outros se entreolharam, obviamente duvidosos, mas enfim resolveram ver no que ia dar aquilo e os acompanharam. Os Marotos marcharam direto para uma parede de pedra com um único archote aceso no meio dela. Remo sacou a varinha, apontou-a para o archote e disse alguma coisa em voz bem baixa.  
  
==================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
O archote sacudiu, sacudiu e se apagou. Aquele lado do corredor ficou em total penumbra por alguns instantes. Sirius deu um sorrisinho malvado que ninguém viu; era uma oportunidade boa demais pra ser desperdiçada. Ele olhou para um lado e para o outro, tentando enxergar alguma coisa no escuro; tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foram vultos. Dois deles tinham cabelos vermelhos que brilhavam até no escuro. Ele se virou para o menor dos dois, e devagarinho, devagarinho...  
  
- BUUUUUUU! - ele berrou no ouvido de Gina.  
  
Ela deu um grito extremamente agudo (Hermione também, de certa forma, mas não tão alto), como Sirius sabia que ela faria, mas ele não achava que ela fosse conseguir dar um pisão tão certeiro e tão surpreendentemente forte em seu pé, ainda mais naquela escuridão.  
  
- AAAAI! - ele gritou, pulando num pé só. - Como você encontrou meu pé?!  
  
- Intuição feminina - ela rosnou de volta, fazendo Sirius recuar. Não deu muito certo, porque ele acabou se desequilibrando e caindo em cima de Sibila.  
  
- Aaaaaahhhhh! - ela guinchou, quando os dois despencaram no chão (Sirius em cima dela).  
  
- Querem parar de gritar?!! - exclamou a voz de Remo.  
  
Um segundo depois, o archote acendeu de novo. Sirius saiu rapidamente de cima de Sibila, que estava com o rosto mais vermelho do que a bandeira da Grifinória. Deixando ela pra lá, Sirius olhou para onde estava o archote. Ao lado dele, lá estava uma imensa porta de mogno com maçaneta de bronze; quem chegasse no corredor agora acharia que ela sempre havia estado lá.  
  
- Legal - sussurrou Rony, olhando fascinado para a porta. - Como vocês fizeram isso?  
  
- É, qual foi o feitiço que você usou? - perguntou Hermione a Remo.  
  
- Segredo - disse Remo sorrindo. - Nada pessoal, mas vocês não podem saber.  
  
- Aposto que Fred e Jorge saberiam - disse Harry, vendo Tiago girar a maçaneta e a porta se abrir pesadamente.  
  
A porta dava para um corredor bem mais claro do que o corredor onde eles estavam agora. Ao invés de um único archote, haviam centenas de velas enfileiradas nas paredes, e cada uma brilhava três vezes mais que uma vela comum. Enquanto eles entravam, Tiago se virou para Harry, interessado no que ele dissera.  
  
- Quem são Fred e Jorge? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Meus irmãos mais velhos - disse Gina ainda olhando atravessado para Sirius, que mancava ligeiramente. - Eles são gêmeos, e se formaram no ano passado.  
  
- Não se formaram exatamente - observou Rony. - Eles fugiram da escola voando em vassouras antes que isso acontecesse.  
  
Tiago, Sirius e Remo imediatamente pararam de andar e se viraram para os outros, bloqueando a passagem, já que eles estavam na frente. Eles podiam ser terrivelmente desordeiros na escola, mas nunca lhes passara pela cabeça fugir dela. Era um pouquinho demais; não só pelo ato da fuga.  
  
- Eu não acredito que eles passaram SETE ANOS estudando pra depois fugirem voando - disse Remo, espantado.  
  
- É muito desperdício de tempo! - disse Tiago.  
  
- E eles fugiram pra onde? - perguntou Sirius. - Não pra casa, é claro.  
  
- Eles foram para o Beco Diagonal - disse Hermione, com cara de quem não aprovava muito a idéia. - Lá eles têm uma loja de logros.  
  
- E você, Sirius? - disse Harry, olhando para ele por cima dos óculos, lembrando muito Tiago em seus ataques de seriedade. - Você fugiu de casa.  
  
- Mas é diferente! - Sirius se defendeu, perguntando-se como ele sabia disso. Se bem que aquele povo parecia saber mais deles do que eles mesmos. - Aquela casa é o inferno, você não sabe o quanto eu odeio aquele lugar. Se você soubesse como aquilo é...  
  
- Nós sabemos - cortou Gina. Sirius olhou pra ela, sua cabeça girando ligeiramente com a lembrança daquele poço sem fundo que fora sua casa. - Eu achei que nós estávamos indo pro campo de quadribol?  
  
- É... - murmurou Sirius, ligeiramente perturbado. - Tem razão, vamos.  
  
==================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Sibila se ergueu devagarinho do chão, vendo os outros se afastarem aos poucos, sentindo o rosto em fogo. Era só o que lhe faltava, mesmo, aquele perfeito idiota do Black cair em cima dela. Ele devia achar que era muito levinho, não é? E devia pensar que ela não merecia um mísero pedido de desculpas. "Infeliz, arrogante, filho-da-mãe", xingava Sibila, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas e ela se recusando a abrir passagem a elas.  
  
"Você não vai chorar, Sibila! Não vai dar esse gostinho a eles!", ela pensava continuando a andar, um pouco afastada deles. "Você é mais do que isso! Onde é que está aquela Sibila Trelawney fria, poderosa e segura de si mesma, hein?" Uma lágrima mínima ameaçava escapar, mas ela olhou para cima e se controlou. Onde estava aquela Sibila? "Provavelmente", ela pensou, amarga, "eu a esqueci sentada lá na minha carteira na aula de Adivinhação."  
  
E POR QUE ELA TINHA QUE GOSTAR DAQUELE MALDITO SIRIUS BLACK?? TAVA NA CARA QUE ELE NÃO LIGAVA A MÍNIMA PRA ELA!! QUE ÓDIO! Ele com certeza a via como mais uma lufalufa esquisita! Que ódio ela sentia dele, de si mesma, e daquela...  
  
... daquela irritante Gina Weasley.  
  
Claro, aquela menina, desde que entrara no escritório de Dumbledore, não largava mais do pé de Sirius. Mesmo ela lançando olhares assassinos a ele por causa daquele "BUUU", estava claro que ela achara aquilo no mínimo engraçado e não estava nem um pouco brava com Sirius, como fingia estar. Aquela metidinha do futuro achava que ia sair dessa levando a melhor? Ah, não. Não mesmo. Não se dependesse de Sibila.  
  
Ela ia ver só.  
  
==================================================  
  
***REMO***  
  
Sem mais delongas, eles saíram do castelo e foram direto para o campo, que continuava no mesmo lugar em que sempre estivera, belo e imponente na opinião de Tiago. Remo, que nunca fora do time de quadribol, assim como Sirius, seguiu Tiago, Harry, Rony e Gina para onde quer que eles estivessem indo. Os quatro eram visivelmente íntimos dos vestiários do campo, porque eles foram direto para... uma portinha nos fundos.  
  
- O que é isso? - perguntou Remo, curioso.  
  
- Armário de vassouras - disse Harry, abrindo a porta e revelando dezenas de tipos de vassouras lado a lado. Ele olhou, olhou e pegou duas iguais. - Duas Cleansweep Five, as duas estão novas, ou seja, nós dois vamos estar nas mesmas condições.  
  
Ele entregou uma a Tiago, que examinou-a interessado, virando-a de ponta cabeça, testando-a pra ver se flutuava (e flutuava), e até girando-a nos dedos de um jeito que, se todos não tivessem se afastado ao mesmo tempo, podia ter arrancado o olho de alguém. De qualquer forma, Tiago colocou a vassoura por cima do ombro e sorriu.  
  
- Vamos nessa.  
  
Harry sorriu também. Entrou de novo no armário, pegou uma caixa lá dentro e abriu-a uns três dedos, só o suficiente para pegar o pomo lá dentro. A bolinha se contorcia em sua mão, desesperada para sair voando. Pegou também o apito.  
  
- Quem pegar o pomo primeiro, ganha - disse Harry, colocando a própria vassoura por cima do ombro. - Certo?  
  
- Claro - retrucou Tiago na mesma hora. - Isso vai ser fácil.  
  
Os dois se dirigiram para fora do vestiário, seguidos por Sirius, Gina, Rony e Hermione. Remo se abaixou por um instante para amarrar aqueles cadarços irritantes dos sapatos, e quando se levantou viu que Sibila passava por ele. Ele notou, com considerável espanto, que ela olhava de um jeito muito sinistro e penetrante para Gina, que ia lá na frente conversando alegremente com Sirius, a pequena briga esquecida.  
  
Remo apressou o passo, não ousando lançar sequer um olhar por cima do ombro para Sibila, e cutucou Rony no ombro, ansioso.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou ele, virando-se. Hermione também olhou para ele querendo saber o que era.  
  
- Eu aconselharia que você tomasse conta da sua irmã - disse Remo em voz baixa. Rony levantou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confuso, e olhou para Gina. - Não, o problema não é ela, é "ela".  
  
Dizendo isso, ele indicou Sibila lá atrás, com um movimento leve da cabeça. Rony e Hermione olharam para trás, e o garoto arregalou os olhos. Realmente, olhando da frente, Remo notou, o olhar dela dava muito mais medo, mas ela parecia não notar a presença deles; seu olhar, dez vezes aumentado pelos óculos imensos, estava focado em Gina.  
  
Rony estremeceu, olhou para a irmã e apertou o passo atrás dela. Nem interferiu na conversa dela e Sirius, mas ficou por perto, olhando vez ou outra por cima do ombro para Sibila. Hermione soltou um suspiro indignado.  
  
- Essa mulher nunca foi normal, mesmo - ela sussurrou, cruzando os braços. - Sinceramente, ela parece que está querendo pular no pescoço da Gina.  
  
- Eu diria que é muito mais do que isso - sussurrou Remo de volta. - Isso é ódio, mesmo. O que será que deu nela? Ela é estranha, mas nem tanto.  
  
Bom, Remo não sabia o que havia de errado com aquela garota. Mas ele sabia que nunca se deve andar sem olhar para o chão. Aparentemente, Sibila estava tão concentrada em fuzilar Gina com os olhos que se esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe, e não viu uma pequena pedra no meio do caminho.  
  
PLOFT.  
  
Todos se viraram para ela, como se fossem uma só pessoa, e a viram estatelada no chão atrás deles. Era uma cena um tanto ridícula; Sibila parecia haver tentado evitar cair de cara no chão amparando-se com os braços, mas com certeza não funcionara. Ela tinha a cabeça praticamente enterrada no chão, os dois braços estendidos à frente com as mãos abertas, e uma das pernas para cima com o sapato pendurado em um dedo. Os óculos jaziam caídos a uns dois metros de onde ela estava.  
  
Ninguém conseguiu se controlar. Nem Hermione, que Remo já aprendera ser uma pessoa que não ria fácil, conseguira conter a explosão de risadas que tomara conta de todos. Eles riam tão alto que uma porção de passarinhos levantou vôo, assustados com o barulho.  
  
A única que com certeza não achara nenhuma graça naquilo tudo fora Sibila, que erguera a cabeça do chão indignada, a cara coberta de terra, cuspindo uma joaninha que entrara em sua boca junto com um punhado de grama. Isso só fez aumentar ainda mais o volume das risadas.  
  
- PODEM RIR! - ela gritou, ligeiramente histérica, se levantando meio bamba do chão. - RIAM ENQUANTO PODEM, SEUS MÍSEROS MORTAIS!!!  
  
Ninguém deu sinal de tê-la ouvido e, ainda às gargalhadas, foram para o centro do campo. Levou um tempinho para todos se acalmarem, mas quando Harry recuperou a capacidade de falar, pegou o apito, pendurado por um cordão, de dentro do bolso e entregou a Remo.  
  
- Você apita, tá legal? - ele disse, ajeitando os óculos. - Se você é igual ao professor Lupin que eu conheço, eu sei que você vai ser imparcial.  
  
- Pode apostar - disse Remo colocando o cordão ao redor do pescoço. Então ele teve uma idéia... que ia ser bem mais divertida. - Posso sugerir uma coisa?  
  
- O quê? - perguntou Gina em voz alta, já que ela já subia para o alto das arquibancadas junto com Hermione.  
  
- Espera um pouco senão você não vai ouvir! - exclamou Rony de volta. Gina fez um barulhinho de impaciência e ela e Hermione desceram para a primeira fileira, e a mais perto deles.  
  
- Eu só acho que vocês simplesmente procurarem o pomo pelo campo vazio é muito fácil - disse Remo, dando um sorrisinho malvado. - Ficaria mais interessante se nós soltássemos um dos balaços.  
  
- Mas não vai ter batedores pra afastar o balaço! - protestou Hermione lá do alto, com uma voz preocupada. - E se eles se machucarem? Lembra daquela vez no segundo ano, Harry?! - ela acrescentou olhando para o garoto.  
  
- Aquilo foi completamente diferente, Mione! - retrucou ele. - Foi culpa do Dobby!  
  
Remo olhou para Tiago e Sirius, que pareciam tão confusos quanto ele. Quem era esse Dobby, por Merlin?! Nenhum deles entendia nada quando aquele povo falava entre si. Mas Remo achou melhor deixar pra lá, assim como Tiago e Sirius.  
  
- ... e além do mais, é muito fácil escapar dos balaços se não tem ninguém atirando eles em você - continuava Harry.  
  
- Legal, estamos combinados? - interrompeu Tiago, quando Hermione tomou um fôlego particularmente grande pra falar. - Então vai ser um balaço só.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu solto o pomo e o balaço - disse Rony pegando o pomo da mão de Harry.  
  
- Eu acho melhor não - murmurou Remo, olhando para as arquibancadas. - É melhor você não descuidar da louca da Trelawney.  
  
Rony olhou para cima também. Lá estava Sibila, se esgueirando para chegar por trás de Gina sem ser notada. Com certeza estava pensando em empurra-la dali de cima. Rony forçou o pomo na mão de Sirius e subiu as escadas para a arquibancada de qualquer jeito, recebendo olhares confusos das duas garotas, e de soslaio de Sibila.  
  
- Bom... - Sirius olhou para o pomo que se debatia em sua mão. - Então tá, eu solto. Eu vou lá pegar a caixa com os balaços.  
  
Sirius correu para dentro do vestiário, e um minuto depois voltou com a caixa nas mãos. O pomo não estava mais em sua mão; devia estar lá dentro também. Remo disse a Tiago e Harry que montassem nas vassouras.  
  
- Pode soltar o pomo, Sirius - ele disse. Sirius pegou a bolinha e a lançou no ar, e ela saiu voando alegremente pelo campo. - E agora... solte um dos balaços, vai!  
  
Uma das bolas pretas saiu zunindo perigosamente da caixa, girando furiosamente para todos os lados. Remo levou o apito rapidamente à boca, antes que aquela bola arrancasse a cabeça de alguém.  
  
**(N/A: Uma das coisas de que eu me lembro no livro de Quadribol é que tem um feitiço em torno do campo que não deixa o pomo de ouro fugir. Também deve servir pro balaço.)**  
  
==================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Mal o som agudo do apito encheu o campo, Tiago e Harry tomaram impulso e dispararam atrás do pomo; o problema era que aquela coisinha era muito rápida, ou seja, já tinha desaparecido. E aquela droga daquele balaço tinha escolhido Tiago como seu primeiro alvo.  
  
Tiago se abaixou rapidamente sobre a vassoura, quando o balaço passou no lugar exato em que sua cabeça estivera e foi direto para cima de Harry. Tiago ouviu o garoto exclamar "Droga!" e aproveitou aquele instante pra procurar o pomo. Correu os olhos pelo campo, mas não viu um único relampejo dourado.  
  
Harry vinha pra cima dele com o balaço bem atrás dele. Tiago já vira aquela manobra antes; era uma de suas preferidas. A uns dois metros dele, Harry mudou de direção bruscamente como Tiago sabia que ele faria, com a intenção de que a bola preta viesse direto nele.  
  
- Vai precisar mais do que isso! - exclamou Tiago apontando a vassoura para o chão antes que fosse acertado. Chegou a sentir o balaço encostar em seus cabelos antes de cair como uma bala. Estava quase batendo no chão, mas girou a vassoura no último segundo e subiu de novo, enquanto a bola se esborrachava no chão lá embaixo.  
  
- Caramba, Harry!!! - Tiago ouviu a voz de Rony berrar. - Ele sabe fazer a Finta de Wronski!!  
  
- É, eu sei - gritou Harry de volta. - Mas agora não dá pra me impressionar!!  
  
Claro que Harry não se incomodara em ficar esperando; aproveitando que o balaço estivera no encalço de Tiago, ele agora voava em círculos pelo campo. Tiago subiu uns quinze metros, um pouco acima de Harry. Apurou os olhos: finalmente um minúsculo relampejo de luz dourada, láááá embaixo, onde ele estivera. Que ironia.  
  
Tiago desceu como uma bala de novo, seguido quase de imediato por Harry. Qual era a daquele garoto?! Como ele conseguia seguir tão de perto o que Tiago fazia? Era irritante! Tiago comprimiu o corpo contra a vassoura, que ganhou um pouco mais de velocidade. Estava quase alcançando o pomo...  
  
Quase.  
  
- Droga de balaço!!! - ele gritou, freando bem a tempo de o balaço não acertá-lo. Harry fez o mesmo, e se afastou rapidamente para a esquerda. Naquele segundo de distração, pomo tinha sumido de novo. Tiago olhou para Harry, mas com certeza ele não tinha visto nada, pois olhava de um lado para o outro. Tiago saberia se ele estivesse blefando.  
  
Seus olhos capturaram aquele pequeno brilho de ouro, lá do outro lado do campo, perto de uma das balizas. Bem perto de onde Harry estava. Aahhhh, mas ele ainda não tinha visto. Quem sabe Tiago pudesse pegar aquele pomo sem que Harry entendesse o que estava acontecendo?  
  
Girando para aquele lado, ele desviou desajeitado de um outro ataque do balaço antes de imprimir velocidade máxima à vassoura. Para seu azar, Harry não era nada bobo, e logo percebeu o que ele estava fazendo - e pôs-se a segui-lo em direção ao pomo. Ambos ergueram o braço - estavam QUASE chegando - ah, mas não era possível que ---  
  
Tiago agarrou a bolinha dourada exatamente ao mesmo tempo que Harry. Não fora nem mesmo por cima da mão dele; um tinha pegado com a mão esquerda e o outro com a direita, de um jeito que parecia um gesto de reza.  
  
- SOLTA!! - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, tentando arrancar o pomo da mão do outro, mas Remo apitou naquele exato momento.  
  
- Vamos, desçam vocês dois!! - ele gritou lá embaixo. Sirius pegara o balaço com a ajuda de Rony e os dois lutavam para enfiá-lo de volta na caixa.  
  
Tiago e Harry desceram, ainda segurando o pomo juntos e lançando olhares assassinos um ao outro, e saltaram das vassouras. Sirius tampou a caixa com um BAM alto e afastou a franja dos olhos para sorrir largamente para os dois. Gina e Hermione saltavam da arquibancada igualmente sorridentes.  
  
- Me dá isso aqui de uma vez - disse Sirius abrindo as mãos deles à força e pegando o pomo de ouro, jogando logo depois dentro da caixa.  
  
- HARRY!!! - exclamou Gina numa voz muito mais aguda do que a dela, pulando no pescoço de Harry.  
  
- Como FOI que vocês conseguiram pegar o pomo ao mesmo tempo?! - perguntou Hermione, boquiaberta. - Eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim!  
  
- É - murmurou Harry, meio sem ar por causa do abraço de Gina. - Foi inédito... *cof* Ei, Gina, espera!  
  
- Harry, você é incrível!! - ela disse, soltando-o, o rosto vermelho, mas sem deixar de sorrir. Depois ela se virou para Tiago, que recuou. - Você também é muito bom, eu nunca tinha visto alguém ganhar do Harry sem trapacear.  
  
- Eu digo o mesmo - disse Remo. - Nosso amigo Pontas era invicto...  
  
- Pois ainda é - disse Harry em voz baixa, mas todos o ouviram. - É isso mesmo, ele não perdeu. Foi empate.  
  
Ele olhava para o lado, como se estivesse revoltado consigo mesmo, por não ter conseguido ganhar. Harry com certeza queria muito ter ganhado, devia estar morrendo de raiva agora; assim como Tiago estava. Mas tudo bem... que tal dar o exemplo uma vez na vida, Tiago Potter?  
  
Tiago engoliu o orgulho e ergueu a mão. Harry olhou pra ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
- Você é muito bom mesmo - disse Tiago sorrindo sinceramente. - Nunca achei que alguém conseguisse empatar comigo.  
  
Harry olhou de Tiago para a mão erguida e de novo para Tiago. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se encontrado, Harry abriu um sorriso de verdade, e apertou a mão dele com força.  
  
- Quer dizer que vocês não vão discutir? - perguntou Sirius.  
  
- E nem jogar comentários mordazes um para o outro? - perguntou Remo.  
  
- E nem se matar com os olhos? - perguntou Sirius.  
  
- E nem tentar se matar de verdade? - perguntou Remo.  
  
- Acho que não - disse Harry erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e Tiago percebeu que eles estavam de zoação. - Tava ficando divertido! 


	14. Capítulo 14

DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, quem o possui é a nossa querida, idolatrada e salve-salve Joanne K. Rowling. Sortuda, é o que ela é.  
  
Nota da Autora: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *histérica* Vocês não sabem o sofrimento que é ter um monte de idéias zunindo dentro da cabeça e não poder passá-las pro Word por UMA SEMANA porque a droga do seu computador tá com defeito! Mas agora estamos de volta. Aliás... não liguem pros nomes.  
  
---------------------  
  
(IMPORTANTE!!)  
  
Eu li o fim de Ordem da Fênix mais uma vez um dia desses. Da outra vez, eu estava tão horrorizada e indignada com a morte do Sirius, que alguns trechos depois disso passaram meio despercebidos por mim.  
  
O negócio é o seguinte: eu acabei de me tocar que o Harry NÃO gosta mais da Cho. Na verdade ele nem liga mais pra ela. Só que, como eu já comecei, agora eu vou terminar. Em outras palavras: NA MINHA FIC O HARRY AINDA GOSTA UM POUQUINHO DA CHO. Ponto final. Notem que a palavra-chave nessa frase é "ainda".  
  
---------------------  
  
Para Lain Lang: Sabe... eu também acho que Gina/Sirius ia ficar muito legal, XD mas eu ainda sou fã de Gina/Harry. Acho que você não vai gostar tanto dos próximos capítulos... ^^' Principalmente se você, como eu, não gostar da Cho. Bem, mas vamos às boas notícias! Pode deixar que, se depender de mim, o Rony e a Mione não ficam separados, porque esses dois foram feitos um para o outro -^_^-  
  
Para Mariana: Hahaha, provavelmente vai ter muitos capítulos, mas 358 ainda é um pouquinho demais! ^__^ Será que uns cinqüenta tá bom? Hehe, brincadeirinha, eu não tenho noção da quantidade não, não me cobrem! ^^'  
  
Para Karol: Quando você disse "os cumprimentos", você tava falando do final? Bom, essa foi uma parte que eu pensei bem antes de fazer. Porque eu queria que eles "ficassem de bem", mas eu me recusava a fazer uma cena melosa! Aí eu fui e fiz o melhor que eu pude ^^  
  
Para -----------------: Exatamente isso, eu não saberia. Eu simplesmente agradeceria a quem quer que fosse ^^ Olha... você quer que eu atualize com mais freqüência? ^^' Nossa, eu posto o mais cedo que eu consigo, se eu demoro é porque eu tenho que viver minha vida também, hehehe.  
  
Para Dayzinha: Hu... eu tenho muitos rolos em mente... ¬_¬* Algo me diz que a maioria das pessoas que lêem não vai gostar nem um pouquinho do que eu vou fazer (eu me sinto meio estraga-prazeres ultimamente), mas vou tentar fazer do jeito que o povo pede ^^ Pode deixar... a Sibila não tem a menor chance! ^___^ E VIVA A TELEPATIA! (o que é... apovoris?)  
  
Para Laís: *esconde o rosto com uma almofada* Aiiiiiii... nunca mais eu quero escrever um jogo de quadribol na minha vida... ^^' Ih, infelizmente eu não posso colocar Cenas do Próximo Capítulo ou qualquer coisa assim, simplesmente porque só quando eu posto um capítulo é que eu começo a escrever o outro!... Ah, o Messenger. Pois então. Foi por isso mesmo que eu mudei minha Bio -_-' é que eu não entro muito com meu e-mail da Queen Julia... eu entro com meu nome de verdade, aí eu meio que esqueço de entrar com o outro ^^' Mas eu falei com você outro dia, não foi? Uma das raras vezes em que eu entro lá.  
  
Para Tathi: ^___________^ Gostei! Principalmente dos Marotos competindo com a Mione... huhuhu... ia ser interessante... tô até imaginando os diálogos... ah! E olha, eu também já tinha pensado nisso, e com certeza, se eu sobreviver a esse aqui, eu vou fazer uma continuação! ^^  
  
Para Angelina Granger: Oi! ^^ Quando eu comecei a ler o seu review, eu fiquei em dúvida se você era do Rio Grande do Sul ou de Portugal (vocês falam mais ou menos do mesmo jeito)... bem... eu também gosto bastante de Sirius+Gina (o que não vai acontecer, infelizmente), mas Harry+Hermione, desculpa, mas não "desce". Eu acho que eles não combinam... mas sei lá... é minha opinião ^^ Eu vou continuar com certeza! ^_^ Obrigada pelos elogios! (e... o que é FIXE? Eu não entendi ^^''')  
  
Para Sett, a aprendiz: Demorou, não foi? Sorry... mas a culpa é do idiota do meu computador. Então... sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso? *imaginando Sibila/Sirius e tremendo só de pensar* Sei lá, talvez, se me der a louca um dia, eu faço algo assim. Vocês tão meio que divididos entre os partidários de S/G e os não-partidários, não é? Hehe...  
  
Para Helena: Chegou! Brigada por tantos elogios! ^^ A Lílian? Ah, ela só vai aparecer bem no final... ela não faz parte dessa fic. E se eu fizer uma "seqüela" da história, com certeza ela tá lá ^^ Idem pra Bellatrix!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***REMO***  
  
Apesar de ser mesmo muito engraçado ver Tiago e Harry se fuzilando com os olhos, Remo tinha que admitir que era mais agradável viver em paz. Eles estavam voltando para o castelo, conversando alegremente, Sirius, Tiago, Harry e Rony discutindo sobre quadribol.  
  
- O Puddlemere United é o melhor time de todos os tempos - dizia Tiago. - Aposto que nenhum timinho de agora consegue derrotá-lo. Nem os Tornados.  
  
- Puddlemere? - Rony riu. - Vocês torcem pra isso? Os Chudley Cannons estão na frente no campeonato desse ano, se você quer saber o Puddlemere está em vigésimo primeiro.  
  
- O time deve estar fora de forma - disse Sirius com um gesto displicente da mão.  
  
Nisso, Gina falava com Hermione de algo que Remo não conseguiu identificar, porque o assunto parecia mudar a todo minuto. De vez em quando Gina fitava Harry demoradamente, e logo depois voltava a tagarelar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sibila estava calada até agora, ainda com uma aura sinistra ao redor de si, parecendo estar planejando algo muito maligno em sua cabeça. Remo decidiu ignorá-la por enquanto, já que ela ainda não fizera nenhuma loucura.  
  
Remo não era o maior fã de quadribol do mundo, por isso não sentia muita vontade de entrar na conversa dos garotos. Em vez disso, apenas os seguiu sem prestar muita atenção no caminho, olhando para o céu e pensando (quando ele fazia isso, se desligava completamente do resto do mundo. Por que vocês acham que o chamavam de Aluado?)...  
  
O que será que estava acontecendo em seu tempo, enquanto eles jogavam quadribol? Será que o resto da escola já percebera que três grifinórios do sexto ano tinham desaparecido misteriosamente? Sim, porque já se passara pelo menos uma hora e meia desde que eles haviam aparecido no meio do Salão Principal, cobertos de areia dourada. Isso era tempo mais do que suficiente para um boato se espalhar pelo castelo. Era como um rastilho de pólvora.  
  
O que será que andavam dizendo? Remo começou a imaginar os absurdos que poderiam estar inventando. Provavelmente algo sobre uma dimensão paralela ou o mundo dos mortos. Talvez algum delírio sobre eles terem virado bonequinhos de Vodu também. Mas ele achava que ninguém nunca pensaria que eles tinham viajado para o futuro e encontrado o filho do Tiago; os bonequinhos conseguiam ser mais aceitáveis.  
  
E o coitado do Rabicho devia estar quase desfalecendo a essa altura. Ele parecia que ia morrer toda vez que não estava com seus três amigos por perto (como ele conseguia ir para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas sem eles era um mistério para Remo), como daquela vez em que ele havia tomado detenção por ter quebrado um dos vidros de coisas nojentas e viscosas da sala do professor Boomguns, de Poções. A detenção era "simplesmente" limpar o chão do corujal, sem magia.  
  
Bem, nada que Tiago, Sirius e Remo não tivessem tirado de letra, mas Rabicho era outra história, ele morria de medo de corujas. Remo nunca dissera isso a ele, mas aquele garoto era patético - ele tinha medo de corujas mas não de um lobisomem! Talvez fosse só porque ele estava em companhia dos amigos nessas horas.  
  
E então, o Rabicho tinha implorado pra que o professor deixasse-o fazer outro tipo de detenção, como escrever cem vezes "Eu vou tomar cuidado com as coisas viscosas e nojentas nos vidros da sala do professor, e procurar ficar o mais longe possível delas", mas o Boomguns disse que não. Era quase como se ele estivesse se divertindo com o pavor de Rabicho. (Remo tinha a leve impressão de que Boomguns era o ídolo de Snape. Isso era mau sinal.)  
  
De qualquer forma, ele voltara para o dormitório, naquela noite, tremendo, gelado e de olhos arregalados. E fora só uma noite. Imagina agora que ele ia ficar sozinho por uma semana? Remo não se surpreenderia se quando voltassem, eles o encontrassem internado na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
De tão distraído que estava, nem percebeu quando eles pararam na frente da porta do Salão Principal - ou melhor, os outros pararam, de modo que ele continuou andando, colidiu com as costas de Sirius e quase caiu pra trás.  
  
- EI! Qual é Almofadinhas, por que você parou? - ele perguntou.  
  
Sirius quase caíra para a frente também, mas não parecia ter ligado pra isso. Na verdade, ele, assim como os outros, estavam olhando cautelosos para dentro do Salão. Remo olhou também. É, as aulas deviam ter acabado de acabar. Estava cheio de gente.  
  
- É melhor fazermos isso de uma vez - suspirou Hermione. - Eles vão ver vocês de qualquer jeito.  
  
Ela, Rony, Harry e Gina entraram primeiro, tentando ser tão casuais quanto possível. Logo atrás, Remo, Tiago e Sirius vinham puxando uma Sibila histérica pelos braços.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Sibila estava no meio de um plano maligno para matar aquela sujeita de cabelo vermelho, que incluía óleo fervente, essência de beladona e uma faca afiada, quando percebeu que eles iam entrar no Salão Principal. O lugar estava cheio de gente vulgar e escandalosa. Imediatamente ela ergueu a cabeça e deu meia-volta, a fim de voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória ou qualquer coisa assim, mas aqueles três pestes a seguraram pelos pulsos.  
  
- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? - perguntou Tiago com a voz falsamente doce.  
  
- Não interessa! - retrucou Sibila, tentando se soltar. - Me larguem ou eu faço um escândalo!  
  
- Nada a que já não estejamos acostumados - disse Remo, e com um puxão, eles começaram a arrastá-la para dentro do Salão.  
  
- AAAH, ME SOLTEM!!! EU NÃO QUERO ME JUNTAR A ESSA ESCÓRIA DA HUMANIDADE!!! - gritava ela, mas mesmo assim muito pouca gente percebeu isso, porque o Salão conseguia ser ainda mais barulhento. - ME LARGUEM! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
- Quer calar a boca, Trelawney?! - sibilou Sirius. - Dumbledore nos disse pra ficarmos todos juntos! Será que sua mente deformada entende o significado disso?!  
  
Sibila desviou-se daqueles olhos azuis, para não correr o risco de querer chorar de novo. Como ela sentia raiva daquele cara! Quem ele achava que era pra falar assim com ela? Ela também tinha sentimentos e tal! Mas mesmo assim, ela não se rendeu.  
  
- TIREM ESSAS MÃOS NOJENTAS DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA MESMOOOOO!!!!!!! - ela berrou com toda a força que tinha, o que foi o suficiente para TODOS no Salão perceberem sua presença. Modéstia à parte, ela tinha uma voz bem aguda.  
  
Os Marotos se entreolharam e rapidamente a soltaram (fazendo-a se esborrachar no chão), virando-se para o resto do Salão com caras nem um pouco convincentes de inocência. Mais à frente, Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione escondiam os rostos nas mãos, em sinal de desistência.  
  
Ninguém deu um pio por um minuto, mas depois disso o lugar ficou cheio do ruídos de cochichos e sussurros. Lá na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore se ergueu, assim como Sibila.  
  
- Arram - pigarreou ele, e as mesas ficaram novamente em silêncio. Ele olhou para os quatro desordeiros por cima dos óculos. - Ora, o que vejo. Pensei que não fossem querer chamar tanta atenção assim.  
  
- Desculpe, professor Dumbledore - disse Tiago tomando a palavra, sua voz ecoando no silêncio. - Mas nossa amiga aqui teimava em não querer entrar, e como o senhor disse pra ficarmos---  
  
- Sim, Gary, eu já sei - interrompeu Dumbledore.  
  
Tiago pareceu extremamente surpreso com isso, assim como Sirius e Remo. Por um instante Sibila olhou perplexa para Dumbledore, pensando que era estava caducando - afinal, que história era essa de Gary - mas logo caiu a ficha. Claro, Dumbledore não era tão estúpido como parecia.  
  
Sibila empurrou Tiago para o lado e colocou as mãos na cintura, suas dezenas de pulseiras tilintando ameaçadoramente.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore - disse ela com voz firme. - Thompson, Windham e Mussel estavam tentando me obrigar a entrar, quando eu não estou me sentindo muito disposta hoje à noite. Seria de se esperar que cavalheiros entendessem a situação e me deixassem em paz, mas pelo que vejo esses daqui NÃO são cavalheiros!  
  
Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso, o que deixou Sibila muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Sua habilidade criativa era ilimitada! Ela nem sabia de onde haviam vindo aqueles três sobrenomes, mas mesmo sendo improviso, ela gostou muito do resultado final de sua fala. E, finalmente, os três Marotos pareciam ter entendido qual era o esquema.  
  
- Muito bem Kathie, você pode retornar à Torre da Grifinória se assim desejar - disse Dumbledore.  
  
Sibila concordou com um aceno de cabeça vigoroso, deu maia-volta e saiu dali. Marchou até o buraco do retrato, disse "Cavalo de Tróia" a uma Mulher Gorda encharcada e muitíssimo irritada (Violeta não estava à vista - provavelmente tinha sido enxotada aos berros), e se jogou numa das cadeiras acolchoadas perto da lareira.  
  
=================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Todos estavam olhando sem piscar para eles, mas no momento Tiago nem notou. Quer dizer que agora seu nome era Gary. Será que Dumbledore não tinha um nome mais legal, não?! Sei lá, qualquer um, Andrew ou qualquer coisa assim. Gary lhe trazia péssimas recordações. Sirius estava se controlando para não rir; vendo isso, Tiago jogou-lhe um olhar maligno.  
  
- Vamos, vocês três, sentem-se - disse Dumbledore indicando a mesa da Grifinória com um aceno.  
  
Tiago piscou, e, percebendo o que Dumbledore dissera, se sentou do lado esquerdo de Hermione. Logo foi acompanhado por Sirius e Remo, e os dois, assim como ele, fingiam não ver os olhares extremamente curiosos de todos no Salão. Dumbledore falou de novo, e os olhos que estavam grudados neles se viraram para o diretor.  
  
- Muito bem, vocês já perceberam que temos quatro hóspedes no castelo. Eu esperava apresentá-los de um modo menos escandaloso, mas pelo que vejo, eles não resistiram à chance de causar boa impressão - disse Dumbledore, os olhos cintilando. Vários alunos riram, inclusive a mesa da Grifinória inteira. - Eles são alunos temporários em nossa escola; vieram da estimadíssima Escola de Magia Goosebumps, nos Estados Unidos, e para lá voltarão na semana que vem.  
  
Por alguns instantes, o Salão ficou cheio de sussurros e murmúrios: a maioria deles era de "Goosebumps?! Não é possível!". Até onde Tiago sabia sobre Goosebumps, ela era uma das escolas mais tradicionais e importantes da América; ser admitido dentro dela significava que você era muito bom MESMO. Provavelmente aquele povo ia pensar que eles eram alunos-prodígio ou qualquer coisa assim. O que não era nada mal; um pouco mais de publicidade era sempre bem-vindo.  
  
- Vocês devem estar se perguntando que raios eles vieram fazer em Hogwarts só por uma semana - continuou Dumbledore quando o zumbido cessou. - Digamos que é um rápido intercâmbio. O diretor de Goosebumps, meu caro Gon Lurricane, me pediu para que deixasse alguns alunos seus passarem alguns dias aqui... na verdade ele parecia muitíssimo interessado em restabelecer a paz em sua escola...  
  
Dessa vez nem Tiago pôde deixar de rir. Dumbledore estava tomando todas as providências para que todos na escola estivessem de sobreaviso em relação a eles. Realmente, era melhor que eles soubessem com quem estavam lidando; não queriam causar nenhum infarto nos professores ou ataques histéricos nos alunos.  
  
Mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu resistir. Olhou os alunos em sua mesa por cima dos óculos e sorriu, maléfico; Sirius deu uma risada baixa e sinistra. Remo simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas, "inocentemente", conseguindo parecer mais ameaçador que os dois. Vários alunos se entreolharam de olhos arregalados.  
  
- Muito bem, garotos, agora se levantem por um momento - disse Dumbledore, fingindo que não vira a cena e fazendo um gesto para que eles se erguessem.  
  
Tiago, Remo e Sirius se levantaram na hora, mas o resto da escola pareceu achar que Dumbledore falava com todo mundo. Dumbledore piscou, divertido, uma sobrancelha branca erguida enquanto via os outros de pé encarando-o.  
  
- Oh, não, não - riu ele, acenando com a mão. - Só nossos hóspedes, o resto de vocês pode permanecer sentado, por favor.  
  
Os alunos se entreolharam e se sentaram de novo, alguns encolhendo os ombros, outros com sorrisos amarelos. Hermione, uma das únicas que não se erguera (obviamente tinha entendido o que Dumbledore quisera dizer), escondia o rosto na mão e sacudia a cabeça.  
  
- Muito bem - disse Dumbledore, ainda com uma sugestão de riso na voz. - Apresentem-se, meninos, por favor.  
  
Harry e Gina se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e Rony lançou- lhes um sorrisinho malvado, como se dissesse "Quero só ver como vocês saem dessa."  
  
- Bom - disse Tiago, pensando furiosamente e tentando falar num sotaque americano ao mesmo tempo. - Vocês sabem quem eu sou, meu nome é Gary... eh... - ele tentou se lembrar de um daqueles sobrenomes. - Windham. É isso.  
  
- Daniel Thompson. - disse Remo prontamente, sentando-se em seguida. Tiago o imitou.  
  
- Ah, sim... meu nome é... Paul Mussel - improvisou Sirius com um grande sorriso; todos os olhos no Salão estavam fixos nele. Ele correu os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória, e quando umas três garotas começaram a dar risadinhas, Tiago não conseguiu se controlar e revirou os olhos. Mas Sirius com certeza gostara daquilo. - Muito prazer a todos os meus colegas da Grifinória, e claro, das outras Casas também.  
  
Tiago e Remo trocaram olhares significativos. Sirius conseguia ser tão extremamente metido quando ele queria; conseguia ser até mais que Tiago. Ele gostava de deixar tantas garotas quanto conseguia babando por ele, mas nunca dava bola pra nenhuma. Provavelmente uma escola inteira de alunas desconhecidas era a idéia que ele fazia de diversão.  
  
- Isso mesmo - disse Dumbledore, por fim. - Como Paul já disse, eles vão ficar na Torre da Grifinória, de acordo com um sorteio que fizemos. Creio que isso é tudo; podem voltar a jantar. - e se sentou.  
  
- Sirius, não sabia que você era tão Don Juan - Tiago ouviu Gina dizer a ele em voz baixa, em meio a risos, quando ele se sentou também. Ela não parecia ter sido afetada pelo "charme" de Sirius; com certeza estava achando muita graça naquilo.  
  
Pouco a pouco o Salão preencheu-se novamente com o som de conversas e risadas, e os três suspiraram aliviados. Por pouco tempo, claro. Eles estavam cercados por grifinórios curiosos.  
  
- Ei, Harry, são seus amigos? - perguntou um garoto aparentemente mais novo, de cabelos louro-acinzentados.  
  
- É... são, sim, Colin - disse Harry. - Mais ou menos, a gente se conheceu hoje.  
  
- Oi, eu sou Parvati! - disse uma garota de cabelos longos e negros, olhando Tiago cheia de interesse. - Você e o Harry são parentes ou coisa assim? Quero dizer, vocês são tão parecidos!  
  
- Coincidência - disse Tiago calmamente. - Nunca ouviu falar em sósias? Tem pessoas que não têm nenhuma ligação entre si e mesmo assim são parecidas.  
  
- Hm... sei - disse ela, não parecendo muito convencida. - Tá bom.  
  
- E aquela outra, hein? - perguntou uma menina ao lado de Parvati. Ela fora uma das que deram risinhos. - Kathie? Aquela escandalosa?  
  
- Ah, bem, ela não é nossa amiga realmente, Lilá - disse Hermione franzindo a testa. - Mas nós temos que suportá-la, então...  
  
- E você - disse Lilá sorrindo para Sirius. - Seu nome é Paul, não é isso?  
  
- É - disse Sirius se fazendo de sonso. Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, divertida. - Muito prazer, Lilá. Gostei do seu nome.  
  
Lilá corou de leve e abriu um largo sorriso. Essa era a primeira reação de todas elas; depois dessa etapa, não tinha retorno. Remo fez um muxoxo ao lado de Tiago, mas Sirius não parecia muito interessado na menina e, lançando-lhe um sorriso, começou a se servir de um empadão de qualquer- coisa.  
  
- Eu ouvi dizer que Goosebumps é mesmo incrível - disse um garoto de rosto redondo, de olhos arregalados. - Lá tem xícaras e bules e armários que andam e falam, não é?! Deve ser demais estudar lá!  
  
- Ah, é mesmo um lugar fascinante - disse Remo no tom mais natural possível. - Mas é tão estupidamente difícil que algumas vezes a gente se pergunta se não gostaria de mudar de escola.  
  
- E por que o Dumbledore disse que o diretor da sua escola, o Gon-sei-lá-do- quê - disse Colin, entusiasmado. - queria "restabelecer a paz na escola"? O que vocês faziam lá?  
  
- Vocês não VÃO querer saber - disse Rony num sussurro letal.  
  
- Ah, não mesmo - continuou Harry, no mesmo tom. - Vocês iam ficar escandalizados com o que eles podem fazer.  
  
- Digamos que Snape está em um grande perigo - acrescentou Gina.  
  
Tiago quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora que acabara de colocar na boca. Sirius se engasgou violentamente com o empadão de qualquer-coisa e Remo deixou o garfo cair com estrépito em cima de seu prato.  
  
- O SEBOSO ESTÁ AQUI??! - berraram os três em uníssono, quando se recuperaram, na direção de Gina (que quase caiu da cadeira), tão de repente que metade do Salão se calou de novo. Mas eles nem perceberam.  
  
- Aquele belzebu! - gritou Sirius batendo os punhos na mesa.  
  
- Como ele pode estar na escola?? - exclamou Tiago. - Ele deve ter se formado com a gen---  
  
Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Harry e Hermione imediatamente pularam em cima dele e tamparam a boca dele com as mãos (quase o matando sufocado), e ele foi jogado pra trás em sua cadeira.  
  
- Cala essa boca, Gary! - sibilou Harry. - Você perdeu o juízo?!  
  
- Preste atenção no que fala, seu louco - sussurrou Hermione.  
  
Tiago recuperou-se da surpresa e empurrou-os pra longe. Todos à sua volta o olhavam. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os, mais pra descarregar a raiva do que por reflexo.  
  
- Não foi nada - disse ele em voz alta. - Podem piscar agora.  
  
Todos se voltaram para seus pratos tão imediatamente que Tiago se surpreendeu. Sirius e Remo ainda olhavam raivosos para Gina.  
  
- Você disse que ele está aqui - disse Remo em voz baixa. - Onde ele está?  
  
- Escuta aqui, por que esse escândalo? - retrucou ela, ignorando a pergunta. - Vocês conhecem o Snape, por acaso?!  
  
- Por acaso, sim - disse Sirius. - Cadê ele?!  
  
- Na mesa dos professores, claro - disse ela apontando por cima do ombro.  
  
Os três olharam para onde ela apontava. Não foi preciso procurar muito; aquela cortina de cabelos oleosos era inconfundível. Sirius se mexeu ameaçadoramente ao seu lado. Snape os fitava com um olhar maligno e fixo, e com um quê de superioridade que os irritou - e muito.  
  
- Você não QUER dizer que ele é professor - disse Remo, num tom incrédulo. - Por mais que ele seja inteligente... Dumbledore não seria louco a esse ponto, todos sabem que o Snape é partidário do Voldemort...  
  
Praticamente todos dentro do alcance da voz de Remo soltaram gritinhos.  
  
- Não diga o nome dele!! - guinchou Parvati.  
  
- E por que não? - perguntou Remo, surpreso. - O nome não vai machucar ninguém.  
  
- Só evite dizer esse nome - disse Harry em voz baixa, com um suspiro cansado. - Tá bom?  
  
- Tudo bem - disse Sirius, exasperado. - Mas voltando ao assunto do Seboso...!  
  
- A gente fala nisso depois - disse Rony. - Aqui qualquer um pode ouvir.  
  
- Ah, tá legal. Mas - Tiago baixou a voz - será que a gente não pode jogar uma azaração nele, não?  
  
- Não mesmo - disse Harry, franzindo a testa. - Mesmo que a gente queira fazer isso, ele é nosso professor. Aposto como vocês não iam suportar que ele os colocasse em detenção, não é?  
  
- Ele não se atreveria! - disse Sirius, balançando a cabeça.  
  
- Infelizmente, ele se atreveria sim - disse Rony, com cara de desgosto. - Ele pode.  
  
Tiago suspirou e resolveu ocupar a mente com a travessa de macarrão à sua frente.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Uma meia hora depois, todos já haviam jantado e se levantavam para voltar às salas comunais, e Sirius se controlava pra não atravessar aquele Salão e quebrar a cara do Seboso versão 4.0 (que parecia achar-se muuuuuito superior a eles, a julgar pela expressão nojenta dele). Ele se ergueu devagarinho para seguir os outros, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.  
  
- Oi - disse a dona da mão. Ele se virou e prendeu a respiração.  
  
- Ah, é... é você - ele disse, completamente surpreso.  
  
Ele esperava que Cho ainda estivesse apavorada com a idéia de chegar perto dele, mas ali estava ela, com um sorriso tímido e as duas mãos alisando uma mecha de cabelo negro, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mas ouviu claramente a conversa entre Remo, Harry e Hermione parar, e eles pararem de andar para ouvir.  
  
- Bom... eu, eu vim aqui... - ela começou, agora torcendo a mecha de cabelo entre os dedos. Por que ele estivera tão bravo, mesmo? Ah, é, McGonnagall. Não, espera aí... não interessa. Cho continuou. - porque... por causa daquela confusão mais cedo. Você sabe - ela corou ligeiramente. - Eu queria pedir desculpas.  
  
- Desculpas? - ele repetiu, piscando. - Por q... ah, aquilo, não, não se preocupe.  
  
- É que você tinha dito que seu nome era Sirius Black... eu me assustei - ela desviou os olhos por um momento na direção de Harry, mas quase imediatamente voltou-se para Sirius. Sirius se perguntou por que raios as pessoas ali tinham tanto medo dele.  
  
- Ah, bem, você sabe - disse a voz fria de Gina se intrometendo, a mais fria que ela já usara até então. - Sirius Black é um bruxo adulto. Seria de se esperar que pessoas sãs raciocinassem sobre isso.  
  
Sirius virou-se para olhar para Gina com as sobrancelhas tão levantadas que quase sumiram em sua franja. Ela não estava mais com aquela aparência amigável e alegre, nem com aquele brilho simpático nos olhos que Sirius havia visto até então; na verdade, ela estava um tanto ameaçadora com as mãos na cintura e aquele olhar de serial killer.  
  
- Gina... - disse Rony em voz baixa, mas Gina não fez menção alguma de tê- lo escutado; ainda olhava para Cho com olhos gelados.  
  
- Acontece, Weasley, que ele poderia muito bem ter se disfarçado ou qualquer coisa assim, quem poderia saber? - retrucou Cho, numa voz tão perigosa quanto a dela, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. - Ou será que você é tão novinha que ainda não estudou a poção Polissuco?  
  
- Escuta aqui--- - ia dizendo Gina, na verdade quase gritando, batendo o pé no chão, mas Sirius e Harry se levantaram e se puseram entre elas. Harry a segurou pelos braços.  
  
- Pára com isso, Gina! - Sirius o ouviu dizer. Gina soltou um rosnado mas parou de se debater, apesar de continuar resmungando coisas como "Vaca, galinha, piranha" e outras coisas animalescas piores na direção de Cho.  
  
- Querem parar com isso? - disse Sirius em voz baixa; que bom que quase todo mundo já tinha ido embora. - Olha, Chang, Sirius Black é só apelido. Sabe, a gente vem dos Estados Unidos, lá a gente não tem tanto medo dele como vocês têm aqui. Depois eu falo com você, tá legal?  
  
- Tudo bem, Mussel - disse ela, apesar de ainda olhar para Gina com um olhar assassino. Finalmente, ela sorriu, ficando mais parecida com um anjo do que antes. - Então a gente se vê. Tchau.  
  
Ela virou as costas para acompanhar as amigas, seus longos cabelos brilhando com a luz das velas, e Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro. Gina se soltou de Harry com violência e se pôs na frente de Sirius, pisando forte.  
  
- Se você estiver gostando daquela filha de uma p... - sibilou Gina. Hermione exclamou "Gina, não fale como seus irmãos!", mas ela não lhe deu atenção - eu juro que vou te desprezar pra sempre!!  
  
- Por quê?! - perguntou ele, completamente surpreso. - Você pode me explicar por que você não gosta dela?  
  
- PORQUE ELA É UMA FALSA!!! - gritou Gina. - E se você cair no joguinho dela significa que você não é tão diferente quanto eu pensava!!  
  
- Gina, pára! - disse Hermione, segurando-a pela mão, e olhando irritada para Rony. - Quer vir me ajudar?!  
  
Rony piscou várias vezes, murmurou "Tá" e tentou segurar a outra mão da irmã, mas Gina simplesmente ergueu o punho fechado e mirou bem no nariz de Rony. No segundo seguinte ele estava caído no chão.  
  
- Não chega perto de mim, Rony - disse ela sinistramente. Ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para Hermione (que soltou a mão dela rapidinho), girou nos calcanhares e correu para fora do Salão, fazendo barulho.  
  
- Ai - gemeu Rony, levantando do chão com uma mão sobre o nariz. - Se ela quisesse ela tinha quebrado meu nariz. Ainda bem que foi de leve.  
  
- Aquilo foi de leve? - espantou-se Remo. - O que ela é, lutadora peso-pena ou o quê?  
  
- Sua irmã tem um temperamento e tanto, Rony - comentou Sirius, ainda assustado com o que vira.  
  
- Ela é bem perigosa quando quer - disse Harry quando eles começaram a andar bem devagar para fora do Salão.  
  
- Não sei, ela me lembra alguém - comentou Tiago, olhando pro alto.  
  
- Quem será? - perguntaram Sirius e Remo, sarcásticos.  
  
Sirius viu que Tiago - finalmente... - se dera conta QUEM aquela ruivinha temperamental o lembrava, corando ligeiramente. Sirius e Remo se entreolharam, rindo.  
  
- Acho que assim foi mais fácil - disse Harry depois de algum tempo, suspirando. - Eu não tive que explicar nada pra Cho. É mais seguro ela ficar sem saber de nada, mesmo.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Sibila estivera observando um tabuleiro de xadrez, onde as pecinhas estavam muitíssimo irritadas com alguma coisa e os reis haviam organizado uma espécie de guerra, quando ouviu alguém entrar no Salão Comunal fazendo um barulho igual ao de um leão raivoso. Ela ergueu os olhos, sem erguer a cabeça, e viu que era aquela ruivinha idiota.  
  
- O que está fazendo?! - perguntou Sibila em voz alta.  
  
- Nada que te interesse! - gritou Gina em resposta, batendo os pés na direção das escadas. Sibila se espantou; ela estava completamente fora de si. Mas ela não podia perder aquela chance.  
  
- Ô menina, eu quero ter uma conversinha com você! - gritou Sibila, ainda mais alto. Gina parou no meio do caminho e olhou pra ela com os olhos estreitos.  
  
- Uma conversinha?! - disse Gina, andando para onde Sibila estava. - Eu não tenho nada que conversar com você!  
  
- Acontece que EU quero falar com você! - disse Sibila, se levantando e colocando o dedo na cara de Gina. - Desde que eu cheguei aqui, você fica grudada nele...  
  
- Grudada em quem, sua maluca?! - exclamou Gina.  
  
- Não se faça de sonsa! Você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando do Black!  
  
- O Sirius?! Eu não fico grudada nele!!  
  
- Você é só uma pirralhinha que se acha grande o suficiente pra ficar com ele!! - berrou Sibila. - Acontece que eu não vou admitir isso!!  
  
- Pirralhinha é a...! Espera - disse Gina, numa voz subitamente mais baixa, a fúria se esvaindo de seu rosto. - Do que você está falando?  
  
- Você entendeu muito bem - disse Sibila. - Eu não vou permitir que você fique com o Black.  
  
- Você... você gosta dele?! - sussurrou Gina, arregalando os olhos. - Você tá com ciúmes??  
  
Sibila não respondeu; sentiu que seu rosto corava ligeiramente, mas continuou a olhar furiosa para Gina. Esta parecia completamente surpresa.  
  
- Então a minha professora de adivinhação já gostou de Sirius Black? - disse Gina, em voz teatral. - Essa é ótima.  
  
- Olha aqui...!!! - começou Sibila, irritada, mas Gina a interrompeu.  
  
- Desculpa te decepcionar, mas o Sirius não gosta de mim. Sabe de quem ele gosta? - perguntou Gina, com cara de nojo. - Você saiu antes dela chegar... é uma aluna do sétimo ano da Corvinal, uma filha de uma égua chamada Cho Chang.  
  
Levou alguns segundos pra Sibila digerir tal informação. Cho Chang? Agora tinha outra?! Eles haviam chegado ali naquela tarde e Sirius já se engraçara com uma sujeitinha qualquer? Não era possível.  
  
- Você está mentindo - disse Sibila, com a voz trêmula de raiva. - Como você sabe disso?!  
  
- Foi só ver a cara de bobo do Sirius na hora do jantar; era óbvio.  
  
Sibila estreitou os olhos e os desviou para o fogo que crepitava alegremente na lareira. Se aquela menina estava falando a verdade... então seus planos maléficos de enfiar a cabeça da Weasley em pus de bobotúbera não-diluído não iam servir pra nada. Talvez pudesse usá-los contra essa tal de Cho Chang. Mas Sibila não fazia idéia de quem ela era. Então a ruivinha finalmente ia servir pra alguma coisa.  
  
- Vamos fazer um pacto - disse Sibila subitamente, virando-se para Gina (que levou um pequeno susto). - Pelo que eu vi, você também não gosta dessa Chang nem um pouco, não é?  
  
- Eu odeio ela - disse Gina simplesmente. - Ela engana todo mundo com aquele falso arzinho angelical. Já enganou o Harry e ele nem percebeu; o Sirius também caiu como um patinho.  
  
- Ótimo. O negócio é o seguinte...  
  
- O preço da vaca é cento e vinte - interrompeu Gina num murmúrio.  
  
- Quê?!  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Não interessa - disse Sibila afastando o assunto com um gesto da mão. - Agora, eu quero fazer um acordo com você; já que você a odeia e ela está querendo fisgar o Black, o que nós temos que fazer é nos unir pra acabar com a raça dela.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem - concordou Gina sem hesitar, um sorriso malvado aparecendo em seu rosto. - Meu sonho é ver aquela Chang desmoralizada.  
  
- Fechado?  
  
- Fechado - confirmou Gina, e as duas apertaram-se as mãos. 


	15. Capítulo 15

DISCLAIMER: Agora me diz, POR QUE eu não possuo Harry Potter?! Por que, por que, por quê?! (Nãããããooooooooo)  
  
Nota da Autora: Queen Julia deseja informar que não tem escrito por estar passando por um horrível e tenso período de provas. Ela gostaria de informar também que, se não fosse por sua idolatrada e muito estimada mãe, ela poderia ter postado antes; mas sua idolatrada e muito estimada mãe resolveu tirar o cabo da Velox por duas semanas por julgar que Queen Julia não podia entrar na internet até o fim das provas. Assim, será impossível atualizar no mínimo até 06/12/2003. Queen Julia, portanto, pede desculpas e avisa para reclamarem com sua idolatrada e muito estimada mãe. Obrigada.  
  
Nota da Autora 2: Eu não sei se "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes" equivale a "Gemialidades Weasley", mas foi o que eu deduzi. Se tiver errado, por favor me avisem que eu corrijo. Aliás, qual é o tamanho do Salão Comunal da Grifinória? Eu o imagino bem espaçoso.  
  
---  
  
Para Laís: Você é rápida, hein?! Meu Deus, eu mal posto o capítulo e você já coloca review... acho que é por isso que vocês acham que os outros capítulos demoram, vocês lêem muito rápido. (a Cho que me aguarde. Muahahaha) Ah, e muito muito muito obrigada por ser minha fã! ^____^  
  
Para Yuuko: Ai! Foi, foi muitíssimo clara, minha senhora! Mas Dobby pede perdão, minha senhora, porque Dobby foi praticamente isolado do mundo online, minha senhora! (que ridículo, ahahaha ^^)  
  
Para Dayzinha: (ahahahaha) Pode deixar... o Sirius vai ser só um pouquinho envenenado pela víbora... nada que não dê pra ele se recuperar ^^ Por que todo mundo quer Gina e Sirius? Eles são só amiguinhos!  
  
Para Helena: A Chang tá com seus dias contados! (Não que eu ache que ela seja máááá ou coisa assim, só que ela é muito falsa) E a Sibila... tadinha dela. Ela vai ter seu momento de glória.  
  
Para Mariana: ^___^ Eu quero um brigadeiro!  
  
Para Tathi: Você não imagina o que se passa na minha cabeça... pobre Cho. (pobre nada!) Eu imaginava que ia ficar meio confuso... a Gina tá assim por causa do Harry, que é um anta, e por causa do Sirius, que é outra anta - os dois são antas por caírem na teia da Cho. Ela ficou revoltada porque nenhum dos dois viam que a Cho é uma Aragogue 2. Claro que aquela história do Michael Corners ajudou um pouquinho.  
  
Para Lain Lang: A Gina pode até gostar do Sirius, mas entende, ela conheceu o Sirius adulto, aí fica difícil dela "se apaixonar" por ele. É só amizade! Aí quando ela viu que a Chang tava jogando veneno pra cima dele, ela se enfezou! ^^ Eu vou gostar de escrever isso...  
  
Para Karol: Meu computador já voltou ao normal! ^.^ Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu nele, mas ele voltou ao normal sozinho. Mas, como eu já disse, minha mãe me proibiu de entrar na net até o fim das aulas...  
  
Para Ameria Asakura: ^^'''' Que viagem, hein? Você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?! Que má! ^^ Mas acho que o Sirius vale qualquer parada, não é?  
  
Para Hokuto: Eu procurei não demorar muito! ^_^ Mas só hoje minha mãe deixou eu entrar na internet, aí eu aproveitei e atualizei, hehehe. Já tava pronto antes, mas não tinha como postar, então...  
  
Para -----------------------: Eu não tive a intenção de ser sarcástica ^^' Eu tava falando sério... é que nesses últimos tempos teve uma avalanche de provas, e eu não consigo escrever e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Goosebumps foi o primeiro nome que me veio na cabeça - eu lembrei daquele programa que passava na Fox Kids (ainda passa? Sei lá), que eu tinha pavor, mas eu sempre gostei desse nome. Claro que não é muito apropriado pra uma escola, mas... ^_^ (Claro que a Gina gosta do Harry! Ela TEM que gostar! =P)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
- Você pode me mostrar onde fica o dormitório nessa Torre, Weasley? - perguntou Sibila.  
  
- Tá bom, você vai ficar junto da Mione, não é? - disse Gina. - Eu te levo lá.  
  
Sibila ainda não confiava muito na Weasley ruivinha, mas era melhor ter uma aliada contra aquela japonesa. Afinal, duas cabeças pensavam melhor que uma. Isso é, se tivesse algo de útil na cabeça vermelha da Weasley, claro.  
  
- Será que se a gente pintar o cabelo da Chang de verde ela vai ficar irritada? - disse Sibila, pensando alto. Gina olhou divertida para ela.  
  
- Ia ser engraçado ela sair correndo pra esconder a cabeça... - disse ela, dando uma risadinha. - Mas ainda é pouco pra ela. Muito pouco.  
  
- E você tem alguma idéia melhor?  
  
- Claro - disse Gina, com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo malvado e travesso. - Não fui criada ao lado de Fred e Jorge pra nada... é aqui, olha.  
  
Elas haviam chegado a uma porta de madeira escura, que Gina empurrou de leve e espiou para dentro. Depois de se certificar de que não tinha ninguém lá dentro, ela fez sinal para Sibila entrar.  
  
Era um dormitório bonito, por mais que Sibila não quisesse admitir. Tinha quatro camas de colunas, com cobertores de veludo e cheias de almofadas, ao redor de um quarto grande e circular. Ao lado de cada cama havia um criado- mudo e um malão.  
  
- Essa é a cama da Hermione - disse Gina, apontando para uma cama com um elfo doméstico de pelúcia entre as almofadas, e vários livros empilhados muito organizadamente em cima do criado-mudo. - E essa deve ser a sua - acrescentou ela, agora apontando para uma outra, que não tinha nada de especial, exceto pelo malão ao lado dela.  
  
- Não deve ser - disse Sibila. - Esse malão não é meu. O meu ficou lá no meu tempo.  
  
- Dumbledore deve ter arrumado suas vestes e pergaminhos e aquela coisa toda - disse Gina, com um ar de quem explica que dois mais dois são quatro pra uma criancinha de cinco anos. Sibila não gostou.  
  
- Não fale comigo nesse tom, menininha - disse Sibila com os olhos estreitos. - Eu sou mais velha que você e sei de muito mais coisas que você.  
  
- Eu achei que a gente tinha feito uma trégua? - perguntou Gina, uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
- Talvez - retrucou Sibila, abrindo o malão e examinando-o. Realmente, tinha vestes particularmente novas, uns três rolos de pergaminho, um vidrinho de tinta e uma pena. Não parecia que uma garota, que vivia ali o ano todo, fosse ter dentro da mala. Era muito pouco. Sibila preferiu não comentar e tratou de mudar de assunto. - Mas você tava falando dos seus irmãos. O que você *pretende*?  
  
- Ah, sabe, Fred e Jorge têm uma loja de logros em Hogsmeade, muuuito legal, chamada "Gemialidades Weasley", que tem tudo que você pode imaginar pra se pregar peças nas pessoas. Duvido que eles não tenham alguma coisa que sirva pra tirar o escalpo daquela perua da Chang.  
  
- Hm - fez Sibila, ponderando. Até que ela tinha alguma massa cinzenta, em vez do chicletinho mastigado que Sibila havia imaginado. - Interessante.  
  
====================================================  
  
***REMO***  
  
Quando eles entraram no Salão Comunal, já tinha bastante gente ali. Remo tomou o cuidado de parecer surpreso com o Salão Comunal, já que, para aqueles alunos, eles "não conheciam Hogwarts". Tiago pareceu entender o que o amigo estava fazendo e resolveu imitá-lo. Sirius parecia aéreo demais para perceber qualquer coisa, e se infiltrou no meio dos outros alunos como se procurasse alguma coisa, enquanto eles se reuniam perto da lareira.  
  
Remo também olhou ao redor. Gina e Sibila deviam estar ali. Eles não tinham demorado tanto assim pra elas já terem ido dormir. Só se...  
  
- Rony - disse Remo, e o outro se virou para ele. - É que... você não acha suspeito que a Gina E a "Kathie" tenham sumido? Quero dizer, a Kathie anda meio assassina...  
  
- Ai meu Deus - ganiu Rony, olhando para os lados. Definitivamente, nenhuma das duas estava ali. Rony ficou ligeiramente verde.  
  
- O que foi, Rony? - perguntou Harry, olhando para eles.  
  
- Eu acho que aquela doida aprontou alguma pra minha irmã!! - disse Rony, numa voz petrificada.  
  
- Que doida? - perguntou Hermione.  
  
- A Sibi... a Kathie? Ela é a única doida por aqui - disse Tiago, interessado. - Por quê?  
  
- Ela andava olhando pra Gina como se quisesse servi-la de comida a um hipogrifo ou algo assim - disse Hermione, meio assustada. - Não entendo por que...  
  
- Eu acho que entendo - disse Tiago, pensativo. Todos se viraram pra ele atônitos, e ele piscou. - Que foi? Vocês nunca perceberam que ela gosta do Si... do Paul?  
  
Houve um momento de silêncio em que Rony e Harry se entreolharam, horrorizados, e Hermione ficou com cara de quem segurava o riso. Remo arregalou os olhos. Não era verdade, absolutamente... ele nunca havia percebido nenhum sinal de que Sibila gostasse do Sirius, e olha que ele era bastante observador. Como Tiago, que era, com o perdão da palavra, uma toupeira em relação a esses assuntos, tivesse percebido uma coisa dessas? Devia ser só mais uma besteira dele.  
  
Mas pensando melhor... nas poucas vezes em que eles haviam cruzado o caminho de Sibila em Hogwarts, ela olhara para Sirius com - só agora Remo percebera - profunda adoração. Quando Sirius via isso, ele comentava, sem se preocupar em baixar a voz, como aquela garota era estranha. E nessas horas, os olhos de Sibila se enchiam de lágrimas e ela se afastava o mais depressa que pudesse, mas sem chorar nem nada, batendo os pés.  
  
- Ela gosta do Paul? - disse Hermione, a voz trêmula de tanto ela conter o riso, sacudindo Remo de seu estado de choque. - Tem certeza disso?  
  
- Claro - disse Tiago, revirando os olhos. - É mais do que óbvio. Ela deve estar morrendo de ciúmes do Paul com a Gina.  
  
- A professora Trelawney apaixonada! - disse ela, baixinho. Aparentemente sua vontade de rir estava deixando-a sem voz.  
  
Um fiapo de riso escapou. Foi a gota d'água; Hermione não conseguiu mais se controlar e caiu na gargalhada. Ela ria tão alto que todos no Salão Comunal olharam para eles, e Remo só conseguiu afastar a atenção deles depois de improvisar uma desculpa esfarrapada de que Tiago - ou Gary - contara uma piada muito boa. Quando eles perguntaram que piada era, Remo disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.  
  
- Hã... eh... é uma musiquinha assim: "Cavalo não tem caroço, cobra não tem pescoço, por isso que a vaca não voaaaa... perdi minha escova de dente. Ninguém pode negar!"  
  
Ele se sentiu completamente idiota cantando isso - era uma música retardada que eles tinham inventado no segundo ano, numa noite extremamente entediada no dormitório, e que Tiago e Sirius cantavam até hoje pra irritar a professora McGonnagall e Lílian. Os grifinórios se entreolharam por um momento, assim como Harry, Rony e Tiago (Hermione até parara de rir pra ouvir). Depois olharam de volta para Remo com cara de "Comequié?!".  
  
Ninguém parecera entender que diacho era aquela música, mas Tiago agora se dobrava de riso contido. Claro que Remo sabia o porquê: ele havia jurado aos amigos que nunca em sua vida cantaria uma música tão imbecil, mas agora acabara de romper seu juramento. Tiago com certeza ainda ia zoar muito da cara dele...  
  
Remo corou até a raiz dos cabelos, sentindo-se patético, agarrou o livro mais próximo e escondeu o rosto nele. "Você me paga, Hermione", pensou ele, com a cara comprimida contra uma foto de Merlin.  
  
====================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Sirius procurara Gina em tudo que era canto, mas ela não estava em lugar algum naquele Salão. Será que ela já tinha ido dormir? Se era esse o caso, Sirius não podia fazer nada. Era impossível subir as escadas do dormitório das meninas. Uma vez, no quarto ano, ele tentara subir pra ver se achava Fernanda Gilmore (por alguma coisa relacionada a um trabalho de feitiços), a escada virara uma rampa e ele saíra escorregando até o térreo de novo.  
  
- O que será que ela está fazendo? - murmurou ele, desconsolado, fitando os degraus que davam para o dormitório feminino. Droga, será que ela estava tão brava assim com ele? Só porque ela era toda nervosinha. Sirius se perguntava por que ela não gostava de Cho, e ele mesmo se respondia: Vai saber.  
  
Suspirando, Sirius deu meia-volta para ir se juntar aos amigos, e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver que Tiago rolava de rir em sua cadeira, enquanto os outros olhavam para ele sem entender o motivo de tão bom humor. Remo tinha a cara escondida num livro verde intitulado "Grandes Bruxos da História da Magia", e o pouco que se via de sua testa estava completamente vermelha.  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou Sirius, curioso, sentando-se perto deles. - Qual é a piada?  
  
- Pergunta pra ele - disse Harry indicando Tiago com a cabeça.  
  
- Ele tá rindo que nem um doido há um tempão - emendou Rony. - Vai ver você entende por quê.  
  
- Ah... ei, reaja - disse Sirius, estalando os dedos repetidas vezes para chamar a atenção do outro. - Ei, Gary! - pelo menos funcionou. Imediatamente a risada de Tiago parou, mas ele meio que amarrou a cara.  
  
- Odeio esse nome - resmungou ele, sentando-se direito na cadeira.  
  
- Eu sei disso. Agora fala, por que você tava rindo?  
  
- Ah - um sorrisinho escarninho apareceu no rosto de Tiago. - Foi o seguinte...  
  
- É idiotice dele, Paul - interrompeu Remo, emergindo de trás do livro.  
  
- Idiota foi você de cantar aquilo - retrucou Tiago.  
  
- Cantar o quê? - perguntou Sirius.  
  
- Nada!  
  
- Foi a musiquinha da "cobra não tem pescoço"! - disse Tiago de uma vez, antes que Remo pudesse impedi-lo.  
  
Tiago caiu na gargalhada outra vez, e dessa vez Sirius o acompanhou. Logo o Aluado, que vivia criticando os dois por cantarem aquilo, dizendo que era irritante e sem sentido, logo ELE tinha cantado aquilo! Essa era pra ficar na História. Os alunos em volta continuaram lançando-lhes olhares cômicos, o que os fez rir ainda mais.  
  
Remo resmungou alguma coisa sobre "idiotas sem cérebro" e tornou a enfiar a cara no livro. Sirius parou de rir com dificuldade e arrancou o livro das mãos dele, jogando-o em cima de uma mesinha ali perto.  
  
- Devolve isso aqui, Si... Paul!! - sibilou Remo.  
  
- Ah, "Daniel", fica frio, tá?  
  
- Droga - murmurou ele, cruzando os braços, resignado.  
  
- Ainda não entendi qual foi a graça - disse Hermione, olhando para eles com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Vocês são bobos ou o quê?  
  
- Acho que nós somos bobos, mesmo - disse Tiago, divertido.  
  
- Mais boba ainda é aquela música - riu Sirius.  
  
- Tá legal, já chega de besteira! - disse Remo lançando um olhar de lobisomem assassino aos dois amigos, depois se virou para Rony. - Eu achava que a gente tava falando da sua irmã que sumiu?  
  
- Ah - Rony arregalou os olhos. - É isso mesmo! A gente tem que descobrir onde ela tá.  
  
- Deve ter ido dormir - disse Sirius, seu humor esvaziando de novo.  
  
- Mas a Kathie também sumiu! - sibilou Rony.  
  
- Kathie... ah, a Sib...! Entendi, entendi! - disse Sirius antes que eles pulassem em cima dele pra calar-lhe a boca. - Mas e daí?  
  
- E daí que ela deve estar planejando enterrar minha irmã viva!  
  
- A Kathie?! Ah, ela é louca mas nem tanto, Rony!  
  
- Acontece que...!  
  
- Então por que a Hermione não vai lá em cima procurar a Gina em vez de a gente ficar perdendo tempo aqui?! - disse Tiago. - Vocês não são nem um pouco práticos.  
  
- É - disse Hermione, piscando e se levantando. - Tá bom.  
  
====================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
- Talvez eles possam arrumar pra gente um daqueles cremes de canário - dizia Gina, pensativa. Sibila estava começando a se interessar. - Mas não é a coisa mais original do mundo... quem sabe maquiagem-armadilha? A Chang é bem vaidosa, sabe... Esse fim-de-semana tem Hogsmeade, a gente pode ir lá, eles sempre me dão desconto.  
  
BLAM.  
  
Gina quase caiu da cama em que as duas estavam sentadas; Sibila simplesmente olhou curiosa para a porta, que se abrira com estrondo. Lá estava a garota dos cabelos cheios - Hermione, não era isso? Parecia que tinha subido as escadas correndo: os cabelos dela estavam todos alvoroçados, e ela ofegava.  
  
- G... Gina! - exclamou Hermione, olhando nervosa de Gina para Sibila. - Eu te procurei no seu dormitório, mas você não tava lá, o que que você tá fazendo aqui?! Com... com a "Kathie"?? - ah, ótimo, pensou Sibila, agora eles iam ter que se chamar por esses nomes esquisitos. Talvez fosse divertido.  
  
- Nossa, Mione, calma, tá? - disse Gina, espantada. - Que agitação toda é essa? Eu e a "Kathie", como você diz, a gente só tava conversando!  
  
- Con... versando? - repetiu Hermione, incrédula.  
  
- O que tem de estranho nisso? - perguntou Sibila.  
  
- Ah, é que... - Hermione parecia estar totalmente sem palavras. - É que... você andava meio esquisita, quero dizer...  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu já desisti de derreter a cabeça da Weasley - disse Sibila, e Gina olhou para ela de olhos arregalados. - Podem deixar, agora meu alvo é outro.  
  
- Você queria me matar, é isso? - disse Gina, num tom cômico de choque. - Oh Merlin, não posso crer em tamanha crueldade!  
  
- O Rony tá apavorado achando que vai te achar enterrada no jardim ou coisa parecida - disse Hermione, já bem mais calminha. - Acho melhor você ir lá avisá-lo, Gina.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem, maninha ao resgate - disse Gina sorrindo, e desceu as escadas.  
  
Hermione olhou para Sibila de um jeito muito estranho. Parecia que estava vigiando seus movimentos.  
  
- O que foi, Granger, tá com medo de mim? - perguntou Sibila, num tom tenebroso.  
  
- N-não! - respondeu Hermione, fechando as cortinas ao redor de sua cama.  
  
====================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
- Vamos, Rony, reaja.  
  
- Pelo menos pisca pra gente saber se você tá vivo.  
  
- Até parece que a Kathie ia se meter com a Gina, sua irmã não é fácil, cara.  
  
- É, Rony, se ela tentasse qualquer coisa, era só a Gina fazer aquele feitiço dos "Morcegos Fantasmagóricos" ou coisa parecida.  
  
Nada que eles fizessem ou dissessem reanimava Rony, que fitava o fogo intensamente, como se ponderando se, quando ele pulasse nele pra se suicidar, ele ia virar cinzas ou só poeira a mais no castelo. Eles já tinham tentado de tudo: berrar, assobiar, estourar fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro na orelha dele, mas nada adiantava. Eles não ousavam sacudi-lo pelos ombros; tinham a impressão de que se tocassem nele ele ia cair para o lado e se partir em zilhões de caquinhos.  
  
- Caramba Rony, acorda!!! - berrou Harry na cara dele, mas em vão.  
  
- Ei, quer parar de drama, até parece que a Kathie é perigosa!  
  
- Mesmo que ela não seja muito normal, mas não precisa dessa preocupação toda!  
  
- O que tá acontecendo aqui?  
  
Tiago se virou e viu que Gina tinha acabado de voltar; ela olhava para Rony com uma expressão intrigada. Rony "acordou" na hora, pulou da cadeira e correu para a irmã.  
  
- GINA! - exclamou ele, olhando para ela como se ela fosse um fantasma. - Você tá viva mesmo?!  
  
- Ah, Rony, claro que sim! - disse ela, sorrindo. - Por que, o que você achava que tinha acontecido comigo?  
  
- Sei lá, ué, aquela "Kathie" é capaz de qualquer coisa, mas... - ele suspirou, aliviado. - Pelo menos você tá viva. Imagina o que mamãe diria se você tivesse sido vítima daquela maluca.  
  
- Tudo bem, Rony - Gina deu um tapinha no ombro dele. - Bem, parece que ela queria mesmo me matar... mas agora ela já desistiu! - ela se apressou a acrescentar, ao ver o rosto dele ficar branco.  
  
Depois de mais alguns minutos, em que Gina acalmava Rony e ignorava Sirius completamente, e em que Tiago pensava em como aquela menina lhe lembrava Lílian, eles finalmente resolveram ir dormir de uma vez. Afinal, eles tinham que ter muita energia para sobreviverem ao dia seguinte...  
  
====================================================  
  
N/A: Eu não resisti e coloquei aquela musiquinha... na verdade ela existe mesmo, uma amiga minha que vive cantando, e eu sempre - inevitavelmente - rio com ela. Eu só mudei um pouquinho porque não ia dar certo com bruxos. Manu, você é muito sem-noção ^_^  
  
N/A 2: Será que isso deles se chamarem por outros nomes ficou confuso? O_o* Ah, olha, eu finalmente consegui terminar essa bendita sexta-feira! No próximo capítulo, já é sábado! Uêba!! 


	16. Ei, ninguém é de ferro

Oi, gente!  
  
Calma! Ainda não é capítulo novo. É só um aviso! Olha só... eu tô passando uns dias na casa do meu pai, e a metade já escrita do capítulo 16 tá na casa da minha mãe. Em outras palavras... não vai dar pra atualizar por um tempinho ^^'  
  
Eu tô querendo me obrigar a voltar pra casa AGORA e terminar esse bendito capítulo, mas tô com uma preguiiiiiça... hehehe =P É, eu sei, preguiça não é o motivo mais nobre do mundo, mas junto com a preguiça vem uma daquelas seqüelas de fim das aulas e começo das férias: minha cabeça tá vaziiiiia... Acho que quando eu voltar a escrever vou ter que expulsar umas aranhinhas. Eu tô tremendamente distraída. Ah, e claro, pra coroar a preguiça e a minha ausência de inspiração: eu tô doente! (Eeeeh!) Dor de cabeça, dor de garganta, dor de não sei mais o quê, iiiih, meu cérebro tá um trapo ultimamente.  
  
Então, eu só queria avisar a vocês, pra quando eu voltar a postar vocês não quererem me estrangular ^_^ Eu tô morrendo de vontade de escrever mas minha cabeça não coopera, então tenham paciência, tá?  
  
Até logo (tomara!)!  
  
***Queen Julia*** 


	17. Capítulo 16

DISCLAIMER: Não adianta, eu bem que tentei convencer a JKR a me vender os direitos autorais de Harry Potter, mas aquela mulher é meio que imune a hipnose. Ou seja... até que eu consiga descobrir A QUE aquela bendita escritora não é imune, eu continuo não possuindo Harry Potter.  
  
Nota da Autora: DESCULPA, gente! ^.^'' Eu sei que eu sou horrível, mas agora estamos de volta, calma! Respirem fundo... Dessa vez eu escrevi esse capítulo com o "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" aberto do lado do computador! -_-" Sem comentários... ah... esse foi o capítulo mais doido que eu já escrevi!! XDDD Tá muito tumultuado, cruz-credo.  
  
---  
  
Para Helena: Aquela musiquinha é a coisa mais tosca que eu já vi na minha vida! XD Espera até a Manu ficar sabendo que eu usei a música dela de verdade... eu tinha contado, mas acho que ela não acreditou muito em mim ^^'  
  
Para Mariana: Changalinha? Ahahahahahahaha, essa eu nunca tinha ouvido! Acho que ninguém gosta dela, mesmo, hein? Hehehe. Ah, olha... seu brigadeiro me deixou com água na boca! ^.^"  
  
Para Estrela Cadente: Ô meu Deus... eu acho que vocês vão ficar decepcionados, mas a Gina não gosta do Sirius nem ele gosta dela desse jeito que vocês querem. U_U' Excuta... eu vi sua BIO, e parece que você ama o Draco, né? ^^ (Eu tambééém!!) E você também gosta de Rony/Mione! Por que você quer que a Mione sofra? Tadinha dela... mas eu também gosto de Remo/Mione; talvez eu faça isso... mwahaha. ^__^  
  
Para Laís: Ih... *se esconde atrás da cadeira* Não me estrangule! Eu sou jovem demais! XP Desculpa aí... eu sentia que ia ter gente que ia ficar de mal comigo por causa do alarme falso ^^" Mas a preguiça foi porque eu tava sem vontade nenhuma de pensar. Eu, hein, depois daquelas provas matadoras, eu queria era férias pra minha "kbça" ^_^ Mas, aqui estamos, certo?  
  
Para Tathi: Eu quero que o Snape acabe com a raça deles e vice-versa, quero só ver a confusão que isso vai dar! ^_____^ Já imaginou o Snape tirando ponto deles e chamando de "americanos imbecis"? Ah, nenhum deles vai deixar por isso mesmo... e o Draquinho vai ser muito maaaaau quando aparecer.  
  
Para Ameria Asakura: A musiquinha existe! E como existe, é uma das preferidas dela ^_^ Ah, a música original não tem muita diferença não, a única coisa que muda é em vez de 'escova de dente' é 'patinete'. Só que bruxo não usa patinete, então... aliás, eu também acho que a Cho é chinesa, eu só escrevi 'japonesa' porque o Sirius não sabe se ela era uma ou outra. Aí, generalizando, ele falou que ela era japa.  
  
Para -------------: Sabe... eu concordo com você. U_U Porque eu já vi muito leitor (homem) fanático por fanfic, e uns dos meus escritores favoritos são garotos/rapazes/homens/sei lá. Mas o negócio é que muitos têm vergonha (machismo, mesmo) de dizer que lêem ou de escrever, e assim, tem mil vezes mais escritorAs e leitorAs do que escritorEs e leitorEs. Eu acho isso um absurdo, também, mas... fazer o quê ^_^" AH! Na verdade, todos os reviews são anônimos XD Não, sério mesmo... eu não conheço ninguém que me manda reviews ^_^  
  
Para Sett: n_n" Com uma apelação dessas, aposto que até minha mãe se convencia XD Sua CAF deve ser séria mesmo... eu já sofri muito disso, sabe, eu quase arrancava os cabelos quando os fanfics não eram atualizados por meeeses. Mas uma curiosidade: o que é H/L (desculpa minha ignorância, mas... sabe como é ^_^)? E eu também adoro minha Sibila! Ela é completamente diferente da Sibila original, mas isso aqui não é pra ter tanta coerência assim.  
  
Para Manoela Wood: Oi! Desculpinha ^^"""" Mas era só pra pedir um tempo... mas acho que agora eu saí do meu surto de Inuyasha U_u" Beem... quase, né. Então, agora vamos ver se eu consigo escrever em dia!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Ah, isso é que era vida. Manhã de sábado, deitado, sem fazer nada. Não tinha nada mais confortável do que ficar à toa, ouvindo o silêncio da manhã enquanto se enrolava no cobertor. Repetindo: isso é que era vida.  
  
Que vida chata.  
  
Tiago se levantou, colocou os óculos e abriu as cortinas ao redor de sua cama. Olhou ao redor do dormitório: pelo visto não tinha ninguém acordado, ainda. Os roncos de Sirius eram acompanhados por roncos ainda mais altos, vindos do lado do Neville. Se Tiago tentasse dormir de novo, com certeza não conseguiria.  
  
Mas quem disse que ele queria? Se ele acordasse, não voltava a dormir por nada. Em outras palavras, acordava atacado. Essa era uma das desvantagens de se dividir um dormitório com Tiago Potter: ele era perigoso.  
  
Tiago deu um sorrisinho muito maligno. Pegou a varinha de cima da mesinha de cabeceira e a fitou por um momento. O que era mesmo que o Seu Olivaras tinha dito? Mogno, vinte e oito centímetros, flexível. E o mais importante: excelente para transformações. Tiago não acreditara muito quando Olivaras lhe dissera, mas depois de anos usando-a não tinha como discordar; mesmo que ele não se esforçasse nada nas aulas de McGonnagall, ele quase sempre se dava bem nas provas.  
  
Ele girou a varinha velha de guerra entre os dedos, pensando. O que seria mais... digamos, impactante? Transformá-los em Papais Noéis já era muito batido; o truque da pele azul também já tinha sido usado. Uma coisa que realmente irritasse...  
  
- Já sei - sussurrou Tiago para si mesmo, e saiu devagarzinho da cama. - AAAH! Que diabos é isso?! - disse, tentando não gritar e dando um salto.  
  
Quase pisara em alguma coisa verde e pegajosa no chão, que pulsava ligeiramente. Lembrava um tipo de órgão interno nojento que tinha sido arrancado pra fora à força, e agora tinha criado vida própria. A coisa verde emitiu um barulho longo e grave parecido com um "coach". Ah, mas aquele troço ia ver só uma coisa.  
  
- Sai daqui, seu sapo dos infernos! - sibilou Tiago mirando um chute no sapo, que saiu zunindo pela janela. Tiago deu de ombros e resolveu seguir com seu plano.  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
Ele deu um salto e se virou rapidamente para a voz. Aquele sujeito, o Harry, abrira a cortina da própria cama e olhava para Tiago com óbvia desconfiança por trás dos óculos. Tiago levou a mão aos cabelos, sem-graça.  
  
- Eu... eh... nada, ué, só ia olhar se o céu ainda tava azul - ele disse de uma vez, em voz baixa para não acordar os outros, enquanto se chutava mentalmente. Que desculpa mais idiota!  
  
- Que desculpa mais idiota! - disse Harry no mesmo tom, e Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era só o que faltava, telepatia. - Você não espera que eu caia nessa, né?  
  
- Ah, tá legal, eu sou péssimo pra inventar desculpas, quem é bom nisso é o Rabicho - suspirou Tiago em sua derrota. - Mas eu não tava fazendo nada de muito... hã... cruel.  
  
- Imagino - disse Harry com um sorriso que dizia com todas as letras "Sua vida está em minhas mãos, moleque". - Vai dizer o que você ia fazer, ou quer que eu estrague tudo?  
  
- Você me lembra a Lílian, vocês dois são uns estraga-prazeres - disse Tiago estreitando os olhos. Pensou ter visto o outro titubear, mas não deu atenção. - Muito bem, você vai ver... você se livrou do seu destino dessa vez, garoto. Só fica quieto no seu canto e observe o gênio aqui trabalhar, falou?  
  
- Vê lá o que você vai fazer, "gênio".  
  
Tiago ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça e disse "Avis!". Meia dúzia de pássaros amarelos e chilreantes saíram voando alvoroçados da ponta da varinha, e Harry olhou para Tiago como se ele fosse retardado.  
  
- "Esse" é seu plano brilhante? Canários?! - sibilou ele, se abaixando para evitar um dos pássaros que dera um rasante em sua cabeça. - Do jeito que você falava parecia uma coisa muito mais inteligente!  
  
- Fica quieto, seu leigo! - retrucou Tiago, ainda com a varinha no ar. - Presta atenção e vê se aprende.  
  
Dizendo isso, ele apontou a varinha rapidamente para cada uma das camas de colunas ao redor do dormitório (exceto a sua e a de Harry), mandando cada um dos pássaros disparando para dentro das cortinas de veludo. Harry olhou para aquilo, interessado, e Tiago prendeu a respiração, esperando...  
  
==================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Ele estava sonhando um sonho muuuito esquisito. Ele estava num labirinto de paredes amarelo-ovo, e de vez em quando um coelho branco de colete passava por ele dizendo "é tarde, muito tarde!". Tinha um cogumelo gigante vermelho e branco, com pernas e braços minúsculos, que o seguia e dizia "Você está perto... não, não, não é aí... volte, seu incompetente. Isso, agora você está usando a cabeça... ESQUERDA, idiota!" Sirius estava quase perdendo a paciência e mandando o tal cogumelo pro inferno, quando sentiu bicadas dolorosas na ponta do nariz.  
  
Ele abriu os olhos de supetão e logo viu o que lhe provocava dor: um... passarinho?  
  
- Sai daqui, seu penoso imbecil - rosnou ele dando um safanão no pássaro e mandando-o para longe do seu nariz.  
  
Sua cabeça latejava e rodava com aquele sonho esquisito, mas ele não teve muito tempo pra pensar; vários berros e baques surdos podiam ser ouvidos ao redor do dormitório. Ele abriu as cortinas de sua cama, rapidamente.  
  
- O que...?! AAAAH, SAI DE MIM, BICHO DO CAPETA!!! - berrou ele dando um soco na ave que estivera bicando sua cabeça sem dó nem piedade.  
  
O canário bateu no chão e deu tempo a Sirius de ver o que estava acontecendo. Pelo visto não tinha sido só ele a ser acordado por bicadas insistentes; ele viu Neville se engalfinhando com um pássaro particularmente violento no meio do quarto, e parecia estar levando a pior.  
  
Simas e Rony tentavam acertar outros dois com livros e travesseiros. Rony eventualmente acertou, sem querer, uma livrada na cabeça de Simas, o que lhe rendeu uma travesseirada violenta na nuca que o mandou voando na direção de uma mesinha-de-cabeceira, e os dois pássaros ficaram livres para acertarem seus alvos novamente.  
  
Remo estava tentando capturar um outro com seu chapéu de bruxo, mas o canário era rápido demais e sempre se esquivava. Quando, finalmente, ele conseguiu prender a ave, ela furou o fino tecido do chapéu com o bico afiado e continuou atacando furiosamente.  
  
Dino tentava enfeitiçar um último canário, mas, não acertando, resolveu partir para a agressão: atirava despertadores, sapatos e mesmo uma bola de futebol trouxa no bicho, que parecia tentar acertar a "área proibida".  
  
Sirius não conseguiu prestar atenção por muito mais tempo, pois o passarinho que ele acertara recobrara a consciência e disparara de novo em direção às suas canelas.  
  
- Escolheu o alvo errado, cara! - disse Sirius e tentou dar um chute no bicho, mas não conseguiu e acabou acertando o pé da cama. Uivando de dor, ele pegou o travesseiro o mais rápido que pôde e o colocou na frente do rosto para impedir que seus olhos fossem furados pelo bico do canário.  
  
Foi então que um ataque duplo de risadas ecoou pelo quarto. Dando uma travesseirada no pássaro que o mandou zumbindo pela janela, ele se virou para ver quem estava rindo.  
  
- POTTER!!! - ele gritou, se referindo aos dois garotos quase idênticos que rolavam de rir no chão, mas lembrou que Tiago, aqui, não era Potter. - Ah--- WINDHAM!! SEUS FILHOS DA MÃE!!!  
  
- O quê?!! - exclamou Remo, prendendo a ave que tentava furar sua barriga debaixo dos cobertores grossos da cama e segurando com força. - Isso é coisa de vocês!?  
  
- Vocês, não! - corrigiu Harry, se controlando e apontando para Tiago. - Isso é coisa DELE.  
  
- Tá legal - ofegou Rony dando uma livrada no passarinho mais próximo, que caiu inconsciente no chão. - PEGUEM ELES!!!!  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - berraram Tiago e Harry, quando os seis vieram pra cima deles, como cães de guarda.  
  
==================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Quando Sibila acordou, encontrou o dormitório vazio. Nem sinal de Hermione ou daquelas duas esquisitas que haviam ficado fofocando até tarde da noite. Vestiu uma das vestes novas de dentro do malão e desceu, esperando que não tivesse muita gente àquela hora.  
  
E não tinha. Só alguns alunos de primeiro ano, Gina, que estava a um canto escrevendo alguma coisa, e Hermione ao lado dela, com um gato laranja horroroso nos braços. Sibila chegou perto delas.  
  
- Vamos, Gina, pra quem você tá escrevendo? - dizia Hermione, curiosa, tentando fazer Gina mostrar o pergaminho.  
  
- Ninguém, Mione, ninguém - retrucou Gina, fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a pena e respingando tinta na cara do gato. - Ih, foi mal, Bichento.  
  
Bichento, o gato laranja horroroso, não pareceu gostar nem um pouquinho, deu um silvo alto e pulou do colo de Hermione para o chão, indo se refugiar numa poltrona bem longe delas. Mas Hermione nem ligou pra ele.  
  
- Gina, por que você não me mostra? Que segredo todo é esse, agora?!  
  
- Mione, me deixa, vai tomar o café, os meninos estão te esperando. É melhor você estar lá pra separá-los se eles tentarem se matar de novo...  
  
- Mas e você?  
  
- Depois eu vou - disse Gina, se curvando sobre o papel e fazendo os cabelos longos esconderem o que quer que estivesse escrevendo. - Vai, tchauzinho.  
  
Hermione suspirou, resignada, e, pegando alguns livros em cima da mesa, girou nos calcanhares e deu de cara com Sibila. Esta lhe lançou um sorrisinho "inocente" que fez Hermione tremer e sair quase correndo para o buraco do retrato, desaparecendo de vista.  
  
- O que está escrevendo? - disse Sibila, se manifestando.  
  
- Ah, oi! - disse Gina erguendo os olhos, surpresa. Parecia não ter percebido a presença de Sibila ali. - Eu estou escrevendo pros meus irmãos.  
  
- Ah, aqueles? - disse Sibila, sentando numa cadeira perto dela.  
  
- É - confirmou Gina em voz baixa. - Fred e Jorge. Mas a Mione não ia concordar com isso, por isso que eu não contei pra ela.  
  
- Hum... e vai me contar o que está escrevendo? - insistiu Sibila.  
  
- Claro, cúmplice. Olha aí - disse Gina, com um sorrisinho, dando um ponto final na carta e passando para Sibila, que pegou e leu com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida. A letra dela era mais desleixada do que a de Sibila (que era insuportavelmente redondinha, ela admitia), mas bem legível.  
  
"Queridos Jred e Forge,"  
  
- Os nomes deles não eram Fred e Jorge?  
  
- Eram, não, "são". Mas é uma longa história. Esquece, vai lendo.  
  
"Queridos Jred e Forge,  
  
Vocês não vão acreditar no que está acontecendo! Tem quatro estudantes de intercâmbio aqui na escola, o Paul, o Gary, o Daniel e a Kathie. Sim, muito estranho. Mas este domingo a gente vai a Hogsmeade, e lá eu explico melhor. O negócio é o seguinte.  
  
Eu queria que vocês nos ajudassem a preparar algumas, digamos, armadilhas para a Galinha. Acho que vocês sabem de quem eu estou falando: "aquela" Cho Chang. Pois é, e eu queria que vocês nos ajudassem - a mim e à Kathie (não pergunte) - a tirar aquele sorrisinho falso da cara dela. Vocês podem separar uns "artigos" especiais pra gente? Alguma coisa bem humilhante. Eu pensei naquela caixinha de maquiagem, vocês ainda têm?  
  
Aí vocês guardam direitinho pra amanhã, e não contem pra ninguém. Ninguém mesmo. Eu e a Kathie vamos aí, pegamos e pagamos. NÃO CONTEM PRA NINGUÉM! Sacaram?  
  
Beijos da sua melhor irmã,  
  
Gina"  
  
- E aí? - perguntou Gina, ansiosa. - Será que ficou bom?  
  
Sibila ergueu os olhos para ela, e viu Gina mordendo o lábio inferior, incerta. Sibila empurrou os óculos para cima, pois já estavam quase caindo da ponte de seu nariz, e devolveu o pergaminho a ela.  
  
- É - disse ela, fazendo pouco-caso. - Ficou razoável.  
  
- Ótimo! - disse ela, sorrindo e dobrando o pergaminho cuidadosamente. - Agora a gente tem que pegar uma coruja. Será que eu podia pegar a Edwiges do Harry emprestada?... AI!  
  
Uma bolinha penosa tinha entrado zunindo pela janela atrás de Gina, e passado raspando ao lado de sua orelha. Sibila se esquivou quando a bolinha veio em sua direção e Gina pulou da cadeira. Os alunos do primeiro ano, meio distantes, olharam assustados para elas.  
  
- Pichitinho! - exclamou ela, de olhos arregalados. - Vem aqui!  
  
"Pichitinho"? Que raio de nome era aquele? E aquela bolinha tinha nome? Bem, tivesse ou não tivesse, a bolinha deu meia-volta em pleno ar e disparou para as mãos de Gina, piando alegremente. Espera aí.  
  
- Essa coisa é uma coruja?! - perguntou Sibila, incrédula.  
  
- É claro que sim! É do Rony, meu irmão - retrucou Gina, abrindo as mãos e mostrando uma corujinha minúscula com os olhos maiores do que a cabeça, que piava feito doida. - É, acho que ele vai servir. Segura pra mim.  
  
E colocou a coruja na mão de Sibila, que a segurou desajeitada, sem saber se podia fazer força ou não - e se ela partisse a coruja no meio?! Enquanto isso, Gina enrolava sua carta e pegava uma fita de dentro do bolso. Pichitinho começou a pular na palma da mão de Sibila, que teve de segurá-lo com mais firmeza para Gina conseguir amarrar o bilhete na perna dele. Mal ela deu um nó na fita, Sibila soltou Pichitinho e ele saiu voando de novo, animadíssimo, pela janela aberta.  
  
- Que bicho esquisito.  
  
- É, ele é assim mesmo. E aí, vamos descer pra tomar café?  
  
- Não me misturo com meros mortais.  
  
- Ah, deixa disso - disse Gina impaciente, puxando Sibila pelo pulso.  
  
=================================================  
  
***REMO***  
  
Eles haviam acabado de chegar ao Salão Principal e se sentado à mesa da Grifinória. Tinha bem pouca gente nas mesas àquela hora da manhã; provavelmente estava todo mundo sonhando com cogumelos gigantes. Mas os grifinórios à mesa estavam bem mal-humorados para uma manhã tão agradável.  
  
Remo, Sirius e Rony haviam se sentado de um lado da mesa, e Tiago e Harry correram a se sentar do lado oposto. Enquanto isso, Simas e Dino, a algumas cadeiras à esquerda, lançavam-lhes olhares assassinos, e Neville parecia um tanto quanto nervoso.  
  
- Que brincadeira mais idiota - resmungava Remo, se servindo de ovos fritos.  
  
- Mereciam um castigo muito pior - disse Rony antes de beber seu cálice de suco de abóbora de um gole só.  
  
- Acho que estar num "país diferente" tá afetando a sua cabeça, "Gary" - rosnou Sirius, ainda irritado.  
  
- Ah, audácia da carrapeta, vocês ficaram ofendidinhos demais! - disse Tiago, ainda esfregando a cabeça dolorida de tantos golpes que levara.  
  
- É isso aí, foi só uma brincadeira! - acrescentou Harry, que estava com um dos olhos roxo. - Vocês quase me deixaram cego! Nunca ouviram dizer que não se bate em alguém de óculos?  
  
- Foi só consertar seus óculos depois.  
  
- Eu tô falando do vidro que podia ter entrado nos meus olhos!  
  
- Ah, isso? Detalhes, detalhes.  
  
- Será que vocês esqueceram das varinhas?! Pareciam um bando de trouxas!  
  
- Vamos, meninos, acalmem os ânimos, Mione chegou! - disse a garota de cabelos cacheados, alegremente, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Remo.  
  
- Grande coisa - murmurou Rony. - Cadê a Gina?  
  
- Ela disse que vem depois, e antes que perguntem, a Sibila tava com ela e em paz. E aí, o que pretendem fazer hoje? - perguntou Hermione abrindo um livro e apoiando-o na jarra de suco. Remo imediatamente resolveu esquecer dos malditos passarinhos e tentou ler o livro de Hermione de longe. Mas ela não gostou. - Eu não gosto que leiam por cima do meu ombro, "Daniel"!  
  
- Mas é crueldade abrir um livro perto de mim e não querer que eu fique curioso!  
  
- Então toma esse - disse ela, tirando um outro livro do colo e entregando a ele. Remo viu Sirius, Tiago e Rony revirarem os olhos, mas os ignorou. Abriu o livro no início e imitou Hermione, apoiando-o na jarra de leite.  
  
- E aí, vão me responder? - perguntou Hermione, com os olhos no livro. - O que pretendem fazer hoje?  
  
- Eu tenho que aproveitar e fazer aquele monte de redações que eu deixei pra depois - suspirou Harry. - Se amanhã não fosse Hogsmeade, eu adiaria de novo.  
  
- É, eu acho que também vou ter que fazer isso - disse Rony, olhando desanimado para seu mingau de aveia. - Uma redação de Transformações sobre animagos, uma de História da Magia sobre os bruxos mais importantes de TODAS as épocas da História, uma de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sobre os doze usos do Sangue de Dragão, uma de Poções sobre Venenos, OUTRO diário mensal de sonhos para Adivinhação, uma de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas sobre as diferentes raças de Sereianos... sinceramente, o que foi que deu no Hagrid pra nos dar redação?! Ele nunca faz isso!  
  
- Exigência do Ministério da Magia - disse Hermione, simplesmente. - Mas se vocês já tivessem feito isso, poderiam tirar folga hoje. Hoje vocês varam a noite.  
  
- Obrigado, senhorita Eu-Bem-Que-Avisei - resmungou Rony.  
  
- A gente podia ajudar - disse Tiago, e Remo ergueu os olhos para o amigo. O que ele estaria tramando agora?  
  
- Ajudar como? - perguntou Harry, esperançoso.  
  
- O negócio é o seguinte... a gente pode fazer algumas das suas redações, por exemplo, a dos animagos, os doze usos do Sangue de Dragão e a dos Sereianos a gente tira de letra. Isso é, se os dois irritadinhos aqui concordarem - acrescentou ele, lançando um olhar cansado para Sirius e Remo.  
  
Remo levantou os olhos, pensando... se ele não estava enganado, os doze usos do Sangue de Dragão haviam sido descobertos por Dumbledore. Ele não era ruim em História da Magia, e os bruxos mais importantes da História era um assunto interessante. E animagos... bah. Sem comentários. Remo olhou para Sirius, e os dois concordaram com a cabeça.  
  
- Claro que - disse Sirius, calmamente, com a cara mais cínica do mundo. - eu não trabalho de graça...  
  
- Interesseiro - disseram Remo e Tiago ao mesmo tempo, revirando os olhos.  
  
- Depende de quanto - disse Rony. Hermione deu um muxoxo alto e escondeu a cara no livro.  
  
- Vamos ver... três sicles cada redação? - disse Tiago.  
  
- Parece justo pra mim - concordou Sirius. - Apesar de ainda estar meio barato demais...  
  
- Vocês são loucos - disse Remo, tornando a olhar para o livro à sua frente. - Eu não cobro nada.  
  
- Fechado - disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo. Pareciam aliviados de terem se livrado de pelo menos metade das redações. - Mas têm que fazer direito, entenderam?  
  
- Claro - disseram eles, com ar de sabe-tudo.  
  
- Duvido que alguém vá conseguir notas melhores que vocês depois que a gente fizer essas redações - disse Sirius.  
  
- Eu aposto qualquer coisa que a Mione vai conseguir - disse Rony em tom casual, servindo-se de mais ovos e bacon.  
  
Ah, garoto, você não devia ter dito isso, pensou Remo. Prendeu a respiração, ergueu os olhos devagarinho de um texto sobre Ermenegildo, o Esquisitão, e olhou para Sirius e Tiago. Estes, como ele previra, pareciam ter sido profundamente afrontados, e Sirius tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos azuis.  
  
- O que você tá TENTANDO insinuar, moleque?! - disse ele num rosnado muito parecido com o do Sinistro, e Rony olhou para ele de olhos arregalados. - Você quer dizer que essa garota é melhor do que a gente?!  
  
- Sem querer soar metida, eu acho que sou, sim - disse Hermione suavemente, pousando o garfo ao lado do prato. Sirius e Tiago a fuzilaram com os olhos, mas ela não pareceu sequer abalada.  
  
- Tá certo, então! - disse Tiago, ficando de pé e batendo as mãos na mesa. Hermione olhou para ele pendendo a cabeça para o lado, Rony parecia ter finalmente percebido a besteira que tinha feito e Harry olhava para Tiago com cara de desgosto. - Diz aí: o que é um Quintípede, senhorita sabe-tudo?  
  
- O Quintípede - disse ela em voz alta se levantando também, parecendo ultrajada - é um animal semelhante a uma aranha caranguejeira, mas é muito maior e muito mais perigoso do que uma simples aranha. Possui cinco pernas e é coberto por pêlos grossos e castanho-avermelhados, e é encontrado na ilha de Drear, perto da Escócia, e por isso essa ilha foi tornada imapeável.  
  
Hermione retomou o fôlego e disparou a falar de novo; Sirius e Tiago olhavam para ela de um jeito esquisito.  
  
- Diz a lenda que a ilha de Drear já foi povoada por duas famílias bruxas, os McClivert e os MacBoon. Certa vez ocorreu uma luta de bêbados entre os chefes dessas duas famílias, e o chefe dos McClivert morreu. Segundo a lenda, os McClivert cercaram a casa dos MacBoon e transformaram cada membro dessa família em seres monstruosos de cinco pernas, mas o feitiço acabou virando contra o feiticeiro, pois os MacBoon haviam se tornado muito mais fortes e perigosos do que antes. Assim, os MacBoon transformados caçaram e exterminaram todos os McClivert e, sem ninguém que pudesse usar uma varinha e destransformá-los, ficaram assim para todo o sempre. Por essa razão, também, o Quintípede é chamado de MacBoon Peludo. SATISFEITOS?!  
  
Quando ela parou de falar, estavam todos em silêncio. Rony e Harry pareciam espantados demais para abrir a boca, Tiago a olhava com aquele olhar totalmente ameaçador por cima dos óculos e Sirius havia cruzado os braços, provavelmente para não fazer nenhuma besteira com eles, como por exemplo, esganar aquela metida. Remo ergueu a mão vagarosamente.  
  
- Eu... posso acrescentar uma coisa à explicação do Quintípede? - ele perguntou, e no segundo seguinte desejou que tivesse ficado com sua grande boca fechada.  
  
- NÃO!! CALA ESSA BOCA!! - gritaram Hermione, Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo, e Remo rapidamente se escondeu atrás de seu livro outra vez.  
  
- Tá certo, menina, então nós te desafiamos - disse Tiago. - Vamos ver QUEM consegue as melhores notas nessas redações!  
  
- Valendo um galeão pra cada vencedor - acrescentou Sirius, e Remo não pôde evitar murmurar "Mercenário de meia tigela".  
  
- Fechado! - rebateu Hermione sem pensar duas vezes.  
  
Os três se apertaram as mãos e sentaram de novo, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. Na verdade, aquela pequena discussão parecia ter apagado de vez o "incidente dos canários" da cabeça de Sirius e Tiago, que agora conversavam normalmente.  
  
==================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Rony ainda não havia saído completamente de seu estado de choque por ver Hermione se rebelar daquele jeito, quando chegaram as duas pessoas que faltavam para que o "grupo" ficasse completo.  
  
- Oi, gente - disse Gina, sorridente, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry. Todos devolveram-lhe o "oi".  
  
A esquisita da Sibila veio atrás e se sentou ao lado dela. Muito estranho. O que dera naquelas duas para estarem amiguinhas de repente? Hm... comportamento suspeito. Nota mental: tomar muito cuidado. Complô entre mulheres já lhe rendera uma semana de ala hospitalar uma vez.  
  
- Ei, Gina, por que você demorou tanto? - perguntou Rony na mesma hora.  
  
- Eu tava escrevendo uma carta - disse ela, se servindo.  
  
- Pra quem?  
  
- Pra alguém.  
  
- Que alguém?  
  
- Não interessa! - disse ela, irritada, jogando a torrada no prato. Sirius se surpreendeu com a rapidez com que ela mudava de humor. - Por que você está sempre me vigiando?! Eu não sou mais bebê, sabia?!  
  
- Acontece que eu sou o seu único irmão mais velho que sobrou aqui em Hogwarts, então eu vou te vigiar SIM! - retrucou Rony imitando a irmã.  
  
Sirius prendeu a respiração e os outro fizeram o mesmo. Ele olhou devagarinho para Gina e logo percebeu que Rony estava condenado. Ela tinha cara de quem poderia transformar o irmão em um mosquito e esmagá-lo com as pontas dos dedos. Decididamente Rony sempre dizia a coisa errada, na hora errada...  
  
- Ronald Weasley... - Gina rosnou, e se levantou de um pulo. - Você tá ferrado!  
  
Rony (assim como Sirius, que estava ao lado dele) se encolheu ligeiramente na cadeira quando Gina fez menção de chutar a própria cadeira para longe e contornar a mesa para arrancar-lhe os olhos, mas antes que ela conseguisse sair do lugar, Harry e Sibila já haviam se apressado a segurá-la pelos ombros e fazê-la se sentar de novo.  
  
- Weasley, sossega! - disse Sibila, ríspida e parecendo levemente alterada pela impertinência de Gina. - Que criancice!  
  
- Chega, "Kathie" - disse Harry, olhando feio para ela. - E você, Gina, segura a onda! Você tá muito irritadinha ultimamente.  
  
- Me larguem! - disse Gina, se soltando, meio vermelha e evitando olhar para Harry. - Vocês não mandam em mim.  
  
Gina voltou sua atenção para o prato quase intocado à sua frente e decidiu continuar a comer. Rony parecia ter entrado em outro estado de choque; provavelmente meia dúzia de canários assassinos, mais os "ataques" de Hermione e de Gina, era mais do que a cabeça dele conseguia processar num começo de manhã.  
  
Remo e Hermione haviam se protegido por trás de seus livros e pareciam querer fingir que não tinham visto nem ouvido nada. Tiago olhava de Harry para Gina (ambos constrangidos) de um jeito meio calculista, e Sirius achava que sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele.  
  
É... parecia que tanto pai como filho tinham ruivas traçadas em seus destinos. 


	18. Capítulo 17

DISCLAIMER: Espera um instantinho. *escreve numa folha de caderno: Queen Julia possui Harry Potter e todos os personagens secundários, vivos ou mortos.* Pronto. Viu? *aponta para a folha* Ali diz que eu possuo! Então eu possuo! Porque aquilo é um documento DE VERDADE, sabe!  
  
Nota da Autora: POR QUE eu não consigo colocar itálico e negrito nessa droga??! POR QUE os outros conseguem e eu não?! ARGH! XO  
  
Nota da Autora 2: Eu demorei a atualizar porque minha prima, que é mais velha que eu, me deu um caixote cheio de revistinhas antigas da Turma da Mônica (XD), assim, de 1989/90/91, que eu nunca tinha lido antes - resultado... passei um tempão sem fazer outra coisa senão ler. Pra mim não faz diferença se são quadrinhos, mangás ou livros, eu traço tudo ^-^  
  
---  
  
Para ----------------: Sabe que eu nem tinha percebido que era uma "grande sacada"? Eu só achei que ia ser divertido! ^^ E o capítulo 16 foi o mais corrido de todos; vai ver foi por isso que foi melhor que os outros. Você é uma pessoa azarada? Ah, que nada. Um pouquinho de suspense não faz mal a ninguém ^_~ E eu vou tentar escrever mais rápido... mas é difícil, por mais que eu adore escrever, eu não consigo escrever sob pressão, sabe, eu escrevo quando dá vontade ^_^  
  
Para Sett, a aprendiz: Eu já ouvi falar que não se bate em ninguém de óculos... provavelmente o Duda nunca ouviu falar nessa regra. 9_9* Mas me diz, de onde foi que você tirou que o Remo tá na disputa contra a Mione? O_o Ele tava escondido atrás do livro. Outra coisa... eu imagino o Tiago a peste em forma de gente! XD  
  
Para Helena: ^^ Brigadú! Você pediu, aqui estamos nós.  
  
Para Ayleen-Pendragon: Olha... *suspiro* Minha intenção, desde o início, era fazer Harry/Gina. Porque eu não consigo imaginar a Gina com a versão mais nova do Sirius, ela o conheceu adulto e ele já morreu, eu se fosse ela ia achar muuuito esquisito U_U" E você acha que eu ia deixar ele com uma das duas? Ele é meu e ninguém tasca. ^^  
  
Para Dani Lupin: Que bom que você gostou! ^__^ Eu sei que o nome da Sibila é igual a um repelente, mas... eu gosto dela - eu sei, muito estranho, mas deixa pra lá... quanto à Mione, eu sei que eu tô deixando ela meio de lado ^^"" Eu vou tentar fazer ela aparecer mais, tá? Eu adoro fazer cenas de ciúme entre o Rony e ela. :D Ah, o Tiago nem sabe que ela é nascida trouxa, pelamordedeus, ele não é preconceituoso!!! O_O" Eu cheguei a me assustar quando eu li seu review.  
  
Para Mariana: Sabe de uma coisa? Vocês insistem tanto nessa de Remo/Mione que eu tô começando a considerar ^^  
  
Para Ainsley Haynes: O_o" Não entendi direito o que você disse...  
  
Para Lain Lang: É, fazia tempo que você não comentava! Pena que você tenha cansado de fanfics... se bem que já aconteceu comigo 9_9 Eu fiquei bem uns seis meses sem ler nada, mas depois voltou com força total! ^_^ Ah, e eu vou fazer uma continuação, sim. Tô em dúvida entre um epílogo ou outra fanfic, mas que eu faço, eu faço.  
  
Para Tathi: Vamos ver se esse cap vale a pena, também... ^^ Vai ter tudo isso e muito mais coisas (que, nesse momento, viajam pela minha cabecinha diabólica... mwahaha), e eu vou me divertir muito fazendo isso. E vou te dizer uma coisa, "algo" espera Remo e Mione. =D  
  
Para Deby Padfoot: Eu nem tinha notado isso do olho e do nariz... O_o""" Faz sentido, agora que eu parei pra pensar. Mas acho que um detalhe desse não vai atrapalhar... eu só escrevo por diversão, mesmo ^_^ Mas obrigada por me avisar e por ler! =D  
  
Para Laís: Desculpa por quê?! Você deixou review, não foi? Então não precisa de drama ^^ Mas é claro que vai ter H/G! ^__^ Eu sou partidária deles até o fim!! Acho que você também é, né? E eu adorei saber que você continuou sua fic! Eu sempre fico de bom-humor quando leio ela =D  
  
Para Manoela Wood: Esse aqui também demorou... e quanto ao Inu, eu também não me lembro o que é que eu tinha te dito sobre ele 9_9* Ê, cabeça. Mas não importa, hehe ^_^"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***REMO***  
  
Tá legal, Remo até que entendia que Sirius e Tiago não levavam desaforo pra casa, e que "o importante é vencer", como dizia Tiago, mas aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Eles nunca ficavam mais de uma hora fazendo uma redação. Tinham horror a escrever. Quando escreviam a medida exigida pelo professor, já era mais do que suficiente, e era ali que eles paravam.  
  
Agora, lá estavam os dois num canto do Salão Comunal, há quase duas horas, rodeados de livros abertos e jogados em cima da mesa, cada um com um rolo de pergaminho aberto à frente e escrevendo freneticamente. Os dois, em vinte minutos, já haviam passado dos trinta centímetros. Remo desconfiava que, se eles não fossem com mais calma, iam acabar rasgando o pergaminho com a ponta da pena.  
  
Harry e Rony, por outro lado, não estavam nem um décimo tão dispostos quanto eles. Rony olhava pela janela, para o dia estonteante lá fora, com a boca meio aberta, e com certeza tinha se esquecido da redação. Harry ainda estava em melhor estado do que ele; pelo menos olhava para o pergaminho e escrevia, mas ia muito devagar e não parecia muito certo do que dizia.  
  
- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou Gina chegando perto de Hermione, que não estava menos concentrada do que os outros dois Marotos. - Mione, eu achava que você já tinha feito suas redações.  
  
- Eu tinha - resmungou Hermione, em resposta, sua pena praticamente deslizando pelo pergaminho enquanto escrevia. - Mas resolvi fazer de novo pra acrescentar algumas coisas.  
  
- Ah - Gina olhou para Remo, Tiago e Sirius. - E vocês, por que estão escrevendo se vocês não têm que fazer isso? Que eu saiba vocês chegaram depois das aulas de sexta.  
  
Sirius e Tiago, pelo visto, nem tinham ouvido o que Gina dissera, e continuaram a escrever como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Gina não pareceu gostar nem um pouquinho de ser ignorada e se virou para Remo, com uma cara de "E você, dá pra responder ou tá difícil?".  
  
- Ah... é que a gente está ajudando o Harry e o Rony a fazerem as redações - disse ele, com um sorriso amarelo. - E o... Gary e o Paul apostaram com a Hermione pra ver quem ganhava a melhor nota nas redações.  
  
- Hm - disse Gina, sentando numa cadeira ali perto. - Achei que fosse mais interessante.  
  
- E você, Gina, você não tinha que estar estudando também? Afinal, esse é o ano dos seus NOMs, não é? - observou Hermione, erguendo os olhos do papel.  
  
- Tinha - disse Gina, olhando distraída para o teto. - Mas eu já fiz minhas redações, não sou como o Harry e o Rony que deixam tudo pra última hora. E hoje eu não mexo naqueles livros por nada - acrescentou ela, puxando uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho para perto e começando a desenhar alguma coisa irreconhecível.  
  
- Alguém tem alguma idéia de tragédia pra um Diário Mensal? - perguntou Rony, desanimado, finalmente olhando para o próprio pergaminho (em branco), como se só então se lembrasse de que tinha que fazer aquilo.  
  
- Tragédia? - repetiu Remo, parando de escrever sobre Morgana, estranhando. - Por que uma tragédia?  
  
- Porque a professora Trelawney dá mais pontos na redação se tiver tragédias e mortes e coisas desse tipo - disse Harry, escrevendo meia dúzia de palavras e empacando mais uma vez.  
  
Ele lançou um olhar mortífero a Sibila, que estava brincando com um sicle de prata nos dedos enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa, e não lhe deu a mínima atenção.  
  
- Aquela mulher aceita qualquer coisa que seja prejudicial - disse Rony, balançando a cabeça. - Nas provas, a melhor coisa a fazer pra ter nota boa é falar que você vai morrer, mas tem que inventar uma morte bem dolorosa, um massacre ou algo do tipo, senão ela te dá nota baixa mesmo assim. Só que inventar uma desgraça terrível pra cada dia do mês não é muito fácil, minhas idéias já acabaram... uma vez eu escrevi que ia ser atropelado por um hipogrifo desembestado, ela aceitou e ainda me deu nota máxima, mas agora eu não---  
  
- Que tal, "No Sábado, terei os pulsos e tornozelos amarrados e serei jogado dentro do lago, pois não calei a boca"? - interrompeu Sirius, em voz alta e ameaçadora, fazendo Rony ficar quieto e se abaixar para o pergaminho, inventando alguma coisa para escrever, bem rápido.  
  
Todos ficaram no mais profundo silêncio por mais uns cinco minutos, até que os outros alunos começaram a descer dos dormitórios. Olhando no relógio, Remo viu que ainda eram nove e meia; eles tinham acordado cedo demais, por causa das gracinhas de Tiago. Bem que o Salão Principal estivera meio vazio na hora do café da manhã.  
  
- Ué, o que estão fazendo aqui tão cedo?! - perguntou uma garota (que, se Remo não estava enganado, se chamava Parvati), se colocando na frente da mesa de Hermione.  
  
- Oi, Parvati - disse Hermione, vagamente (Remo acertara o nome). - Estamos só fazendo dever de casa atrasado.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Eles também? - perguntou uma outra, provavelmente "Lilá", ao lado de Parvati, apontando para Sirius, Remo e Tiago por cima do ombro.  
  
- Eles também.  
  
Parvati e Lilá se entreolharam e deram de ombros, saindo do Salão Comunal - provavelmente, para ir tomar café. Elas não eram as únicas; uma multidão descia as escadas e passava por eles, falando sem parar e atrapalhando a concentração deles. Remo nem lembrava mais por que Morgana era famosa, e já estava se irritando com aquele burburinho. E irritar Remo Lupin, realmente, é uma façanha.  
  
=================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Tiago escrevera a última linha da redação sobre Animagos, que dera dois metros e doze centímetros (ele nunca escrevera tanto), quando a paz retomada depois que todos tinham descido para ir tomar café foi novamente perturbada. Por ninguém menos que Neville.  
  
O garoto entrou, retumbante, no Salão Comunal, batendo o retrato da Mulher Gorda atrás de si. Eles ainda podiam ouvi-la xingando Neville de tudo quanto era nome, com o retrato fechado, mas Neville nem ligava para ela.  
  
- TREVOR!! - ele chamava, nervosamente, virando as almofadas e arrastando cadeiras pelo Salão Comunal. - EI, TREVOOOR!  
  
- Mas o que foi, Neville? - perguntou Rony, olhando curioso para o outro.  
  
- O Trevor sumiu de novo, e eu não consigo achá-lo em lugar nenhum dentro da Torre! - disse Neville, aflito. - Eu já tinha sentido a falta dele no dormitório, e eu achava que ele tinha saído e descido, mas ele não tá em lugar nenhum!  
  
- O que é Trevor? - perguntou Tiago, interessado.  
  
- É meu sapo de estimação - respondeu Neville, e continuou procurando por todo o Salão. - TREVOR!  
  
- Ah... sapo - murmurou Tiago, a ficha caindo imediatamente.  
  
Ele lançou um olhar cuidadoso a Harry, que estava na mesa à frente, e viu que ele já o estivera observando, de sobrancelhas erguidas e olhar de "Você só arruma encrenca, mesmo". Tiago abaixou a cabeça para sua redação recém- terminada e tentou escrever mais alguma coisa, para disfarçar.  
  
- É um sapo nojento, verde e que parece que tá do avesso, Neville? - perguntou Gina, parando de desenhar o que quer que fosse aquele monte de rabiscos.  
  
- É! Você viu ele?! - perguntou Neville, esperançoso.  
  
- Eu vi ele voando lá do lado de fora de manhã cedinho - disse Gina, apontando para a janela do outro lado do Salão.  
  
Um silêncio cômico se seguiu. Neville olhou para Gina como se ela tivesse pirado de vez. Sirius parou de escrever que nem um doido ao lado de Tiago e olhou para Gina, surpreso. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, e Tiago teve o cuidado de parecer achar aquilo ridículo também. Harry olhava para Tiago com óbvia vontade de rir.  
  
- Voando? - repetiu Hermione, num tom de voz de quem fala com uma pessoa fraca da cabeça. - Tem certeza?  
  
- Eu vi - disse Gina, sacudindo os ombros. - Parecia um míssil muito do nojento.  
  
- Você não sonhou, não? - perguntou Sirius, cuidadosamente.  
  
- Não, eu tenho plena certeza do que eu vi, obrigada, Paul - disse ela, com um toque de frieza na voz.  
  
- Eu vou lá fora procurar, de qualquer maneira - disse Neville, e ele se apressou a sair pelo buraco do retrato. Tiago ouviu a Mulher Gorda gritar mais um pouco com o garoto, mas logo ela dizia "Ei, volte aqui, eu ainda não terminei minha bronca!".  
  
- Por que será que o Trevor tava voando? - perguntou Rony, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.  
  
- Talvez ele tenha poderes que o Neville não conheça - disse Hermione, pensativa.  
  
- Tá, vamos deixar o supersapo pra depois, a gente tem que terminar essas redações - disse Tiago, tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça deles.  
  
Para o seu alívio, todos concordaram - até Harry, apesar deste ter continuado com aquele sorriso malvado no rosto. Tiago bem que ponderou se devia jogar uma azaração naquele garoto, mas resolveu que era melhor continuar escrevendo. Próxima redação... Sereianos.  
  
Isso lhe lembrou alguma coisa... Rony tinha dito que o professor deles nunca tinha dado redação antes, e Hermione dissera que tinha sido exigência do Ministério da Magia... espera aí... o professor era---!  
  
- EI! - exclamou Tiago, dando um soco na mesa, quase fazendo Sirius fazer um risco errado ao seu lado. Tiago nem ligou e virou para Rony (que não parecia nada interessado em escrever). - Quem você disse que era o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas?!  
  
- Hagrid, ué - disse Rony, calmamente. - Conhece?  
  
- HAGRID?! - repetiram Sirius e Remo. Tiago olhou para eles; provavelmente, estavam pensando a mesma coisa que ele.  
  
- Mas... não é meio perigoso colocar o Hagrid como professor? - perguntou Sirius.  
  
- Vocês conhecem o Hagrid? - perguntou um garoto ali perto. Provavelmente ele os estivera espionando o tempo todo; era aquele Colin do dia anterior.  
  
- Hã...  
  
- Não exatamente - disse Harry, e dava pra ver que estava tentando inventar uma desculpa bem rápido. - É que... a gente meio que apresentou o povo daqui a eles.  
  
- É, as pessoas, os fantasmas, o Filch e coisa e tal - continuou Rony.  
  
- É! E eles disseram que o Hagrid gosta de animais perigosos - disse Remo.  
  
- Ah - disse Colin, não muito convencido. - É verdade, o Hagrid só inventa aula esquisita, ele passou o ano passado todo ensinando a gente a cuidar de explosivins.  
  
- Explosivins? - repetiu Tiago. Devia ser mais uma dos "bichinhos de estimação" dele.  
  
- Hoje à tarde a gente pode ir visitar o Hagrid e vocês ficam sabendo do resto - cortou Hermione, muito irritada. - Mas agora, será que dava pra vocês calarem a boca que eu quero me concentrar?!  
  
Ninguém ousou dar um pio depois disso. Os outros alunos procuravam fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, e alguns até decidiram imitá-los e fazer os deveres atrasados. Depois de alguns minutos, todos puderam ouvir Neville recomeçar a gritar do lado de fora "TREVOR! CADÊ VOCÊ?!", e Gina foi para a janela dar instruções.  
  
- Ele não foi por aí, Neville! - dizia ela, quase gritando, a cabeça e os braços para fora da janela. - Ele caiu mais pro lado do lago! NÃO, Neville, ele não caiu no lago, sai da água!! Ele caiu ali perto daquela moita de urtigas-de-fogo! NÃO MEXE NAS URTIGAS, seu burro!  
  
- Gina! - exclamou uma garota ali perto, também rodeada de livros. - Será que dava pra você parar de gritar?! Tem gente estudando aqui!  
  
- Quem tá gritando é você, Lorena! - retrucou Gina, mas quando viu que todos a olhavam atravessado, ela calou a boca e começou a fazer gestos frenéticos para Neville, lá fora, que desconcentravam quase tanto quanto seus gritos.  
  
Uma meia hora depois, Neville voltou para a Torre, e dava pra ver por que ele demorara tanto: estava com as mãos enfaixadas (provavelmente tinha procurado Trevor nas urtigas-de-fogo), os cabelos e as vestes molhados e cara de contente, com o sapo horroroso nas mãos. Todo feliz por ter recuperado seu sapo, ele subiu as escadas para o dormitório, de novo. Tiago não sabia se se sentia culpado ou não.  
  
Não era muito fácil fazer uma redação decente daquele jeito, mas, mais ou menos na hora do almoço, eles tinham terminado de fazer quase a metade da lista de redações de Rony e Harry. Eles resolveram fazer uma pausa e desceram para o Salão Principal.  
  
- Isso prova que trabalho intelectual cansa mais do que trabalho físico - comentou Rony, e de fato, ele parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona, os ombros baixos e andando devagar.  
  
- Que trabalho intelectual? Você não escreveu nada - disse Hermione, num estado bem melhor do que os dois amigos. - Se você fez três linhas naquele Diário Mensal, já foi muito.  
  
- Eu só estou sem inspiração! - disse Rony, as orelhas vermelhas.  
  
- Você podia colocar que alguém vai te acertar um violoncelo na cabeça, ou algo assim - disse Harry, abrindo e fechando os dedos como se a mão estivesse dormente.  
  
- É uma boa idéia - disse Rony, olhando para o teto, considerando.  
  
- Era brincadeira.  
  
- Mas vai ter que servir.  
  
- Será que o Malfoy já viu vocês por aqui? - comentou Hermione, decidindo mudar de assunto.  
  
- Quem é Malfoy? - perguntou Remo, enquanto eles passavam por debaixo de um tapete na parede.  
  
- Um idiota sonserino que vive se metendo no nosso caminho - disse Harry, franzindo a testa. Dava pra ver que Harry gostava desse Malfoy tanto quanto Tiago gostava de Snape.  
  
- Eu acho que já ouvi esse nome - disse Tiago, olhando para o teto. A palavra "Malfoy" despertava algo (nada agradável) em sua memória.  
  
- Claro que já - disse Sirius, cruzando os braços. - Ele era um daqueles sonserinos malucos que espalhavam a história do Lord das Trevas na escola.  
  
- É esse mesmo! - disse Remo. - Ele era do sexto ano quando a gente entrou na escola, pelo menos não tivemos que agüentá-lo por muito tempo... como era o primeiro nome dele? Lucas... Lucindo... Lúcifer...  
  
- Lúcio - disseram Harry, Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Isso!  
  
- Vocês não querem dizer que Lúcio Malfoy está aqui, querem? - perguntou Tiago, uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
- Não, claro que não, quem está aqui é o Draco Malfoy, filho dele - disse Gina, mais atrás.  
  
- Draco?! - repetiu Sirius, com um tom de riso na voz. - Eu sempre achei que o Malfoy tinha mau gosto, mas daí a colocar um nome desses no próprio filho...  
  
Eles riram (excluindo Gina, que não deu sinal de tê-lo ouvido) enquanto entravam no Salão Principal. Dessa vez eles não estavam praticamente sozinhos, como no café da manhã; na verdade tinha mais gente do que Tiago se lembrava de ter visto no dia anterior. E o fato de eles não conhecerem ninguém ali fazia com que o lugar parecesse mais lotado ainda.  
  
- É melhor nos sentarmos antes que não sobre mais lugar pra gente - disse Hermione, e eles a seguiram até a mesa.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Já fazia uns quinze minutos que eles estavam ali, falando de coisas banais e almoçando. Sirius não estava exatamente com fome, então ficava mais era conversando e observando os desconhecidos à sua volta. Estava começando a sentir saudades de seu próprio tempo; pelo menos lá ele não se sentia tão... deslocado.  
  
E por que aquela pirralha irritante da Gina não falava mais com ele?!... Sirius balançou a cabeça. Tá, talvez ele estivesse começando a se aborrecer profundamente com aquela garota, ele não queria realmente chamá-la de "pirralha irritante", mas era isso que ela estava sendo. Toda vez que ele dirigia a palavra a ela, ela fingia que não o ouvia, ou que ele era só uma parte da decoração que não merecesse sua preciosa atenção.  
  
Talvez ela ainda estivesse brava com ele por ter falado com a Cho... mas ele não entendia o porquê. Ciúmes não poderia ser, estava na cara que ela gostava do Harry, era quase impossível não perceber aquilo. Além do mais, não tinha como ela sentir ciúmes de Sirius se eles só haviam se conhecido no dia anterior. Será que o problema era com a Cho? Pensando bem, ela a tinha xingado de tudo quanto era nome.  
  
Mas Sirius não entendia como alguém poderia não gostar de Cho Chang... ela era tão... encantadora. Aqueles olhos escuros, os cabelos negros e brilhantes.... lembravam um céu límpido à meia-noite... e ela tinha gestos tão delicados, mais suaves do que uma borboleta...  
  
- Sirius.  
  
Uma borboleta? Não, um mísero inseto, por mais poético que fosse, não se comparava à graciosidade dela. Ela era leve e linda, aqueles olhos orientais o hipnotizavam sem volta...  
  
- Ei, Sirius!  
  
Uma sílfide, talvez? Já tinha ouvido falar nelas, nas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas. Uma sílfide, se ele bem se lembrava, era um espírito da floresta, algo semelhante a uma fada... claro que uma fada do ponto de vista trouxa... Um ser mágico, que espalha felicidade por onde passa...  
  
- SIRIUS, SEU BABACA, ACORDA!!!  
  
Sirius foi sacudido de seu transe por dois pares de mãos que o chacoalhavam, um de cada lado. Droga de Tiago e Remo, no que eles estavam pensando?!  
  
- Que que é, PAREM COM ISSO! - exclamou ele, acotovelando-os para que o soltassem. - Que foi que deu em vocês?!  
  
- Você tava sonhando acordado! - disse Tiago, e é claro que ele estava achando muita graça naquilo.  
  
- Tava era com cara de bobo! - acrescentou Remo, com a mesma expressão de Tiago.  
  
- Em que é que você estava pensando, que mal lhe pergunte? - perguntou Tiago, estreitando os olhos. - Você viajando daquele jeito não pode ser bom sinal.  
  
- Ora, seus...  
  
- Ah, tudo bem, foi por isso que a gente tava te chamando - disse Remo, indicando com a cabeça alguma coisa atrás de Sirius. Alguma coisa que não deixava nem Harry, nem Gina, nem Sibila muito felizes, pela cara deles.  
  
- O que... AAAH! - Sirius não conseguiu esconder o susto ao se virar para trás.  
  
- Oi, Mussel!  
  
Sirius achou que ia ter um treco. Por que ela o pegava desprevenido daquele jeito?! E justo quando estava pensando nela?! Sentiu o rosto queimando, e o pior - tinha certeza de que ela perceberia quando visse seu rosto completamente vermelho.  
  
- Ah, oi, Chang - disse Sirius, o coração acelerando dolorosamente. Percebeu que sua voz ficara meio aguda (Droga de voz traidora!), pigarreou antes de continuar. - O... o que foi?  
  
- Na... na verdade, eu queria falar uma coisa com você - disse ela, com um sorriso tímido, brincando com os dedos. - Eh... em particular.  
  
- Pode ir, não se preocupe com a gente - disse Remo, empurrando Sirius para fora da cadeira. Sirius quase tropeçou e lançou um olhar maligno a Remo, que só sorriu inocentemente.  
  
- Não faça besteiras, Paul!! - exclamou Tiago, enquanto Sirius seguia Cho até um canto do Salão. Ah, mas Tiago ia se arrepender amargamente quando Sirius voltasse.  
  
Cho se virou para Sirius, mordendo o lábio, agora brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos. Ele se controlou para não falar nenhuma idiotice e não gaguejar.  
  
- Eh... você queria falar comigo, não é? - disse ele, decidindo tomar a palavra já que ela não abria a boca.  
  
- S... sim, eu, eu queria... - ela corou. Pelo jeito Sirius não era o único encabulado por ali, e isso de alguma forma o fez se sentir menos pior. - Eu... eu queria saber... sevocêqueriraHogsmeadecomigoamanhã!!!  
  
- Hã?... - disse Sirius, confuso.  
  
- .... - ela corou mais ainda, parecendo quase furiosa consigo mesma, e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de continuar. - Eu queria saber se... você quer... ir a Hogsmeade comigo, amanhã.  
  
Sirius sentiu o coração quase parar e se controlou para não engasgar. Ele... tinha ouvido direito? Ele TINHA ouvido direito, não tinha?! Ele não sabia o que dizer. Nunca tinha sido convidado a sair por uma garota, normalmente era o contrário... os tempos definitivamente eram outros.  
  
- A... amanhã?  
  
- É... e então?  
  
- Eu acho que...  
  
- Ah, eu acho que você deve ir com seus amigos, não é? - disse ela, parecendo decepcionada.  
  
- Não, é que...  
  
- Eu devia saber, você não ia querer ficar com uma completa desconhecida...  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Eu entendo, não precisa ficar constrangido, eu...  
  
- Mas é que...  
  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo - ela disse, com a voz fraca.  
  
- Escuta...  
  
- Eu não vou ficar chateada, Mussel, você está com seus amigos na Grifinória, é melhor ficar perto deles.  
  
- Me escuta! - disse Sirius, entrando em desespero por ela não deixá-lo falar. Cho piscou várias vezes e concordou com a cabeça. - Eu... é claro que eu gostaria de ir com você.  
  
- Sério?! - ela disse, sorrindo encantadoramente, soltando um gritinho agudo.  
  
- Sim, claro! - disse Sirius, não podendo deixar de sorrir também.  
  
- Ai, você é uma gracinha! - disse Cho, pulando no pescoço de Sirius.  
  
Era só o que faltava! Foi a gota d'água pra Sirius entrar em pânico, definitivamente. Será que ela não sabia que estava brincando com fogo? Sirius Black podia ser perigoso para garotinhas indefesas! Na verdade, pela primeira vez ele ficava tão pateticamente nervoso na frente de uma garota; parecia que o "perigoso" Sirius Black tinha perdido o jeito. Ele ouviu as vozes de Gina e de Sibila gritarem "AQUELA VADIA!!!" antes de serem estranhamente abafadas, e Cho o soltou do abraço.  
  
- Você ouviu isso? - perguntou Cho, correndo os olhos pelo Salão. Sirius olhou para onde Gina devia estar, mas não a encontrou; nem ela, nem Sibila. Estranho.  
  
- Isso o quê? - disse ele, decidindo se fingir de sonso. Ele não tinha dúvidas de "a quem" as duas se referiam, mas era melhor que Cho pensasse que era coisa da cabeça dela.  
  
- Não, nada - disse ela, tornando a olhar para ele e sorrir. - Então, amanhã a gente se encontra no Hall de Entrada pra irmos juntos, tá bom?  
  
- Claro - disse Sirius, quase hipnotizado pelos olhos dela.  
  
- Até lá - disse ela, e com um último sorriso, ela girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a mesa da Corvinal.  
  
Sirius ficou parado um instante, observando-a, até perceber que devia voltar para sua própria mesa. Hermione estava sentada esquisito, curvada para a frente e com as duas mãos esticadas para baixo da mesa. Os outros fingiam que não notavam e cuidavam da própria vida.  
  
- Cadê aquelas duas? - perguntou Sirius quando se sentou. - A Kathie e a Gina?  
  
- Acho que a Hermione tá tentando matá-las - disse Rony olhando apreensivo para a garota à sua frente. - Mione, acho que você já pode soltar as duas, vai que elas tentam te morder.  
  
- Assim não tem graça - disse Hermione, erguendo os braços e se endireitando na cadeira.  
  
Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha aos ver uma cadeira à esquerda de Hermione ser empurrada pra longe e Gina sair de baixo da mesa, ligeiramente vermelha e descabelada; Harry soltou um grito e abaixou a cabeça, levando as mãos à canela e logo depois Sibila se ergueu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, espanando a poeira das vestes.  
  
- Ficou DOIDA de vez, foi?! - exclamou Harry, olhando furioso para Sibila. - Por que me chutou a canela?!  
  
- Errei o alvo - disse Sibila se sentando, calmamente, e Sirius viu Harry estremecer.  
  
Mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção a eles, e sim à garota ruiva do outro lado da mesa. Gina tinha o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, e, julgando pela expressão dela, só podia ser de raiva - o que não ajudava em nada. Ele estava começando a ficar com medo.  
  
- Paul... Mussel... seu... - ela dizia, com os punhos fechados. Como ela lembrara de dizer seu nome falso, quando parecia querer estrangulá-lo, era um mistério para Sirius. - seu verme desprezível! Você me dá nojo!!  
  
- O quê?! - Sirius estava começando a se irritar também. - O que foi que eu fiz, menina?! Você fica brava do nada, como se tivesse algum poder sobre a minha vida!!!  
  
Ah, não. Burro! Por que ele era tão burro?! Devia ter ficado de boca fechada, ele sempre dizia o que vinha à cabeça e na maioria das vezes era a coisa errada a se dizer. Claro que ele estava com raiva por Gina o estar tratando daquele jeito, mas... ele realmente não queria fazê-la chorar.  
  
- ESTÚPIDO!!!! - ela gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos, empurrando Hermione para cima da mesa e saindo correndo em direção à porta da Salão Principal. Sirius se jogou na cadeira (não se lembrava de ter levantado, mas...), vendo-a trombar com um infeliz garoto loiro que entrava no Salão naquela hora, e gritando: - Sai da minha frente, idiota!  
  
- Eu vou atrás dela - disse Rony, jogando o garfo dentro do prato com estrépito e correndo atrás dela. Sibila não disse nada, mas foi atrás; aquelas duas estavam mancomunadas, ele sabia disso.  
  
- Então eu também vou! - disse Harry, se levantando. Antes de seguir o amigo, ele se virou para Sirius, olhando-o com desaprovação. - Espero que esteja satisfeito, Don Juan.  
  
Sirius tinha perdido qualquer vestígio de fome. Sentia os outros alunos da Grifinória olhando para ele como se o chamassem de assassino, e faria de tudo para que o chão o engolisse naquele momento.  
  
- Você não pensou duas vezes antes de falar, pensou? - disse Remo, em voz baixa. Sirius cobriu o rosto com a mão, arrependido.  
  
- Não - disse ele. Onde se acha um Vira-Tempo quando se precisa de um?! Se não fosse por aquela maldita ampulheta, ele não estaria passando por isso agora. Tinha vontade de quebrar outro Vira-Tempo na cabeça e ver em que Era ia parar, mas sabia que era muito arriscado. Viu os outros ainda olhando para ele. - Que que foi?! O show acabou!!  
  
Muitos olharam atravessado para ele antes de se virarem para os próprios pratos, e ele suspirou de novo. Droga. Era melhor Dumbledore se apressar a mandá-los de volta.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Sibila também estava morrendo de raiva do Black, agora. Sentira uma onda de náuseas ao ver aquela vadia abraçando-o como se o conhecesse há tempo suficiente. Aquela oferecida!! Ela não sabia com quem estava se metendo, a fúria de Sibila Trelawney não era algo que se quisesse ver. E aquele IDIOTA ainda a abraçara de volta! Era um imbecil, mesmo. Como é que ela ainda gostava dele?!  
  
Mas aquela Weasley tinha que aprender a ser menos impulsiva, por Deus. Ela não podia simplesmente sair gritando com Black - eles só tinham se conhecido no dia anterior, não era tempo suficiente para exigir alguma coisa.  
  
- Gina, espera!! - gritou Rony pela terceira vez, enquanto eles continuavam a correr atrás dela através de passagens secretas, corredores e transeuntes indefesos. Eles estavam quase chegando na Torre da Grifinória.  
  
- É melhor alcançá-la antes que ela suba para o dormitório, ou vocês não vão poder subir - disse Sibila, correndo quase calmamente.  
  
- Ah, por favor, até parece que vocês não são bruxos - disse Harry mais atrás. Sibila o viu tirando a varinha do bolso. - É melhor parar e conversar com a gente, Gina, ou a gente vai te enfeitiçar!!  
  
- Me deixem em paz!!! - gritou ela em resposta, quando eles avistaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda no fim do corredor.  
  
- Ah, bem - ele ergueu e varinha acima da cabeça. - Petrificus Totallus!  
  
Gina parou subitamente quando o feitiço a atingiu. Os braços e pernas dela se colaram contra o corpo e ela quase tombou para a frente, não fosse Rony ter corrido e a segurado antes de cair.  
  
- Desculpa, Gina, mas você não parava - ofegou Harry, parando ao lado dos dois. Sibila só observava. - Finite Incantatem.  
  
- Por que fez isso?! - exclamou Gina no momento em que conseguiu mexer a boca, se soltando de Rony. - Será que não dá pra me deixarem em paz um minuto?!  
  
- Não, se você sai por aí com cara de quem vai matar alguém - disse Rony. - Os monitores têm que velar pela vida dos alunos, sabia?!  
  
- Eu sei que você está com raiva, Weasley, mas é melhor sossegar - disse Sibila, tão calma quanto antes. - Quem ri por último ri melhor... se é que me entende.  
  
Sibila viu Gina arregalar os olhos. Provavelmente, ela entendera. A Chang podia fazer Black de gato e sapato por enquanto, mas a vingança das duas estava a caminho. Depois de Hogsmeade, a vida de Changalinha nunca mais seria a mesma... Harry e Rony se entreolharam, mas decidiram não dizer nada.  
  
- E por que vocês ficaram xingando a Cho? - perguntou Harry, mudando de assunto.  
  
- Ah, deixa de ser idiota, tá bom?! - disse Gina, irritada. Ela, que parecera tão calminha no início... - Ela mal rompeu com o Michael Corners e já tá se insinuando pra cima do Sirius! Quer dizer, do Paul! - corrigiu ela, quando um primeiranista da Grifinória passou por eles, assustado.  
  
- "Se insinuando"?! Do jeito que você fala, parece até que ela faz por interesse! - retrucou Harry. Um outro primeiranista correu a seguir o amigo, com medo de ser atingido pela briga.  
  
- Ai, por Merlin, como os homens são ingênuos - disse Gina para si mesma, numa espécie de ganido de raiva. - Por que você acha que ela se jogou pra cima de você no ano passado, hein?! Sabe por quê? Porque ela queria ficar com o Todo-Poderoso Harry Potter que enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem e presenciou a morte do ex-namoradinho dela! Foi só por isso! E agora, ela tá com o S... com o Paul porque ela quer se mostrar na frente da escola toda com o popular intercambista americ---!!!  
  
- CHEGA!!! - interrompeu Sibila, profundamente irritada com aquela confusão toda. Gina parou de gritar e olhou pra ela, de olhos arregalados. - Chega de discutirem no corredor! Isso é coisa de gente baixa!! E você, Ronald, já que é monitor, por que não põe ordem nessa zona aqui?!  
  
- Eu?! - disse Rony, recuando um passo, assustado. - Eu, hein! "Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher"! Mas - acrescentou ele, se virando para os outros dois, que não pareciam muito felizes com o ditado dele - se vocês quiserem escapar da ira da Hermione, é melhor pararem de gritar.  
  
- Que seja! - disse Gina, girando nos calcanhares e continuando seu caminho.  
  
- "Em briga de marido e mulher", Rony? - repetiu Harry, estreitando os olhos para o amigo.  
  
- Eu tava zoando, eu não pude resistir - disse Rony, com cara de quem só dizia aquilo pra se salvar. - Claro, eu sei que você só tem olhos pra Cho... - acrescentou ele, revirando os olhos. Provavelmente ele também não gostava da Chang... a família Weasley até que não era das piores, afinal. Harry não respondeu.  
  
Sibila olhou para o corredor onde estavam, com o Buraco do Retrato no final. Nem sinal de Gina. Ela se virou para os dois garotos, com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
- Acho que vocês perderam ela - disse ela.  
  
- Hã?  
  
Os dois se entreolharam e depois olharam para a Mulher Gorda, que lixava as unhas. Harry só baixou os braços, resignado, mas Rony gritou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e correu a passar pelo Buraco. Ele não seria tão idiota a ponto de tentar subir as escadas, seria?  
  
- Vamos também - disse Sibila a Harry, que deu de ombros e a seguiu.  
  
Os dois entraram no Salão Comunal a tempo de ouvir a voz de Rony gritando "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" e um barulho de escorregador. Sibila e Harry suspiraram. Claro que ele seria tão idiota. Eles o encontraram estendido no chão, de cara amarrada.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu vou atrás dela, Sr. Inteligência Rara - disse Sibila, passando por cima de Rony e colocando um pé na rampa que se formara, e que imediatamente voltou a ser uma escada. Enquanto subia, avisou: - Não tentem me seguir, porque senão eu saio escorregando também!  
  
- Seria a nossa chance de te dar uma lição - ela ouviu Rony resmungar, mas decidiu não lhe dar atenção.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: Eu não faço a MÍNIMA idéia de como a escada do dormitório das meninas volta ao normal depois de virar rampa, então eu chutei alguma coisa. De repente foi alguma coisa que eu não entendi no 5º livro, mas, se alguém souber, me avisa ^.^" 


	19. Capítulo 18

DISCLAIMER: Eu não possuo Harry Potter. O que é uma pena... *sorrisinho maligno*  
  
Nota da Autora: Legilimency é o contrário de Occlumency, aquilo que o Snape tava tentando fazer o Harry aprender. Eu traduzi como legilimencia... se alguém souber a versão certa, me avise, por favor, porque eu dei um chute às cegas O.o  
  
---  
  
Para Laís: É impressionante como ninguém gosta da Cho XD Eu vou começar a fazer H/G nesse capítulo. Vai aos pouquinhos, mas devagar se vai ao longe! E o Sirius vai sofrer uma desilusão, tadinho... tô até com pena dele. Bom, nem tanto ^_^ E brigadão pelo "minha escritora favorita"! Tô até me sentindo importante ^^  
  
Para Dani Lupin: Eu vou fazer uma "isca" de Remo/Mione... heheh... a Mione não sabe o que a espera! ;-D E pode deixar, foi até bom a sua review me dar uma sacudida. Me fez pensar direito ^_^ E eu não sei usar html, então acho que eu vou continuar do jeito que tá, com aspas e caps lock... já dá pro gasto.  
  
Para Deby Padfoot: O Draquinho vai aparecer nesse capítulo, graças a Deus. Eu tava sentindo a falta dele! O Snape só vai aparecer na 'segunda', e como eles ainda tão no 'sábado'... mas, falando na Cho. Já ouviu dizer que depois da tempestade vem a bonança? ^_^ Ela vai provocar alguma destruição, mas tudo está bem quando acaba bem.  
  
Para Helena: Abaixo a Changalinha! Xô Chang! =P Ela ainda vai sofrer nas minhas mãozinhas...  
  
Para Karen13: *_* Quantos elogios! Sabe que uma review dessa me deixa sorrindo pro resto do dia, né?! Brigada, brigada! ^___^ Consegui fazer mais alguém gostar da Sibila, que façanha... ainda bem que os personagens não ficaram tão OOC quanto eu achava, obrigada mais uma vez!  
  
Para Tathi: Como a Karen13 (aí em cima) disse, a Gina tá com TPM, ela tá alterada, com vontade de cortar o pescoço de uma certa galinha... e ela fica meio desvairada. Desculpa ela ^^ Ah, as detenções já estão começando... de leve... huhuhu. E vamos depenar a dona Changalinha!! HA! Outra coisa... de quais "monitores certinhos" você tava falando, exatamente?! Da Mione e do Remo, ou da Mione e do Rony? (porque o Rony não é o que eu chamaria de certinho XD)  
  
Para Hermione Potter: Eu imagino o quanto a JKR ouviu sobre demora antes do quinto livro ^^" É que eu tava dando uma relida nos outros capítulos... sabe, pra refrescar a memória, pra ver se o que eu tô fazendo agora tá batendo com o início. Você se casou com o Harry? O.o Tô imaginando a cara do Rony quando soube... por que você não dá uma chance pra ele? ^_^  
  
Para Karol: Eu tô pensando em coisas muito malvadas pro pobre do Sirius (não importa o quando eu goste dele... é divertido judiar dos personagens ;D), mas pode deixar, vai acabar tudo bem.  
  
Para Patty E.: Pra um magricela metido de cabelo rebelde e óculos, até que o Tiago faz bastante sucesso D O Sirius eu até entendo, porque ele é lindo e maravilhoso (e, aliás, ele é meu - eu até fiz um certificado dizendo "Sirius Black pertence a Queen Julia e ninguém tasca"). Não sei porque a gente pensa na Cho como alguém tão má... a JKR sempre fez ela tão boazinha... coisa de fã. Mesmo que eu não ache ela uma Cruela Cruel, ela ainda vai sofrer nas minhas mãos. E eu tô pensando em fazer aquela cena clássica: Sonserina e Grifinória na aula de Poções. Ia ser o fim do mundo O_o (que divertido!! XD)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
- Abre a porta.  
  
- Vai embora.  
  
- ABRE A PORTA!  
  
- SOME DAQUI!  
  
- Mas o que você fez com essa porta?! Nem o Alohomora funciona!  
  
- Eu só tranquei à chave, esperta!  
  
- E desde quando as portas de Hogwarts têm chave?!  
  
- Desde sempre, que eu saiba!  
  
Ah, Merlin, isso não ia levar a lugar nenhum. Aquela menina estava acabando com a inesgotável paciência de Sibila (ela tinha esse dom). Um trinco, não é? Trincos são feitos de metal. Uma simples questão de esquentar a ponta da varinha e derretê-lo.  
  
*Click*  
  
- As meninas não vão gostar de saber que quebraram a porta - disse a voz de Gina, quando Sibila abriu a porta devagarzinho.  
  
Ela estava encolhida numa das camas, abraçando as pernas, olhando para lugar nenhum, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Com certeza estava morrendo de raiva do mundo todo. Ela era meio esquentadinha demais...  
  
- Você é sempre tão enérgica assim? - perguntou Sibila, deslizando até ela.  
  
- Enérgica? - repetiu Gina, em voz baixa. - Você quer dizer agressiva?  
  
- Sim... você até que entende as coisas bem rápido.  
  
- Acho que eu exagerei, hoje - disse ela, ignorando o comentário e escondendo o rosto nos braços. - O Harry deve ter me achado uma idiota.  
  
- Eu também achei - disse Sibila, se sentando perto dela.  
  
- Obrigada - retrucou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero. - Mas aquela garota me tira do sério.  
  
- Acho que eles gostam dela por ela ser tão nojentamente doce - comentou Sibila, pensando. - Se você fosse mais gentil, quem sabe...  
  
- Você quer que eu a imite, é isso?! - disse Gina, indignada.  
  
- Eu não disse isso! Eu quis dizer que você devia controlar seu temperamento explosivo! Isso se você quiser que o Potter filho te veja como uma garota normal.  
  
Gina amarrou a cara e tornou a escondê-la nos braços. Sibila suspirou. Isso é que era teimosia. Se bem que fazia sentido. Cabelos de fogo, cabeça quente.  
  
- Eu posso tentar - disse a voz abafada dela. - Mas o Harry nunca vai me ver como uma garota normal. Eu sou só a irmã caçula do amigo dele; não sou uma "garota normal".  
  
- Sério? - disse Sibila, pendendo a cabeça para o lado. - Quer dizer que agora você sabe usar legilimencia?  
  
- Quê? Claro que não, o que isso tem a ver?!  
  
- Então como você sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele? - perguntou Sibila, querendo fazê-la pensar. - Ele pode pensar muito melhor de você do que você imagina.  
  
Gina ficou com o olhar parado.  
  
- Você acha que eu tenho uma chance? - perguntou ela, quase esperançosa.  
  
- Talvez, se tirarmos a Chang que o deixa cego do caminho - disse Sibila, se levantando e começando a circular pelo quarto. Depois sorriu para Gina. - Eu posso ver que ele está em seu futuro, Weasley, você deve saber que minha Visão Interior não falha.  
  
- Ah, é mesmo... Eu tinha até me esquecido que você era a professora Trelawney mais nova - disse Gina, fazendo uma careta. - Não acredito que eu estou discutindo esse tipo de coisa com você.  
  
- Na verdade, é como a relação dos dois Potters - retrucou Sibila, deixando de sorrir. - Eu AINDA não sou sua professora de Adivinhação. Eu tenho quase a mesma idade que você.  
  
- Mas não se pode negar que é estranho - riu Gina. De repente, ficou séria. - Mas todo mundo sabe que sua Visão Interior não é de nada... como eu posso acreditar que você vê o Harry no meu futuro, de verdade?  
  
- Perdão?! Minha Visão Interior "não é de nada"?? Retire o que disse! - exclamou Sibila, partindo pra cima da garota. Gina deu um grito e saiu correndo pelo quarto, com Sibila atrás dela.  
  
=================================================  
  
***REMO***  
  
Era comovente ver o jeito como Sirius batia a testa na quina da mesa, murmurando repetidamente "Idiota, palerma, retardado, bocão". Pelo jeito ele estava se sentindo bem culpado, mesmo. Bem feito, quem mandou não pensar antes de agir? Ele sempre se metia nesse tipo de problema.  
  
Ah, bem, uma hora ele ficava tonto e parava de tentar rachar a própria cabeça. Não adiantava falar com ele, Remo sabia muito bem disso. Era melhor deixar ele pensar sozinho, que uma hora ele tomava uma decisão inteligente. Vai ver que bater a cabeça na mesa fazia o Tico e o Teco trabalharem...  
  
- Eu tô preocupada com a Gina - disse Hermione, afastando os pensamentos de Remo. Pelo jeito ela tinha perdido o apetite, pois seus talheres jaziam esquecidos ao lado do prato e ela olhava para trás, torcendo as mãos. - Eu não acho que aqueles três vão conseguir acalmá-la. Será que eu devo ir atrás dela também?  
  
- Eu acho que se você for, vai ter gente demais perseguindo ela - disse Remo, levando a taça de suco de abóbora à boca.  
  
- Ah... talvez você tenha razão - disse ela, suspirando. - Mas eu acho que ela gostaria de ter uma amiga por perto.  
  
- Talvez ela queira ficar sozinha - retrucou Remo, sorrindo levemente. Ele sabia bem o que era aquilo. - Às vezes a gente não faz questão nenhuma de companhia.  
  
- Com três abelhudos atrás dela, eu não acho que ela vá ficar sozinha - disse Tiago, empurrando os óculos para cima.  
  
- Eu perdi a fome - disse Sirius, finalmente parando de tentar abrir a própria testa, levantando devagar e cambaleando. - Vou voltar pro Salão Comunal e terminar aquelas redações, que é o melhor que eu faço.  
  
- Se você for sozinho, cai zonzo na primeira esquina - disse Tiago, levantando também. - A gente vai também. - ah, claro, sempre tomando a iniciativa pelos outros. Esse era o Tiago mandão que Remo conhecia.  
  
- Eu é que não fico aqui sozinha! - disse Hermione correndo atrás deles.  
  
Teria sido muita sorte se eles tivessem conseguido chegar até a porta do Salão sem passar por nenhum obstáculo. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, claro. Eles mal tinham dado dez passos, quando tiveram o caminho barrado por três... sujeitos. Dois deles aparentavam ser burros como uma porta, e tão grandes quanto.  
  
- Sai da frente, Malfoy - disse Hermione, estreitando os olhos. O menor dos três sujeitos, um loiro aguado com o rosto fino, deu um sorriso maligno. Devia ser o Draco de quem Harry tinha falado. Era muito parecido com aquele Lúcio Malfoy...  
  
- Não se exalte, Granger, o que nossos "hóspedes" vão pensar? - disse ele, com a voz arrastada.  
  
- Que você é uma mala-sem-alça, talvez?! - retrucou ela, irritada.  
  
- Então você é o Malfoy? - perguntou Tiago, com ar de pouco-caso. - Já ouvimos falar de você. Não é o filho do Comensal da Morte?  
  
- Simples intriga da oposição - disse ele, estreitando os olhos. - Mas eu gostaria de me apresentar formalmente. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e esses são meus colegas Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle.  
  
Os dois grandões mal e mal rosnaram alguma coisa, provavelmente significando "Oi" ou algo mais ameaçador. Remo olhou pra eles com a testa franzida, quase interessado naquela estranha forma de vida. Deviam ser cruza de trasgos com humanos.  
  
- Tá, tá legal, Draco Malfoy, passa reto - resmungou Sirius, de mau humor, com cara de quem não enxergava um palmo na frente dos olhos. - A gente tem mais o que fazer do que ser contaminado por gente como você.  
  
- Ora, ora, como estamos agressivos hoje - disse Malfoy num tom suave, enquanto seus dois comparsas se agitavam ferozmente. - Calma, vocês dois - acrescentou ele a Crabbe e Goyle. - Mas eu gostaria de levar um papo com vocês...  
  
- Sai da frente, Malfoy! - repetiu Hermione, mais alto e mais ameaçadora. Remo olhou pra ela, espantado, e viu fúria real em seu rosto.  
  
- ... Por exemplo, como seu amigo Gary Windham é parecido com nosso colega Harry Potter, não é? - continuou ele, como se não a tivesse ouvido, dizendo os nomes dos dois com óbvio desdém.  
  
- E o que você tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Tiago, amarrando a cara.  
  
- Nada, nada... só que você vai concordar comigo que é muito... "incomum" duas pessoas que nunca se viram, que moram em continentes diferentes, serem tão idênticas.  
  
- Bem se vê que você não é muito inteligente - disse Remo calmamente, fazendo Malfoy olhar para ele irritado. - Isso é muito mais comum do que você imagina. Nós tivemos um colega em Goosebumps que era parecidíssimo com você.  
  
- E tão idiota quanto - acrescentou Sirius, de mau humor. - Agora QUEREM SAIR DA FRENTE??  
  
- Ah, um colega parecido comigo? - disse Malfoy, com um sorriso afetado. - Isso é muito interessante... e como seria o nome dele?  
  
- Lúcio - disse Tiago, desafiador. - Por que quer saber? Com certeza, você não conhece o Lúcio Newman, conhece?  
  
- Agora queiram nos DAR LICENÇA - disse Remo, ignorando o sorriso maligno de Malfoy, empurrando-o para o lado e abrindo caminho.  
  
- Americano idiota - grunhiu o que Remo achou que fosse Crabbe, estalando os dedos e avançando.  
  
- Eu não faria isso se fosse você - disse Tiago mais atrás, apontando a varinha para o rosto de Crabbe. Remo apontou a própria varinha para Goyle, quase descansadamente. Sirius abria e fechava os olhos, como se tentando entrar em foco.  
  
- Deixem a gente passar, não gostaríamos de mandá-los para a Enfermaria por uma coisa tão banal - disse Remo, sorrindo.  
  
- Não gostaríamos de fazê-los passar vexame na frente da sua escola toda - disse Tiago, sorrindo também e apontando com a cabeça para a enxurrada de alunos que continuavam a jantar, sem nem notá-los. - Ou será que gostaríamos?  
  
- Vejo que é monitor, também - disse Remo estreitando os olhos para o distintivo nas vestes do loiro. - Então você escapou dessa vez... mas seus amigos não - Remo sorriu aquele sorriso demoníaco para os dois grandões. - Que tal se eu colocasse os dois em detenção?  
  
- Eu sugiro limpar o corujal - disse Hermione, com um sorriso parecido.  
  
- Isso, boa idéia! Então, nossos colegas Crabbe e Goyle vão passar a noite de hoje limpando o corujal - disse Remo, ainda empunhando a varinha, em todo caso.  
  
- E quem o Thompson acha que é pra colocar meus colegas em detenção? - retrucou Malfoy, tirando a máscara cínica e franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Ah, você não sabia? Eu era monitor em Goosebumps, e Dumbledore decidiu que eu também podia ser aqui! - disse Remo, alegremente, tirando o distintivo do bolso e mostrando a Malfoy. - Eu só não gosto muito de usar... é mais divertido quando os infratores são pegos de surpresa.  
  
Remo ouviu Tiago rir quando Malfoy fez uma careta de puro ódio. Ele não poderia castigá-los: eles não tinham feito nada de errado. Mas os "amiguinhos" dele tinham-nos ameaçado, e ele sabia disso. E não estava gostando nem um pouco.  
  
- Me aguardem, ianques - rosnou ele, dando meia-volta e se afastando depressa. Seus comparsas o seguiram, e pareciam não ter entendido ainda o que Remo fizera.  
  
- Não se esqueçam, hein?! Hoje às seis! - disse Remo em voz alta, divertido. - E não tentem escapar, eu vou fazer com que McGonnagall saiba!  
  
- Você sempre faz isso? - perguntou Hermione, finalmente deixando o riso escapar. - Você sabe que roubou minha cena, não sabe? eu é que devia ter feito isso.  
  
- Na verdade, eu só faço isso com quem merece - disse Remo, sorrindo. Ela era uma daquelas que ficavam mais bonitas quando riam. - E o engraçado é que eles sempre saem indignados.  
  
- Você é bom nisso, meu rapaz - disse Tiago batendo em seu ombro. - E parece que aquele Malfoy é divertido de se irritar. Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes.  
  
- Tá legal, circulando, circulando - disse Sirius, empurrando os dois para fora do Salão Principal, de uma vez. Pelo jeito, a tontura tinha passado. - A gente pode falar disso no caminho.  
  
=================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Tiago estava começando a achar que só uma detenção pra cada fora muito pouco. O "cabeça" da gangue tinha ficado ileso. Tiago tinha vontade de fazer uma de suas maldades tão famosas naquele Malfoy, mas achava que não era prudente atacar um aluno dali sem mais nem menos, já que eles eram os "alunos de intercâmbio" que Dumbledore os estava fazendo ser. Bem, com alguma sorte, em pouco tempo eles estariam de volta aos anos 70. Estava começando a sentir falta de ser o mandachuva da escola. Quem será que era o valentão dessa época?  
  
Estava pedindo aos céus que não fosse aquele Draco, quando eles entraram no Salão Comunal e viram Harry e Rony subitamente escrevendo como loucos, e por um momento Tiago duvidou que eles estivessem fazendo as redações. Mas, quando ele chegou perto, pôde ler de cabeça para baixo "Venenos" e "Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão".  
  
- O que foi, ficaram inspirados de repente? - perguntou Tiago, surpreso, sentando-se também e pegando a redação pelas metades que estivera fazendo.  
  
- É, mais ou menos - disse Harry olhando para o teto por um momento, murmurando alguma coisa e depois baixando a pena e continuando a escrever a toda velocidade.  
  
- Cadê a Gina e a Sibila? - perguntou Hermione, vendo que não tinha mais ninguém no Salão que pudesse ouvi-los.  
  
- Lá em cima, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê - resmungou Rony, ligeiramente irritado, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. - Você sabe que a gente não pode subir. Vá ver você mesma.  
  
- Nah, a Gina sabe cuidar de si mesma - retrucou Hermione, apesar de sua voz não parecer concordar com ela. - Eu vou é terminar isso aqui - acrescentou, antes de imitar os dois amigos.  
  
Tiago olhou de esguelha para os outros dois. Remo escrevia naquele ritmo "devagar-se-vai-ao-longe" de sempre, e Sirius parecia querer descarregar sua frustração no papel. Tá legal. Quanto mais cedo ele começasse aquilo, mais cedo sairia dali. Estava começando a achar que mereciam mais que só dois sicles por todo aquele trabalho. Talvez uns dez sicles por redação? Ah, era melhor deixar como estava... eles já estavam cobrando, o que Remo estava achando um absurdo...  
  
Depois de mais uma hora e meia de escrever sem parar, finalmente todos jogaram os pergaminhos para frente e se espreguiçaram. Decididamente aquilo não era divertido. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, suspiraram pesadamente e jogaram algumas moedas prateadas em cima da mesa. Seis para Tiago, seis para Sirius e mais duas para cada um pelo trabalho de Remo (se bem que este não gostou muito da história).  
  
- Meus dedos... não posso sentir... meus dedos...! - gania Rony, erguendo as duas mãos na frente do rosto, horrorizado. - Minhas mãos foram inutilizadas! Chamem a Madame Pomfrey!!  
  
- Vai, Rony, deixa de drama - disse Hermione, dando-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas. - Vamos visitar o Hagrid, ele vai ter uma surpresa quando vir Os Marotos em pessoa.  
  
- Ué, por quê, ele não nos vê hoje em dia? - perguntou Sirius, estranhando. - Se bem que o Olho-Tonto me disse umas coisas engraçadas sobre eu ter batido as botas...  
  
- Ah, o Olho-Tonto não sabe o que diz - disse Harry, depressa. - É que, depois de adultos, vocês deixaram de ser... sabe... "Marotos".  
  
- Tsc... - disse Tiago. - Virar adulto sempre deixa as pessoas idiotas.  
  
Tiago tentava se imaginar na versão adulta. Por alguma razão, ele sempre tomava como exemplo seu pai; sempre diziam que eles eram parecidos, então... mas de qualquer forma, Tiago não gostava da imagem de um homem barrigudo, de barba e bigode, grisalho, como seu "eu" do futuro. Era muito deprimente.  
  
- Eu diria que deixa as pessoas mais sábias - disse Hermione. Tiago já tinha percebido que ela adorava dar opiniões. - Eu não vejo a hora de ser maior de idade. Claro, ano que vem a gente já vai ter dezessete anos, vai ser maior de idade, mas eu quis dizer assim... uns vinte e poucos anos.  
  
- Eu sei que eu vou ser parecido com o Percy, então não tenho tanta curiosidade - disse Rony, uma expressão estranha no rosto, entre constrangimento e nojo. - Se bem que eu não quero ser como ele. Ele é muito... igual a você, Hermione!  
  
- E isso é ruim?! - disparou ela, com as mãos na cintura. - Rony Weasley, o que está insinuando??  
  
- Que vocês dois são muito quadrados pro meu gosto, talvez? AI!! - gritou ele, quando ela pôs o pé na frente dele e o fez ir de cara no chão.  
  
- Acho que você devia responder "Não, nada, Mione" - disse Remo, rindo.  
  
- Levanta daí, cara, você vai nos atrasar - disse Sirius, enquanto eles continuavam andando e Rony ficava para trás.  
  
Em pouco tempo eles alcançaram a cabana rústica do guarda-caças, em meio a grunhidos e resmungos irritados e ininteligíveis de Rony. Continuava exatamente igual: assim, como dizer... rústica. Harry bateu na porta, e imediatamente latidos altos puderam ser ouvidos do lado de dentro.  
  
- Quieto, Canino, deixe eu atender a porta - veio a voz meio engrolada de Hagrid. - PASSA, cachorro, mas que coisa!  
  
Ele abriu a porta devagar, ainda olhando para trás tentando controlar Canino - não mais o filhotinho que Tiago conhecia, mas um cachorro enorme e babão - mas logo olhou para fora. E viu Harry, Rony, Hermione, Tiago, Sirius e Remo olhando para ele.  
  
- AH MEU DEUS! - berrou o guarda-caças, de olhos arregalados.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
- Oi, Hagrid! Lembra da gente? - disse Sirius, sorrindo.  
  
Hagrid parecia a ponto de desmaiar ou de cair no choro: pelo jeito, estava indeciso sobre qual faria primeiro. Decidiu-se pelo choro. Lágrimas grossas começaram a escorrer pela barba emaranhada, e ele abriu a porta de vez, assustando Canino.  
  
- Eu estou sonhando, só pode ser, é um sonho de muito mau gosto - gemia o gigante, soluçando e cambaleando para dentro, se jogando em cima de uma cadeira.  
  
- Calma, Hagrid, que fossa é essa? - disse Tiago, enquanto eles entravam dentro da cabana e eram atacados a lambidas por Canino. - Nos ver é tão ruim assim?  
  
- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, é muito pra cabeça dele - disse Hermione, dando tapinhas desajeitados no braço de Hagrid.  
  
- Hagrid, fique calmo e não diga nenhuma besteira - disse Harry.  
  
- É, eles não podem saber de nada, pense antes de falar, tá legal? - acrescentou Rony, meio nervoso.  
  
- São... são vocês mesmo?! - murmurou ele, aflito, arriscando um olho por entre os dedos.  
  
- Acho que sim - disse Remo, olhando preocupado para o amigo. - Tem alguma coisa errada, Hagrid?  
  
- Ele só tá emocionado, tadinho - disse Hermione. - É melhor a gente se sentar...  
  
- É, talvez sim - disse Tiago se sentando à mesa. Hagrid já ocupava outra cadeira, Hermione e Rony se sentaram nas outras duas, Harry e Remo se sentaram na cama e Sirius ficou a ver navios, mesmo. A cabana parecia bem menor com tanta gente dentro.  
  
- Você eu já tinha visto, Tiago - fungou Hagrid, pegando o enorme lenço que Hermione lhe estendia. - Mas eu pensei que tivesse sido uma alucinação, eu quase tive um troço naquela hora, mas... é tudo verdade!! - ele desandou a chorar de novo.  
  
Sirius não conseguia entender por que Hagrid estava tão emotivo. Tá certo, ele estava vendo as versões mais novas daqueles adultos que ele conhecia. Mas não tinha motivo para ele ficar tão choroso. Será que ele tinha saudade de quando eles tinham essa idade?  
  
- Hagrid... eu ainda não entendi por que esse escândalo todo - disse Tiago, meio sem graça, como todos ali se sentiam. - Quero dizer... tá certo que não é comum as pessoas viajarem anos no tempo, mas não precisa chorar por causa disso.  
  
- Ah, garotos, vocês não entendem, não podem entender - fungava ele, tentando se controlar. - Eu só sinto falta de quando vocês eram jovens e sem uma preocupação no mundo, é só... só isso.  
  
Os três Marotos se entreolharam. Que eles eram jovens, tudo bem... mas não era como se a vida deles fosse um mar de rosas. Não era como se Sirius não tivesse fugido de casa, de saco cheio da família maluca e cheia de bruxos das trevas em que ele tivera a infelicidade de nascer. Não era como se Remo não fosse um lobisomem e tivesse medo que os outros alunos descobrissem. E Tiago... bem, esse era o mais folgado, o único grande problema que ele tinha era Lílian Evans não querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, mas de qualquer forma. Eles não eram tão "sem-problemas" assim.  
  
- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Sirius, desconfiado. - Você tá se matando de chorar só por causa di---  
  
Mal Sirius disse isso, Hagrid se levantou de um salto, abriu os braços gigantescos e abraçou os três de uma vez. Se bem que "abraçar" é uma palavra muito suave. Levando em conta a força com que ele o fez, mais parecia que ele queria triturá-los, mesmo. Os três foram puxados tão de repente que suas cabeças se chocaram dolorosamente com um "CLONK-CLONK" ou algo parecido. E Sirius teve a sorte de ficar no meio.  
  
- AI! - gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sirius levava uma pancada de cada lado da cabeça. Provavelmente, depois daquela tarde, seu cérebro nunca mais seria o mesmo; primeiro a quina da mesa, agora isso...  
  
- Hagrid, você vai enforcar eles - disse Rony, ansioso, e tudo o que Sirius via era preto. E algumas estrelinhas bonitinhas.  
  
- Ah, desculpem, garotos, acho que eu exagerei - disse Hagrid soltando-os.  
  
Tiago e Remo cambalearam para os lados, e Siius se deixou cair sentado no chão, depois de costas. Sua cabeça zunia ferozmente, como se um monte de abelhas selvagens estivessem presas lá dentro e quisessem sair. E no alto, umas coisas brilhantes e coloridas giravam com frenesi.  
  
- Olha que estrelinha bonitinha... - balbuciou Sirius erguendo a mão para pegar uma, mas elas fugiam ao seu alcance. Ele franziu a testa. - Ei, volta aqui, eu quero pegar você...  
  
- Ih, ele pirou - ele pôde ouvir a voz de Harry dizer, sem saber de onde vinha direito.  
  
- Volta aqui, sua estrela malcriada... ih, olha, uma estrela-cadente, vou fazer um pedido...  
  
- Sirius, você tá bem? - perguntou a voz de Hermione, preocupada.  
  
- É claro que não, que pergunta estúpida, Mione... - respondeu a de Rony.  
  
- Hmmm... o que eu peço?... ah, já sei, eu quero ser um hipogrifo...  
  
- Você disse bem, ele pirou - disse a voz de Tiago, antes que as estrelinhas começassem a rodopiar alegremente.  
  
- Olha só... elas tão brincando de carrossel... posso brincar com vocês?...  
  
- Será que não é melhor levá-lo à Madame Pomfrey? - perguntou Hagrid em algum lugar longe. Ou seria perto? Sirius não queria nem saber.  
  
- Eu estou legal... só quero aquela estrelinha verde fujona... dá pra alguém pegar pra mim?...  
  
- Hagrid, empresta seu bule de chá? - veio a pergunta de Tiago.  
  
- Hã... toma, mas pra quê?  
  
- Pra isso.  
  
*PÉIM*  
  
E tudo ficou escuro. 


	20. Capítulo 19

DISCLAIMER: Não... eu não possuo nada. A única coisa que eu possuo é minha cabecinha afetada, meus livros de Harry Potter, minhas coleções de mangás e meu material de desenho. E algumas outras coisinhas supérfluas.  
  
N/A: Existia computador no tempo dos Marotos? O.o" Se não... desculpem meu pequeno deslize. Eu só não consegui resistir em pôr essa referência.  
  
---  
  
Para Laís: Eu demorei bastante pra atualizar, não foi? ^^" É que eu tinha planos pra escrever a minha outra fic, aí... eu me distanciei dessa. Mas agora, enquanto eu espero pra ver se o povo gosta da outra, eu escrevo essa daqui! E Harry/Gina vai começar aos pouquinhos. Tenha paciência, please! ^_^  
  
Para Karol: Ah, eu também acho ele tão bunitin... mas ele é simplesmente perfeito pra ser minha vítima! XD Você não sabe como eu me divirto zoando com ele.  
  
Para Helena-Black: Pode ficar sossegada, que o Sirius ainda vai ter bom uso em minhas mãos. *risada diabólica*  
  
Para Patty E.: É claro que o Tiago era um magricela metido. *se desvia dos tomates que são lançados em sua direção* Hehehe... eu também tô ansiosa pra fazer o Snape fazer maldades com eles! Eu sou tão cruel quando eu quero... *suspiro* Acho que eu sou meio sádica com meus personagens.  
  
Para Hermione Potter: Nossa... sua vida é uma confusão, hein? Acho que o Rony não vai te perdoar tão fácil. ^^ Acho que o Rony que eu tô fazendo aqui tá meio tolo... mas eu sempre o vi como um tolo, mesmo que eu goste tanto dele. Você tem certeza que quer se casar com um tolo?  
  
Para Tathi: Não sei se o Hagrid faria uma coisa dessas... isso tá mais pro Rony ou pro Neville. Mas não sei. E Remo/Mione já está na minha cabeça. Mas o que é Movimento CVTAN?! Agora eu fiquei curiosa!  
  
Para Karen13: Eu planejo fazer um final meio triste, sim... mas eu vou tentar não deixar muito meloso nem pesado demais, tá bom? ^^ Senão até eu choro enquanto escrevo. Eu tô sendo influenciada por um monte de fics de drama e romance que eu tenho lido por aí... resta saber se isso é bom ou não... ¬¬*  
  
Para Diana Wiccan: Não, não foi sua impressão XD Não sei nem de onde saiu aquilo, só sei que eu achei tão divertida a situação que acabou saindo desse jeito. A musiquinha da Manu (minha amiga) fez sucesso mesmo! ^_^ Eu sabia que não ia ser só eu a gostar. E romance... *assobia enquanto olha pro teto*  
  
Para Juliana: Você não encheu, não... eu adoro reviews! Ah, e sim, ele tá abatido... mas você acha que ele vai deixar transparecer?! Aquele cabeça- dura?... E... *toda contente* Eu converti mais uma inocente à seita do 'Odeie Chang, Ela Merece'?? Que tudo! XD Mais tudo ainda é 3 reviews seus no mesmo cap.! Agora pode se acalmar, porque eu atualizei! Vamos todos nos dar as mãos e rezar em glória! ^^" (Que ridículo... controle-se, Júlia...)  
  
Para Deby Padfoot: Não quero que você dê com a cara no chão! O_o" Só que eu não conseguia continuar, eu tava com a outra fic na cabeça e saía sempre uma droga quando eu tentava fazer essa daqui. Mas agora eu tô normal de novo ^^ Tão normal quanto eu posso ser...  
  
Para A.S.N.S.H: Eu pretendo muitas coisas pro Remo! Mas se eu contar, não vai ter graça ^_~ E a Cho não serve pra ninguém... muito menos pro Sirius- kun, ele é MEU! *outra risada diabólica*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
Era uma simples questão de lógica, que ele aprendera com Lílian: se um computador trava, desligue e ligue de novo que ele volta ao normal. Não que ele soubesse o que era um computador, mas de qualquer forma... ele esperava que aquela teoria funcionasse com Sirius também. Tiago não entendeu por que todos o olharam tão assustados.  
  
- Cara... você tem algum problema, não é possível – disse Harry, olhando para Tiago com os olhos arregalados, desviando-os depois para Sirius estatelado no chão, meio preocupado.  
  
- Ah, meu Deus! Sirius, você tá bem?? – perguntou Hagrid erguendo Sirius (desmaiado de vez) pelo braço. Ele parecia algum tipo de boneco de cera de mau gosto. – Responda!!  
  
- Tratamento de choque, ora – disse Tiago, simplesmente, recolocando o bule em cima da enorme mesa. – Quando ele acordar, vai estar normal de novo.  
  
- Isso se ele não sofreu nenhuma fratura no crânio – disse Remo, cuidadosamente.  
  
- Não, ele não sofreu nada, senão a essas horas um daqueles filetes sinistros de sangue já estariam escorrendo pela testa dele – disse Tiago, balançando os ombros. Como num daqueles filmes esquisitos da tevelisão. Ou era telivesão? Tevile... ah, não interessa. Isso era o que dava fazer Estudos dos Trouxas, a pessoa ficava meio que com pensamento fixo.  
  
- Como vocês são horríveis! – exclamou Hermione, assustada. – Vocês são sempre tão solidários assim?!  
  
- Não, não... eu disse, foi tratamento de choque.  
  
- Bom, morrer ele não morreu – disse Hagrid balançando a cabeça e erguendo um Sirius boneco-de-pano pelos ombros. – Saiam daí, vocês dois – ele disse a Harry e Remo, que se apressaram a levantar da cama, e Hagrid o colocou ali.  
  
- Claro, ele não poderia ter morrido tão cedo assim – murmurou Harry, com um tom de voz esquisito. Ninguém pareceu ter ouvido, mas Tiago, estando mais perto dele, acabou escutando. Olhou o garoto de esguelha, cautelosamente; tinha alguma coisa errada ali.  
  
- Hagrid, será que Dumbledore já avisou o pessoal da Ordem? – perguntou Rony, em voz baixa. Remo e Tiago olharam para ele bruscamente. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, querendo ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer.  
  
- Não sei – disse Hagrid, esfregando os olhos. – Ele não me disse nada... talvez esteja tentando descobrir um jeito de fazer vocês voltarem ao seu tempo...  
  
- Ele disse que ia contatar o Ministério – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – Mas não sei no que aquele tolo do Fudge pode ajudar. Ele não parece enxergar o óbvio, mesmo que esteja debaixo do nariz dele, vocês sabem...  
  
- Tem um pessoal da Ordem no Ministério, Mione – fungou Hagrid. O gigante pegou um lenço grande de dentro das vestes e assou com força nele, guardando-o de novo, para o profundo nojo dos outros. – Ele pode ter pedido ajuda a alguém ligado ao Departamento de Mistérios...  
  
- Eu me lembro de uma sala com um monte de Vira-Tempos – disse Harry, pensativo. – Talvez tenha algum segredo naquela sala... sei lá... instruções.  
  
- Escuta... e essa Ordem de que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Tiago, já impaciente (eles não chegavam ao ponto que ele queria). – É a... Ordem da Fênix, não é?  
  
- É – disse Rony, de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Vocês conhecem?  
  
- Já ouvi falar nela – disse Tiago, interessado. – Meu pai faz parte dela... tanto que o Olho-Tonto vivia lá em casa nos últimos tempos. Só que, aparentemente – acrescentou ele, em tom amargo – nós somos "muito novos pra fazer parte da Ordem".  
  
- Já ouvi essa conversa – riu Hermione.  
  
- Mas a Ordem da Fênix só é convocada em tempos de crise, como o nosso – disse Remo, desconfiado. – Vai me dizer que, depois de tanto tempo, o Voldemort ainda não... o que foi??  
  
Ele parou de falar ao ver Rony e Hagrid estremecerem violentamente. Pareciam até que alguém tinha acabado de gritar em seus ouvidos. Hermione lançou-lhes um olhar impaciente.  
  
- Francamente, vocês já deviam ter se acostumado! – disse ela, com as mãos na cintura. – Não é como se vocês não ouvissem o nome dele o tempo todo!  
  
- É só um nome, não é como se o próprio Voldemort – Rony e Hagrid estremeceram de novo, mas Harry não lhes deu atenção e continuou – fosse se materializar aqui no meio da sala quando a gente diz o nome dele.  
  
- É fácil falar quando você cresceu sem contato com magia, sem ouvir falar do Você-Sabe-Quem, e não cercado de bruxos que te encheram de medo dele – retrucou Rony, aos atropelos, sem-graça. Harry e Hermione arregalaram os olhos.  
  
- Rony, fica quieto – murmurou Hermione, nervosa. Rony imediatamente calou a boca com a própria mão e olhou constrangido para Harry.  
  
- Mas como você pode ter crescido sem contato com magia? – perguntou Tiago, confuso, a Harry, que de repente parecia fascinado com as galinhas mortas penduradas no teto. Hagrid e Hermione olhavam feio para Rony.  
  
- O Rony não se expressou direito, foi isso – disse Hermione, rapidamente. Tiago fez um barulhinho de descrença.  
  
- Eu não sou tão idiota quanto vocês possam pensar – disse Tiago. Ele viu Harry olhar para ele com um pequeno sorriso escarninho, e revirou os olhos. – Esquece o que eu disse. Eu não sou idiota como vocês pensam, melhorou? Uma desculpa esfarrapada dessas não me engana, Hermione. Desembuchem.  
  
- Do que a gente tava falando, mesmo? – perguntou Harry, inocentemente, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar que Tiago lhe lançava. – Escuta, minha mãe era... quer dizer, É trouxa, então... isso responde sua pergunta?  
  
- Ah, eu acho que não – retorquiu Tiago, decidido a arrancar uma resposta dele, estranhando quando ele dissera "minha mãe era", mas depois ele tentava entender isso. – Sua mãe... seja lá quem for, pode ser trouxa o quanto quiser, mas EU sou de família bruxa, será que você nunca teve contato com esse lado da família?!  
  
- Alguém mais está se sentindo um intruso no ninho além de mim? – Tiago ouviu Remo perguntar aos outros, em voz baixa, e um murmúrio de afirmativa, e revirou os olhos. É pra isso que servem os amigos, pra fazer esse tipo de comentário.  
  
- Eu... hã... bem... – dizia Harry, desconcertado, uma mão correndo pelos cabelos (que ele logo baixou ao perceber o que estava fazendo). – Eu... eu não posso dizer.  
  
- Como "não pode dizer"? É claro que pode – disse Tiago, já meio irritado.  
  
- Não, eu não posso – teimou Harry, cruzando os braços, decidido. – Dumbledore disse pra gente não revelar nada além do necessário a vocês. E isso NÃO é necessário – acrescentou ele, quando Tiago abriu a boca pra protestar.  
  
- Nossas memórias vão ser alteradas, garoto! – exclamou Tiago. – Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma se você contar ou não.  
  
- Exatamente – concluiu Harry, com um sorriso vitorioso. Tiago estreitou os olhos. Ele não gostava de perder uma discussão. – E além do mais, Dumbledore é mais sábio do que você, eu prefiro confiar nele.  
  
- Ah, faça como quiser – resmungou Tiago. Aquele moleque devia ter puxado a mãe. Porque Tiago sabia que ele NÃO era tão teimoso e irritante, de jeito nenhum.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Espirais, ziguezagues, ondinhas. Definitivamente, Sirius preferia as estrelinhas. Onde será que elas tinham ido? Depois daquela dor na testa, elas tinham sumido de repente. Vai ver elas não apareciam no escuro... logo, duas vozes altas entraram em sua cabeça, afugentando até mesmo as espirais. Pareciam estar discutindo.  
  
Ele não entendeu exatamente o que elas estavam dizendo, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo abrir os olhos... e fechá-los de novo, sua cabeça latejando com a luz do sol que entrava pela janelinha.  
  
- Ih, olha, ele acordou – disse a voz de Hermione, e Sirius arriscou abrir outro olho. O direito, que estava mais longe da janela.  
  
- Você tá bem, Sirius?! – perguntou Hagrid, preocupado, levantando da cadeira.  
  
- Claro, por que não estaria? – disse Sirius, se sentando na cama. O quarto começou a girar e ele fechou os olhos com força.  
  
- Porque "alguém" te acertou um bule de chá na cabeça – disse a voz de Rony.  
  
Sirius abriu os olhos de novo, querendo saber do que ele estava falando. Todos olhavam acusadoramente para Tiago, que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, quase inocente. Mas Sirius o conhecia há tempo demais pra ser enganado.  
  
- Obrigado, Doutor Pontas – murmurou Sirius, sarcasticamente, erguendo uma mão à testa pra ver se tinha algum machucado ou sei lá o quê. Nah, nem um arranhão. – Não quero ser seu inimigo nunca.  
  
- Ora, funcionou, não foi?! – defendeu-se Tiago, erguendo as mãos na altura da cabeça e olhando para o resto do povo dentro da cabana de Hagrid. – Pelo menos, agora ele tá lúcido, não agindo que nem um bêbado como ele tava naquela hora!  
  
- Falou tudo, tô me sentindo como se estivesse de ressaca – disse Sirius, fechando os olhos de novo e deitando outra vez na cama.  
  
- Eu ainda acho que foi uma grande imprudência! – disse Hermione, com as mãos na cintura, e, pela primeira vez, Sirius concordava com ela. – A gente devia levar ele até a Madame Pomfrey, pra ela ver se tá tudo bem.  
  
- Não, não, pode parar, eu não preciso disso – protestou Sirius, se sentando de supetão, a cabeça latejando de novo. – Ai!  
  
- Tá vendo?!  
  
- Eu tô bem, eu tô legal – disse Sirius, erguendo a mão na frente dele, como se mandando ela calar a boca. Bem ele estava, mas nem por isso ele deixava de estar meio mal. Era meio confuso, mas ele não conseguia pensar direito naquele momento.  
  
- Ah, claro, a gente tá vendo – disse Remo, sorrindo.  
  
- Do que é que a gente tava falando, antes? – perguntou Rony. Todos olharam para ele e olharam para cima, alguns com o dedo no queixo, mas Sirius só olhou para eles, sem se interessar muito.  
  
- Ah, sim! Da Ordem – disse Harry, e todos concordaram com a cabeça. Sirius subitamente se interessou.  
  
- A Ordem da Fênix? – disse Sirius, de olhos bem abertos, agora.  
  
- É, aparentemente, eles têm a Ordem nesse tempo, também – disse Tiago, se recostando na parede.  
  
- E a gente acha que eles é que vão descobrir um jeito de levar vocês de volta pro tempo de vocês – disse Harry, olhando para o lado, como se pensando em alguma coisa. – Será que não existe um Vira-Tempo pra se viajar entre décadas?  
  
- Eu só conheço o de horas – disse Hermione. – E eu pesquisei sobre Vira- Tempos quando eu usei aquele no terceiro ano... parece que o máximo que se pode viajar, até agora, são dias ou semanas.  
  
- E viajar vinte anos contando em semanas não vai ser muito fácil – disse Remo, olhando para fora da janela.  
  
- E a gente ainda teria que chegar no horário certo – disse Sirius, raciocinando também. – Dumbledore disse que a gente chegou uma semana depois, naquele tempo. Por que eles não nos mandaram de volta na hora exata que a gente veio pra cá? Não ia ser menos complicado?  
  
Os outros só deram de ombros, nenhum deles sabendo o que fazer. Hagrid assou o nariz longamente num lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa, e todos fizeram caretas.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Ah... Sibila tinha que admitir: sentar na beira do lago, com os pés dentro da água, era muito refrescante. Ela nunca fizera isso, por achar meio ridículo, mas depois que Gina a arrastara para fora do castelo e a obrigara e fazer aquilo, ela não tinha mais objeção alguma. Só esperava que a lula gigante estivesse dormindo... e por que aquelas amigas tagarelas da Gina tinham que vir também?!  
  
- Gina, essa Kathie é mesmo bem estranha, não é? – disse uma baixinha de cabelos encaracolados, uma tal de Lilibeth. Sibila achava que ela tinha o nariz um tanto parecido com uma cenoura, e não se importava nem um pouco com a opinião dela.  
  
- Só um pouco – disse Gina, displicente, jogando uma pedrinha da água. – Depois que a gente se acostuma, ela não é tão ruim.  
  
- É, mas ela é meio maluca – disse uma outra, de rabo de cavalo, e com a cara de um. Feuza, se Sibila não estava enganada. Belo nome pra uma *linda* garota. – Ela só fica cantando... parece que tá no mundo da lua.  
  
- ... eu pego as criancinhas pra fazer mingau, hoje estou contente, vai haver festança, tenho um bom motivo pra... – Sibila continuou a cantar, sem ligar pro comentário.  
  
- Antes ela calma e cantando do que ela possuída – murmurou Gina, numa voz letal. As duas meninas arregalaram os olhos, e até Sibila olhou para ela, sem parar de cantar. Gina sorriu ameaçadoramente, falando com voz doce. – Não sabiam? De vez em quando, ela começa a falar com uma voz toda grossa – Gina engrossou a voz teatralmente. – E os olhos dela ficam vermelhos, ela tira um punhal manchado de sangue de dentro do bolso... nessas horas é melhor correr por nossas vidas, pois ela está possuída pelo DEMÔNIO!!  
  
- AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!! – Lilibeth e Feuza se abraçaram, gritando histericamente, à beira do ridículo. Gina começou a rir, mas Sibila só revirou os olhos.  
  
- ... dois, três indiozinhos, quatro, cinco, seis indiozinhos, sete, oito, nove indiozi... AI!! – Sibila parou de cantar, abruptamente, a cabeça indo para a frente quando alguma coisa dura acertou sua nuca com velocidade. Ela se virou, furiosa. – Mas o que foi isso?!  
  
- Pichitinho! – exclamou Gina, entusiasmada, tirando os pés da água e levantando para pegar a corujinha nas mãos em pleno ar. Sibila lançou um olhar mortífero ao emplumado, vendo que fora ele que a acertara, e o bicho piou alegremente. – Você já trouxe a resposta?... ÓTIMO!!  
  
Gina tirou o bilhete da pata da corujinha (que saiu voando loucamente, de novo), e já ia desdobrando, quando viu que suas duas amigas a espiavam por cima de seus ombros, e guardou o pergaminho nas vestes, apressada.  
  
- Sinto muito, meninas, isso não é pro bico de vocês – disse Gina, gentilmente, puxando Sibila pelo braço e fazendo-a se levantar. As duas meninas já iam protestar, quando Pichitinho passou zunindo diante de seus olhos, e elas guincharam.  
  
- E aí, o que diz? – perguntou Sibila, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore com Gina.  
  
- Vamos ver...  
  
"Querida irmãzinha,  
  
Ficamos mais do que honrados com o seu pedido. Nada nos alegraria mais do que ajudá-la e virar uma rebelde sem causa, e continuar nossa linhagem nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Afinal, precisamos de discípulos. Ah... a doce recompensa de anos de trabalho árduo para tirá-la de debaixo da saia da mamãe.  
  
Como nos pediu, estamos separando alguns artigos de luxo para o seu arsenal, como a maquiagem-armadilha, o perfume-titillandus, os brincos-da- agonia e outras coisinhas que você vai ver quando vier aqui amanhã. E, uma surpresa pra nossa irmã: estivemos desenvolvendo um artigo totalmente novo, que ainda está em fase de testes. Se funcionar, bem, se não funcionar... amém. Melhor ainda, não acha? Os efeitos colaterais podem ser assombrosos, nenhum de nós dois teve coragem ainda de experimentá-lo. Imagine só, a glória da Chang... ela vai ser a primeira a testar!  
  
Queremos que se divirta e apronte horrores na escola, na nossa ausência. Você é nossa discípula mais querida, jovem Virgínia; portanto, faça jus ao nome dos Weasley!  
  
Jred e Forge Weasley"  
  
Gina ostentava um sorriso mais do que maligno ao terminar de ler a carta, e Sibila não pôde deixar de imitá-la. A família Weasley era bem endiabrada! Ah, a Chang não perdia por esperar... mwahaha.  
  
- Ah, finalmente achamos vocês! – exclamou Feuza, aparecendo junto de Lilibeth ao lado de Gina. As duas garotas tinham os cabelos meio despenteados, e Pichitinho não estava por perto.  
  
- É, já lemos a carta, vamos voltar pra beira do lago – disse Gina, agora com um sorriso mais humano, escondendo a carta no bolso.  
  
- A Dona Aranha subiu pela parede, veio a chuva forte e a derrubou, já passou a chuva... – cantarolava Sibila, recebendo olhares esquisitos da menina do nariz de cenoura.  
  
=================================================  
  
***REMO***  
  
- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Alguns alunos ao redor do Salão Comunal ergueram a cabeça, de olhos arregalados, com o grito de Remo; outros só levantaram os olhos, abaixando- os logo depois, ao ver que era só um ataque histérico.  
  
- Xeque-mate – disse Rony, com superioridade, rindo da cara que Remo fazia. No tabuleiro de xadrez no meio deles, as peças brancas de Rony comemoravam vitória.  
  
- Mas não pode! – disse o garoto, inconformado, quase arrancando os cabelos. – Como você pode ter vencido tão fácil de mim?!  
  
- Admita, Aluado, você perdeu. Aliás, já estava na hora de isso acontecer – disse Sirius, calmamente. Remo lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso, e Sirius recuou contra a cadeira. – Sempre tem uma primeira vez!  
  
- Ninguém vence de Rony Weasley – disse Rony, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, se achando.  
  
- Quanto mais alto você está, maior é a queda, Ronald – retrucou Remo, se jogando na cadeira, cruzando os braços (Rony estremeceu ligeiramente com o nome). Estava inconformado. Ele nunca se gabara disso, mas era realmente difícil vencer dele no xadrez. E agora o Foguinho vinha e vencia tão facilmente! Imperdoável.  
  
- Claro, você acabou de cair, não foi? – comentou Gina. Pela cara dela, estava achando tudo muito divertido. Remo preferiu não responder.  
  
Ficou ainda algum tempo soltando fogo pelas ventas, prometendo a si mesmo que ia treinar mais do que nunca pra NUNCA MAIS perder um jogo de xadrez. Normalmente ele não era tão mau perdedor, mas perder sua invencibilidade de anos não era tão fácil assim.  
  
- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tô entediado – disse Tiago, jogando a cabeça para trás no sofá em que estava estendido (sempre folgado). Remo ergueu os olhos para ele. – Desde que a gente chegou aqui, não colocamos em prática nenhum dos nossos planos pra semana.  
  
- Planos? – repetiu Harry, desconfiado. Sirius abriu um sorriso malévolo, e Remo se sentiu fazendo o mesmo, mesmo sem querer. – Que tipo de planos?  
  
- Ah, você sabe... precisamos manter nossa fama – disse Tiago, se sentando direito e empurrando os óculos para cima.  
  
- Como o plano "Snape Cabeça-de-Bagre" – explicou Sirius, rindo. Segundo Remo se lembrava... tinha algo a ver com a Lula Gigante. Ele e Tiago riram também. – E "Bafo de Bellatrix". Mas esse é meio cruel com os outros alunos.  
  
Harry e Rony se inclinaram para a frente, interessados. Até Gina pareceu curiosa. Só quem não parecia interessada era Hermione, e mesmo Sibila, que lia alguma coisa num livro carmim. Mas Hermione estava positivamente irritada.  
  
- Vocês não deviam ficar falando essas coisas por aqui – sibilou ela, lançando olhares furtivos aos outros grifinórios espalhados pela sala.  
  
- Ah, Hermione, relaxa – disse Rony, fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos.  
  
- É, ninguém tá nem aí pra gente – concordou Harry, sorrindo de um jeito muito parecido com o de Tiago. Algo, digamos, maroto.  
  
- É, mas... – ela já ia dizendo de novo, mas Tiago a interrompeu. Remo sorriu pra ela, achando graça na indignação dela.  
  
- Acho que fazer alguma coisa com o Seboso, agora que ele é nosso "professor" – disse Tiago, com cara de desgosto, fazendo aspas com os dedos – não vai ser muito prudente. Mas prudência nunca foi um dos nossos dez mandamentos, então...  
  
- Podemos fazer uma coisa mais discreta, como... – Remo teve uma súbita e diabólica idéia. – A Macarena!!  
  
Um curto silêncio seguiu suas palavras, enquanto os outros as absorviam e Sirius e Tiago abriam sorrisos idênticos ao seu. Provavelmente eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, intrigados, mas Rony parecia ainda mais do que Harry.  
  
- Vocês vão dançar a Macarena? – perguntou Harry, hesitante, um tom de riso em sua voz.  
  
- O que é Macarena? – perguntaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Todos os outros riram, até mesmo Hermione, que não conseguiu manter sua pose, depois daquela.  
  
- É uma... uma música – disse ela, se engasgando com o próprio riso. Ela ficava mesmo muito mais bonita quando ria. Normalmente ela era tão certinha... – E a dança dela é bem engraçada... Acho que a letra é assim... "dale a tu cuerpo alegría, macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría e cosa buena..."  
  
- "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena, eeeeeh, Macarena!" – emendaram os Marotos e Harry.  
  
Todos caíram na gargalhada logo depois, atraindo a atenção dos outros alunos (que logo se voltaram para suas próprias vidas, já acostumados com as doideiras daquele grupo). Rony e Gina boquiabriram-se ligeiramente, não vendo o que era tão engraçado. Mas eles viam... e estavam com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.  
  
- Mas... o que vocês vão... – dizia Harry, entre risos. – O que vocês vão fazer com isso?  
  
- Você vai ver – disse Sirius, maligno. – O Seboso não nos mete medo na nossa idade... e não vai nos meter medo sendo um coroa.  
  
- Quase sinto pena do Seboso – disse Tiago, rindo. – O melhor vai ser que a gente pode testar isso aqui, e, se der certo, a gente usa quando voltar pro nosso tempo.  
  
- Mas vocês não vão se lembrar – disse Harry. Remo achou que tinha visto uma certa decepção nos olhos do garoto, mas provavelmente fora engano, pois logo depois ele voltara ao normal.  
  
- Detalhes – retrucou Tiago, um pouco menos entusiasmado. – Mas vocês vão! E vão poder contar pra gente, nessa época, assim a gente fica sabendo, cedo ou tarde.  
  
- É... – murmuraram Harry, Rony e Hermione, de repente meio desanimados. Mas o que estava acontecendo, afinal? Por que aquela cara de enterro?  
  
- Mas vamos, expliquem pra gente como vai ser o plano – disse Gina, alegremente, parecendo querer levantar o astral da turma. Atpé que funcionou, porque Harry sorriu levemente e eles voltaram a atenção para os Marotos.  
  
- Bem... o negócio é o seguinte... – começou Sirius, para a platéia atenta, com cuidado para ninguém mais ouvir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: XD Vocês não sabem o quanto eu me diverti escrevendo esse capítulo! A Macarena sempre me pareceu tão engraçada! E a letra da música, eu peguei na internet. Se estiver errada, me avisem e eu conserto! 


	21. Capítulo 20

DISCLAIMER: Sabe, uma vez eu disse que possuía Harry Potter, que a J. K. Rowling era uma fajuta e que os livros eram meus. Mas até eu convencer aqueles advogados com cara de dementadores que era tudo brincadeirinha, levou um certo tempo. Não tentem isso em casa.  
  
N/A: ME DESCULPEM!! *implora pelo perdão de seus leitores* Eu sou uma pecadora!! Deixei vocês esperando por tanto tempo... *se debulha em lágrimas* Mas é que eu tava atochada até o pescoço de provas, nem chegava perto do PC, e depois o dito-cujo quebrou. Ah, é uma história complicada. Me compreendam ^^" ~ Ah... e eu prefiro Dudley a Duda. E thestrals a testrálias ou seja lá o que for. Fiquem avisados.  
  
---  
  
QUANTOS REVIEWS!! O__O *embasbacada* Nisso que dá demorar... ¬¬"  
  
Para Estrela Cadente: *ahem* Quantas perguntas... vamos ver... eu não vou fazer Sissi/Xô, fique tranqüila ^^ (Sissi, hahahaha), a Sibila tá totalmente OOC, eu admito, mas eu viajei quando fiz ela... e sabe, tem um motivo pelo qual o Sevvie existe, é pra fazer da vida dos Potter um Inferno! XD Que mais? Ah! O Draco vai ser MUITO mau, eu não vou chegar a matar a Chang, mas nada impede uma tortura, e eu não POSSO reviver o Sissi! Por mais que eu queira, eu já fiz uma trama no início da história em que o futuro do Harry é um fruto do que eles passassem naquela semana...  
  
Para Helena-Black: Passou uns dois dias até que alguém me mandou review ^^ acho que o FF.net tava meio doido. Ah, você tá rindo porque não viu a cena que se formou dentro da minha cabeça quando eu escrevi isso... XDD Eu tô ficando cada vez pior! Pobre Seboso! E quanto ao futuro deles: você vai ver.  
  
Para Angelina Granger: O_O *boiando* Não entendi... o que é "bués"? ^^" Hehe, mas brigada pelo review, de qualquer forma!  
  
Para Ameria Asakura Black: ^_^" Hehehe... eu nunca pensei que causasse esse efeito nas pessoas. Espero que seja um bom sinal! Que doideira...  
  
Para Laís: Calma! O FF.net também não tinha me avisado do seu. No final, você acabou sendo uma das primeiras, mesmo ^^ E quanto ao seu fic de D/Hr, eu já dei uma olhada, tá muito bom, continue!  
  
Para Kakal Black: Meu humor é escrachado? XD Essa é nova! Eu não sabia disso. Mas que bom que você gostou, brigada pelos elogios! ^^ Eu posso dizer que os caps que eu mais gostei de escrever foram o 16 e o 19...  
  
Para Tathi: Nossa O_o Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa história. Eu não pretendo matar o Seboso, tadinho... apesar de tudo, eu gosto dele (agora me diz, *como* alguém pode gostar do Snape?! Só eu mesmo. E os outros pottermaníacos pelo mundo afora).  
  
Para --------------: Ou você resolveu deixar reviews com outro nome, ou faz tempo que você não deixa review aqui, mesmo! ^^ E eu demoro porque eu tô cheia de trabalho, prova e o diabo a quatro lá na escola pra fazer, e quando eu tenho tempo eu fico um tempão pensando antes de digitar. Sabe, quando a gente fica olhando pra tela do computador "viajando"? Então. Pra desenhar é a mesma coisa... eu bóio tanto...  
  
Para Hermione Potter: Você não é impaciente... bom, talvez um pouquinho ^^ Mas até aí, eu também sou, oras. Mas eu sou demorada, mesmo, eu não posso fazer nada! Tenha mais paciência, please ^^"  
  
Para Karen13: É, o Harry tá vendo como é agradável ter o pai dele por perto ^_^ Mesmo que o Tiago seja um metido a besta, não tem como NÃO gostar dele. Claro que isso não impede umas discussõezinhas básicas de vez em quando... ¬¬" E o Fred e o Jorge são tão terríveis quanto os Marotos! Se não forem piores.  
  
Para Deby Padfoot: As idéias surgindo no pé, ahahahaha! Como eu ri quando eu li isso...  
  
Para Juliana: 'Brigada! ^_^ E pode deixar, que eu vou continuar essa minha fic até o fim! *determinada* Vai ser uma looonga jornada... vocês ainda vão ter que ter muita paciência comigo! Ah, sim – a Cho vai desejar nunca ter nascido. Mwhohahaha...  
  
Para Lain Lang: É, você só vem aqui de vez em quando em vez... mas eu fico muito feliz que você ainda goste da minha fic (mesmo que tenha parado de ler!)  
  
Para Luisa: Ah, Harry/Gina ainda só tá começando! É que eu muito sutil, sabe... cof, cof... não, mas sério, vai vir aos pouquinhos. Mas eu já coloquei algumas pistas aqui e ali, ao longo da fic! E, ah! eu não respondi sua última review porque você escreveu depois de eu já ter postado o capítulo! É que o FF.net deu uns problemas aí e parecia que eu não tinha atualizado. Mas tinha!  
  
Para Patty E.: Hã... e o que vão ser? Chaleiras? *sorri insolentemente* Brincadeirinha! Mas pode deixar, eu não vou falar (muito) mal do Tiago, porque, por incrível que pareça, eu também amo ele! E eu sinto que o Snape vai perder completamente a moral em Hogwarts depois da Macarena... que maldade XD  
  
Para Thaissi: Mas a Gina não tem uma quedinha pelo Sirius... é só amizade! Eles só se entenderam melhor do que os outros, no início. Ele gosta da Cho (argh) e ela gosta do Harry. E eu não SEI fazer coisas profundas... _ É o meu fraco! Buááá!!  
  
Para Bru: A Lily e o o Sebby?? Por mais que a idéia me agrade, eu não ia ter neurônios pra fazer isso (e dar um sentido à história)... mas eles dois, e mais uma pá de gente, vão aparecer na continuação dessa fic, que eu pretendo fazer ^^  
  
Para July: Claro que vou ^^ Sabe que seu nick é meu apelido? ^o^" (que nada a ver, ahahahaha)  
  
Para Keshi Toshimasa: Eu não posso negar que comecei a rir com a sua review... na parte do "um abuso de poder" ^^ Muito obrigada pelos elogios! (eu adoro isso XD) E quanto à musiquinha do Remo... agora eu fiquei curiosa! Você pode mandar pro meu e-mail?  
  
Para Lily Dragon: Oi, Luisa! ^_^ Brigada! Esses reviews realmente fazem meu dia ^^ E sobre o próximo capítulo... esse tá pronto – o outro, só Deus sabe -_-"  
  
Para elwen: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você não tava conseguindo mandar review? ^^" Eu comecei a rir quando li sua review, também (eu rio muito, praticamente me descabelo) E fique tranqüila, que a Cho vai sofrer, se depender de mim. Ah, vai.  
  
Para Adriana Black: Meu Deus @_@ Eu demorei pra entender o que você quis dizer! É uma idéia muito louca, mas eu não tenho capacidade mental pra fazer isso ^^" Eu me desdobro pra conseguir fazer essa daqui ter sentido, imagina com esse rolo todo. E – o Sirius e a Cho tá mais ou menos feito, mas não tem futuro... mas Harry/Sibila e Tiago/Gina, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso O_o O Tiago gosta da Lílian (se bem que, claro, a Lílian e a Gina se parecem)! E eu duvido que alguém goste da Sibila, tadinha ^^ Mto brigada pela review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***REMO***  
  
Ele estava tendo um sonho tão calmo... com luas minguantes e camarões gigantes... também tinha uma garota de olhos grandes e fixos que falava com voz de barítono, mas... enfim. Quando se divide um dormitório com Tiago Potter, a peste em forma de gente, você tem que se submeter a esse tipo de coisa. Que coisa? Digamos, acordar transformado em galinha.  
  
- PONTAS, DESSA VEZ EU TE MATO!!! – gritou Sirius, pulando em cima de Tiago (que ria de se acabar), em sua forma de coelhinho saltitante. Cor-de-rosa. Tiago soltou um grito e saiu do alcance de Sirius, quase tropeçando em Dino, o leitão.  
  
Remo se olhava, distraidamente, no espelho, já acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa. Até que aquela varinha era mesmo boa pra transformações, ele estava uma galinha perfeita. Tinha até a crista. Só que era estranho ouvir sua voz sair de um bico.  
  
Entrementes, Harry, o esquilo, e Simas, a fuinha, ajudavam Sirius a correr atrás de Tiago, que pulava por cima das camas, indeciso entre o riso e os berros.  
  
- Mas o que significa isso? – perguntou a voz de Hermione, e Remo se virou para ver a garota parada, com Gina e Sibila, na porta do quarto. Agora, sim, ele se sentia ridículo. Patético. Por que Hermione tinha que vê-lo naquele estado?!  
  
- Não deixem ele fugir! – grasnou Rony, em sua forma de marreco, também correndo desengonçado atrás de Tiago. Gina e Sibila arregalaram os olhos e começaram a rir, enquanto Hermione fazia cara de "Hein...?!".  
  
- SEGURA ELE! – Harry gritou para as duas, quando Tiago correu em direção à porta, tentando fugir. Gina e Hermione, num movimento rápido se jogaram em cima dele e o derrubaram no chão com um THUMP.  
  
- Eu acho que não, baby – disse Hermione, numa voz letal, que fez até Remo ficar com medo (mulheres eram assustadoras!). Tiago arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Me larga, eles vão me matar! – gritou o garoto, se debatendo, mas as duas o mantinham pregado no chão, enquanto Sibila só observava, divertida.  
  
- Não acho que matar você seja o suficiente – disse Remo, batendo as asas e pousando na cabeça dele. Os outros, que já vinham avançando pra atacar Tiago, pararam para ouvir. – Tenho uma idéia melhor... pagar com a mesma moeda.  
  
- A mesma moe...? NÃÃOO!! – berrou Tiago, chutando e se debatendo mais ainda. Se Remo tivesse lábios naquele momento, ele sorriria maldosamente.  
  
- O que vocês acham de um Poodle? – perguntou ele, inocentemente, aos outros, que concordaram veementemente com a cabeça, rindo, mas só mas só Sirius riu diabolicamente. Ambos sabiam que Tiago tinha recordações... um tanto... constrangedoras com o Poodle da tia. Ele tinha horror a Poodles.  
  
Tiago com certeza também se lembrava disso, e tanto esperneou que se soltou de Gina e Hermione, jogou Remo longe e saiu correndo pela porta do dormitório. Os garotos hesitaram em sair daquele jeito, então Gina foi na frente, dizendo "Deixa comigo". Alguns instantes e um "ARGH" depois, ela voltou com um filhote de Poodle, branco, de laço vermelho em volta do pescoço, nas mãos.  
  
- Riam, idiotas, podem rir – disse Tiago, sua voz soando engraçadíssima ao sair de um cachorrinho fresco como aquele, enquanto todos os outros rolavam de rir. Gina quase não conseguia segurá-lo direito, de tanto que se sacudia com suas risadas.  
  
- Finite Incantatem – disse Hermione, se engasgando, e todos os garotos voltaram à forma humana. Menos Tiago, que olhou para ela, chocado.  
  
- EI! E eu?! Vocês não pretendem me deixar assim, não é?? – guinchou ele, arregalando seus olhos de Poodle.  
  
- Aaaah, imagina o SUCESSO que você ia fazer com as cachorrinhas lá de Hogsmeade – disse Gina, afagando a cabeça dele, com voz de tatibitate, ainda rindo de leve. Tiago rosnou.  
  
- Ei! – disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, indignados.  
  
- Pára de abraçar esse cara! – disse Harry, meio vermelho.  
  
- É, Gina, solta esse vira-lata, que eu tô mandando! – ordenou Rony, irritado.  
  
- Ih... o que é isso, ciúmes? – perguntou Dino, sorrindo maldosamente, de sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
  
- O QUÊ?! É claro que não!! – exclamou Harry, ficando ainda mais vermelho, e Tiago se deitou no colo de Gina, lançando-lhe um olhar triunfante. Harry franziu a testa. – Mas ele tá me provocando!  
  
- Ah, deixem de besteira, vocês dois – disse Gina, rindo. – Não é como se ele gostasse de mim, ou vice-versa, ele é só um cachorrinho fofinho agora – e, dizendo isso, abraçou-o com força. Rony se empertigou e arrancou Tiago das mãos dela.  
  
- Me solta ou eu te mordo! – ameaçou Tiago, e Rony (com cara de repulsa com a idéia de ser mordido por Tiago) jogou-o em cima de Sirius, que o jogou em cima de Remo, que o empurrou para cima de Simas, que o atirou para Neville. – Ei, parem com isso, eu não sou uma bola de vôlei! AAAAH! – gritou ele, quando Neville o lançou de qualquer jeito a Hermione.  
  
- Mas os garotos são tão bobos, viu – ela suspirou, conjurando um laço vermelho e colocando-o em volta do pescoço de Tiago. – Olha só! Não é um perfeito cachorrinho de madame?  
  
- Vocês vão me pagar quando eu voltar ao normal – rosnou Tiago, não parecendo nada ameaçador debaixo de todo aquele pêlo felpudo e com aquele rabo de pompom.  
  
- Eu te aconselharia a não abrir a boca, Gary – disse Simas, enquanto eles saíam em bando pelas escadas. – Você não vai querer estragar sua imagem, não é? Quem vai respeitar um Poodle de lacinho?  
  
Tiago rosnou, mas aparentemente, resolveu seguir o conselho. Será que, se Remo pedisse a Dumbledore, ele deixaria a lembrança de Tiago naquela forma em sua cabeça?  
  
- Onde foi que vocês arranjaram esse cachorrinho tããão meiguinho? –perguntou Lilá quando eles passaram pelo Salão Comunal para irem para o café da manhã. A garota se ajoelhou e começou a afagar a cabeça de Tiago.  
  
Remo, Sirius e os outros garotos olharam, abobalhados, um batalhão de garotas cercarem Tiago, fazendo carinho e o abraçando. E ele, com certeza, estava gostando muito da atenção. Vira-lata sem-vergonha! Ele estava fazendo mais sucesso instantâneo naquela forma de poodle do que já fizera como apanhador da Grifinória em dia de jogo!  
  
- Ei, ei, podem soltar – disse Dino, se embrenhando naquela mata feminina e tirando Tiago (já sem o laço e com o pêlo todo amarrotado) lá do meio. – Se quiserem mexer no Ladislau, vão ter que pegar senha!  
  
Remo se engasgou, e Harry e Neville começaram a rir. Ladislau?! Que espécie de nome sem pé nem cabeça era aquele?! Hermione se segurou para não rir, ao seu lado. Tiago olhou indignado para Dino e tascou-lhe uma mordida na mão.  
  
- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! – berrou o garoto, jogando Tiago longe e desatando a soprar a mão. – Seu sarnento!! Se tiver me passado raiva, vai se ver comigo!!  
  
Tiago baixou as orelhas e rosnou ameaçadoramente. Dino levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. De repente, Tiago partiu pra cima de Dino, latindo que nem um doido (ele levava jeito pra coisa), e o garoto soltou um grito agudo e disparou pelo Salão Comunal, com o "Poodle" em seus calcanhares.  
  
- E ele parecia tão mansinho... – comentou uma garota do sétimo ano, observando interessada à perseguição. Remo só deu de ombros.  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIRIUS***  
  
Sirius mal e mal colocou meia torrada na boca, de tão nervoso e ansioso que ele estava. Parecia que seu estômago estava cheio de pedras de gelo, e ele não conseguia sentir a mínima fome. O tempo, todo, ele se virava na cadeira para correr os olhos pelo Salão Principal, tentando avistá-la naquele mar de gente.  
  
- Procurando sua namoradinha? – perguntou a voz de Gina, atrás dele, e Sirius se virou de volta para vê-la fitando-o do outro lado da mesa. Sibila, ao seu lado, segurava uma xícara de chá nas mãos e a girava, olhando-a fixamente, enquanto murmurava coisas sem sentido.  
  
- Quer dizer que a Senhorita Weasley voltou a falar comigo? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso, sendo respondido com um olhar estreito de gelar os ossos. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, esquece o que eu disse... e, respondendo à sua pergunta, sim. Eu estou procurando a Cho.  
  
- Não se preocupe, ela não faltaria a um encontro com o grande "Paul Mussel", não acha? Vai ser ótimo pro currículo dela – disse Gina, em tom frio, levando sua xícara de chá à boca. Sirius revirou os olhos. O que aquela garota tinha contra a Cho? Ela era tão... angelical!  
  
- Só tome cuidado pra ela não ficar mais encantada com o Ladislau do que com você – disse Remo, casualmente. Tanto Sirius como Tiago soltaram rosnados caninos, fazendo Remo rir.  
  
Depois do que pareceram horas para Sirius (e que haviam sido apenas alguns minutos), todos se dirigiram ao Saguão de Entrada. Demorou alguns instantes até que Sirius encontrasse aquele par de olhos orientais, mas tão logo o havia feito, se apressou a ir ao seu encontro.  
  
- AH, Mussel! – disse Cho, com um sorriso mais radiante que as estrelas e uma voz mais musical que qualquer orquestra. Ah, ótimo... quando é que ele tinha se tornado tão poético?! E nem era um bom poeta! – Eu estava te procurando!  
  
- Ahn... pode me chamar de Paul – disse Sirius, sentindo-se estranhamente tímido. Controle-se, Black!, ele disse a si mesmo, asperamente, Não é como se você nunca tivesse ido a Hogsmeade com uma garota antes. Seja você mesmo e ela não resistirá aos seus encantos!  
  
- Tudo bem... Paul – riu ela, corando um pouco. Hesitante, ela segurou a mão de Sirius (quase fazendo-o ter uma parada cardíaca) e o puxou para a porta de entrada. – Então, vamos?  
  
Lançando um último olhar a Remo e Tiago/Ladislau (Remo fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dizendo "Vá em frente", e Tiago apenas latiu, não podendo fazer outra coisa em suas condições), Sirius seguiu a garota e deixou que ela o conduzisse até a fila para saírem. Passaram por Filch, que parecia realmente abatido, com "aquela" gata (agora azul-petróleo) assustadora nos calcanhares, e foram para o lado de fora, onde as dezenas de carruagens sem cavalo esperavam.  
  
- Você sabe o que faz essas carruagens se mexerem, Paul? – perguntou Cho, olhando distraidamente para o lado de fora da carruagem, depois de eles terem partido e seguirem para Hogsmeade.  
  
Sirius se lembrava de algo sobre cavalos alados invisíveis, mas achou melhor agir como um estudante estrangeiro que não sabia de nada e disse que não. Cho deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
- Thestrals – ela disse, ainda olhando para fora. – Hagrid, nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, nos falou sobre eles. São como esqueletos de cavalo, com asas grandes parecidas com as de morcego... eu não sei muitos detalhes, já que eu nunca vi um.  
  
- Ah, eu sei... parece que só quem consegue vê-los são aqueles que já viram uma pessoa morrer, não é? – disse Sirius, lembrando que Remo podia enxergá- los, mas não o disse.  
  
- Isso mesmo. Harry consegue ver os Thestrals, ele me contou uma vez – disse Cho, num sussurro, baixando os olhos para as mãos. Sirius arregalou os olhos. Aquele garoto tinha visto uma morte?!  
  
- Hã... – disse Sirius, pensando em algo para falar.  
  
- Ele viu Você-Sabe-Quem matar o Cedrico – ela disse, subitamente, com a voz meio embargada. Sirius viu que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e se desesperou. Que ótimo! Ele nunca soubera o que fazer quando uma mulher começava a chorar.  
  
- Quem... eh... era Cedrico? – perguntou ele, incerto. Para Voldemort tê-lo matado, devia ser alguém no mínimo importante.  
  
- Ah, ele foi meu namorado no ano retrasado – murmurou Cho, lágrimas caindo livremente de seus olhos, e Sirius entrou em pânico de vez.  
  
- Ah, n-não chore! – exclamou ele.  
  
Sirius agradeceu aos céus que não tivesse mais ninguém na carruagem com eles, ou ele tinha certeza de que iria pagar um belo mico. Sabia que estava ridículo, vendo aquela moça linda e maravilhosa, que parecia gostar dele, chorar na sua frente pela morte de seu ex-namorado. Ah, tenha dó! Mas tinha que acalmá-la, agora, e não censurá-la. Seja gentil com as mulheres, Black, ele pensou, pegando o lenço impecável que ele guardava para emergências em seu bolso, e entregando-o a ela.  
  
- Vamos, não precisa chorar – disse ele, quando ela pegou seu lenço e enxugou suas lágrimas nele, soluçando silenciosamente. – Quer... hã... conversar sobre isso?  
  
- N-não, é melhor eu esquecer dessas lembranças tristes – murmurou ela, sorrindo levemente para ele, ainda secando delicadamente as lágrimas. Ela se aproximou, vagarosamente. – Obrigada, Paul. Você é um anjo... nunca conheci alguém gentil como você.  
  
Tá legal, agora seus rostos estavam muito perto um do outro. MUITO perto. Ela estava fazendo o que ele achava que ela estava fazendo??! Sirius arregalou os olhos quando a viu fechar os dela e fazer beicinho. Como assim?! Era ELE que devia fazer o primeiro movimento!  
  
Bah, pensou ele, fechando os próprios olhos e se inclinando, às favas com as regras. A ordem dos tratores não altera o viaduto, já dizia Lílian Evans.  
  
=================================================  
  
***TIAGO***  
  
- Quer ficar quieto, Ladislau?! Assim eu não consigo ajustar a sua coleira!  
  
Tiago lançou a Hermione um olhar mortal, mas não ousou abrir a boca para reclamar enquanto ela regulava aquela tortura jugular trouxa que ela chamava de "coleira". Os trouxas não tinham mais o que inventar, mesmo. Ele quase morria sufocado toda hora que tentava se afastar! Mas não podia virar pra ela e gritar, "Ô garota, tira essa porcaria do meu pescoço AGORA ou você vai sentir a cólera de Tiago Potter quando eu voltar à minha forma escultural e máscula!".  
  
Não, ele não ousava fazer aquilo com todo aquele povo ao seu redor; eles reconheceriam sua voz e espalhariam por toda a escola que Gary Windham tinha sido transformado em Poodle. E em Poodle Mini-Toy, como Gina o chamava. Seria motivo de piada até a sexta-feira seguinte. E ele queria fazer de tudo para ser respeitado ao máximo durante sua estada naquele tempo.  
  
- Assim, bom menino – disse ela, afagando sua cabeça e colocando-o no chão. Ele estava se sentindo extremamente ridículo. Seus MUI amigos tinham sumido no meio de Hogsmeade e o abandonado nas mãos daquela garota, que – só agora ele percebera - era completamente pirada.  
  
- Aaaaahhh, deixa eu segurar o Ladislau um pouquinho, Mione! – implorou uma garota do quinto ano, de cabelos cacheados, até muito bonitinha. Mas o que estragava era aquela coisa de "Ladislau". Ladislau é o caramba, sua filha de uma p...  
  
- Claro, Jenny – disse Hermione, sorrindo e passando o cordão da coleira para a menina, que fez um barulhinho extremamente agudo que fez os agora- sensíveis tímpanos de Tiago se despedaçarem. Jenny se ajoelhou e, num gesto rápido, abraçou-o com força, quase fazendo seus olhos saltarem pra fora das órbitas.  
  
- Aaaah, sabe o que a gente podia fazer?? – exclamou Jenny, rodopiando com o pobre Tiago nos braços. – A Madame Rosmerta, do Três Vassouras, sabe, tem uma cadelinha Poodle, quem sabe o Ladislau e ela não se entendem?  
  
Tiago arregalou os olhos até não poder mais, em estado de choque. Tinha vontade de gritar "O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ~~~??!!", sem ligar a mínima para o que os outros alunos iriam pensar, mas sua voz também parecia ter ficado paralisada. Aquela... aquela... garota... estava querendo que ele... acasalasse com um cachorro??! Mas nem morto!!  
  
Mas ele não contava com a recém-descoberta maluquice de Hermione Granger. A garota o olhou de um jeito apavorante, até mais do que àquela hora em que ela e Gina o haviam jogado no chão, e sorriu. Tiago sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha de cachorro.  
  
- Ora, e por que não? – disse ela, com voz suave. – Ele já é praticamente adulto, mesmo. Ele tem que descarregar toda essa energia acumulada, certo, Ladislau?  
  
Os sentidos subitamente voltaram a Tiago; com um rosnado, ele meteu os dentes no braço (mas sem fincar, pois ele não tinha intenção nenhuma em sentir gosto de sangue) da tal de Jenny – que soltou um grito mais agudo do que o humanamente possível e o atirou em cima de Hermione.  
  
- Tira... tira esse... esse MONSTRINHO da minha frente!! – guinchou a garota, histérica, segurando o braço "mordido" com a outra mão, e saiu correndo, berrando pros sete ventos que ela tinha sido infectado por um vira-lata pulguento.  
  
- Pulguento é o escambau, minha filha! – latiu Tiago, no colo de Hermione, agora que não havia ninguém mais por perto. Virou-se para a garota, irritado. – E você! Que idéia BIRUTA foi aquela de querer me fazer... fazer acasa... ARGH! – exclamou ele, sem conseguir se obrigar a terminar a frase, enojado com a cena que se formara em sua cabeça.  
  
- Foi só uma brincadeira, Tiago – disse Hermione, revirando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio. Tiago piscou várias vezes, pasmo. Definitivamente, ela sabia fingir muito bem.  
  
- Hã... tá... que seja! – retrucou Tiago, profundamente aliviado. – Mas agora, quer me transformar em gente de novo??  
  
- Não, eu não quero – disse Hermione, e riu ao ver Tiago abrir a boca, indignado. – Mas tudo bem... você já sofreu o suficiente. Se prometer que não vai mais pregar aquelas peças bestas de manhã, eu te destransformo.  
  
- Vocês são uns chatos, se quer saber – murmurou Tiago, mas concordou.  
  
Hermione sorriu triunfante, tirou a coleira do pescoço dele, colocou-o no chão e agitou a varinha. Um segundo depois, o chão parecia bem mais longe para Tiago. Até que enfim, pensou ele, aquela coisa de andar em quatro patas era cansativa.  
  
- Aaaahhh, meu corpo, eu amo você, ser gente é uma bênção! – disse ele, abraçando a si mesmo, e Hermione riu. – Vamos, corpinho, me leve até onde aqueles amigos-da-onça estão!  
  
E seus pés o levaram até a Dedosdemel, que continuava igualzinha à última vez que Tiago estivera ali, em sua época; as prateleiras cirurgicamente organizadas, os doces enfileirados, a multidão desenfreada... e lá estavam eles, no fundo da loja, examinando Palitos de Dente de Todos os Sabores Bertie Botts. Tiago se virou para Hermione, colocou um dedo em cima da boca (em sinal de silêncio) e se esgueirou para trás deles.  
  
- É claro, eles tinham que inovar, mas... – dizia Remo, olhando criticamente para a caixinha de palitos. – Sinceramente, isso é idiota.  
  
- Pois eu não acho! – exclamou Rony, entusiasmado, pegando umas três caixinhas de palitos de uma só vez. – É prático! Enquanto você está palitando os dentes, você pode sentir o gosto de morango, maçã verde, ovos mexidos, ou mesmo de---  
  
O garoto se virou para trás, dando de cara com Tiago, e soltando um grito esganiçado. Tiago abriu um sorriso malvado ao ver que Rony, Harry e Remo haviam ficado ligeiramente brancos ao vê-lo.  
  
- Que tal o gostinho da vingança? – sugeriu Tiago, ainda sorrindo cruelmente. Hermione deu de ombros e os ultrapassou, indo vasculhar as prateleiras de doces. – Ou da vitória? Ou poderia ser o gosto amargo da derrota, o que escolhem?  
  
- Ahn... Você voltou ao normal, Pontas, meu chapa! – exclamou Remo, com um sorriso amarelo, dando tapinhas nas costas de Tiago, e recebendo um olhar gelado em troca. – Aaaahhh, "Gary", você não levou aquela brincadeirinha sério, não foi?  
  
- Na verdade, não – disse Tiago, rindo, voltando à sua expressão normal, fazendo os três suspirarem aliviados. – O que vocês têm aí, eu tava ouvindo... são palitos?  
  
- Palitos de Dente de Todos os Sabores! – anunciou Rony, animado, jogando uma caixinha nas mãos do garoto. – É o mais novo lançamento da Bertie Botts, sabe, pra variar um pouco dos feijões. São ótimos! E muito práticos, como são compridos, duram mais e podem ser usados também para se espetar bonecos de vodu...  
  
- Ele tá sendo pago pra fazer propaganda? – perguntou Tiago, em voz baixa, para Harry, enquanto Rony continuava tagarelando sem parar.  
  
- Não, ele só tem um parafuso meio solto, mesmo – retrucou Harry, se virando para a prateleira e pegando um dos itens enfileirados. – Diabinhos de Pimenta! Acho que vou mandar um desses pro Dudley!  
  
- Quem é Dudley? – perguntou Tiago, desconfiado.  
  
- Ah... quem?... É... hã, ele é meu primo – disse Harry, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão, tentando fugir do assunto. – Mas, pensando melhor, eu não tô com vontade de gastar meu dinheiro com ele. Olha! Cachos de Barata!  
  
=================================================  
  
***SIBILA***  
  
Gina conseguiu enganar Lilibeth e Feuza, dizendo que elas se encontrariam "dali a pouco" no Três Vassouras, e ela e Sibila se apressaram a sumir no meio da multidão de Hogsmeade.  
  
- Eu não gosto de fazer isso com elas – suspirou Gina, cruzando os braços. – Mas elas podem ser muito abelhudas quando querem. E fofoqueiras. Não podemos deixar que alguém descubra o que vamos fazer.  
  
- Mas afinal, onde é que fica essa loja dos seus irmãos? – perguntou Sibila, já impaciente. E ansiosa. Queria ver logo o que ela ia usar primeiro pra tirar aquele sorrisinho besta da cara da Chang!  
  
- Por aqui! – disse Gina, animada, guiando-a pelo povoado cheio de gente. – Você vai ver, a loja deles é tudo de bom! Você vai adorar aqueles do...  
  
Gina parou de falar bruscamente, fez cara de sofredora e cobriu o rosto com a mão. Quando Sibila perguntou o que era, ela simplesmente apontou para o outro lado da rua. Sibila ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
Simplesmente parecia que setenta por cento dos alunos de Hogwarts estava aglomerado, fazendo barulho e tentando se infiltrar numa loja – que quase não se podia ver direito, exceto por uma placa cor-de-laranja no alto: Gemialidades Weasley.  
  
- Aaaah, não – exclamou Sibila, assustada, olhando para Gina de olhos arregalados. – Você não tá me querendo dizer que é "ali" que a gente vai ter que entrar.  
  
- Infelizmente, sim – suspirou Gina, olhando desanimada para a multidão se acotovelando, chutando e distribuído mordidas pra poder entrar na loja. – Deve ser por causa daquela nova invenção deles, uma pena que escreve sozinha.  
  
- Escreve sozinha?  
  
- Sim, mas só o que ela quer – resmungou Gina. – Eu me dei muito mal na prova escrita de Herbologia quando eu a usei, porque eu achei que ela podia me dar as respostas, sabe... no final, tudo o que a caneta fez foi escrever obscenidades sobre a professora e me chamar de bobotúbera de cabeça de fogo. Esse povo todo vai levar uma bela surpresa...  
  
- Diz uma coisa... – começou Sibila, levantando nas pontas dos pés pra ver se via a porta. Ora, tudo bem, ela era baixinha! – Você não pode chamar seus irmãos aqui fora?  
  
- Não, eles não vão me escutar com essa zona, temos que entrar – disse Gina, pegando a mão de Sibila e puxando-a para o meio da confusão.  
  
Algumas cotoveladas, dois chutes, quatro pisões no pé e uma dedada no olho depois, as duas conseguiram alcançar o balcão da loja. Ambas estavam descabeladas e cansadas, mas, principalmente, muitíssimo irritadas. Principalmente, com aquele garoto idiota que as tinha derrubado no chão e passado por cima. Sibila olhou para cima e viu, entalhada numa plaqueta de madeira, o aviso: "Esta loja possui um Feitiço Contra Ladrão. Se levarem sem pagar, os artigos se voltarão contra você – e você não vai gostar disso. Não mesmo." Quase não dava pra ver mais nada da loja, a não ser o teto, onde estavam penduradas galinhas de borracha, aviõezinhos de papel e outras coisas aparentemente comuns.  
  
- Jorge, eu queria levar essa Dentadura Dançante aqui – pediu uma garota de cabelos pretos logo ao lado de Gina, segurando uma caixinha colorida com o desenho de uma dentadura com chapéu e bengala, sapateando.  
  
Um momento depois, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos tão vivos quanto os de Gina, sardento e vestido de azul-escuro, emergiu de detrás do balcão, sorridente.  
  
- Dois galeões, Loren – disse ele, ao que a moça atirou-lhe duas moedas de ouro e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, claramente agoniada com aquele aperto.  
  
- Jorge! – exclamou Gina, sem fôlego, agarrando a manga da veste dele quando ele não a ouviu na algazarra. – Ei!  
  
- Mas o que... ah, oi, Gina! – saudou o rapaz, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos dela. – Achávamos que não viesse mais.  
  
- É, muito trânsito – disse ela, sarcástica. – Vamos, cadê aquilo que vocês me prometeram?!  
  
- Ei, Jorge, me atende!  
  
- Jorge, quanto custa isto aqui?!  
  
- Isso causa alergia, Jorge?  
  
- Ah, é duro ser gostoso – suspirou Jorge, correndo a abrir a portinhola de debaixo do balcão, para Gina e Sibila passarem, e fechando-a rápido para os outros fregueses fanáticos não invadirem. – Vão lá pra dentro da loja, o Fred está organizando os pedidos... você é a tal de Kathie? – acrescentou ele, olhando para Sibila.  
  
- É, pode-se dizer que sim – disse Sibila, e, com um aceno de mão, ela e Gina já tinham entrado por uma porta aos fundos, justo quando alguém acertou a cabeça de Jorge com um queijo suíço.  
  
Dava para respirar bem melhor naquele lugar, Sibila constatou, aliviada, olhando ao redor. Era uma sala espaçosa e iluminada, com várias caixas amontoadas, com "Mexericas Mexeriquentas", "Flautas de Hamelin" e "Almas Penadas" escrito em vermelho, prateleiras cheias de pacotes coloridos de "Varinhas Falsas", e um espantalho em tamanho real que tinha um aspecto um tanto ameaçador. A um canto, havia uma escrivaninha de madeira polida onde uma cópia de Jorge estava sentado, cheio de pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros espalhados à sua frente.  
  
- Eu não fui feito pra fazer contas – ele estava resmungando, quando as duas irromperam na sala, o fazendo erguer a cabeça, abrir um sorriso ao ver a irmã e se apressar a levantar daquela escrivaninha dos infernos. – Ora essa, minha discípula mais querida! Estava esperando você.  
  
- É, eu sei, Jorge me contou – disse Gina, alegremente, ajeitando os cabelos "disfarçadamente", ao que Sibila já a estava imitando.  
  
- E você é...? – perguntou Fred, olhando para Sibila.  
  
- Kathie Whisp – disse Sibila, inventando um sobrenome rapidamente, estendendo a mão, que Fred apertou, olhando curioso para ela.  
  
- Engraçado, você parece a morcega velha da Trelawney – comentou ele. – Principalmente os óculos maiores que a cara.  
  
- Coméquié??! – gritou Sibila, corando de raiva, vendo Gina sufocar um risinho. Que atrevimento daquele sujeito! – Pro seu governo, Cabeça de Fósforo, o que eu tenho é miopia aguda!  
  
- Calma, calma – disse Gina, tentando acalmá-la, lutando contra as risadinhas que brotavam de seus lábios. – Não precisa fingir pro Fred. Ele vai ficar de boca fechada, certo? – ela acrescentou, olhando significativamente para o irmão.  
  
- Talvez, se vocês me contarem – retrucou Fred, dando de ombros.  
  
- O negócio é o seguinte...  
  
E Gina começou a contar em detalhes tudo o que acontecera – do ponto de vista dela, claro –, desde quando ela encontrou Sirius falando com o professor Moody (a única parte que interessou Sibila) até a parte em que Sibila e ela haviam se unido para acabar com a Chang.  
  
- Espera, espera, pára tudo – disse Fred, erguendo as mãos e interrompendo o discurso de Gina. – Você quer dizer... que o pai do Harry, o Sirius e o professor Lupin estão andando por Hogsmeade??  
  
- Basicamente, é isso sim – confirmou Gina, sorrindo.  
  
- Por mais que isso seja ridiculamente impossível... - começou Fred, ao que Gina abriu a boca para protestar, - ... eu posso até acreditar. Mas só se você os trouxer aqui, porque eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos.  
  
- Hã... - disse Gina, olhando para Sibila, incerta. – O que você acha?  
  
- Por que não? – disse Sibila, dando de ombros. – Aposto que aqueles três e os seus irmãos se entenderiam muito bem.  
  
- Mas é por isso que eu não tô muito certa se devemos – insistiu Gina, olhando de esguelha para Fred, que sorriu inocentemente. – Eles podem colocar Hogwarts abaixo se juntarem suas mentes criminosas.  
  
- Vamos, Gina, não pode ser tão ruim – disse Fred, animado. – O máximo que pode acontecer é eles explodirem um banheiro... ou transformar o lago em gelatina.  
  
- Tá, tá, que seja! – exclamou Gina, impaciente. – Se não me engano, a gente veio aqui pra buscar nossa encomenda. Do resto a gente cuida depois. Vocês separaram o que eu pedi?  
  
- Bem, na verdade, o fizemos com o maior zelo possível para nossa querida e mui amada irmã – disse Fred, dramaticamente, levantando uma caixa do chão (que dizia "Xô-Chang") e pousando-a cuidadosamente em cima da escrivaninha. – Tomamos a missão de coração, dedicamos horas em pesquisas, tudo para agradá-la. Vasculhamos toda a loja à procura de artigos perfeitos, verificamos nossos arquivos, fizemos uma varredura no estoque---  
  
- 'Brigada, Fred, vocês são um amor – disse Gina, revirando os olhos e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. – Podemos continuar?  
  
- Ah, mas esses jovenzinhos de hoje são muito impacientes – resmungou ele, pegando a varinha e tocando na caixa, fazendo com que os barbantes que a lacravam desaparecessem. – Muito bem. Olha, a gente tava pensando o que você podia fazer a Cho usar sem que parecesse muito suspeito – disse Fred,– Então, teriam que ser artigos femininos ou unissex. Como a gente disse na carta, aqui tem o Perfume Titillandus – um vidrinho de perfume sofisticado, com um líquido rosa-choque –, os Brincos da Agonia – um par de brincos dourados e azuis, grandes e enfeitados – e a Maquiagem-Armadilha – um estojo de maquiagem cheio de acessórios.  
  
- Assim... só por curiosidade, quem deu as dicas pra esses artigos, Fred? – perguntou Gina, pegando o Perfume Titillandus na mão e o observando de perto, fascinada com sua cor (era um tanto quanto hipnotizante).  
  
- Angelina – disse ele, com um gesto displicente da mão, continuando a pegar coisas da caixa. – Você não sabe do que aquela garota é capaz de inventar... e, olha só, temos o Pente Psicopata de Cabelos Inocentes, ou PPCI como a gente gosta de chamar, estes Sapatinhos Vermelhos... conhecem a história da menina que colocou sapatos de dança e não conseguiu mais tirar, não é?... Pois é, temos essa Caneta Careta, uma nova versão do Creme de Canário, a Tesoura Psicopata de Cabelos Inocentes, a TPCI, que age junto com o PPCI, estes Doces Chama-Morcego...  
  
E ele continuou tirando. Parecia que aquela caixa não tinha fundo, e que Fred tinha um fôlego infinito, porque não parou pra respirar sequer um momento, até o último artigo (quando ele ergueu a cabeça, inspirou oxigênio com um AAAARRRR e voltou à cor normal), uma caixinha azul-turquesa, que ele mostrou às duas como quem apresenta a explicação do Universo. Gina e Sibila simplesmente ergueram as sobrancelhas.  
  
- O que é? – perguntaram, em uníssono. Fred revirou os olhos.  
  
- Vocês leram a carta que a gente mandou pra vocês ontem?? – perguntou ele, exasperado. As duas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. – Pois é, este é o artigo que a gente desenvolveu e que está em estado de testes!  
  
- Que tudo!! – disse Gina, imediatamente mais animada, dando um gritinho agudo. – E o que é, Fred?? Hein? Diz aí!! Mostra, vai, não faz mistério!  
  
- Sossega o facho, Gina – disse o rapaz, desconcertado com o entusiasmo da irmã. – Este é uma material muito sensível, e deve ser manejado com todo o cuidado...  
  
Nisso, a caixinha escorregou por seus dedos e caiu no chão, com um CRECK. Gina ergueu os olhos para o irmão, que deu um risinho amarelo.  
  
- Nada que não possamos consertar, não é? – disse ele, sem-graça, dando um toque na caixinha com a varinha e murmurando "Reparo!". – Eu só quis fazer um suspense. Na verdade, o que quebrou foi o vidrinho – acrescentou Fred, abrindo a caixa e tirando de dentro um vidro de remédio tampado com uma rolha, com uma etiqueta escrita à mão "Sapos Sapecas". Dentro havia um pozinho esverdeado. – O que importa é o que tem dentro. Vocês devem jogar esse pó na bebida da Cho, ou na comida, ou em qualquer coisa que for pela goela dela abaixo.  
  
- Hã... interessante – disse Sibila, olhando desconfiada para o vidrinho. – E pra que serve?  
  
- Vou contar uma historinha pra vocês, Srta. Futura Morcega Velha – disse Fred, recolocando o vidrinho dentro da caixinha azul-turquesa, fazendo Sibila cerrar os punhos. – Vou contar em resumo, tá legal? Bem, ela começa assim... Era uma vez uma moça que morava com a madrasta malvada e a meia- irmã (tão má quanto), numa cabana no meio do bosque. Seu pai havia morrido, e ela era a moça mais gentil e bondosa do mundo.  
  
- Típico – murmurou Gina, revirando os olhos, fazendo Sibila sorrir. – Essas mocinhas indefesas e puras me dão náuseas.  
  
- Seu nome, digamos que era Tati, e o de sua meia-irmã, Célia – continuou Fred, sem dar atenção à irmã. – Um dia, a madrasta mandou Tati ir buscar água num poço muito distante da casa. Lá, enquanto Tati pegava água, apareceu uma senhora franzina e caquética, que lhe pediu um gole de água. Tati lhe deu de beber, sem hesitar. Acontece que essa velha era uma feiticeira disfarçada.  
  
- Deixa eu adivinhar, é um conto trouxa – disse Gina, de sobrancelhas erguidas.  
  
- Sim, na verdade, a gente achou isso na ala trouxa da Floreios e Borrões – disse Fred, rindo. – É uma história bem ridícula, mas me escutem e vocês vão entender.  
  
- Pois bem, prossiga – disse Sibila, fazendo um gesto com a mão.  
  
- E essa feiticeira, sem que Tati soubesse, lhe lançou um feitiço que faria saírem rosas e pedras preciosas de sua boca, quando ela falasse – nisso, as duas garotas caíram na gargalhada.  
  
- Os trouxas são tão ingênuos, pobrezinhos – disse Gina, entre risadas. – Dá até dó!  
  
- Deixem eu continuar, no final vocês podem rir à vontade! – disse Fred, de braços cruzados.  
  
- Aaah, Fred, pára de se fingir de sério – ria Gina, tentando se controlar. Fred sorriu, mas continuou falando.  
  
- Quando a madrasta viu o que saía da boca de Tati, fez a moça explicar como aquilo tinha acontecido, e, enquanto ela falava, a mulher ia catando as jóias que caíam no chão. Entusiasmada com a idéia de dinheiro fácil, e percebendo que a velha em questão era uma feiticeira (esperta ela, não?), a madrasta mandou Célia ir buscar água também, dizendo pra ela deixar a velhinha beber o quanto quisesse. E lá foi a Célia, resmungando e reclamando, mas foi. Chegando lá, ela não encontrou velha nenhuma, e sim uma jovem linda e elegante, que lhe pediu água. Mas Célia a chamou de folgada e disse pra ela pegar água sozinha, que ela não era empregada de ninguém. E aí, a feiticeira, vendo que a Célia era mesquinha e egoísta...  
  
- Que querem dizer a mesma coisa... – comentou Sibila, em voz baixa, fazendo Gina rir.  
  
-... Jogou uma praga nela, fazendo com que, toda vez que ela falasse, saíssem sapos, baratas, ratos e essas coisas nojentas e asquerosas da boca dela – terminou Fred, com um ar misterioso, erguendo a caixinha azul- turquesa diante dos olhos das duas. – Na verdade a história continua, mas só nos interessa até aí. Adivinhem o que isto aqui faz.  
  
Sibila e Gina demoraram um instante para entenderem o que ele queria dizer, mas, tão logo compreenderam, abriram sorrisos maléficos idênticos. Aaah, era bom demais pra ser verdade! 


	22. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Aí eu penso... será que eu ia querer mesmo possuir Harry Potter? Ser J. K. Rowling? Uma das mulheres mais ricas da Grã-Bretanha, mas, ao mesmo tempo, chegar a pensar em quebrar o braço pra parar de escrever, de tanta pressão dos fãs? Eu, não. Eu me contento em esperar pacientemente que a tia Joanne escreva o próximo livro. Eu, hein? Minha vida já tem estresse que chegue!  
  
**N/A:** Hogsmeade é considerado fora dos territórios da escola? Bom, pra mim é, então não reparem. Afinal, até prova em contrário, sou eu quem decide as coisas aqui Ah... e eu gosto da palavra "ianque". E ODEIO "bomba de bosta". Prefiro "bomba de esterco", não fica tão coloquial. Tá legal? "  
  
**N/A 2:** Ah, e gente, aquele conto de fadas do capítulo 20 não fui eu que inventei, não... é de um livro antiiiigo da minha mãe (que eu adoro), da época em que "surpresa" ainda se escrevia com acento. O nome do conto é "O Bosque Encantado".  
  
---  
  
Thanks to: **Laís**, **Juliana** (você foi a que mais deixou review irritado, com certeza!), **Ameria Asakura Black**, **Helena-Black** (demorei bem mais do que você esperava, hein? "), **Juju Black**, **Mariana** (quer dizer que eu fui deserdada? snif), **Deby Padfoot**, **Lily Dragon** (eu nunca soube o que é "label"... Oo Eu escrevo o título da fic em "label"), **Karen13**, **Angelina Granger**, **Elwen**, **Adriana Black**, **Alicia Spinnet** (claro que vou! Que dúvida... ), **-------------** (I'm back, too!), **Hermione Potter**, **Dani**, **Manoela Wood**, **nevans**, **Lain Lang**, **Kakal Black** (a parte que eu mais gostei foi justamente a do coelho cor-de-rosa ) e **.** (o 'underline' simplesmente não aparece! O que tá acontecendo?!).  
  
A todos que me chamaram de malvada: **MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**  
Mais uma coisa: EU VOU FICAR MUITO TEMPO SEM INTERNET. Então, se eu demorar a atualizar, não me pressionem – mesmo porque eu vou ficar bem mais tempo sem entrar no meu e-mail, portanto, não vou saber se estão me pressionando ou não. Eu tô num humor muito estranho ultimamente, não reparem.

* * *

TIAGO  
  
- Rony! HARRY!!  
  
A pequena trupe de garotos parou no meio do caminho para a Dedosdemel, virando-se na direção da voz quase esganiçada de Gina. A menina, vinha correndo na direção deles, seguida por Sibila, que a ajudava a carregar uma grande caixa pelas ruas de Hogsmeade – as duas com a aparência de terem sido varridas por um vendaval, tal era o estado dos cabelos delas. As duas estavam quase botando os bofes pra fora, e tão logo os alcançaram, caíram de joelhos no chão, arquejando e largando a caixa no meio da rua. Tiago reparou que tinha alguma coisa escrita na caixa, que parecia ter sido riscado em cima às pressas, por isso ele não pôde ler.  
  
- U... ufa! O Fred bem que podia ter colocado um feiticinho na caixa, pra ela ficar leve – disse Gina, se engasgando ao tentar falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo. – Pena que a gente não possa usar magia fora da escola... Isso que dá sair às pressas pelos fundos.  
  
- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Hermione, olhando preocupada para elas. – Que caixa imensa é essa?  
  
- Negócios, negócios – ofegou Sibila, conseguindo se colocar de pé de novo e puxando Gina pela mão. – Mas a gente tava procurando vocês.  
  
- É isso aí – disse Gina, colocando uma mão no ombro de Rony, mas olhando para Tiago e Remo. – O Fred e o Jorge querem falar com vocês.  
  
- Fred e Jorge?? – repetiram Harry e Rony, espantados.  
  
- Como assim, querem falar com eles? Como eles sabem que eles estão aqui?! – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.  
  
- Gina, você andou falando o que não devia por aí?? – emendou Hermione, com as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Hã... mais ou menos... – murmurou Gina, sem-graça. – Eles são meus irmãos, e eu sei que não vão contar pra ninguém, então por que eu não podia dizer a eles?...  
  
Tiago olhou confuso para Remo, e este balançou os ombros, sem entender. Afinal, do que é que eles estavam falando? Aquela história de ficar de fora de tudo, sem conhecer ninguém e sem entender o que acontecia naquela época já estava ficando mais do que irritante.  
  
- Eu me lembro desses nomes – disse Remo, com a mão no queixo.  
  
- É, eu também – concordou Tiago, dando um soquinho na palma da mão. – Não são os gêmeos que fugiram da escola?  
  
- É, eles mesmos – suspirou Hermione. – Péssimas influências...  
  
- Pois então, eles abriram a loja deles aqui em Hogsmeade – disse Gina, animada. – e quando eu comentei que Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black estavam aqui... ué, cadê o Sirius? – acrescentou ela, percebendo que ele não estava por perto.  
  
- Ele tá zanzando por aí com a chinesinha – disse Tiago, dando de ombros. – A tal de Sangue.  
  
- Chang – corrigiu Rony, com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
- Ou isso.  
  
- Humph! E quem precisa daquele metido? Ele que caia nas garras daquela víbora se quiser – bufou Gina. Tiago se perguntou se aquela menina estava gostando do Sirius; mas, logo que Gina sorriu docemente para Harry (e Tiago seguiu a direção do olhar dela para ter certeza), viu que ela não poderia gostar do amigo. Provavelmente estava era irritada com a Chang. – Harry, você sabe onde fica a loja deles, não sabe?  
  
- Hã, sei, acho que sei – respondeu o garoto, corando ao ser pego de surpresa.  
  
- Então vocês os levam até lá, tá? – pediu ela, dobrando as mangas das vestes e se preparando pra carregar o caixotão de novo, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para Sibila a ajudar. – A gente ainda tem que dar um jeito nisso aqui.  
  
- Tá legal – respondeu ele, olhando incerto para as duas garotas que faziam força para levantar o objeto. – Não prefere que a gente ajude vocês?  
  
- NÃO! – gritou a menina, quase soltando a caixa, fazendo alguns passantes olharem com ar de censura para ela.  
  
- Preste atenção no que está fazendo, Weasley! – reclamou Sibila, irritada, tentando arrumar a caixa novamente nos braços.  
  
- Desculpa – disse Gina, sem-graça. Depois tentou consertar o grito. – Não, não precisa, eh... a gente agüenta sozinhas, vão indo, vão indo – disse ela, nervosa, fazendo sinal a Sibila para começarem a andar. Por que elas não colocavam aquela caixa, sei lá, num carrinho de mão? Se bem que elas já eram bem rápidas daquele jeito.  
  
- Suspeito – murmurou Remo, enquanto eles viam as duas meninas praticamente saírem correndo com a caixa nas mãos.  
  
- Deveras – disse Rony, com ar de sábio. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar cômico, mas ele não se importou.  
  
- Não sei... elas estavam fugindo da gente, não estavam? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para o alto. Um murmúrio de concordância seguiu suas palavras. – Então a gente não devia segui-las pra descobrir o que elas tão aprontando?  
  
Levou um instante para Tiago perceber que estava andando sozinho, e que os outros estavam parados no meio da rua, mais atrás. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver que estavam os três olhando para Hermione.  
  
- O... o que foi? – perguntou ela, olhando de um sorriso malvado para o outro. – Que caras são essas?  
  
- Quem melhor do que nossa amiga Hermione pra um trabalho perigoso como esse? – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Afinal, não foi ela que descobriu o segredo da Câmara Secreta, ou o mistério dos sumiços do professor Lupin?  
  
Tiago olhou para Remo.  
  
- Que mistério? – perguntou ele, desconfiado, ao que Remo só encolheu os ombros.  
  
- Não importa – disse Rony, afastando o assunto com a mão. – O importante é que a Mione aqui é a única capaz de entrar no mundinho cor-de-rosa daquelas duas e viver pra contar a história.  
  
- Ah, Rony, por favor, até parece que elas são perigosas – resmungou Hermione. – Eu não vou tentar arrancar uma resposta da Gina. Se ela tem segredos, o problema é dela.  
  
- Claro – disse Remo, entrando no jogo. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que você tá morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que elas estão aprontando, não tá?  
  
- Eu? Não, claro que não – retrucou ela, cruzando os braços, indiferente.  
  
- Tem certeza? – insistiu Tiago. – Você não tem notado o quanto a Gina e a... "Kathie" estão amiguinhas ultimamente? A Kathie detestava a Gina no início.  
  
- Bem... – disse Hermione, olhando para eles, ainda não muito convencida. – Eu percebi isso, mas...  
  
- Você vai deixar ser deixada de fora, Mione? – disparou Rony, agora que ela tinha baixado a guarda.  
  
- Logo você, de quem a Gina nunca guardou segredos?! – emendou Harry.  
  
- Que sempre esteve do lado dela, nas horas mais difíceis?! – disse Tiago, mesmo sem fazer a mínima idéia do que estava falando.  
  
- E que--- - ia dizendo Remo, mas não pôde continuar, pois Hermione soltara um grito de irritação.  
  
- TÁ BOM! JÁ CHEGA!! – gritou a garota, acaloradamente. – Vocês venceram, eu vou!!  
  
E saiu andando na direção que as outras duas tinham seguido, batendo os pés e empurrando os passantes. Rony olhava pra ela, quase embasbacado.  
  
- Bem – disse ele, ainda meio surpreso. – Taí uma coisa que agente não vê todo dia: a Mione sendo enrolada tão facilmente. E perdendo a pose.  
  
- Nada é impossível quando se é um Maroto – disse Tiago, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos e fazendo Harry bufar, irritado. – Que é, agora?  
  
- Dava pra você parar de fazer isso?! – exclamou ele, os olhos brilhando perigosamente.  
  
Por uma fração de segundo, Tiago se lembrou de "alguém" que tinha olhos verdes iguaizinhos àqueles, tão perigosos quanto; mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, era impossível. Lílian nunca, em hipótese alguma, teria algo a ver com aquele "moleque". Se lembrou, a tempo, de responder.  
  
- E por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?! Eu sempre fiz isso, e vou continuar fazendo pro resto da vida. Aliás, você já devia estar acostumado – disse ele, bagunçando os cabelos mais uma vez, só de pirraça. Harry revirou os olhos levantando as mãos pro céu, como que dizendo "dai-me paciência". Ouviu Remo fazer "tsc, tsc" mais atrás, seguido de uma risada abafada de Rony.  
  
- Vamos de uma vez – resmungou Harry, se virando e começando a andar a passos rápidos. – Vamos ver o que Fred e Jorge querem.  
  
- Ah, é mesmo – disse Rony, dando um soquinho na palma da mão.  
  
================================================================  
  
SIBILA  
  
Gina e Sibila corriam como duas doidas, tentando ao mesmo tempo carregar a tal caixa, enquanto corriam de um vulto de cabelos lanzudos que as seguia.  
  
- Volta aqui AGORA, Virgínia Weasley!! – gritava Hermione, correndo atrás delas.  
  
Os transeuntes mais espertos saíam do caminho logo que viam a nuvem de poeira que elas estavam causando, enquanto os infelizes retardatários eram acotovelados e pisoteados sem dó. Gina já havia esbarrado numa senhora de cabelos brancos (que revidara com uma série de bengaladas na cabeça da menina) e Hermione mandara uma sacola de compras pelos ares, mas ainda assim elas não paravam.  
  
- Mione, quer parar com isso?! Isso é particular!! – gritou Gina, de volta.  
  
Sibila, que estava na frente, virou para a esquerda numa esquina, fazendo Hermione, que estava alguns metros atrás delas, trombar com um menino de uns oito anos. O garoto estava carregando um cone de sorvete com duas bolas de Delícias Gasosas, que caiu no chão com o choque. O menino começou a chorar que nem um bebê.  
  
- BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! MAMÃE, ESSA ATROPELADORA DE INOCENTES DERRUBOU MEU "DELÍCIAS"! – berrava o menino, enquanto Hermione tentava em vão acalmá-lo. A essas tantas, Sibila e Gina já se afastavam, rindo de se acabar.  
  
- Não, olha, garotinho, toma esses sicles aqui e vai comprar mais um pra você... – Sibila ainda conseguiu ouvi-la dizer, enquanto as duas corriam o mais depressa que podiam.  
  
- E então, madame, onde pretende guardar o arsenal?! – perguntou Sibila a Gina, em voz baixa, quase se engasgando na tentativa de tomar ar, quando elas conseguiram se esconder dentro de um beco entre o correio e uma loja de artesanato. Pôde ver Hermione passar correndo pela entrada do beco.  
  
- Eu, eu não sei – sussurrou Gina, arquejando e pousando a caixa no chão. – Meus braços tão doendo... eu não pensei nisso antes – confessou ela, sem- graça, esfregando os braços. Sibila sentia que os seus também doíam demais, e começou a flexioná-los para que voltassem ao normal. – Não podemos voltar pra Hogwarts agora, acabamos de chegar.  
  
- Eu não sei, a gente podia pedir a alguém do sétimo ano pra colocar um feitiço na caixa, pra diminuir o tamanho dela, não sei – disse Sibila, mas logo percebeu a besteira que dissera. – Ah, é mesmo, não podemos ter testemunhas.  
  
- Será que cabe alguma coisa dentro da minha mochila? – comentou Gina, tirando a mochila (da qual Sibila só notara a existência agora) dos ombros, se agachando de encontro à parede do beco e abrindo-a. – Sabe, eu sempre trago minha mochila pra Hogsmeade. Não tem nada pesado, só coisas que eu posso precisar, tipo... uma xícara, pena e tinteiro, porta-retrato da minha tia Alaíde, sabe, pra espantar indesejáveis... olha, ele é bem feia – ela mostrou a foto de uma mulher cujo rosto mais parecia uma uva passa. – Uma vez essa foto já assustou o Malfoy. Foi bem engraçado. Ele tava passando pela gente, e eu sabia que ele tava armando alguma, então---  
  
- Tá, tá, esquece esse assunto – cortou Sibila, fazendo Gina emburrar. - Cabe alguma coisa aí dentro?!  
  
- Acho que sim. Abre a caixa aí e vai me passando as coisas.  
  
Sibila desamarrou os cordões que lacravam a caixa e foi passando os vários potes, embrulhos e caixinhas que pegava. No final, a mochila de Gina conseguiu agüentar a maioria dos artigos dos gêmeos; agora era só dar um jeito no resto.  
  
- Aquelas suas amigas – lembrou Sibila. – Será que elas não podiam ajudar a gente?  
  
- Não, elas não conseguiriam ficar de boca fechada – disse Gina, fechando o zíper da mochila.  
  
- Mas elas não precisam saber de tudo, sabe – insistiu Sibila, tendo uma idéia. – E se a gente puser algumas coisas naquelas bolsas delas?  
  
- Elas iriam mexer!  
  
- Claro que não! É só dizer que, sei lá, são substâncias tóxicas pra aula de Poções, ou veneno de praga pra aula de Herbologia. Nem elas seriam tolas o bastante pra mexer numa coisa dessas, não acha?  
  
Gina ergueu lentamente os olhos para Sibila, compreendendo.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, as duas estavam sentadas ao redor de uma mesa no Três Vassouras, tentando convencer Lilibeth e Feuza a cooperarem. Mas as duas não estavam muito a fim.  
  
- Ah, não, eu é que não carrego uma coisa dessas na minha bolsa! Imagina só – exclamou Lilibeth, cruzando os braços. – Meus batons, meu lencinho, minha make-up, misturadas a bile de tatu e essência de beladona? De jeito nenhum.  
  
- Eu também não aceito – reclamou Feuza, enchendo a cara de cerveja amanteigada. – Minha bolsa já não tem espaço mais nem um botão, quem dirá de caixas e caixas e caixas de não sei o quê!  
  
- Por favor, meninas – pedia Gina, e Sibila viu que ela estava tão a ponto de torcer o pescoço daquelas duas quanto ela própria. – Pensem bem. Você vão estar ajudando uma amiga!  
  
- Uma amiga que está cheia de segredinhos pra nós, ultimamente! – rebateu Feuza, com chateação na voz. Gina arregalou os olhos. – E fez a gente esperar por mais de meia hora! Desde que essa americana aí chegou – ela apontou com a cabeça para Sibila, – você tem andado estranha. Pois não vamos te ajudar enquanto não voltar a ser a Gina que a gente conhece.  
  
- "TIMO! – berrou Gina, indignada, batendo a mão na mesa e derrubando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada da amiga. – Vocês que se danem! Eu posso muito bem me virar sem vocês! Vamos logo, Kathie!! – acrescentou ela a Sibila, se levantando e atirando a mochila, agora estufada, às costas.  
  
Gina e Sibila saíram do bar sem se preocupar em dar tchau ou qualquer outra coisa às duas, carregando o resto de seu "armamento" dentro de uma grande sacola de papel. Mal tinham dado cinco passos do lado de fora, quando foram surpreendidas por trás.  
  
- BUUUUU!  
  
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – gritaram as duas, quando duas mãos bateram em seus ombros de uma vez, jogando-as pra frente.  
  
- O que é isso?! – gritou Sibila, se virando num rodopio.  
  
- Achei vocês – disse Hermione, simplesmente, com um sorriso vitorioso. – Agora, que tal vocês me dizerem o que estão aprontando?  
  
- Sabe, a gente poderia simplesmente continuar correndo de você – comentou Gina, balançando os ombros. – Mas eu tô cansada demais pra fazer isso.  
  
- "timo, eu também tô – disse Hermione, baixando os ombros, aliviada. Olhou ao redor, e fez cara de surpresa. – Ué, cadê o caixotão?  
  
- Não acha melhor a gente abrir o jogo com ela? – disse Sibila a Gina, fazendo cara de sofredora. – Isso já tá me cansando. A Granger pode ser nossa aliada. Ela pode esconder o resto dos artigos...  
  
- "A Granger" está aqui bem na sua frente, não finja que não a vê – interrompeu Hermione, sarcástica. Sibila sentiu uma enorme vontade de mostrar-lhe a língua. – Podem ir desembuchando, vamos, vamos.  
  
- Tá legal, então vamos pra algum lugar onde não nos ouçam – concordou Gina. – Vamos voltar pro Três Vassouras.  
  
- Mas a gente acabou de sair de lá!! – exclamou Sibila. – E a essas horas aquelas suas duas amigas devem estar falando horrores de nós.  
  
- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender. – Tá falando da Feuza e da Lilibeth? O que elas fizeram?  
  
- Eu te explico lá dentro – disse Gina, indo em direção à porta do bar- lanchonete, fazendo sinal com a mão para que elas a acompanhassem. – A gente senta longe delas – acrescentou ela, vendo a cara que Sibila fazia.  
  
================================================================  
  
SIRIUS  
  
- ...e eu tenho uma foto dele do lado da minha cama, numa moldura linda que ele me deu, e sempre dou "boa-noite" a ele antes de dormir...  
  
Sirius olhava para Cho (que falava entusiasmada) com um misto de tédio e indignação. Era o cúmulo. A garota o convidava para ir a Hogsmeade com ele, abraçava, beijava – mesmo tendo aquele gosto amargo de lágrimas – e agora não parava de falar no ex-namorado morto dela. Ah, por Merlin. O que ele tinha feito de errado?! Se tinha sido por querer matar o Seboso na Casa dos Gritos no ano anterior, ele pedia perdão aos céus! Ninguém merecia uma humilhação daquela; os pombinhos sentados perto deles na casa de chá (Madam Puddifoot's – belo nome) pareciam querer se engolir, e lá estava ele, ouvindo sobre o quanto o tal de Cedrico era maravilhoso. Era o cúmulo.  
  
- Eu me lembro de quando nós ficávamos nos jardins vendo o sol se pôr – continuava Cho, emocionada, os olhos brilhantes. – Ele era tão cavalheiro...  
  
- Escuta, Cho – interrompeu Sirius, se endireitando na cadeira (ele estivera debruçado na mesa, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos). – Você... não acha que já devia ter superado a perda do Penico?  
  
- Cedrico! – corrigiu ela, indignada.  
  
- Qualquer que fosse o nome do sujeito! – disse Sirius, impaciente. – Quero dizer, ele já foi pro andar de cima há quanto tempo, uns dois anos? Pelo que você me disse, você já saiu com o Harry e com o tal de Michael Corners depois disso. Isso não significaria que você já o esqueceu?  
  
- Ora... não, claro que não – retrucou Cho. – Significaria que eu tentei esquecê-lo, mas não pude. Você não vê?!  
  
- Não, eu não consigo ver por que diabos você quis vir aqui comigo se quer ficar falando de outro – disse Sirius, levantando da cadeira acolchoada. – Quando você superar essa sua crise, me procura.  
  
E ia se retirar dignamente da tal casa de chás (ia procurar os outros, tinha certeza de que estavam fazendo algo mais interessante que aquilo), quando sentiu que um par de mãos o segurava pelo braço. Virou-se e viu Cho de pé, fitando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – e vacilou. Isso era golpe sujo.  
  
- Espera, Paul – sussurrou ela, a voz ligeiramente tremida. – Me desculpa, eu pensei que você não fosse se importar, você podia ter me dito isso antes... é só que... – e soltou o braço dele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, começando a chorar ruidosamente.  
  
Sirius fez uma careta quando os casais nas mesas ao redor foram se dando conta do choro cortante da moça, a apontar para eles e a murmurar palavras de censura.  
  
- Esses ianques, são todos uma raça... Vêm pra cá estudar e só fazem estrago.  
  
- Esses com carinha de anjo são os mais perigosos!  
  
- O que será que ele fez com ela?! Deve tê-la ofendido, homens não têm o menor tato pra essas coisas...  
  
- Homens!... Nos conquistam e depois nos partem o coração!  
  
- Eu mereço, eu mereço... – sussurrou Sirius, cobrindo o rosto com a mão. – Só pode ser castigo.  
  
E Cho continuava a chorar. Agora ela começara a soluçar, sacudindo os ombros, escandalosamente. Não dava pra ela chorar que nem ela havia feito na carruagem? Discretamente e elegantemente? Economizaria muito escândalo e lágrimas.  
  
Ah, droga. Por mais irritado que ele estivesse com ela, ainda lhe partia o coração ver aquela garota tão linda chorando tão alto por sua causa... ou de Cedrico, ele ainda não descobrira, mas não fazia diferença. Seja um cavalheiro, Black!, ele disse a si mesmo, Faça-a esquecer esse Penico de uma vez por todas!  
  
- Vamos, Cho, se acalma – murmurou ele, colocando uma mão no ombro da moça, que não mostrava sinais de que ia parar.  
  
Procurou seu lenço no bolo, mas não o achou; ah, sim, Cho tinha ficado com ele. Sem muita coragem de lhe pedir o lenço de volta, ele se virou para um cara sentado próximo a eles.  
  
- Eh... pode me emprestar seu lenço, por favor? – pediu ele, decidido a ser educado.  
  
O cara lhe lançou um olhar de solidariedade, puxou um lenço de dentro do bolso e lhe estendeu, fazendo a garota ao seu lado lhe dar um tapa no braço, dizendo "O que pensa que está fazendo?! Ela é da oposição!". Sirius entregou o lenço a Cho, que o pegou e assoou o nariz nele. Ah, meleca, pensou Sirius, olhando para o dono do lenço (que estava horrorizado).  
  
- Valeu – disse Sirius, pegando o lenço na pontinha (quem se importa em parecer fresco quando se está numa situação dessas?!) e jogando na mesa do cara. – Vamos, Cho, depressa – acrescentou ele, apressando-se a sair dali, se a namorada do cara se revoltasse.  
  
- Então... você me desculpou? – perguntou Cho, chorosa, já do lado de fora da casa de chás.  
  
- Claro, como não? – suspirou Sirius, sem conseguir ficar realmente bravo com ela.  
  
- Que ótimo!! – exclamou ela, abrindo um grande sorriso e pegando a mão dele, começando a puxá-lo por Hogsmeade (dizia que queria lhe mostrar o lugar). Como ela conseguia mudar de humor tão rápido?!  
  
================================================================  
  
REMO  
  
Cotovelada. Tropeço. Tombo. Elementos de nosso cotidiano.  
  
- Da próxima vez que eu vier aqui, eu trago uma bomba de esterco junto! – exclamou Tiago, finalmente conseguindo se levantar depois de ser pisoteado. Era uma milagre que seus óculos não tivessem se quebrado, e ele tinha uma marca de sapato na camisa.  
  
- Você nunca mais vai vir aqui, eu te garanto! – retrucou Harry, se içando para junto do balcão.  
  
- E por que não?! Meu "eu" mais velho não poderia vir aqui?  
  
- Cadê o Rony?! – perguntou Harry, sem parecer ter ouvido uma única palavra (o que era possível, devido à algazarra ao redor deles).  
  
- Eu não o vejo desde que aquela menina pisou no cadarço dele e ele caiu de queixo no chão – disse Remo, tentando olhar por cima do mar de cabeças, sem sucesso. Isso era no que dava ser verticalmente prejudicado!  
  
- Ali! Eles estão ali! – exclamou a voz de Rony, em algum lugar do outro lado do balcão.  
  
Remo, Harry e Tiago olharam na direção da voz; Rony (de queixo vermelho) vinha correndo na direção deles, seguido por uma espécie de versão geneticamente modificada sua. Era um cara ruivo, de sardas, mais baixo que Rony mas não tão magricela – mas ainda assim, muito parecido. Harry exclamou "Fred!".  
  
- Jorge, na verdade – disse o sujeito, com uma... maçaneta (é, parecia uma maçaneta de madeira) na mão. Se abaixou por detrás do balcão e, no instante seguinte, uma portinhola havia sido aberta por debaixo dele.  
  
- Que irado – murmurou Tiago, enquanto passavam pela "semiporta", fugindo da algazarra dos outros clientes. – Aqui não tinha porta, tinha?  
  
- Não, digamos que isso aqui é uma porta-portátil – disse Jorge, fechando rapidamente a porta e se virando para ele. – E você... é a cara do Harry.  
  
- Eu diria que ele é a minha cara, eu sou o original – retrucou Tiago, ao que Jorge fez cara de que não tinha entendido.  
  
- Depois a gente explica a história – disse Remo, quando viu uma meia dúzia de mãos puxarem Jorge por trás do balcão, com seus respectivos donos gritando pedidos. – Você parece meio ocupado.  
  
- Meio – concordou Jorge, se virando para os negócios.  
  
- Vamos, o Fred tá lá dentro – disse Rony, já abrindo uma porta maior na parede atrás deles.  
  
- Como foi que você chegou antes da gente? – perguntou Remo, curioso. – Você ficou pra trás.  
  
- Não me pergunte – disse Rony. – É um dos mistérios da vida.  
  
Remo não pôde evitar se sentir imensamente aliviado ao escapar daquela bagunça (ele nunca fora muito fã de barulho). A sala em que entraram a seguir era muito mais bem iluminada e silenciosa, com dúzias de caixas empilhadas por todo canto, e uma escrivaninha de madeira polida no canto, onde um Jorge II estava sentado, rodeado de pergaminhos e penas e tinteiros, parecendo estar sob tortura.  
  
- Ah, graças! – exclamou ele, saltando da cadeira, jogando a pena longe. – Desde que a Gina foi chamar vocês, eu não consigo me concentrar direito... mas então – ele parou por um instante, olhando para Tiago e Remo. – são vocês?  
  
- Depende – disse Tiago. – Somos nós o quê?  
  
- São eles – disse Harry, simplesmente.  
  
- Tem certeza? – insistiu Fred, olhando desconfiado para eles, principalmente Tiago. – Com certeza esse aqui se parece com você, mas...  
  
- São eles, eu tenho certeza, Fred – disse Harry, enfatizando nas palavras.  
  
- Mas eu achava que eram três – disse Fred, ainda não muito convencido. Remo também não estaria, em seu lugar. – Vocês são... Potter e Lupin, certo? E o Black?  
  
- Por aí, com a Chang – disse Rony, fazendo um gesto de indiferença com a mão. Harry franziu levemente a testa.  
  
- Com a Chang?! – repetiu Fred, espantado. Por um momento Remo pôde ver as roldanas se movendo dentro da cabeça dele, mas ele logo tratou de falar alguma coisa para disfarçar. – Aquela menina não perde tempo, mesmo.  
  
- Você nos chamou aqui pra quê, afinal? – perguntou Remo, enquanto Tiago olhava ao redor da sala, com interesse.  
  
- Na verdade, eu só estava curioso pra saber se a Gina tava falando a verdade – disse Fred. – Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se...  
  
- Olha só, Aluado, uma pena que escreve sozinha – comentou Tiago, completamente distraído remexendo dentro das caixas entreabertas pela sala.  
  
Fred congelou por um momento.  
  
- O que foi que você disse?! – ele quase gritou, tropeçando na direção de Tiago, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
- Não é uma pena que escreve sozinha? – disse ele, olhando de novo para dentro da caixa. – É o que diz no rótulo.  
  
- Não isso! – disse ele, a voz quase aguda. – Do que foi que você o chamou?!  
  
- Ah, Aluado – disse Tiago, com cara de "ah, t". – É um apelido.  
  
- Ih – fez Harry, fazendo uma careta. Fred olhava apalermado de Tiago para Remo. – Eu tinha me esquecido disso.  
  
- Aluado?! – repetiu Fred, agitado. – Como em "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas"?! Como no Mapa do Maroto??  
  
Silêncio.  
  
Remo e Tiago se entreolharam e olharam para Harry e Rony, que olhavam para o teto, para o chão ou para a bagunça em cima da escrivaninha – menos para eles.  
  
- Tá legal, o que mais vocês sabem da gente? – perguntou Remo, achando que nada mais o surpreenderia, àquela altura.  
  
- Não pode ser – murmurava Fred, de olhos arregalados. – Se vocês são os Marotos... e são Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin... então Remo Lupin e Tiago Potter faziam parte dos Marotos... Sirius Black também?! Quem ele era, o Almofadinhas? É, faz sentido, o Sirius se transformava em Sinistro...  
  
- "Transformava"? Por acaso não se transforma mais? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.  
  
- Fred, toma cuidado com o que você diz, tá legal?! – disse Harry, em voz alta. – Eles não podem saber nada sobre o futuro deles!  
  
- Que seja – disse Fred, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Mas falta um!  
  
- O Rabicho, é – confirmou Remo. Não se importava de revelar de quem eram os apelidos, já que todos ali já sabiam de tudo.  
  
- Cara, eu não acredito! Os Marotos! Na minha frente! Vocês são meus ídolos!! – berrou Fred, quase dando pulinhos. – Güentaí, eu vou chamar o Jorge! Rony, vem comigo!  
  
- Por que eu?? – perguntou Rony, pego de surpresa, sendo puxado porta afora pelo irmão.  
  
Remo e Tiago olharam pelo canto do olho para Harry, que escondera o rosto na mão e balançava a cabeça. Com certeza Sirius gostaria de ouvir aquilo, também.  
  
- Isso está ficando interessante, não, Sr. Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, se jogando na cadeira onde Fred estivera sentado.  
  
- Concordo plenamente, Sr. Pontas – disse Remo, sorrindo. 


	23. Capítulo 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Eu não possuo Harry Potter... mas bem que eu queria escrever um livro. Quem sabe um dia? Meus próprios personagens? =D Uia, que legal!... É bom sonhar de vez em quando...

**N/A: **Eu postei o capítulo 21 à uma da manhã, e às duas da tarde do dia seguinte (ou do mesmo dia, o que vocês preferirem) eu descobri o site da J. K. Rowling. Lá, ela diz que o nome verdadeiro da Gina não é Virgínia, como muita gente (inclusive moi) pensa: é Ginevra. Portanto, a partir de agora, a Gina vai ser Ginevra aqui no OVTAN. Pena que eu já tinha escrito "Virgínia" no cap. 21 quando eu li isso... -.-"

**N/A2:** Eu sinto pena do Rony por causa do que eu faço com ele... XD Eu dei uma personalidade tão idiota ao pobrezinho. Mas eu gosto dele, sabe, só queria avisar isso. ;)

_**Obrigada pela paciência (um tanto quanto forçada =P) de:**_

**Flavia**

**Helena Black** (Fala sério... vocês me odeiam tanto assim? ;o))

**Morguene**

**blah pra vc!!!!!**

**Juliana**

**Xanya**

**Ana Luthor** (eu não sou nada sentimental... pra escrever uma cena de drama eu teria que fazer um esforço hercúleo e ia sair uma porcaria, então eu nem tento =P Mas eu não planejo fazê-los descobrir o futuro deles, anyway)

**Ameria A. Black**

**Alicia Spinnet** (vamos aguardar pra conferir! =D)

**Lily Dragon**

**Laís** (eu sei que aqueles pulinhos foram meio gays, sim, mas eu não resisti, eu tive que colocar aquilo =))

**Adriana Black** (não fique brava com o Harry, ele tem uma razão pra tudo isso! E... ahn... por que "atualizem"? eu sou uma s XP [?])

**Karen13** (tô só imaginando você no ônibus... ::risos::)

**Hermione Potter **(ai, vocês me criticam muito... um dia eu ainda me rebelo... brincadeira, eu sei como é irritante esperar XD)

**oO Nica-chan Oo**

**Tainah** (eu tinha uma amiga com esse nome... onde andará ela?)

**Raissa** (vixi, eu te mandei o e-mail? Acho que eu esqueci! Nesse caso - Desculpa, desculpa! É que minha vida tá tão turbulenta... Se eu não esqueci, tudo bem, então XP Mas, não, não terminou ainda, e eu não faço idéia de quantos caps. faltam... falta ainda seis dias de fic pra eu escrever =D)

**Nostalgi Camp** (Desculpa aê, mas... o Sirius tá morto. Mortin! ::foge de possíveis objetos voadores:: Ah! Eu adoro todas as fics no meu profile, são 'tudibom'!! E muitas são melhores que a minha, sim, senhorita!)

**Marcelinha Madden** (ah... eles são muito cuidadosos com o assunto "Lily Evans"... mas não vão conseguir segurar pra sempre ;o))

**Manoela Wood** (eu também imaginava a cena no livro 5! Acho que todo mundo imaginava...)

**Erika** (o Sirius vai escapar, sim XD E Remo/Mione... acho que não vai evoluir... _muito._)

**Dax**

**Blah ao quadrado!!! ¬¬'''''** (você é o/a mesmo/a de lá de cima? De qualquer forma, você me fez rir XD)

**Marry**

**Youko Julia Yagami** (Minha nossa! Você escreveu "atualiza" 100 vezes – eu usei o contador do Word! Foram CEM VEZES! Você deveria se orgulhar, sabe?!)

**BLAH!!! **(acho que é você de novo, não é? Eu não sou má! Nem uma criatura sem graça. Eu sou só... preguiçosa. Mas eu sou boazinha! Imagina se eu não escrevesse mais – acho que eu vou fazer isso com vocês, só de pirraça... ¬¬)

* * *

###TIAGO###

Mesmo com a algazarra que se podia ouvir do outro lado, na loja, dava para se distinguir quase perfeitamente a voz de Fred gritando pra Jorge entrar _depressa_ no depósito, e a de Rony reclamando que não ia substituir ninguém, de jeito nenhum.

- Claro que vai – retrucou a voz de Fred, já perto da porta. – É bom que você vai treinando pra quando tiver que trabalhar!

- NÃO! – berrou Rony, quando Fred abriu a porta e passou por ela, seguido por Jorge. – Eu não vou---

Jorge bateu a porta na cara dele, abafando sua voz.

- Então, o que foi? – perguntou ele a Fred, que estava animadíssimo.

- Conhece nossos amigos? – disse Fred, indicando com a mão Tiago e Remo.

- Você é o sósia do Harry – disse Jorge, apontando para Tiago, que fez uma careta. Sósia?! Era só o que faltava! – E você... – ele apontou para Remo, - não sei quem é.

- Pois eu vou te dizer quem são – disse Fred, mal contendo o entusiasmo. – O de óculos é Tiago Potter, e o loiro é Remo Lupin---

- Eu não sou loiro! – exclamou Remo, horrorizado, enquanto Tiago se esforçava para não rir. – Isso é castanho-claro!!

- Cor-de-burro-quando-foge – sugeriu Tiago, sem poder se conter.

- E você, Sr. Sósia do Harry, guarde suas opiniões pra si mesmo – retrucou Remo, irritado.

- Você tava dizendo o quê, mesmo? – perguntou Jorge, distraído. – Eu não entendi.

- Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin!! – repetiu Fred, em voz alta.

Jorge arregalou os olhos, olhou para Tiago e Remo (que ainda estava emburrado) e de volta para Fred.

- Não seja ridículo, Fred – disse ele, com cara de quem duvidava da sanidade do irmão. – Que idéia absurda é essa?!

- É verdade! – defendeu-se Fred, determinado. – Pergunte ao Harry! Não é, Harry?

- É verdade – disse Harry, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Tiago só observava, divertido.

- Peraí, tô entendendo tudo, agora – disse Jorge, erguendo as mãos e franzindo o cenho. Fred fez um gesto com a mão para que ele prosseguisse, ansioso. – Isso é...

- É isso aí! Eu sabia que você ia entender!

- Eu sabia! É uma pegadinha! Tô fora – exclamou o rapaz, se virando para a porta (Tiago começou a rir). Fred ficou um segundo sem ação, mas logo correu para impedir o irmão de sair, colocando-se à sua frente.

- Espera, cara, não é nada disso – disse ele, revirando os olhos. – Olha pra cara deles. Não te parecem familiares??

Jorge lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas fez o que ele pedia – olhou atentamente de Tiago para Remo, e de Remo para Tiago. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para Tiago.

- Ele realmente se parece com o Harry, portanto se parece com Tiago Potter – começou ele, e Fred deu um sorriso triunfante, - mas lembra daquele cara que a gente encontrou que se parecia com o Percy, e a gente ficou implicando com o cara e acabou que ele era do Ministério, tinha trinta e dois anos e se chamava Kurt Gibbons??

- Kurt Gibbons? Já ouvi falar – disse Remo. – Não era aquele primeiranista da Corvinal, Pontas? Aquele que entrou esse ano, quer dizer, no "nosso" esse ano, sabe, 1976?

- É, acho que eu lembro do nome dele na Cerimônia de Seleção – disse Tiago, não muito interessado.

- Sua voz se parece mesmo com a do professor Lupin, só que mais fina – comentou Jorge. Remo fez cara de horror.

- Minha voz não é fina!! – protestou ele, a voz mais aguda do que o normal, logo depois pigarreando e repetindo (tentando engrossar a voz): – Minha voz não é fina.

- Não seja ridículo, Aluado – disse Tiago, com uma expressão no rosto que dizia com todas as letras "Eu não acredito que estou vendo isso".

- E então, acredita?! – insistiu Fred, vendo que Jorge parecia estar se convencendo.

- Mais ou menos – disse o outro, fazendo o irmão erguer as mãos para o alto, murmurando "Dai-me paciência". – Eles não podem ser Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin, primeiro porque Tiago Potter está sete palmos abaixo da t---

Jorge foi calado bruscamente por Harry, que se atirou em cima dele de qualquer jeito e o derrubou no chão – carregando Fred junto. Tiago e Remo se entreolharam, ambos com uma expressão extremamente intrigada. Tiago tinha cada vez mais certeza que tinha algo muito grave sobre _ele_ que todos (principalmente Harry) estavam tentando esconder dele.

- Qual é, Harry, você endoidou?! – exclamou Fred, se desvencilhando dos dois e se levantando. Harry se apressou a se levantar também, os cabelos mais desalinhados do que nunca, ajeitando os óculos.

- Tá, tá legal, desculpa! Mas, vocês dois, CUIDADO com o que dizem, tá bom?! – retrucou Harry. – Fala sério, vocês estão me dando muito trabalho! Eu vou explicar a vocês o que tá acontecendo aqui, de uma vez, tá bom?! Escutem, vinte anos atrás, o professor Lupin, o Sirius, meu pai, Tiago, e a professora Trelawney estavam no sexto ano, assim como minha mãe, o Rabicho e o Snape.

- A Morcega Trelawney tem a idade do Snape?! – disse Fred, fazendo uma careta incrédula. Tiago achou aquilo interessante: então, a mãe de Harry tinha sua idade? Isso era informação preciosa. – Fala sério! Ela parece tão mais velha, sei lá, uns... cinqüenta anos?

- Eu sabia que ela ia virar uma velha caquética – comentou Tiago, fazendo que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Isso não interessa agora, posso continuar? – disse Harry, exasperado.

- Ei, relaxa, Harry – disse Jorge, erguendo as mãos. – Você tá estressado demais, hoje.

- Ah, então ele não é assim ranzinza o tempo todo? – perguntou Tiago, espantado. – Desde que eu o conheci, ele tá sempre resmungando!

- O Harry, ranzinza?! Que absurdo! – exclamou Fred, rindo.

- É verdade, ele é muito gente boa – concordou Jorge. Harry desviou os olhos e cruzou os braços. – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Harry.

- É uma situação estranha, tá legal?! – retrucou ele, bruscamente, sem olhar para eles. – Estranha demais, pro meu gosto. Ah, quer saber, vocês explicam a eles a história toda.

Em dois passos, Harry atravessou a sala e saiu pela porta, batendo-a atrás de si. Tiago estava intrigado; quer dizer que havia algo mais por detrás daquele moleque do que aparentava?

- Então, nós é que vamos explicar como viemos parar aqui? – disse Remo, pensativo. – Por onde começamos?

- Talvez, pela parte do Vira-Tempo quebrado – sugeriu Tiago, enquanto Jorge pegava uma caixa de uma prateleira próxima e abria na sua frente.

- Joaninhas? – ofereceu ele. Remo fez uma cara divertida.

* * *

###SIBILA###

Hermione examinava os poucos artigos das Gemialidades Weasley que estavam dentro da sacola de papel, interessadíssima, enquanto Gina e Sibila explicavam seus planos para aquela semana. Na verdade, ela parecera uma garota tão santinha no início, que Sibila estava tendo problemas em se acostumar com aquele brilho demoníaco nos olhos dela.

- ... e a gente tava pensando em deixar os artigos mais, digamos, interessantes para os dias da semana – dizia Gina, em voz baixa. – A hora das refeições, em que todo mundo vai estar no Salão Principal, são perfeitas.

- Assim ela passa vexame na frente da escola inteira – completou Sibila, no mesmo tom. – E a Weasley disse que vai ter um jogo de quadribol na sexta-feira, da Corvinal contra a Lufa-Lufa... podemos fazer alguma coisa ali também.

- Não é todo dia que a super jogadora de quadribol da Corvinal é zoada em praça pública – murmurou Hermione, agora lendo o rótulo de uma caixinha com os dizeres "Porca Miséria", um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

- Não é por nada, não, mas você tá conseguindo me assustar, Granger – disse Sibila, estremecendo involuntariamente. Hermione riu.

- Por que não começamos agora? Só pra testar – sorriu ela, mostrando a caixinha que estivera examinando. – Podemos usar esta daqui.

- Porca Miséria...? Interessante, o nome – disse Sibila.

- Vamos, então! – disse Gina, entusiasmada, jogando os artigos que Hermione espalhara pela mesa dentro da sacola, novamente, e se levantando da cadeira. – A Changalinha deve estar por aí, com o Sirius---quero dizer, com o Paul – corrigiu ela, nervosa, olhando para os lados para ver se alguém ouvira. Difícil. Estavam todos muito compenetrados com suas próprias conversas para prestar atenção nelas...

- Changalinha? – repetiu Sibila, em tom divertido. – Gostei dessa.

- É, eu inventei no ano passado, logo depois que o Harry e a Cho começaram a namo... bem, não importa – disse ela, corando de repente, parecendo querer bater em si mesma por ter dito uma coisa tão idiota. Sibila olhou interrogativamente para Hermione, que só balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

As três saíram do Três Vassouras, ignorando os olhares de Feuza e Lilibeth, e (depois de olharem de um lado para o outro) decidiram começar a procurá-los pela esquerda. Sibila achava que elas não conseguiriam achar a Chang tão cedo nesse ritmo, e ia dizê-lo, mas Gina falou primeiro.

- Aposto qualquer coisa que ela levou o Paul lá na Madame Puddifoot's! – disse ela, cerrando os punhos. – Foi lá que ela levou o Harry, e o Michael também. Vamos procurar pelos lados de lá.

Mas elas começaram a se dirigir para a casa de chás, Hermione (que estava no meio) ergueu um braço para cada lado e as fez parar, bruscamente, murmurando "quietas".

- Que foi? – perguntou Gina, olhando para o mesmo lado que Hermione. – Ah, claro.

Sibila olhou também e viu Chang e Sirius, a alguns metros delas (o suficiente para que não as percebessem), olhando para dentro da vitrine da Dedosdemel. A garota olhava sonhadoramente os doces espalhados pela prateleira, até que se virou para Sirius com um sorriso. As três puderam ouvi-la dizer, com voz pidona, "Paaaaauuuulll, compra um pra mim?", e ver a cara sofrida que Sirius fez.

- Eu não trouxe dinheiro, sabe... – ele ainda conseguiu dizer, antes de ser puxado para dentro da loja.

- Pobre Sirius – disse Gina, com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

- Vamos de uma vez, eu tive uma idéia – murmurou Sibila, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que a seguissem, e entrando devagarzinho na loja de doces.

Tinha gente demais na Dedosdemel, também, mas nada que se comparasse à loja dos irmãos Weasley. Comparando as duas, ali estava até muito tranqüilo; mas dava para se esconder atrás das prateleiras, por exemplo. E foi o que Sibila fez, depois de pegar a caixinha da mão de Hermione e ler rapidamente as instruções no verso (dizia, entre outras coisas, que tinha "efeito imediato"). Dentro da caixa havia um canudo e uma espécie de mini-dardo verde-limão brilhante, parecendo um espinho.

- E se tiver algum efeito colateral sério? – perguntou Gina, não parecendo preocupada.

- Não deve ter, ou os gêmeos não teriam lançado – disse Hermione, apesar de haver um tom de dúvida em sua voz.

- E, se tiver, melhor – disse Sibila, colocando o espinho na ponta do canudo. - Eu tenho que soprar essa coisa?

- Acho que sim – disse Hermione, e tentou pegar o frasquinho. – Deixa que eu faça isso, eu tenho pontaria.

- Eu também tenho, ora, deixa comigo – retrucou Sibila, afastando a mão. – Esperem aqui; eu vou ser rápida.

Sibila esgueirou-se devagar por entre os clientes da Dedosdemel, em direção a Sirius e Chang – que estavam convenientemente virados de costas para ela – e, depois de colocar o canudo na boca e mirar por um segundo, soprou com força.

O espinho fincou por um instante no braço da Chang, o que Sibila só foi saber quando ela soltou um "ai" e bateu no braço, como que para acertar um inseto. Mas deu pra ver que o espinho não entrara na pele dela pois Sibila vislumbrou um pequeno brilho verde-brilhante no chão, antes de se afastar apressadamente dali.

* * *

###SIRIUS###

- Que foi? – perguntou Sirius, olhando confuso enquanto Cho batia no braço e olhava para a mão, irritada.

- E eu que achei que ia ficar livre desses mosquitos vindo pra Hogwarts, lá em casa tem aos montes – resmungou ela, olhando para baixo, procurando um possível mosquito esmagado no chão. Sirius franziu a testa; era impressão sua ou a voz dela ficara meio rouca de repente?

- Tem alguma coisa errada com a sua voz? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Minha voz? – repetiu ela, erguendo a cabeça. Sirius não conseguiu comprimir um grito de surpresa ao ver o rosto dela.

- O q... o que aconteceu?! – exclamou ele, a voz ligeiramente aguda, recuando vários passos. Cho ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender - mesmo sem ter mais sobrancelhas.

O rosto arredondado e gracioso dela havia se transformado numa – numa – _coisa_ gorda e roliça, rosada, com um enorme focinho de porco no meio, dois olhinhos apertados e uma boca imensa e nojenta. Examinando mais atentamente, depois do primeiro choque, dava pra ver que as mãos dela haviam dado lugar a duas patas de porco, com pequenos cascos, e a pele dela estava coberta de protuberâncias. Sirius não conseguia evitar em sentir repulsa; nunca gostara de porcos, muito menos de um gigante.

Uma menina baixinha, mais próxima a eles, se virara ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, e agora soltava um guincho longo e desafinado de pavor. Logo a atenção de todos ao redor, inclusive a do vendedor, se voltou para Cho, a porca.

- Uma porca! Uma porca!!! – gritava a menininha, apontando para Cho, os olhos arregalados. Cho, por sua vez, começava a entrar em pânico.

- Mas... mas o que foi?! O que aconteceu, Paul?? – perguntou Cho, se aproximando de Sirius (que se afastou ao mesmo tempo, se controlando para não gritar igual à menina baixinha).

Ao ouvir a própria voz, os olhinhos apertados de Cho ficaram do tamanho de sicles, e ela levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada, murmurando "Minha voz!" por detrás delas – até ver no que suas mãos haviam se transformado e a começar a gritar como uma louca, também, sapateando no mesmo lugar, enojada de si mesma.

- PAULLL!!! SOCORRO!! – guinchou ela, se jogando para cima de Sirius.

Este não conseguiu agüentar mais de tanto pavor misturado com nojo, soltou um berro de horror, se desviando dela, e saiu acotovelando todo mundo pra sair daquele lugar. Aquela garota o assustava cada vez mais – e ele não ligava a mínima pra imagem de afeminado medroso que ele estava passando para aquelas pessoas. (Afinal de contas, ele não era daquele tempo, mesmo... era isso que o consolava.)

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça ao sair da loja foi – os Marotos. Agora é que ele ia atrás deles, mesmo. Ele é que não ia mais ficar perto daquela garota maluca que virava porco; era mais negócio sair correndo feito um condenado e encontrar os outros que, pelo menos, eram normais. Mas onde eles poderiam estar??

- A Zonko's – disse Sirius para si mesmo, ainda sem reconhecer a própria voz, brecou e deu meia-volta, continuando a correr para o outro lado. Ainda conseguia ouvir a vozinha da menina baixinha gritando "Uma porca, uma porca", mas preferiu ignorá-la com todas as forças.

E para a Zonko's ele estava indo, até que seu caminho foi obstruído por uma pequena multidão do lado de fora de uma loja cor de laranja ("Gemialidades Weasley", dizia a placa). Pensando consigo mesmo que algo que atraía tanta gente só podia ser interessante, ele acabou por se infiltrar no meio daquele muvuca – do que ele logo se arrependeu.

Ele nunca conseguiria explicar como conseguira chegar até o balcão, mas o fato é que ele conseguiu. Espiando para o lado de dentro, viu que quem estava atendendo a todos aqueles clientes era ninguém menos do que o irmão de Gina, Ronald, e parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos com toda aquela gritaria nos seus ouvidos, sem saber a quem atender primeiro.

- Ei! RONALD! – chamou Sirius, segurando-se ao balcão com mais força ao sentir _algo_ puxar sua perna.

- É Rony! – gritou o garoto de volta, aparentemente por puro instinto, porque nem se virou para Sirius, ocupado em libertar seu braço de uma cliente desequilibrada que o agarrara.

- Ô moleque, olha pra cá!! – insistiu Sirius, irritado.

- O que que é?! – retrucou Rony, as orelhas vermelhas, soltando-se com um puxão e virando-se para o lado em que Sirius estava. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que era ele, e aproximou-se dele. – Ah, é você, Paul?! Os seus capangas tão lá dentro!

- Ah, estão, é? Bem que eu imaginei – disse Sirius, com dificuldade, ao ser imprensado contra o balcão. – Onde tem confusão, tem Maroto. Agora, se importa em me deixar entrar??! Eu tô à beira da morte, sabia?!

- Espera aí – Rony se virou para o outro lado, e chamou: - Harry! Me ajuda aqui!!

- Quié?! – veio a voz de Harry, de longe, e logo o próprio entrou dentro do plano de visão de Sirius. – Que que foi?

- Abre a porta pro Paul – disse Rony, tirando do bolso uma maçaneta (?) de madeira e entregando-a ao garoto. – Sabe fazer isso, pelo menos?

- Sei, sinhozinho – resmungou ele, pegando o objeto bruscamente. – Isso tudo é por causa do pote de minhocas malabaristas, não é?!

- É sim! – devolveu Rony, mal-humorado.

- Bah – disse Harry, sumindo por detrás do balcão.

Um instante depois, Sirius levou um puxão no pé que o fez escorregar até o chão, batendo o queixo na quina do balcão. Resmungando de dor, ele olhou para onde deveria ser a "parede" da balcão, que agora estava aberta como uma portinhola. Harry fez um sinal urgente para que ele entrasse, e ele obedeceu o mais rápido que pôde – alguém começara a chutar suas costas.

- Que desgraça esse lugar – reclamou Sirius, tentando espanar a grande quantidade de sujeira que caíra em suas roupas, inclusive uma mancha de ketchup e um beijo de batom na gola da camisa (que ele não sabia explicar como fora parar ali). – Você trabalha aqui, por acaso?

- Não, cabeça, os irmãos do Rony trabalham aqui, lembra? Foram os que fugiram da escola – disse Harry. Os clientes continuavam a batucar na tábua do balcão, querendo ser atendidos. – Eles trancaram o Rony aqui fora e eu não quis ficar mais lá, então resolvi vir ajudar. Mas pelo jeito, meu trabalho não está sendo reconhecido – acrescentou ele, em voz alta, por cima do ombro. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar maligno.

- Então é melhor vocês irem cuidar da sua freguesia, meus camaradas – disse Sirius, sorrindo sadicamente, dando um tapinha no ombro de Harry. – Eu vou lá pra dentro achar aqueles sujeitos. Se cuidem.

E, sem mais delongas, abriu uma porta que havia ali nos fundos e deixou Rony e Harry (horrorizados) sozinhos com aquele oceano humano. Depois de um corredor estreito, havia outra porta, que ele abriu também.

- Até que enfim os encontrei, desertores! – bradou Sirius, sobressaltando os que estavam ali dentro: os dois outros Marotos e uma dupla de rapazes idênticos, de cabelo vermelho e sardas. – Deixa eu ver... vocês são os irmãos do Ronald? Greg e Ford?

- Fred e Jorge – corrigiu um deles, saltando na frente de Sirius e sacudindo-lhe a mão vigorosamente, entusiasmado. – E eu sou o Fred, aquele ali atrás – ele indicou o outro (que acenava animadamente) com a cabeça, e continuou a falar rapidamente, sem tomar fôlego. – é meu irmão Jorge, e você deve ser Sirius Black, o Almofadinhas, não é?? Encantado, eu sou seu fã, você é meu ídolo, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem! Saiba que eu e meu irmão desvendamos todos os mistérios do Mapa do Maroto, o qual, devo dizer, é uma obra-prima, belíssimo, artístico e perfeitamente elaborado, aquela frase para abrir o mapa é esplêndida, vocês são gênios, e eu fiquei sabendo que foi você que descobriu as passagens para Hogsmeade, é verdade?!

Sirius ainda hesitou por um segundo, olhou para Tiago e Remo – que só encolheram os ombros, rindo – e depois de novo para aquele rosto brilhante de admiração. Aquele cara falava como se ele fosse uma entidade mitológica a ser admirada (não que não fosse verdade, claro). Sirius ainda pensou em perguntar como é que ele sabia do Mapa, mas achou melhor não.

- Ah... na verdade, a de debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador foi o Aluado que descobriu – disse Sirius, com um sorriso amarelo.

- E aí, Almofadinhas, cadê aquela garota chinesa? – perguntou Tiago, felizmente mudando de assunto, e fazendo Fred se tocar e soltar da mão de Sirius. – Não vai dizer que você deixou a menina sozinha?

- É isso mesmo que eu vou dizer – disse Sirius, de repente retomando aquela sensação de pânico na boca do estômago. – Ela virou uma PORCA, Pontas! Uma PORCA, do nada, você sabe o que é isso?! Até rabinho enrolado ela tinha!

- Ah meu Deus – disse Remo, espantado. – Você não armou escândalo por causa disso, armou?!

- Claro que armei, que pergunta! – retorquiu Sirius, olhando para Remo como se ele fosse maluco. – Aquela _monstra_ veio pra cima de mim, querendo me abraçar! Até parece que eu não ia soltar a franga, eu saí correndo que nem um infeliz.

Remo e Tiago bateram na testa ao mesmo tempo, murmurando "retardado" e escondendo o rosto por detrás das mãos.

- Você é o quê, um idiota?! – exclamou Remo, pegando Sirius pelos ombros e começando a chacoalhá-lo, como que tentando colocar algum bom senso na cabeça de minhoca dele. – Você devia era ter ficado do lado dela e apoiado a garota, e não sair correndo feito uma menininha de quatro anos!!

- Escuta aqui, até o balconista da Dedosdemel se assustou – disse Sirius, em autodefesa, se soltando. – Você não viu a coisa medonha que ela virou. Escorria um muco amarelo-esverdeado pelo nariz dela, você vomitaria se estivesse ali!

- Você é um fresco, é isso que você é – rebateu Remo, exasperado. – Imagina alguém ter medo de _porco_! Alguém que quer ser auror quando terminar a escola! Você não tem o menor senso de ridículo, tem?!

Sirius ia dar-lhe uma resposta tremendamente mal-educada, mas foi – felizmente para Remo – impedido por Jorge.

- Ahn... sem querer me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo... – Jorge começou a falar, com uma mão no queixo. – Você por acaso sabe o que transformou a Cho Chang nessa porca medonha, como você disse?

- Não, não sei, ela se transformou de repente – disse Sirius, sentindo um arrepio na espinha só de lembrar. – Mas ela disse que tinha sido picada por um mosquito ou algo assim, antes.

- Isso explica muita coisa – disse Jorge, virando-se para o irmão. Os dois abriram sorrisos maléficos idênticos.

- Explica o quê? – perguntou Tiago, desconfiado. Sirius conhecia aquela expressão no rosto dos dois. Era a que Tiago usava sempre que armava alguma pra cima de Snape. – Vocês sabem alguma coisa a respeito disso, não sabem?

- Nós?! Imagine só – disse Fred, com uma cara de inocente que não enganou ninguém.

- É só um pressentimento – disse Jorge, dando de ombros. – Imagino que, essa semana, vão acontecer muitos... ah... _incidentes_ desse tipo em Hogwarts.

- É isso mesmo, nós lançamos uns artigos novos, e estão vendendo como água – continuou Fred, com um sorriso largo.

- Sério?! Que artigos são esses? – perguntou Tiago, entusiasmado, saltando da cadeira. Sirius se viu bastante interessado, também.

- Não acho que os criadores do Mapa do Maroto vão se surpreender com criações de dois míseros fãs como nós – disse Fred, dramaticamente. Sirius abriu um sorriso involuntário ao ver Remo revirar os olhos.

- Talvez vocês tenham alguma coisa que possa mudar a voz do Seboso?! – perguntou Sirius, tendo uma súbita inspiração.

- Quem? – perguntou Jorge, tanto ele quanto o irmão sem conseguir entender.

- Severo Snape Seboso – disse Tiago, ansioso. – Vocês sabem de quem a gente tá falando!

- Ah sim! O Snape! – exclamou Fred, fazendo um gesto de "Como eu não pensei nisso", para logo depois franzir a testa. – Vocês querem aprontar com o Snape?!

- E por que não? – disse Tiago, dando de ombros. – Ele merece. E depois, ele nunca vai saber que fomos nós.

- Eu achava que estávamos planejando a Macarena? – lembrou Remo, finalmente voltando a falar depois de ficar emburrado resmungando consigo mesmo. Os gêmeos Weasley arregalaram os olhos.

- Macarena?! Eu não acredito! – exclamaram Jorge e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixa a gente explicar a vocês...

* * *

###REMO###

Fred e Jorge definitivamente eram do tipo Maroto: inconseqüentes, inteligentes, com um senso de humor algumas vezes doentio e... bem, marotos. Por isso mesmo, eles estavam achando tão tremendamente divertido o que Tiago lhes contava (Tiago falava demais, não havia oportunidade nem necessidade dos outros dois falarem) sobre o que eles estavam tramando para aquela semana. Isso, claro, além de tudo o que eles já haviam feito para cima do Seboso...

- ...e teve uma vez em que nós, quer dizer, eu e o Sirius, viramos o Seboso de cabeça pra baixo na frente de todo mundo – ele dizia, em meio a risos gerais. Remo se lembrava bem desse dia; ainda se arrependia por não tido feito nada. Mas ria, assim mesmo. – Parecia que ele não lavava as cuecas há anos, de tão encardidas!

- Será que ele ainda usa cuecas cinzentas como aquelas? – ponderou Remo, quando Tiago finalmente abriu uma brecha. Fred e Jorge abriram sorrisos malignos.

- Podemos descobrir isso – disse Sirius, com um brilho cruel nos olhos.

- Pena que já saímos de Hogwarts – lamentou Fred, ainda com aquele sorriso. – Eu bem que gostaria de ver os grandes Marotos atuando.

- Por que eles ficam nos chamando de "grandes Marotos"? – murmurou Remo para Sirius, já começando a ficar desconfortável.

- Porque nós somos os grandes Marotos, ora, que dúvida! – replicou Sirius no mesmo tom, como se fosse óbvio.

O problema era que Remo não gostava tanto de atenção, ou de ter fãs ardorosos, quanto Sirius ou Tiago; não era muito do seu feitio. Ele gostava mais de ficar na dele. Mas ele já havia aprendido, há vários anos, que ser amigo daqueles dois tinha seus preços.

E também – ele não achava que eles fossem "grandes". Eles nunca abririam uma loja como a dos gêmeos Weasley, por exemplo, mesmo porque nenhum deles gostava de tanta responsabilidade assim. Quando Remo despertou de seus pensamentos, viu que os outros estavam amontoados ao redor da escrivaninha, olhando para dentro de uma caixa.

- ... E aqui, esse líquido amarelo vira fumaça em contato com o ar, então é só borrifá-lo que ele vai fazer efeito devagar, o que chega a ser mais cômico do que se fosse rápido... e aqui, olha, a gente chama de "tortura chinesa aperfeiçoada"...

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Remo, desnorteado, se aproximando.

- Você é aluado demais, sabia? – disse Tiago, rindo. – Tava ali sonhando acordado, aposto que nem ouviu quando a gente te chamou.

- E sabe como é, não se deve acordar os sonâmbulos – disse Sirius, girando um vidrinho comprido nos dedos, como um bastão. – E aí, quanto vai custar isso tudo?

- Custar? Que idéia, para os grandes Marotos tudo aqui é de graça – disse Fred, atônito. Parecia horrorizado com a idéia de cobrar deles.

- Mas acho que isso vai causar prejuízo, não? – perguntou Remo, desconfiado.

- A honra de vocês usarem nossos produtos é pagamento suficiente – disse Jorge, com um sorriso largo. – E, é claro... queremos que vocês virem aquela escola de pernas pro ar.

- Faremos o possível – disse Tiago, claramente achando aquilo tudo ótimo. De repente, pareceu se lembrar de algo importantíssimo. – AH! É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido! Vocês recuperaram o Mapa do Maroto das garras do Filch, não foi?! Ele confiscou o mapa da gente mês passado, e a gente até agora não conseguiu recuperar.

- É verdade, onde está o mapa, agora? – perguntou Sirius, interessado.

- Ué – disse Jorge, estranhando. – O Harry não contou a vocês? Está com ele, a gente entregou a ele quando ele tava no terceiro ano.

Tiago, Remo e Sirius ergueram as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo. Por que será que Harry ainda não comentara nada com eles? Era bem verdade que eles também haviam se esquecido, com toda aquela confusão...

- Vamos perguntar a ele quando formos embora – disse Tiago, pensativo. – Provavelmente ele também está com a Capa da Invisibilidade...

- Vocês têm uma capa da invisibilidade??

- _Eu_ tenho – corrigiu Tiago. Fred e Jorge estavam boquiabertos. – Foi do meu pai.

- Eu nunca soube que o Harry tinha uma capa dessas – disse Fred ao irmão, admirado.

- O Roniquinho deve saber, é claro – disse Jorge, revirando os olhos.

- Sirius, não acha que é melhor ir ver como está a Chang? – lembrou Remo, ainda ligeiramente irritado pela falta de sensibilidade de Sirius para com a moça (Remo era uma tanto quanto romântico, ou pelo menos mais do que os outros). Quando Sirius fez cara de horror, ele acrescentou: - Imagina só, a pobrezinha está sozinha lá fora, com um monte de gente apontando pra ela, rindo dela e correndo dela, e ela sem saber o que fazer! Eu achava que você gostava dela?!

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir olhar pra ela sem imaginar um focinho de porco no meio da cara dela! – exclamou Sirius em retorno. Tiago só assistia à discussão, entediado.

- Por Merlin, Sirius, eu não entendo como você pode ser tão "conquistador" – ele revirou os olhos ao dizer isso, - se não sabe nem ser gentil com as mulheres. Pelo amor de Deus, vai lá fora e apóia a garota!

- Eu não vou, e nada vai me fazer ir! E se ela ainda estiver daquele jeito?!

- Acho que a gente pode ajudar – disse Jorge, abrindo um vidro cheio de balinhas coloridas. Pegou uma cor-de-laranja e entregou a Sirius. – Isso deve fazê-la voltar ao normal, é só ela engolir de vez, sem mastigar.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sirius, olhando desconfiado para a bala.

- Positivo – disse Jorge, confirmando com a cabeça.

- E como vocês teriam um antídoto pra isso, se nem sabem o que causou a transformação? – perguntou Tiago, curioso.

Fred e Jorge só deram de ombros, sorrisos misteriosos e idênticos em seus rostos.


	24. Capítulo 23

**DISCLAIMER:** Eu nem quero possuir Harry Potter, mesmo. balança os ombros Afinal, quem ia querer ser talentosa, adorada e famosa como a J. K. Rowling? Não eu, com certeza. continua balançando os ombros Tô nem aí, tô nem aí.... (tô parecendo aquela raposa da fábula 'a raposa e as uvas'...)

**N/A:** AIIIIIIII!!!! (bate na cabeça repetidamente) Eu não ACREDITO que eu fiz essa burrice!!! (continua se batendo) Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, e eu VOU ser tonta o suficiente pra apontar meu próprio erro aos meus leitores, mas eu coloquei a Gemialidades Weasley em Hogsmeade.

(silêncio)

NÃO É EM HOGSMEADE!!!! É no _BECO DIAGONAL_!!! (continua se espancando sem dó) Não acredito que eu me esqueci desse detalhe. Eu tinha acabado de reler o livro 5, e tinha vindo escrever um pouquinho, quando eu estaquei. _"Espera,"_ pensei eu, _"a loja dos gêmeos é em Hogsmeade? Será que não é no Beco Diagonal?? AARGH!!"_ e me joguei em cima do livro outra vez, procurando que nem uma doida a página em que o Fred e o Jorge fogem de Hogwarts de vassouras... claro que eu soltei um ganido quando eu vi que eu tinha escrito um monte de capítulos sob uma perspectiva errada... sabem quando a gente começa a se xingar do nada? Pois é. Foi isso que aconteceu.

E isso me fez perceber vários e vários erros que eu cometi escrevendo OVTAN... por exemplo... não era para o Harry (este em especial) e o Rony estarem fazendo redação de História da Magia, se eles foram _com toda a certeza_ terrivelmente mal no N.O.M. dessa Matéria, assim como de Adivinhação; portanto, eles não teriam como continuar nas aulas dos N.I.E.M.s de ambas as matérias.

Mas, vamos esquecer que existem esses detalhes... vamos só... curtir a fic. Tá bom? Nem sei se alguém percebeu isso (se alguém tivesse percebido, creio eu que teriam deixado um review falando – ou não, vai saber...), mas eu sei que, _um dia_, alguém iria. E é melhor eu mesma assumir meus erros antes que alguém venha e me jogue na cara... :-P

---

**Obrigadinha (;D) pelos reviews de:**

**hermionegrange**

**Helena Black**

**Xianya** (ora... talvez o Sirius descubra que são elas... quem sabe? ;D)

bLAH! - (Menina, você é doida... você saiu distribuindo minha fic assim, sem noção? :) Como diria minha amiga Mari, tá achando que a vida é assim?! Brincadeira... é tão bom saber que eu tenho fãs XD Me faz sentir importante!)

**Ameria a. Black**

**Adriana Black** (booom... eu gostei da parte do Colin ;), mas não acho que seria muito prudente um negócio desses. O Dumbledore disse pra eles não ficarem tentando descobrir o futuro deles. E, pelo menos _dessa vez_, eles vão obedecer ;D)

**Alicia Spinnet** (Voldemort? Hum.)

**Coolpipa** (eu tenho influência sobre os outros? 8O Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, hehehe... Brigada pelos elogios!)

**Raissa** (ah... todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa, o Sirius não é exceção :-)

**Juliana**

**Ellen-Potter**

**Fabio** (bem... e qual é o site? XP)

**Nostalgi Camp**

**Persephone Pendragon** (Você é da família Pendragon, não é? Tem um monte por aí :) E... Nossa, eu esqueci da Marieta! :-PPP)

**Karen13** (Cho Torneira Humana Chang, ahahahahahaha XD)

**Anonimous** (Ah, deixa o Tiago com o nominho dele em português, mesmo... tadinho, tão rejeitado :-)

**Tainah**

**Hermione Potter **(calma!!)

**Mel**

**Keshi Toshimasa** (NOSSA! Que declaração de amor foi essa, hein? XD)

**Marcellinha Madden**

**Cherryx** (LOL é 'laughing out loud' – pelo sim, pelo não, eu traduzo: 'rindo muito e alto', algo assim :-P E – pô, como eu vou te explicar um ritmo com palavras? P Deixa eu ver... é _parecido_ com o daquela musiquinha "ele é um bom companheiro", sabe?)

**Anita McGonnagall**

**Morguene Evans** (bem que eu tentei achar você no , mas não consegui! Qual é seu profile?)

**Nianko**

**Yasmine Lupin** (eu publiquei num site, sim, mas eu nunca mais consegui entrar nele! Era "The Burrow", em português. Tem até o endereço dele na minha BIO, procura que você acha ele naquela selva de palavras ;-)

**Sheyla snape** (Concentre-se, gafanhoto! HAHAHAHA!!! Obrigada, ajudou muito essa frase, me fez tomar vergonha na cara ;-)

**Aline** (ah... eu sou muito discreta nessas coisas de Remo/Mione ;D)

**Mary**

**Fenix das Trevas**

**Ally Lupin**

---

**É isso, pessoas, já falei demais! Em frente com a fic:**

* * *

###SIRIUS###

Sirius caminhava mais atrás do grupo, resmungando – melhor dizendo, rosnando – desaforos extensos e ininteligíveis, as mãos nos bolsos, a cara fechada. Dava pra perceber que ele mancava ligeiramente. Por que diabo as mulheres tinham que ser TÃO complicadas?!

Ele tinha levado a porcaria do antídoto pra Cho, não tinha? Ela tinha engolido o negócio e voltado à forma natural, linda e exuberante como sempre, não tinha? Por que, então, ela tinha simplesmente berrado na cara dele que ele era um insensível, pisado no pé dele com o salto daquele sapato dela (os saltos altos eram armas mortais, definitivamente – provavelmente tinham sido criados por alguma feminista violenta) e saído pisando duro, como se _ele_ fosse o culpado de tudo?? Não fora ele que a transformara naquela porca horrorosa, pra início de conversa. E ela ainda tinha a ajudado a voltar ao normal.

- Mulheres – ele resmungou para si mesmo, profundamente irritado. Se ela tivesse se transformado em qualquer outra coisa (de uma manticora até uma lesmalenta), ele não teria sequer pensado em fugir dela, muito pelo contrário, seria o primeiro a se apresentar em socorro dela, como um herói de armadura brilhante. Mas, nããão, a senhoritinha Cho Chang _tinha_ que se transformar logo num porco. Um _porco_!!

E foi com esses pensamentos nada reconfortantes que ele continuou seguindo os amigos, sem nem prestar atenção a onde ia, até que eles pararam. Claro que ele não percebeu isso, e continuou andando, até alguém segurá-lo pelo colarinho.

- Volta aqui, rapaz – ele ouviu a voz de Remo dizer, divertida (Remo ficara estranhamente satisfeito com o fora que Sirius levara; dissera algo sobre "aprender a lição", mas Sirius não prestara atenção), antes de ser quase enforcado pela gola das vestes ao ser puxado para trás.

- O que foi? – murmurou ele, entediado, virando-se para eles.

Remo apontou para alguma coisa à direita de Sirius, que – depois de perceber que todos os outros quatro estavam olhando para o tal lugar – desviou o olhar naquela direção. Sua primeira reação foi erguer as sobrancelhas; logo depois, um sorriso largo se espalhou por seu rosto.

- A Casa dos Gritos – sussurrou ele, de si para si, inconscientemente dando um passo na direção da construção decrépita, sombria e caindo aos pedaços, no alto de um pequeno morro. Depois, voltando à voz normal: - Não esperava que ela ainda estivesse de pé depois de tanto tempo.

- Acho que uma atração turística a mais no vilarejo é sempre bem-vinda – disse Harry (que, depois de ele e Rony terem conseguido sair de trás daquele balcão, estava muito mais sociável), sorrindo levemente.

- Vamos entrar – disse Tiago, sem pestanejar, marchando em direção à casa. Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos.

- Como assim?! – disse Harry, estranhando. – Só tem um jeito de entrar na casa, e é pelo Salgueiro Lutador.

- Bem se vê que você não ensinou nada ao menino, Pontas – alfinetou Sirius, só pelo prazer de ver a cara furiosa de Tiago (que estacou no meio do caminho para a construção e se virou para ele, tudo isso resumido num rodopio). – Tsc, tsc. Pais desnaturados são um problema.

- Dá pra entrar por outro caminho, Harry – disse Remo, alheio à troca de olhares fuzilantes dos dois amigos, num tom paciente. Ele apontou para a Casa dos Gritos, fazendo um gesto em espiral com o dedo, querendo indicar o lado de trás dela. – Pelos fundos. É uma portinhola quase imperceptível, vocês vão ver...

- Ooooooohhhhh, não entrem lá dentro! – disse uma voz feminina, alta e aguda, atrás deles.

Tiago deu um pulo e se virou, tropeçando nos próprios pés; Sirius levou um susto e quase caiu pra trás; Harry e Rony bateram a mão na testa ao mesmo tempo, fazendo caras de sofredores; Remo (sempre do contra) simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou por cima do ombro.

A primeira coisa que Sirius viu foram dois olhos azuis e protuberantes. Só depois ele reparou que havia uma garota grudada neles: uma menina de cabelos loiro-encardidos e muito compridos, sobrancelhas muito claras, e um certo ar de maluquice. Ah – e algo que parecia um ninho de passarinho no alto da cabeça, rodeado de florzinhas amarelas e três ovinhos em cima. Sirius nem percebeu que seu queixo estava ligeiramente caído de choque. A menina começou a falar.

- Vocês não vão querer entrar aí, acreditem em mim – sussurrou ela, letal, olhando para eles com seus olhos do tamanho de sicles, sem piscar. Ela parecia ter escolhido Rony para fixar o olhar; o garoto estava olhando para os lados e de volta para ela, inquieto. Deu um passo para o lado; os olhos dela o seguiram. – Dizem que há todo tipo de assombração aí dentro. Vocês já ouviram falar no Tafum de asas doiradas?

- Douradas – corrigiu Rony, revirando os olhos.

- Doiradas – rebateu a menina esquisita, imperturbável.

- Douradas.

- Eu tô falando que é doiradas.

- E eu digo que é douradas!

- Você não sabe o que diz – disse a menina, encerrando o assunto magistralmente. Rony, indignado, ainda ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a olhuda já havia virado para Sirius.

Sirius se segurou pra não dar um pulo involuntário. Ele se pegou pensando em como aquela garota era parecida com a Sibila (talvez por causa do tamanho dos olhos, quem sabe), mas não deu pra pensar muito mais, pois ela começara a falar de novo.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Luna Lovegood, estou no quinto ano da Corvinal. Eu só vi vocês de longe e pensei em vir dar as boas-vindas. Bem-vindos ao nosso país – ela sorriu. Que alívio; ela era normal o suficiente para sorrir.

- Ah, muito... muito obrigado – disse Sirius, atropelando as palavras. Olha pro outro lado, pelo amor de deus, pensava ele, nervoso, enquanto ela continuava a olhar para ele sem piscar. – Eu sou... Paul Mussel.

- Sim, eu me lembro, vocês disseram ontem na hora do jantar – disse ela, desviando os olhos dele e correndo-os pelos outros. Tiago continuava parado no mesmo lugar, a meio caminho da Casa dos Gritos. – E seus dois amigos são Gary Windham e Daniel Thompson. Vocês viram a Gina por aí? – acrescentou ela, do nada, para Harry e Rony.

- Depende. Quem quer saber? – disse Rony, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Luna fitou-o por um momento; depois ergueu os dois braços ao lado do corpo e apontou para si mesma, as sobrancelhas erguidas, dizendo em alto e bom som "Luna Lovegood. Conhece?".

- A gente viu ela e a Kathie perto da Dervixes e Bangues – disse Harry, sorrindo com a cara contrariada de Rony. – Mas eu duvido que elas ainda estejam lá.

- Kathie... o nome dela é esse mesmo ou é apelido? – perguntou Luna, pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Harry titubeou.

- Bom... ela se apresentou como Kathie pra gente – disse ele, olhando para Rony como que pedindo ajuda.

- E é Kathie o quê? Qual o sobrenome dela?

- Kathie... ah... - disse Rony, pensando rápido. – Kathie Bookshelf.

- Bookshelf, Rony?! – disse Harry, entre dentes, e Sirius pôde ouvi-lo sussurrar: – Endoideceu?? Desde quando alguém ia se chamar Kathie Prateleira?

- Desde que esse alguém fosse a Kathie – respondeu Rony, no mesmo tom, dando um sorrisinho falso quando Luna tentou ouvir a conversa deles, descaradamente, os ovinhos dentro do ninho em sua cabeça perigando cair enquanto ela se esticava toda pra chegar perto deles.

- Ah... não é por nada não, mas você não ia ver a Gina?! – perguntou Tiago, lá de longe, quando Luna não deu sinais de deixá-los em paz. Ele, evidentemente, já estava mais do que ansioso (assim como Sirius) pra entrar logo na Casa dos Gritos, e lá estava aquela sujeita puxando assunto.

- Sim, é mesmo – disse Luna, endireitando-se e fazendo um dos ovinhos sair voando; Remo murmurou "Opa" enquanto o pegava antes de cair no chão. – Obrigada – acrescentou ela quando ele lhe cutucou no ombro e devolveu-lhe o ovo, rindo.

- Tchau, vai pela sombra, viu? – disse Sirius, empurrando-a discretamente pelos ombros, e soltando um suspiro de alívio quando ela seguiu pela rua que dava para o resto de Hogsmeade, parecendo não perceber onde estava indo. Virou-se para os outros, balançando a cabeça. – Ela é meio desmiolada, não é?

- Eu diria que não – disse Harry, balançando os ombros enquanto eles seguiam Tiago, que corria/pulava em direção à Casa. – Ela só é... Di-Lua.

* * *

###REMO###

Aquela casa ainda ostentava aquele ar sombrio de uma casa mal-assombrada; os móveis quebrados por todo canto, as paredes arranhadas, e ocasionais manchas de sangue no chão (todas provenientes dele mesmo, ao se ferir enquanto tempesteava pelos cômodos em sua forma lupina) agora se misturavam à grande quantidade de poeira e teias de aranha que haviam se alojado por ali – evidentemente, ninguém nunca mais entrara naquele lugar depois que ele saíra da escola.

Como ele detestava aquele lugar... cada tábua pregada nas janelas, cada porta derrubada, cada mancha de sangue coagulado pelos cantos lhe traziam terríveis lembranças. Se sua maldição fosse menos cruel, ele não seria capaz de se lembrar do que acontecia durante suas transformações; mas ele se lembrava. Essa era a pior parte. Porque ele tinha uma noção terrivelmente nítida do que ele teria de passar na próxima lua cheia. Da dor lancinante que ele sabia que viria. De uma noite inteira, sozinho consigo mesmo – e ele era a companhia mais indesejável nessas horas.

_Mas,_ disse uma vozinha parecida com a de sua mãe em sua cabeça (fazendo-o sentir uma pontada de angústia no peito ao lembrar-se dela), _nos últimos tempos não tem sido tão ruim, não é? Você tem os seus amigos por perto desde o final de março passado. Lembra disso?_

Ah, é verdade... desde que seus amigos tinham conseguido se transformar em animagos, eles o haviam acompanhado todo mês até a Casa dos Gritos. Mas até aquilo trazia uma lembrança ruim: a primeira vez em que eles o tinham visto se transformar em lobisomem. Nunca se esqueceria da cara que eles tinham feito. De terror e aflição, pelo que Remo conseguira decifrar através de seus olhos de lobo.

- O que há com você?

Remo não respondeu à pergunta de Sirius. Não que não tivesse ouvido, mas porque ele tinha agora um nó na garganta. Mesmo que ele tentasse falar alguma coisa, sua voz não sairia.

- Ah, não, não me venha com seus ataques de melancolia, Aluado – disse Sirius, passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Remo, em tom alegre. – Não pense nesse lugar como uma jaula, como você diz. Pense nele como um Clube dos Marotos! Antes mesmo da doida da Trelawney nos trazer pra esse tempo, a gente tava planejando nossas próximas peripécias na noite de lua cheia. Lembra? A gente tava falando sobre sair pela floresta e uivar pra lua, cara! Aluado e Almofadinhas – Os Ás de Hogwarts, o mais novo dueto de dois!

- Vocês iam uivar pra lua?! – interrompeu Tiago, que estivera ouvindo a conversa, em tom de riso contido. Remo deu um sorriso fraco. – Eu não acredito, eu tenho que ver isso!

- Vai rindo, vai rindo – disse Sirius, com superioridade na voz, enquanto Tiago (que, é claro, havia imaginado os dois amigos fazendo serenata para a lua e achado muita graça na cena) se dobrava em gargalhadas. – Mas quando eu e o Aluado aqui estivermos em todas as paradas de sucessos no rádio e todos ouvirem nossos uivos, em cada canto do mundo bruxo, não vá ficar pedindo pra ser nosso empresário.

- Empresário de dois vira-latas? Tenha dó.

- Ah, olha só quem fala, o grande veadinho de Hogwarts...

- Veado, não!! Cervo!

- Que seja, é tudo chifrudo, não é? É mau sinal, Pontas, seu futuro pode estar escrito na sua galhada.

- Ah, vocês não têm salvação... - murmurou Remo, sentindo-se feliz, enquanto os dois continuavam a se bicar. Quem conseguia ficar de baixo astral com aqueles dois por perto?

Um grito surdo ribombou pela casa abandonada, fazendo os três pularem no mesmo lugar, e Tiago e Sirius pararem de discutir. Era a voz de Rony! Antes que eles pudessem sair correndo pra ver o que tinha acontecido, a voz de Harry ecoou pelos corredores:

- Controle-se, sujeito!! Parece uma menininha gritando! Quer parar de se sacudir pra eu tirar isso da sua cara?!

Alguns momentos depois, lá estavam aqueles dois entrando na sala; Rony, branco como um papel, e Harry, olhando para o alto e fazendo um barulhinho de impaciência. Os três marotos olhavam emudecidos para eles; Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, num gesto de "Que caras são essas?", e os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que foi que aconteceu??

Rony abriu a boca, mas não produziu som algum, fechando-a logo depois. Estremecendo subitamente, ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos; logo depois fez como se fosse vomitar, mas se conteve. Harry olhou de esguelha para ele, e suspirou pesadamente.

- Uma aranha – disse ele. Quando eles arregalaram os olhos, ele completou: - Caiu no nariz dele. Foi por isso que ele gritou.

- Uma aranha preta, cascuda e cabeluda!! – gritou Rony, desafinado.

- É, mas você não fez esse papelão todo na frente do Aragogue, lembra? – alfinetou Harry, mexendo os dedos das mãos como se elas fossem duas aranhas. Rony estremeceu de novo.

- Foi diferente, eu estava em estado de choque.

- E não está agora?!

- Não! Estou em estado de pânico, não de choque, é bem diferente.

- Quem raios é Aragogue? – perguntou Sirius para os outros dois, que simplesmente deram de ombros.

* * *

###SIBILA###

Sibila ergueu os olhos de seu sorvete de creme com cobertura de caramelo e chocolate picado por cima ("E uma cereja no topo, falta a cereja" exigira ela ao sorveteiro), quando Gina levantou-se de sua cadeira num salto e foi correndo cumprimentar uma garota de olhos muito grandes – como alguém podia ter olhos tão grandes assim?! Todos deviam tem olhos como os de Sibila: amendoados e charmosos. Hermione soltou um grunhido, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesinha da sorveteria Pistache's à qual estavam sentadas.

- Kathie, essa é minha amiga, Luna Lovegood – apresentou Gina, alegremente, quando a menina se sentou junto delas, sem parecer perceber onde estava (aquilo em cima da cabeça dela era um _ninho_?! Sibila preferiu não perguntar). De uma forma ou de outra, ela repousou os olhos sobre Sibila, que olhou de volta com a mesma firmeza. – Luna, essa é a Kathie Whisp, você deve tê-la visto ontem de noite, era aquela que tava fazendo escândalo na porta do Salão Principal.

- Kathie Whisp? – repetiu Luna, sem dar sinal de ter ouvido resto do falatório de Gina, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. – Seu nome não é Kathie Bookshelf?

- Bookshelf?! – tossiu Hermione, engasgada com as castanhas sobre seu sorvete de duas bolas (morango e amendoim). Sibila meramente ergueu a sobrancelha esq---ou melhor, a direita, dá mais efeito.

- Foi o que o seu irmão disse – disse Luna a Gina, despreocupada. Um passarinho cor-de-rosa veio pousar na sua cabeça, mas ela não pareceu notar. – Talvez ele só estivesse brincando.

- Às vezes eu não sei o que o Rony tem na cabeça – resmungou Hermione, mordendo seu sorvete e depois se dobrando ao meio de dor.

- E nem você, não é? Não sabe que dói o dente quando a gente morde sorvete? – comentou Sibila, lambendo o próprio sorvete com ar importante. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar mortal, a mão sobre a boca, como se isso fosse esquentar seu dente.

- E você, Luna, não vai tomar sorvete? – perguntou Gina, sorrindo.

- Vou sim, obrigada – disse Luna, sorrindo também. Mas não se mexeu da cadeira. Nem piscou, o que era mais estranho: aquela menina _não piscava._ E aquele diabo daquele passarinho?! Sibila se controlou para não fazer "xô, x" quando ele começou a piar (um pio agudo e irritante).

- Hã... e não vai até o balcão comprar?

- Ué, eu achei que você fosse pagar um pra mim.

- _Eu_?!

- Sim, ora, não foi você quem me convidou?

- Mas eu não... ah, tudo bem, que seja – Gina engoliu o restinho de sorvete de chocolate que havia em sua taça (era o segundo, já, enquanto Sibila e Hermione ainda estavam no início do primeiro; aquela garota comia que era uma beleza) e se levantou, puxando Luna consigo. O passarinho piou alto, e um dos ovinhos caiu; Hermione se jogou para pegá-lo antes de cair no chão, e bem que conseguiu, mas se estatelou no chão ao fazê-lo. – Opa... desculpa, Mione. Mas então, Luna, eu só vou te pagar esse sorvete porque eu estou muito feliz hoje! De qual você vai querer?

- Especial de Natal, por favor – Sibila ainda pôde ouvir a menina dos olhos grandes dizer, antes de ser arrastada até o balcão colorido do lugar.

Hermione (que, sem saber o que fazer com o ovinho que salvara, acabara por colocá-lo dentro do bolso), continuava a saboreá-lo, enquanto resmungava frases bem coloridas sobre a capacidade mental de Rony. Sibila, vendo isso, sorriu de si para si e resolveu cortar-lhe os devaneios.

- Granger? Poderia tirar o ruivinho da cabeça por um instante? – disse ela, suavemente, fazendo Hermione olhar para ela com os olhos perigosamente estreitos. – Obrigada. É que eu não me lembro se você mencionou, mas... _por que foi_ que você concordou entrar na nossa gangue anti-Cho, mesmo? O que você tem contra ela?

- Nada em especial – disse Hermione, pegando uma colherada enorme de sorvete de morango. – Eu só precisava de uma distração, ultimamente. Eu quero ajudar a Gina a se vingar dela, entende? Além disso, eu nunca fui muito fã dela, mesmo – arrematou ela, enchendo a boca de sorvete.

- Hum – fez Sibila, querendo dizer "faz sentido, pra mim", mas estava com a boca ocupada.

Afinal, Gina e Luna voltaram, Luna com um sorvete de coco com granulado branco e um bonequinho de neve em marzipã em cima, e Gina com _mais um_ – de três bolas, dessa vez.

- Credo Gina, _outro_?? – espantou-se Hermione, observando enquanto a menina acabava com a bola de cima (pelo jeito, de abacate) numa velocidade incrível.

- Eu estou dizendo, ela não engorda de ruim que é! – afirmou Sibila, cada vez mais convencida do que dizia.

- Isso é só porque eu tenho dinheiro hoje, senão eu não exagerava assim – disse ela, passando para a bola de chocolate com pedacinhos de biscoito.

Luna tirara seu bonequinho de marzipã de cima do sorvete e estava absorta num papo cabeça com ele, enquanto comia. Ela devia achar que o boneco de neve estava respondendo, porque dizia "sim, você pode estar certo, mas não acha que... quer parar de me interromper, cabeça de melão?". Hermione e Sibila olhavam meio confusas para ela, mas Gina fez um gesto com a mão para elas levarem na brincadeira.

- Hã... e então, Luna, como vão os tafuns do seu pai?

- Os _o que_ do pai dela?! – perguntou Sibila, o cenho franzido, curiosa.

- Os tafuns de papai vão bem, ele tem testado vários tipos de alimento neles, e pelo jeito eles gostam de manjar branco – disse Luna, entusiasmada, enfiando o bonequinho de neve na boca. – Nasceu um tafunzinho nessa quarta-feira, ele tem o corpo vermelho e azul e as asas são verde-limão---

- Perdão... como são mesmo esses tafuns? – perguntou Hermione, com cara de tédio.

- Eu nunca te disse? Tafum é um tipo de libélula gigante, eles nunca têm a mesma cor em duas partes do corpo, têm olhos grandes como os seus – Luna indicou Sibila com a cabeça – e---

- _O_ _QU_?! – exclamou Sibila, batendo a mão na mesa e esmigalhando o resto da casquinha de seu sorvete. Hermione e Gina sufocaram risinhos. – Desde quando meus olhos são referência para "grande"?! Nunca se olhou no espelho, não, queridinha?!

- ... e seu zumbido é melodioso, eu tenho certeza de que um tafum lá de casa sabe cantar "tico-tico no fub"! E diz a lenda que o líder supremo dos tafuns, o Tafum de asas doiradas, mora na Casa dos Gritos – prosseguiu Luna, sem notar os gritos de Sibila. – Ele não consegue voar porque as asas de ouro são muito pesadas, e por isso os outros tafuns inferiores vêm lhe trazer comida, mas ele não come manjar, ah não, ele come sabem o quê? Ovos de barata!

Gina quase cuspiu seu sorvete de banana com abóbora, e de repente Sibila não estava mais muito interessada no chocolate picado em cima do sorvete de caramelo.

- AH!! É mesmo!! – exclamou Hermione, sobressaltando a todas ao bater na mesa de repente. Entusiasmadíssima, ela alcançou a mão de Luna por cima dos sorvetes, os olhos brilhando. – Luna! Você é da Corvinal, não é?!

- Sim, eu sou! – respondeu Luna, numa voz tão entusiasmada quanto a de Hermione, os olhos bem abertos. Gina e Sibila se entreolharam, espantadas. Qual era a da Hermione?

- Perfeito! Eu queria que você fizesse uma coisa pra gente! – quando Gina e Sibila continuaram a olhar estupidamente para a cara dela, Hermione baixou o tom de voz e chegou o rosto perto dos delas: - Acordem, vocês duas, a Chang é da Corvinal!!

* * *

###TIAGO###

Nuvens negras de chuva começavam a se formar no céu enquanto os alunos se dirigiam às carruagens, no final do dia. Ninguém estava muito entusiasmado em voltar para Hogwarts; o dia seguinte era segunda-feira, com toda aquela enxurrada de aulas e matéria e professores e – enfim, a chatice do cotidiano. Tiago não se importava tanto assim. Afinal, a segunda aula do dia seguinte seria Poções. E Severo Snape Seboso nem imaginava o que fora planejado para o seu futuro.

Tiago avistou Malfoy Júnior entrando numa das carruagens, acompanhado dos dois armários que ele chamava de amigos e um outro garoto, magricela e de cabelos partidos no meio. Malfoy tinha uma expressão muito suspeita, mas não olhava para os lados deles; estava muito ocupado rindo malevolamente com os companheiros.

Ele teria seguido aquele loiro aguado se seus próprios amigos não o tivessem distraído.

- Olha lá, aquela não é a Hermione? – comentou Sirius, olhando para um ponto mais adiante.

Os outros seguiram seu olhar. Realmente, lá estava ela, conversando muito entusiasmada com Gina, Sibila e Luna – estranho. Ou ela era realmente uma ótima atriz ou ela tinha esquecido que devia espioná-las para eles. O quarteto ria conspiratoriamente, falando baixo depois de olhar para os lados, e Hermione nem sequer desviou o olhar na direção deles.

- EI!! MIONE!! – gritou Rony, acenando por cima dos outros alunos. Hermione olhou para ele. E arregalou os olhos.

Virou-se rapidamente para falar com as outras, com uma expressão urgente. Fez uma pequena série de gestos enérgicos (fechando a boca com um zíper, um dedo na frente dos lábios, atravessando a mão em linha reta pela garganta, etcétera e tal), deu tchau a elas e se precipitou para perto dos garotos.

- Oi de novo – disse ela, um sorriso amarelo estampado na cara. Tiago e Remo se entreolharam. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha. Harry fez uma cara de desconfiado. E Rony simplesmente cruzou os braços.

- E então?! – disse ele.

- E então o quê? – Hermione retrucou, num tom que ela pretendia que fosse inocente.

- Como, "e então o qu"? Minha filha, você esqueceu o que tinha que fazer?

- Primeiro: EU NÃO SOU SUA FILHA. – disse ela, em tom alto, na cara de Rony (que recuou um passo). – Segundo: Não, eu não me esqueci. Terceiro: elas não estavam aprontando nada, aquilo eram só... doces da Dedosdemel.

Apesar de ela ter dito isso tudo com muita convicção, ela rapidamente olhou para o outro lado ao fazê-lo, como se evitando o olhar de Rony e dos outros também.

- Então, acho que você não se importa em voltar na nossa carruagem em vez de na da Gina? – perguntou Harry, com um sorriso descrente. – Gostaríamos de ouvir seu relato sobre o dia.

- Vocês... vocês estão duvidando de mim?! – exclamou ela, em tom agudo. O número de carruagens vazias diminuía pouco a pouco.

- Não, Hermione, que é isso – disse Remo, com um sorriso suave. – Só queremos analisar a conversa que você teve com as meninas. Até parece que você não gosta de ficar com a gente!

- Eu não disse isso – murmurou ela, corando. Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou dela para Remo, irritado.

- Vamos de uma vez – disse ele, mal-humorado, empurrando-a na direção da carruagem mais próxima. Ela ainda protestou, mas logo ela estava na carruagem com Sirius, Remo e Rony.

Harry e Tiago se entreolharam. Suspirando, Harry deu de ombros.

- Vamos na da Gina, então.

Dois minutos depois, lá estavam eles sentados na carruagem, com Gina, Sibila e Luna – as duas primeiras muito contrariadas. Harry e Gina fitavam um ao outro de vez em quando e viravam o rosto rapidamente quando seus olhares se cruzavam. Tiago não conseguia parar de revirar os olhos. Aquele moleque nem parecia seu filho (ele já estava se acostumando com a idéia), de tão mané que ele era.

- Por que foi que vocês raptaram a Granger?! – reclamou Sibila, imprensada entre Gina e Luna (era uma sorte que ela era tão magrela, ou não caberiam os cinco ali dentro), muito irritada.

- Ninguém raptou Granger nenhuma – disse Tiago, olhando torto para Sibila. Aquela menina era de enlouquecer qualquer um. No mau sentido. – E o que era aquela caixa que vocês estavam levando, naquela hora? Cadê ela?

Gina abraçou a mochila com mais força, num movimento involuntário. Sibila deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Não é da sua conta – disse Sibila, empurrando os óculos-lupa mais para cima. – E mesmo que fosse, nós não lhe diríamos. E você – ela se virou para Luna, de repente – quer parar com essa droga desse passarinho?!

Luna havia tirado duas minhocas do bolso das vestes e estava muito entretida alimentando o passarinho empoleirado em sua cabeça. Se fosse só isso, estaria muito bem; o bicho alimentado, ela distraída, e todo mundo contente. O problema era que aquele passarinho era _histérico_. Ele não parava de piar!

- Onde foi que você arranjou esse bicho, Luna? – perguntou Harry, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que entrara na carruagem.

- Papai mandou ele pelo correio pra mim – disse ela, ajeitando os galhinhos do ninho, emaranhados em seu cabelo. Harry fez uma cara meio perplexa, mas não disse mais nada.

Passou-se um minuto inteiro. Só o que se ouvia eram os rosnados de Sibila, até que Luna falou outra vez, os olhos bem abertos (parecia uma maníaca, na opinião de Tiago).

- Windham, você já viu como você e o Harry são parecidos? – sussurrou ela, dirigindo-se a Tiago, que lançou-lhe um olhar de "você é idiota?". Ele estava ficando cada vez menos paciente com aquele tédio (por que ele não fora com os outros?!).

- É mesmo, eu não tinha reparado, obrigado por me avisar – disse ele, mal-humorado.

- Eu já ouvi falar nesses fenômenos, quando duas pessoas que nunca se viram antes e nem têm parentes em comum são exatamente iguais – continuou ela, os olhos ainda arregalados. – Papai uma vez publicou uma reportagem sobre isso. Parece que, quando uma pessoa nasce, ela nasce cercada de energia cósmica celular cor-de-laranja; e nesse caso, essa energia escapole da pessoa e sai voando pelos ares, até atingir outra mulher grávida que vai ter um filho igualzinho àquele que nasceu primeiro.

- Mas nós não somos iguaizinhos – protestou Tiago, achando aquela história ridícula. – Olha só, nós somos só parecidos.

- Bom, aí eu já não sei; talvez duas nuvens de energia cósmica celular cor-de-laranja perpendiculares tenham colidido no caso de vocês, e ocorrido algum tipo de mutação...

Assim que a carruagem parou em Hogwarts, Tiago pulou para fora como um desesperado.


End file.
